Un dragon en cage
by Lilalie
Summary: Le jour où Sainte Maïa était partie de Marie Joie, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son chemin la conduirait vers la mer la plus dangereuse au monde. Venez suivre son aventure et traversait avec elle ses moments de doutes et de joies. A la fin de cette aventure, peut-être aimerez-vous cette dragon céleste au mauvais caractère ...
1. Première vague

**Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction sur l'univers de One piece! **

**Synopsie: Sainte Maïa est un dragon céleste de 16 ans qui ne connait rien à part ce qu'on lui a enseigné entre les murs de Marie-Joie, la ville sainte. Elle a été élevé dans l'idée qu'elle est l'être le plus supérieur dans le monde et que tout le monde doit s'abaisser devant elle. Alors qu'elle jouie d'une liberté peu commune, elle se sent prisonnière, livré à des normes et des régles dont elle ne veut plus. Pretextant de fuir un mariage dont elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire, elle part de Marie-Joie. Elle va faire des rencontres qui changeront à jamais sa façon de concevoir la vie et qui pourront la mener à regretter son confort de sa vie d'avant.**

**Toute review positive ou négative est la bienvenue tant qu'elle est argumentée et constructive! Bonne lecture!**

**Le monde de One piece ne m'appartient pas, elle est l'oeuvre de Eiichiro Oda.**

**EDIT 2016: j'ai réécrit/corrigé une grande partie de l'histoire. Il n'y a aucunes modifications majeurs mais j'espère que mon écriture est plus fluide, qu'il y a plus de descriptions et qu'il y a moins d'erreurs. **

* * *

Arc 1: La dragon céleste: un voyage inattendu. Première vague.

_« L'ours en cage ne peut que satisfaire l'ambition aventureuse des faibles, tandis que le cerf sauvage évoque une liberté et une vigueur pénétrantes. » De Yu Dafu_

_Dans la chambre d'un palais de Marie Joie … _

Une jeune femme se leva doucement, elle s'étira et profita de ce court instant où elle était seule. Bientôt quelques esclaves allaient rentrer, ils allaient la laver, l'habiller, lui apporter de quoi manger. À cette pensée elle soupira. Tout ça l'ennuyé au plus haut point mais elle devait faire comme tous ses semblables. Ne pas faire comme les autres attirerait les regards sur elle. On lui avait dit d'être studieuse, d'avoir la tête haute et surtout de ne pas déshonorer leur rang.

Plusieurs jeunes femmes vêtues à la mode orientale entrèrent dans la pièce. Leurs yeux étaient vides, leur corps amaigrit mais elles essayaient de se mouvoir du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, essayant de garder l'équilibre, de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. Un gros collier leur serrait le cou, elles le porteraient jusqu'à leur mort et même après sûrement. C'était un des symboles de leur soumission, le symbole qu'ils étaient la propriété des dragons célestes. Quand l'une d'entre elle ouvrit l'un des grands rideaux de la chambre, une lumière blanche et radieuse emplit la pièce. Elle illumina les meubles sculptés et les fresques aux murs.

La maîtresse des lieux se dirigea vers la grande baignoire de la salle de bain. Elle y plongea son corps lentement et deux des jeunes filles s'empressèrent de venir lui mettre du savon sur le dos. Elles prenaient grand soin à ce que leur peau ne rencontre pas celle de la ''divinité'' devant elles. Une fois sorti de son bain la jeune femme enfila, ou plutôt se fit enfiler une légère robe beige longue. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et une femme vînt lui faire sa coiffure. Elle avait l'art de faire la coiffe caractéristique des dragons célestes à la perfection.

Après un repas stricte, la jeune femme alla saluer son père et sa quatrième concubine. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, une petite fille vint leur apporter du thé. L'enfant était vêtu d'une petite robe de toile, et marchait pieds nus. Ses membres étaient chétifs et elle trembla tellement qu'elle renversa l'une des tasses sur les pieds de la jeune femme. La punition ne se fit pas attendre. Celle-ci gifla violemment la fillette qui s'écroula au sol en émettant un petit cri de douleur. Les autres esclaves étaient indifférents à ce spectacle et regardaient leurs pieds tandis que deux femmes sortirent de nulle part, serviettes et huiles essentielles en main pour venir ''soigner'' le pied touché.

_Tu ne peux pas faire attention petite idiote !

Le dragon céleste le plus vieux sortit un revolver et pointa l'arme sur l'enfant. Celle-ci se replia sur elle-même, versa des larmes abondamment et se mit à s'excuser inlassablement. La jeune femme fit signe à son père de baisser son arme.

_On ne va pas te tuer. Baisse ton haut.

La fillette s'exécuta et sut qui ce qui l'attendait. La jeune femme prit une des cravaches qu'on lui tendait et fouetta le dos de la gamine. Plusieurs marquent rouges vînrent s'ajouter au dos déjà abîmé de la gamine. Une fois la jeune femme calmée, la fillette fut emmenée, les quelques goûtes de sang tombées nettoyés.

_Vous êtes beaucoup trop clémente, princesse Maïa, dit calmement son père en sirotant sa boisson.

_Je ne suis pas clémente, c'est juste que je ne veux pas user mes esclaves trop vite.

A ces mots elle partit de la grande salle. Quel ennuie. Tuer, battre, ordonner, ça devenait lassant.

Elle voulait bouger, ne plus voir ces couloirs de verre, ces portes en acajou, ces chaises en argent. Elle s'en moquait bien de ces parents et de ces esclaves . Qu'ils meurent tous, ça ne lui ferai ni chaud, ni froid. Elle, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : son bien être à elle même. Tous les tenryuubitos étaient égoïstes mais elle elle était peut-être la pire. Rien ne l'amusait, tuer, battre pourquoi faire ? Elle aurait aimé s'amuser plus, voir le monde.

Comme le faisait ces pirates.

Non ce n'était pas dans la bibliothèque de Marie Joie qu'elle avait trouvé des livres sur les pirates mais sur l'archipel des Shabaondy. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire, c'était plutôt sympa comme vie. Mais le seul mot qui raisonnait dans sa tête était _libre_. Ne plus porter ces robes, ces talons, ne pas se marier à Saint Charlos … Saint Charlos à cette pensée une migraine apparut dans sa tête. Dans deux semaines elle devait l'épouser pour que leur deux familles ne se querellent plus pour cette stupide statuette d'or. Elle passa sa main dans les quelques mèches couleurs chocolat qui pendaient devant ses yeux. Ils étaient le produit du meilleur coiffeur de la ville sainte. De magnifiques boucles, une douceur incroyable, elle faisait la fierté de son visagiste. La peau de la princesse était couverte d'un fond de teint qui faisait croire que celle ci était immaculée. Sous ce teint extrêmement blanc, une peau légèrement bronzé s'y trouvait.

Maïa s'allongea sur un sofa en face d'une cage remplit d'oiseaux. Elle se mit à siffloter. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle appréciait c'était la musique et la danse. Elle resta tout le restant de cette journée assise là.

* * *

Après que ces esclaves l'ait couverte de ses draps, elle s'endormit dans son lit.

Elle se réveilla soudainement, prise d'un tiraillement dans le ventre. Une envie subite de manger quelque chose l'avait prise. Elle ne sonna aucun de ces valets et préféra descendre elle même dans cet endroit presque inconnu de ses semblables : les cuisines. Elle y venait quelques fois, ne se faisant voir de personne. Si quelqu'un rapportait qu'elle grignotait en cachette, elle se ferait sermonner. Il manquerait plus que Sainte Christale ait vent de cela et aille raconter à tout le monde qu'elle était gourmande ! Alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans ce qu'ils appelaient les sous-sols, du bruit l'amena à bifurquer jusqu'à dans les caves. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds.

_Donc vous avez compris ? On court jusqu'à cette ruelle qui n'est pas surveillée, on grimpe sur cette maison, on se faufile vers cette caisse et on embarque avec les marchandises. Si l'un de nous se fait prendre, personne ne revient en arrière. Les escaliers qu'emprunte les marines habituellement est en travaux et ce soir ne sera pas surveillé donc c'est notre chance !

_Oui, compris ! Répondirent une femme et un autre homme. C'était des esclaves, ils avaient un collier explosif autour du cou. Des sourires timides illuminaient leur visage fatigué.

_Tient, tient … ne serait-ce pas une tentative de fuite ?

Sainte Maïa était dans le cadrant de la porte à les observer, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Les esclaves avaient arrêté de respirer, complètement horrifiés. Ils étaient terrifiés, ce qu'ils avaient mis en place depuis des mois venait de voler en éclat. Ils avaient payé cher pour qu'un garde coopère avec eux ! Et ils venaient de signer leur arrêt de mort. Ils connaissaient Sainte Maïa. Elle leur ferait subir d'innombrables tortures. La princesse ouvrit la bouche, les mots qui en sortir ne fut pas ce qu'ils attendaient :

_Emmenez moi avec vous.

Elle avait dit ça sans ironie, sans ton particulier. Les trois personnes se regardèrent, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Avaient-ils mal entendu ? Se moquait-elle d'eux ? La femme regarda dans un coin de la pièce. La petite fille que la noble avait battu dans la matinée était là. Apparemment, elle aussi faisait parti du voyage. Voyant ces interlocuteurs ne rien faire et ne pas répondre, elle reprit cette fois avec force, se redressant :

_C'est un ordre ! Je veux partir de Marie-Joie !

L'information avait bien atteint leurs oreilles cette fois ci. Mais le temps passé, il fallait partir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à perdre, de toute façon si ils refusaient s'était la mort assurée. Ils suivirent l'ordre.

C'est ainsi que partie Sainte Maïa, avec seulement une paire de ballerine, une fine robe de dentelle blanche courte, son pendentif d'argent, quelques bagues aux doigts et beaucoup de naïveté.


	2. Deuxième vague

_Dans le précédent chapitre ..._

_Sainte Maïa fait partie des nobles mondiaux et vit à Marie Joie où elle devait prochainement se marier à Saint Charlos. Elle découvre que des esclaves ont pour projet de s'enfuir, elle décide de faire partie de leur voyage._

* * *

Arc 1: La dragon céleste: un voyage inattendu. Deuxième vague.

_« Le travail a été fait pour l'homme, et non pas l'homme pour le travail. » De Jdan Noritiov._

Le petit groupe longeait les grandes demeures, et se cachait de temps en temps pour ne pas croiser les nombreux gardes. Ils commencèrent à emprunter un petit escalier en colimaçon qui descendait jusqu'au port qui se situait en bas de Marie-Joie . Ils dévalèrent les marches avec discrétion, essayant d'éviter les matériaux qui servait à restaurer les lieux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, mais assez pour pouvoir voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Sainte Maïa suivait le mouvement, sans broncher, ce qui étonna les esclaves en fuite. C'était une véritable chance qui s'offrait à eux. Normalement cet escalier servait aux marines pour qu'ils puissent circuler dans la ville sainte en toute discrétion. Mais le lieu était en réparation depuis quelques jours et un des gardes qui était chargé de le surveiller en avait averti Pablo. Pablo c'était le meneur du petit groupe. Il avait noué une amitié avec le garde du fait qu'il allait souvent au port avec son maître. Il avait ainsi échafauder le plan de fuite pour lui et les trois autres esclaves.

Une fois arrivée vers les bateaux amarrés, Pablo alla en repérage. Une fois qu'il fut rendu sur un des navires, il leur fit signe de venir un par un. Cette situation fut rire Maïa, elle se croyait dans un livre d'aventure. Qui aurait cru que un jour, elle se retrouverait avec des esclaves entrain de fuir ? Cette pensée la fit encore plus rire intérieurement.

Elle se hissa sur la petite caravelle. Les occupants du bateau faisaient des rondes régulières, mais les esclaves avaient tout prévu et connaissaient chaque déplacements des matelots. Et c'est ainsi que Maïa se retrouvait dans une cale humide, poisseuse, boueuse, coincé entre une caisse et l'un des esclaves.

_Pourquoi ça a été si facile de s'échapper ?! Demanda t-elle surprise.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent tour à tour. Évidemment, elle n'avait eu besoin de rien faire, juste les suivre. Leur plus gros souci avait été de défaire leur collier, mais ils avaient trouvé le point faible du mécanisme.

_On, … on prépare cette évasion depuis des mois. Nous avons beaucoup observé les déplacements des gardes et des bateaux. Princesse Maïa, tenta un des hommes.

En réalité leur plan était beaucoup plus minutieux. Entre deux et trois heure du matin, les gardes étaient moins nombreux et souvent les escargosurveillances piqués un petit somme. En plus l'escalier n'était pas gardé car ils avaient eu la complicité du veilleur.

La chance devait être de leur coté alors se dit la jeune femme, ne cherchant pas plus loin. Mais elle pensa qu'il aurait été judicieux de prévenir la sécurité, elle rumina dans sa tête que cette bande d'incapable ne surveillait pas assez bien la ville. Puis après un instant de réflexion elle se dit à elle-même avec un large sourire -_Au pire ce n'est plus mon problème ...- _Oui, ça ne serait plus jamais son problème.

Après quelques heures d'attentes, le navire se mit à bouger. La chaleur dans la cale était étouffante. Les maigres provisions du petit groupe d'esclave s'abaissa peu à peu. En effet le dragon céleste dès que son ventre avait crié famine avait menacé ces compagnons de fortunes de crier pour prévenir les matelots de leur présence. Les jours passèrent et la noble se demandait bien pourquoi elle s'était engagée dans ce périple. Elle respirait le même air que ces cancrelats désormais. Elle crut même à un moment avoir attrapé une de leur maladie. Puis tournant ces réflexions en rond elle se félicita d'avoir quitté cet endroit et surtout fuir ce mariage. A la revoyure or diamant et saphir ! Bonjour la liberté. Elle riait intérieurement. Même ci elle avait faim . Pourquoi la gamine la regardait ?

_Un problème déchet ? gronda t-elle.

_Non maîtresse.

_Ne m'appelle plus maîtresse … ni princesse.

Le regard noir de la jeune femme dissuada la fillette de continuer à la regarder. La faim, la soif, elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien, son ventre étant toujours rempli. En ayant assez de cette faim qui la tenaillait elle ordonna à l'esclave le plus proche d'elle :

_Va me chercher à boire et à manger !

_Mais … Majesté si je fais ça on va nous repérer, murmura l'homme en baissant le regard.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait plus aucuns pouvoir en face de lui, cette jeune femme le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la craindre, n'oubliant pas en quelques jours ce qu'il avait vécu pendant des années.

_Alors je vais ... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la femme esclave du groupe avait assommé la dragon céleste. Le corps de la dragon céleste s'affaissa. Les autres esclaves la regardèrent, reconnaissante. La voir inconsciente était la plus belle chose qu'ils avaient vu dans leur vie. Ils la ligotèrent fermement, en n'oubliant pas de lui couvrir la bouche. L'un des hommes proposa après un moment de réflexion :

_Et si on la tuait ? On en rêve tous ! Et là on a une occasion en or de se venger.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, la petite voix de la jeune esclave se fit entendre, elle prononça un petit _non_ hésitant. Les adultes abandonnèrent leur idée, ils n'allaient tout de même pas tuer cette dragon céleste devant l'enfant même si celle-ci avait déjà vu tant d'horreur. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait. De sombres pensées les enveloppèrent. La femme imaginait noyer la dragon céleste, alors que un des hommes aurait voulu un fouet de cuir.

Quand la dragon céleste se réveilla, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise qu'elle eut d'être bâillonnée et attachée. La colère dans ces yeux pouvait en faire frémir plus d'un. Elle avait été humilié au plus haut point, comment avaient t-ils pu la traiter ainsi ? Elle leur ferait payer plus tard … oui. Il lui faudrait trouver un revolver et elle leur exploserait la tête.

Ce fut au bout de deux semaines qu'ils sentirent le bateau s'immobiliser et heurter un ponton de bois.

Maïa était épuisée, ça avait été affreusement ennuyeux et fatiguant. Elle n'avait même pas pu bouger à cause de ses liens.

Le meneur du groupe avait une idée précise pour sortir en toute discrétion : se jeter à l'eau et nager jusqu'au rivage. Ils bougèrent tous de leur position et glissèrent vers l'un des canons qui donnait sur l'extérieur alors que les matelots commençaient à presser le pas vers la cale.

Personnes en vue, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau sans faire de vagues. Le meneur avait pris la décision de porter la jeune noble, toujours ficelée, même si l'envie de la noyer lui trottait dans la tête. Il ne la ménagea pas pour autant. Elle but plusieurs fois la tasse et sa tête rencontra plusieurs fois la coque du bateau. Ils contournèrent le bateau puis s'éloignèrent. Quelques navires marchands étaient amarrés aussi au port et leur permis de se cacher. L'eau salé les lava un peu de la crasse de la cale et les rafraîchit.

Dans un petit coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ils montèrent sur le ponton. Ils attendirent que leurs vêtements sèches. Les esclaves avaient un sourire qui montrait leur enthousiasme de retrouver leur vie. Ils dé-serrèrent les liens de la jeune femme et la laissèrent seule à son sort malgré ses protestations. Et maintenant, elle, elle faisait quoi ? Elle commença par détacher les derniers liens qui la retenaient tout en bougonnant. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient attaché une colère sombre ne la quittait pas. Aucuns respects pour ceux qui les avaient nourrit et loger ! C'était un honneur de servir les nobles mondiaux ! Elle se leva brusquement et serra les points. Toute la fatigue venait de disparaître. Elle respira à plein poumon, avant de bloquer sa respiration. Allait-elle attrapé une maladie ? Respirer le même air qu'eux était-il prudent ? De toute façon, le fait même d'être descendu au port de Marie-Joie sans protection l'avait fait respirer le même air qu'eux, donc elle devait sûrement déjà être contaminé.

La sainte regarda le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle. Elle dut mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour éviter que le soleil ne brûle sa rétine. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Mais un dragon céleste ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. D'abord manger était une priorité. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et toute sa rage disparut. Elle s'approcha d'une ruelle. Plus loin, une grande avenue faisait le bonheur des passants. Ils riaient aux éclats et tout le monde semblait heureux. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, Maïa alla vers ce qui lui sembla l'établissement le plus fréquentable pour manger, un beau bâtiment où il était écrit sur la devanture _Au Palais Royal_. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant, un homme vint rapidement à sa rencontre, visiblement pas très accueillant :

_Les mendiants ne sont pas autorisés à entrer ici. Je vous prie de sortir immédiatement. La congédia l'homme en noir en lui montrant la direction de la porte. La noble le toisa de haut.

_Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça ! Qu'on me serve immédiatement de quoi me nourrir ! L'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur et appela deux hommes. La jeune femme malgré nombre insultes et mises en garde fut mise dehors, jeter comme un sac dans la rue. Outrée elle partit d'un pas décidé, mais c'est lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans une vitre qu'elle comprit. Elle toucha son visage de sa main droite :

_Je, je ressemble à tous ses déchets ! Mais pas n'importe qu'elle déchet, on dirait une esclave !

Elle s'admira quelques instants. Fnalement elle aurait peut-être dû aller chercher quelques affaires avant de partir. Une brosse à cheveux, son parfum, du savon … et une liste interminable de chose utile et non utile. Tout le monde la regardait déambuler dans les rues, s'écartant quand elle s'approchait trop près d'eux comme si la pauvreté allait les contaminer. Elle marchait avec un pas assuré et la tête haute. C'était plutôt étrange vu qu'elle avait une paire de ballerine et une robe toute tachée ainsi que la peau sali et les cheveux emmêlés. La coiffe habituel des dragons célestes s'était abattue sur sa tête, formant une masse sans formes. La faim de Maïa était passé au second plan tellement elle se préoccupait de son apparence. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester comme ça. Puis elle vit un journal au sol avec une immense photo d'elle en couverture. Elle le prit à deux mains et plissa les yeux pour lire la fine écriture.

_KIDNAPPING D'UN NOBLE MONDIAUX_

_Trois serviteurs dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi ont enlevé Sainte Maïa Camille Eliota . Quiconque ayant vu ces trois individus est prié de contacter au plus vite les autorités et est dans l'obligation d'intervenir pour arrêter ces dangereux criminels … _

Un long article sans importance faisait l'éloge des nobles mondiaux. Maïa eu un immense sourire, _trouvez moi si vous le pouvez._ Elle se regarda longuement de nouveau dans une vitrine et vit que personne ne se douterait qu'elle était Sainte Maïa. Elle loucha sur un vieux carton contenant quelques habits.

_Mettons des habits de plébéiens ..._ Elle prit un t-shirt beige et un pantalon noir. Maintenant de quoi se laver, elle avait lu dans un livre que l'eau des lacs était assez propre pour faire sa toilette. Elle pivota sur elle-même. Par dessus les habitations il y avait des arbres. Elle s'égara donc dans la forêt de conifères à proximité du village. Après une ou deux heures de marche, elle trouva enfin ce fameux lac décrit dans les contes. Mais ça n'avait pas été si simple. D'abord ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il était décrit dans les livres. L'eau n'était pas vraiment clair et il n'y avait pas de petits oiseaux chantant à l'unisson. Elle enleva ses vêtements et se jeta à l'eau. Ce qui n'était pas une idée de génie. Elle qui était habituée à une eau bien chaude, l'idée que l'eau dans la lac était plutôt fraîche ne l'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau aussi vite qu'elle y avait plongé, une vieille femme au cheveux blancs apparut devant elle. Elle écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

_Vous vous sentez bien mademoiselle ? Il faut être folle pour rentrer dans cette eau glaciale !

_Vous croyez que je m'apprêtais à faire quoi avant que vous arriviez ! Allez vous-en !

_Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son aîné ! S'offusqua la vieille.

Sans gêne, la jeune femme sorti de l'eau, la peau rougit par le froid. Ses lèvres roses et gercés tremblèrent, la vieille femme enleva son châle et le plaça sur le dos de Maïa.

_Ah, les jeunes de nos jours, viens chez moi pour te réchauffer. Sans protester, Maïa suivit la petite vieille dame. Peut-être avait t-elle de quoi manger ? Elle aimerait beaucoup manger un filet de roi des mers à la sauce d'orange.

Dans une petite clairière une petite maison de bois se dressait.

_Qui peut bien vivre dans un si petit endroit ? Murmura la noble en regardant indifféremment la maisonnette.

_Eh ! C'est chez moi, gronda la vieille. La jeune leva un sourcil, décidément ces larves vivaient étrangement. Une fois entrée, la grand-mère montra à son hôte la douche.

_Ne reste pas trop longtemps sous la douche, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'eau chaude, prévint la femme.

Décidément, ils vivaient vraiment bizarrement ici. Une fois sa douche prise (surtout après que l'eau soit devenue froide) , la jeune femme enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle regarda le résultat à travers un petit miroir ébréché qui se trouvait dans le petit espace. C'était pas trop mal, même plutôt confortable. Elle retrouva dans l'unique pièce de la maison , la vieille dame installant un bol de soupe. Le ventre de la jeune femme ne put retenir un gargouillement.

_On dirait que tu as faim, assis toi et mange.

_Je n'ai pas si faim que ça, mentit Maïa en basculant sa tête. Elle était une dame, et une dame n'a jamais faim. On lui avait assez répété cette phrase pour qu'elle en soit presque convaincu. Au point qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle devait être un homme vu qu'elle avait souvent faim. Elle mangea toute la soupe de son bol. Elle en racla le contenu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Sans un merci ou un compliment elle questionna la femme :

_On est sur quelle île ?

_On ne vient pas ici sans savoir où on va ! On est sur l'île de Shimo, fustigea la vieille. Cette gamine était bien étrange. N'avait-elle pas embarqué sur un bateau pour venir jusqu'ici ? Elle avait sûrement affaire à un cas de fugue.

_Sur Grand Line ? Demanda l'adolescente.

_Évidemment sur Grand Line ! Dans le Nouveau monde même. Comment t'appelles-tu petite? Tu es bien mal élevée.

_Pff … Si vous saviez à qui vous parliez vous baisseriez d'un ton grand-mère ! Quand à mon prénom, vous n'avez nullement besoin de savoir comment je m'appelle …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une main venait de la gifler. La jeune femme se leva brusquement pour répliquer mais la vieille était debout sur la table en position de combat. Elles se regardèrent, Sainte Maïa n'avait jamais reçu de gifle. La douleur cuisante sur sa joue lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. La vieille femme demanda :

_Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour une petite claque ! On ne t'a jamais appris à dire merci, s'il vous plaît et toutes les autres marques de politesse ? Je vous jure, les jeunes...

La femme fulminait. Elle avait voulu seulement venir en aide à cette gamine sans rien en retour mais son hôte ne semblait nullement reconnaissante. Elle ne demandait juste qu'elle soit un minimum poli dans sa modeste petite maison.

La jeune femme s'assit et quelque chose venait de germer dans sa tête. C'était ça qu'on ressentait quand on recevait une gifle ? La vieille femme lui avait parlé de politesse. Elle n'en faisait preuve que envers ses semblables, mais maintenant qu'elle était parti de Marie Joie faisait tel parti du même milieu que ces larves ? Elle devrait s'habituer à tout ça si elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la ville sainte. Dans son cerveau, ces pensées filaient à toutes vitesses. Elle était partit. Elle avait décidé de ne pas y retourner. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule, il fallait qu'elle apprenne de ses personnes.

_Grand-mère, apprenaient moi à être une plébéienne.

La vieille femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Qui utilisaient encore le mot plébéien de nos jours ? Et puis elle venait d'où cette gamine pour parler comme ça ? Ce mot elle l'avait déjà entendu, mais c'était il y a longtemps, dans un monde qu'elle ne voulait plus cotoyer. Puis le journal lui revint à la mémoire, elle alla discrètement là où elle l'avait laissé. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites tellement elle fut prise de surprise lorsqu'elle vit que la noble sur la photo ressemblait presque à la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses yeux couleurs menthe à l'eau … ses cheveux couleurs chocolats et si brillant … Tout devenait plus clair, une petite capricieuse comme elle ne pouvait venir que de ce milieu. La jeune fille en face d'elle était ce qu'il y avait de pire au monde. La vieille femme se dirigea vers une petite commode et en sorti un revolver. Son regard était voilait, ses traits tendus.

_Que faites-vous ? Questionna la dite « capricieuse » en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la vieille dame. La femme braqua son arme sur elle soudainement, Maïa leva un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment le danger devant elle.

_Je fais ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ! Vous m'avez pourri la vie pendant plus de quarante ans, l'occasion est trop belle ! Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche sur vous, les dragons célestes !

Le visage de la vieille femme avait pris une expression de dégoût et de colère, ses sourcils fins et gris étaient maintenant froncés.

Sainte Maïa réalisa enfin qu'elle avait un revolver sur le nez. Mais qu'avez t-elle fait ?

_ Lâchez cette arme . Justement si vous savez qui je suis, vous devriez vous prosternez et m'obéir, expliqua calmement la noble en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_Dans cette maison, dans cette forêt, sur cette île, rien ne prouve que tu es l'une de ces personnes méprisables, personne ne sera que tu es morte !

_ Méprisables ? Vous dénigrez ceux qui ont fondé cette société ? Vous n'êtes qu'une larve qui ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a de vivre sous notre protection et notre générosité.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, le visage tiré par la colère. Cette femme osait lever le ton sur elle alors qu'elle savait son rang, c'était inadmissible.

La vieille femme rit nerveusement, sans joie. Même sous la menace d'un revolver, un dragon céleste restait un dragon céleste, l'être le plus cruel au monde, juste devant les pirates. Le destin réservé bien des surprises. Voyant que la femme était sérieuse, Sainte Maïa réfléchit à la meilleur solution pour rester vivante :

_Si vous ne me tuez pas je vous donnerai cette bague ! Ça doit représenter beaucoup d'argent pour vous non ? Dit-elle en enlevant l'anneau qu'elle avait à son index.

_J'en ai rien à faire de ta bague. Et puis si je te tue, je pourrais toujours récupérer ta bague sur ton corps.

Pas futée le dragon céleste, elle allait appuyer sur la gâchette quand elle voulu savoir quelque chose :

_Pourquoi tu es sur cette île ?

_Je m'ennuyai au palais donc je suis partie, dit simplement la princesse, étrangement sincère.

Pas futée et idiote en plus. Mais la vieille dame hésitait, elle n'avait jamais tué personne, elle savait pertinemment que si l'arme avait été placé dans les mains de la jeune femme, cette dernière n'aurait pas hésité. Maïa, elle, de son côté commençait à prendre au sérieux la vieille femme, et se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressemblait la mort. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant. Puis comme ci une lumière avait éclairé son esprit, elle commença à réagir que mourir c'était vraiment pas génial.

_ Ne me tuez pas ! Je, je vais vous aider ! Je sais pas en quoi je vais vous aider mais je vais bien trouver !

La vieille femme fourra le revolver dans une poche de sa robe, débitée. Consternée. Elle ne savait pas trop. Tout ça c'était passé trop vite.

_Part d'ici tout de suite ! Gronda la femme.

_Mais aller où ? Se plaignit la concernée.

_Si tu es parti c'est que tu devais en avoir une petite idée.

_Un peu plus tôt je vous ai demandé de m'apprendre à être une plébéienne …

_Et moi un peu plus tôt je te menaçais d'un revolver. Donc je te dis de déguerpir avant que je te tue.

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit jusqu'ici mais elle n'avait ni argent ni de connaissance réelle sur ce monde si différent du sien. Loin des hommes du gouvernement qui la protégeait et sans armes elle devenait vraiment vulnérable. Elle fit un geste qui surprit autant celle qui le faisait que son interlocutrice. En s'abaissant elle baissa la tête et demanda :

_Instruisez moi esclave s'il-vous plaît.

Au nom d'esclave, la vieille femme retint son poing serré. Elle était une ancienne esclave, oui, mais seule la marque du dragon qui fend les cieux le prouvait. Cette fille devait avoir moins d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle ne ressentait aucune pitié pour ces dragons célestes mais cette fille ne savait rien de la vie, d'ici une semaine elle serait morte sans aucun doute. Elle souffla, résignée. Elle n'était pas comme ces monstres, elle avait un cœur.

La vieille femme autorisa Maïa à rester, à condition qu'elle dorme sur le sol et qu'elle obéisse aux exigences de la propriétaire des lieux. Sinon elle serait dénoncée aux autorités de l'île et elle retournerait à Marie-Joie dans le meilleur des cas et dans le pire des cas, elle se retrouverait avec un trou dans la tête.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivé de cette « infâme gamine » comme le disait « la vieille peau » ( surnom mental de Maïa). La femme lui avait clairement expliqué que Maïa devait agir comme ci c'était elle l'esclave et la vieille femme la noble. Pendant cette explication, la jeune dragon céleste avait voulu protester mais le revolver l'en dissuada encore une fois. La vieille femme avait trouvé cette méthode très instructive. Et c'est ainsi que Maïa au bout de ces trois jours avait réussi à prononcer les expressions « merci » et « s'il vous plaît ».

_Madame Léa, on fait comment pour vider ce truc tout dégouttant ?! Demanda l'adolescente en éloignant avec sa main du poisson argenté devant elle.

_Le mot magique?!

_S'il vous plaît … murmura du bout des lèvres Maïa.

Madame Léa, c'est comme cela que la vieille dame s'appelait, lui montra. Après quelques protestations dû à l'odeur du poisson et à la tâche plutôt dégoûtante, elle se lança dans ce « périple ». Il est à noté, qu'elle commença cette tâche après une claque derrière la tête. Alors que la noble finissait d'enlever les écailles du poisson dent de sabre qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle demanda à Madame Léa :

_Comment vous êtes parti de Marie Joie?

Elle se questionnait sur le fait qu'on puisse sortir de la cité sainte comme dans un moulin. De son point de vu, c'était simple, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que c'était quelque chose de très rare que des esclaves réussissent à s'enfuir. Et quand les esclaves disparaissaient, personne ne venait le crier sur les toits. On ne voulait pas donner aux esclaves l'espoir de croire qu'ils pourraient fuir.

_Et bien, tu as dû entendre parler de Fisher Tiger … Dit la vieille dame alors qu'elle nettoyait accroupit au sol un drap.

_Cet infâme homme poisson qui a délivré des centaines d'esclaves ?

Léa leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle se leva en se tenant les hanches et regardant droit dans les yeux Maïa qui continuait sa tâche. Ne remarquant même pas Léa qui la fusillait du regard.

_Pourquoi dis-tu infâme ?

_Bah, parce que c'est un homme poisson.

Elle avait dit ça si naturellement que Léa se demandait encore pourquoi elle ne la tuait pas. C 'était comme apprendre à un cochon à faire le singe.

_Maïa, pourquoi les dragons célestes seraient t-ils au dessus des lois, au dessus des autres humains, au dessus des hommes poissons ? Les hommes poissons ont le même sang que toi. Ils sont semblables à nous, les humains.

_Ah non ! Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Les dragons célestes sont les créateurs de ce monde de paix, quand aux hommes poissons ont dit qu'ils sont aussi bêtes que les poissons. Hahaha, vous auriez vu celui de la famille ...

_As-tu déjà parlé à un homme poisson ? As-tu déjà vu de tes propres yeux leurs capacités ? Les dragons célestes sont peut-être les créateurs de ce monde, mais pourquoi auraient-ils le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Le monde est fait de million de gens, vous vous n'êtes qu'une centaine, coupa la vieille femme, les nerfs à vifs.

La jeune femme resta muette. Personne n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos devant elle. C'était peut être parfois une idiote mais elle avait quand même une capacité de réflexion assez étendu. Ils sont des millions et eux ils n'étaient qu'une centaine … Elle bloqua sur cette réflexion. Léa était heureuse d'avoir pu fermer le clapet de son hôte, elle retourna à son nettoyage de drap avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

La jeune femme resta tout le restant de la journée la tête dans les nuages. Impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le même sang qu'un homme poisson. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Léa, convaincu :

_Vous dites n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas avoir le même sang qu'un homme poisson vu que de toute façon, le sang qui coule dans mes veine est du sang royale. Un homme poisson est un animal, nous nous sommes des dieux.

Elle avait la tête haute, comme ci elle avait triomphé. La vieille dame pris deux aiguilles, en piqua une dans son doigt et l'autre dans le doigt de Maïa.

_Aie ! Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! S'écria l'adolescente en reprenant sa main.

Du sang commença à perler, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son propre sang. Elle le contempla, s'en était fascinant.

_Regarde bien mon doigt et le tient. Le sang qui coule est rouge, aussi bien le mien que le tient. On a toute les deux un nez, une bouche, des jambes, des bras … Qu'est-ce qui te différencie de moi à par l'âge ?

Maïa se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Sa fierté de dragon céleste venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle l'avait elle-même remarqué, maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus la coiffe des dragons célestes ainsi que leurs habits elle ressemblait à tout le monde. Jusqu'au sang maintenant. Elle ne put rien avaler de toute la soirée. Le lendemain matin, une forte fièvre l'empêcha de se lever. Le médecin ne put déterminer d'où venait cette fièvre et ne put donc ne faire aucuns diagnostiques sur l'origine du mal. Léa avait installé la noble dans son lit, car celle-ci dormait depuis plusieurs jours au sol avec quelques couvertures.

_Tu sais, les « plébéiens » ne vous aiment pas. Ils vous détestent même. Je vous déteste. Vous croyez que le monde vous appartient, que vous pouvez tout faire. Mais vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous nourrir. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, regarde toi, loin de Marie Joie tu n'es rien de plus qu'un être humain. Vos ancêtres ont peut-être créé le gouvernement mondial, mais toi, tes parents, qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ? A part mettre les autres en dessous de vous et vous remplir le ventre avec le travail des autres. Vous ne pouvez pas vous appropriez les mérites de vos aïeuls juste parce que leur sang coule dans vos veines.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Une confusion inimaginable régnait dans son esprit. Son côté fière se battait contre sa logique. Le lendemain matin, la fièvre se calma doucement. Alors que madame Léa plantait quelques bulbes de tulipes rouges, le dragon céleste ouvrit la porte et alla la rejoindre, un peu pataude.

_Bonjour madame Léa.

_Bonjour Maïa. La vieille femme posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. On dirait que tu n'as plus de fièvre. Elle lui sourit et retourna à son occupation. Maïa sourit légèrement, elle avait remarqué que Léa faisait ce genre de choses qu'on ne lui faisait jamais. La regarder droit dans les yeux, lui caresser la joie, remonter la couverture pour pas qu'elle n'ait froid.

_Pourquoi vous êtes gentille alors que vous me détestez ?

_Parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas toi la fautive mais tes parents. Tu es trop jeune pour pouvoir raisonner.

_Je ne suis pas trop jeune ! J'ai eu 16 ans il y a un mois ! Léa sourit doucement.

_Donc si tu n'est pas trop jeune tu vas pouvoir aller travailler en ville.

_Comme ci une personne de mon rang devait faire cela …

_Mais tu veux devenir une plébéienne, donc tu vas me suivre jusqu'au village de Bou.

Maïa parlait avec automatisme, avec des phrases qu'elle avait déjà entendu et qu'on lui avait presque appris à dire. Elle devrait arrêter de raisonner de cette façon.

La jeune femme suivit donc Madame Léa jusqu'au village où quelques semaines auparavant elle avait débarqué. Elles entrèrent dans une taverne. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Les tabourets et les chaises étaient parfaitement rangé au comptoir et autour des tables.

_Oh ! Bonjour Madame Léa ! Comment allez-vous ?

_Bonjour Léo, je t'amène de la main d'œuvre.

La vieille femme désigna Maïa qui elle n'en menait pas large derrière elle. Léo était un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une petite barbe noir et des cheveux mi-long regroupé en queue de cheval. Il était de taille moyenne et une fine musculature. Léo se tourna vers la jeune fille, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Il ne demanda pas plus d'explication à la vieille femme, il prenait souvent des jeunes pour l'aider un peu dans son travail. Léa souffla dans l'oreille de la jeune femme « parle le moins possible, obéit aux ordres et soit adroite. » Sur ces mots elle partit.

_Bonjour, moi c'est Léo tu t'appelles comment ? Dit l'homme en tendant sa main vers elle. Quelle familiarité … Mais puisqu'elle était une plébéienne.

_Maïa. Elle lui serra la main.

_Maïa … c'est pas courant, j'ai déjà entendu ce prénom en quelque part ….

_Je me suis mal exprimée, je m'appelle Maya. Juste Maya.*

Il lui montra ce qu'elle devait faire, sa tâche consistait à faire le service. Elle devait prendre les commandes des clients et les servir. Elle se basa sur ce que faisait ces esclaves. C'était pas bien compliqué finalement se dit-elle lorsqu'elle servit son premier client. Elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle dû prendre une dizaine de commande en même temps. Madame Léa n'était pas vraiment parti et surveillait sa petite protégée à travers une vitre. Et ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'elle était très surprise de voir cette noble se donnait autant de mal dans ce travail.

Le dragon céleste avait longuement réfléchit et avait décidé qu'elle ne retournerai pas à Marie Joie, elle allait vivre parmi tous ces moins que rien et les comprendre. Oui, car elle ne les comprenait pas, et quand Sainte Maïa ne comprenait pas quelque chose elle avait besoin de réponses. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à être traité comme ces gens et non comme la personne respectable qu'elle se disait être.

Un groupe d'individu entra bruyamment dans la taverne. Elle les regarda, détaillant chaque personne. Maïa compris tout de suite qui étaient ces personnes, elle avait déjà vu quelques esclaves qui autrefois faisaient parti de ces citoyens hors la loi. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait tout un équipage de pirate.

*Précision Maïa se prononce MA-I-A


	3. Troisième vague

_Dans les précédents chapitres ... Sainte Maïa a quitté Marie-Joie et a fait la rencontre d'une ancienne esclave, Léa. Après un échange peu sympatique, la vieille dame accepte de la prendre sous son aile pour que Maïa s'adapte au monde qui l'entoure. Elle est prise comme serveuse dans une taverne par Léo._

* * *

Arc 1: La dragon céleste: un voyage inattendu. Troisième vague.

_« La motivation vous sert de départ. L'habitude vous fait continuer. » De Jim Ryun_

_Dans la taverne CHEZ LEO … _

Sur les conseils de Madame Léa, Maïa ne parlait presque pas et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil du tavernier. Ici elle n'avait plus sa toute puissance, même si ça lui démangeait de coller une gifle à tous ceux qui la sifflaient et lui mettaient la main aux fesses. La première fois que s'était arrivée, elle avait collé une gifle au pirate et avait faillit se retrouver criblée de balle. Heureusement que le tavernier avait réussit à arrêter le brigand dans son geste. Maïa avait bien compris maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir ainsi et se tenait à carreau depuis trois semaines. Elle avait enfin appris à sourire. Elle se forçait mais elle avait compris que sans ce sourire elle pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

_Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda t-elle à un groupe de pirates.

_ Des bouteilles de saké poulette, répondit un homme gras avec une barbe mal rasée brune. La jeune femme pensa que cet homme ressemblait en tout point à Saint Charlos. Gros, bedonnant, l'air lent et flasque. Une fois rendu au comptoirs Léo lui murmura qu'elle devait se méfier de l'homme qu'elle devait servir, c'était un pirate avec une prime. Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer son service. Elle l'aimait bien, il ne posait pas de questions et en plus il l'avait complimenté sur son travail. Même si elle avait eu droit à quelques remontrance quand elle se trompait de commande ou qu'elle cassait des verres, il restait bienveillant. Elle avait eu du mal à ne pas se vexer à chaque remarque mais elle avait comprit qu'il ne disait pas ça dans un but d'humiliation.

Lorsqu'elle alla emmener les boissons, l'homme la saisit par la taille.

_Vient donc par ici boire un peu avec nous ma jolie.

_Désolé mais je travaille.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme agilement.

_Fait pas ta salope, vient ici.

Elle repoussa l'homme une nouvelle fois, Léo quand à lui avait commencé à sortir son fusil au cas où tout ça dégénérait. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller de suite défendre son employé mais il ne fallait pas trop chauffer ces pirates. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller lui-même les servir en y repensant. L'homme allait continuer ces avances quand un revolver vint appuyer sur sa tempe.

_ La demoiselle t'a dit qu'elle travaille .

L' homme d'une trentaine d'année qui tenait l'arme portait un long manteau noir. Le capitaine pirate, lui, avala difficilement sa salive. Un des ces hommes s'écria :

_Qu'est-ce que Peter Kim le mercenaire vient faire ici ?!

Presque toutes les personnes dans la salle quittèrent les lieux aussi vite que possible, regardant en coin l'individu. Le mercenaire s'assit à une table :

_Une bière s'il vous plaît.

_Oui Monsieur, répondit Maïa en hochant la tête et pressant le pas.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de servir l'homme qui venait d'allumer une cigarette et avait installer ses pieds en éventail sur sa table. Maïa n'avait jamais ressenti un tel charisme, cet homme, elle le savait n'était pas n'importe qui. Léo lui glissa entre les mains un avis de recherche.

Peter Kim, le mercenaire.

200 000 000 $

Dead or alive

En allant lui resservir de la bière elle vit du sang qui coulait le long de la chaise. Le mercenaire remarqua son regard :

_Quoi gamine, t'as peur du sang ?

_Il y a un médecin à deux pâtés de maison d'ici.

Maïa retourna vers le comptoir. Elle était bonne pour devoir éponger et rincer le sol maintenant ! L'homme à première vu ne semblait pas blesser, mais pourtant le sang continuait de couler.

L'homme passa toute la soirée à boire, Maïa ,elle , ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet individu. Les mercenaires sont des hommes qui sont payés pour accomplir des missions, souvent pour le compte des états. Ce sont des combattant hors paires. Si il était recherché c'est qu'il avait dû commettre des crimes à l'encontre de l'ordre mondial. À moins que le terme mercenaire sur son avis de recherche ne soit qu'un surnom... Comme chaque soir, Maïa retournait chez Madame Léa et lui raconta sa journée :

_J'ai rencontré un homme aujourd'hui. C'est étrange car il n'est pas un de mes semblable mais il impose le respect. Il a comme une sorte … d'aura qui fait que toutes les autres personnes autour de lui paraissent insignifiantes ...

Léa écoutait attentivement les paroles de Maïa. Depuis qu'elle travaillait chez Léo, elle se dévoilait de jour en jour, elle voyait même dans le discours de la jeune femme du plaisir à se livrer. C'était peut-être horrible dit comme ça mais la vieille femme avait réussit à manipuler en quelque sorte le cerveau de la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas réellement tout à fait changé au fond d'elle. Elle restait fière d'être une dragon céleste et trouvait toujours normal que les autres humains se plient devant les citoyens de Marie Joie. La vieille femme avait eu beau lui expliquer sa vision de la vie, mais la doctrine qu'avait été enseigné à la Sainte ne pouvait disparaître au bout de quelques mois .

Maïa était entrain de nettoyer des verres quand Phil, le neveu de Léo entra dans la taverne pour apporter à son oncle un tonneau de saké. Il ne manquait pas d'aller saluer Maïa à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il avait trois années de plus qu'elle et le charme de la noble ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais Maïa ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au jeune homme blond et ne se doutait même pas des sentiments de celui-ci. Ce n'est que plus tard quand Léo fut seul avec Maïa que ce dernier lui expliqua que Phil aurait aimé que Maïa sorte avec ce dernier. Maïa n'étant pas vraiment habitué à ces coutumes avait demandé naïvement :

_Pour aller où ?

Léo s'était passé une main sur le visage. Et lui avait expliqué plus clairement . Maïa avait enfin compris. Décidément ces plébéiens … à Marie Joie selon elle c'était plus simple : on se mariait, on s'accouplait puis voilà tout était finit. Léo lui avait dit que Phil « l'aimait ». Pour elle en gros ça c'était résumé à une comparaison dans son cerveau : Phil m'aime comme moi j'aime manger les cerises qui viennent juste de rougir sur les arbres.

Finalement elle avait compris que Phil la courtisait comme l'avait fait nombre noble avant lui quand elle était dans la ville sainte. Elle avait raconté cette petite histoire à Léa qui au fil de l'histoire avait une goutte qui était apparu à l'arrière de son front.

_Nous contrairement à vous les dragons célestes on a besoin de s'aimer pour finalement vivre ensemble. Enfin dans la majorité des cas. D'ailleurs tu pourrais peut-être accepté, tu es jeune.

_Ahaha, vous êtes drôle Madame Léa … Moi, fréquenter un plébéien ? On ne mélange pas les chiens et les chats voyons…

_Tu es désespérante. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu éprouveras ce sentiment qui est l'amour. Allez au lit !

Maïa s'était promis de jamais connaître ce sentiment, Madame Léa lui avait expliquait et tout cela lui était apparu comme une maladie horrible . Léa dans sa jeunesse était tombée amoureuse d'un marin mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu construire d'avenir avec lui vu qu'elle était ensuite devenue une esclave.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et puis un soir de pleine lune ...

_Eh la vieille réveille toi, il faut que je te raconte comment s'est passé ma journée, le mercenaire est de retour et … madame Léa ?

La vieille femme dans son lit ne bougeait pas du tout, et Maïa s'aperçut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Prise de panique elle courut vers le village à toute vitesse et alla chercher le médecin. Il ausculta la vieille femme et conclu :

_Désolé, mais elle est morte.

_Mais, mais elle allait très bien ce matin.

_Elle avait quatre vingt quinze ans. La vieillesse ne peut pas se guérir.

Maïa eu un sentiment encore inconnue pour elle, un pincement lui sera le cœur. Quelques habitants du village emmenèrent la vieille dame à la chambre funéraire. Une fois tout le monde parti, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, elle tomba à genoux, son corps était devenu brusquement lourd.

_Pourquoi je pleure moi … c'était qu'une vieille peau … elle ne faisait même pas partie de ma famille...

Elle se roula en boule. « Mais elle était gentille. » Elle sanglota toute la nuit. Une semaine passa sans que personne vit la jeune femme au village. Le tavernier alla la voir dans la petite maison. Il la vit à même le sol, roulé en boule, les yeux et le nez rougit. Il l'incita à venir travailler avec lui. Les jours suivant elle alla faire son travail au bar, ne montrant aucune émotion, ne dévoilant aucuns sourires aux clients.

_Hey gamine ! Je te parle, appela le mercenaire.

_Oui monsieur, vous voulez une autre bière ? Dit Maïa en se tournant vers l'homme, qui désormais n'était plus le sujet de ses pensées.

_Non, je te demandai juste pourquoi par rapport au premier jour que je t'avais vu tu es si déprimée. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et souffla la fumée qu'il avait inhalait de sa cigarette.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit Maïa en baissant la tête et fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh mais c'est que tu mordrais héhé.

Elle tourna les talons et alla vers une autre table. Le mercenaire depuis des semaines passait quelques jours sur l'île puis repartait. Le fait que cette île se trouve à l'intersection de plusieurs missions sur différentes îles alentours l'arrangeait. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait toutes accomplit, il n'avait plus aucunes raisons de s'attarder plus.

Maïa se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant que la vieille femme n'était plus là. Pour l'instant elle n'était qu'une squatteuse chez Léa. D'ailleurs un des villageois lui avait bien fait remarquer. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle voulait bouger. Voir autre chose. Puis elle retourna vers le mercenaire, elle y pensait depuis quelques jours.

_Vous êtes un mercenaire, vous voyagez comment ? L'homme fut surprit par la soudaine assurance de cette gamine alors qu'elle était complètement indifférente quelques secondes avant.

_Bah avec un bateau.

Logique. Elle alla pour la seconde fois de sa vie prononcez cette phrase.

_Emmenez-moi avec vous.

Le mercenaire avala de travers l'alcool et le tavernier, plus loin, avait lâché le verre qu'il tenait dans ces mains. Peter Kim essuya du revers de sa manche de manteau l'alcool qui avait ruisselé sur son menton. Il reprit son sérieux.

_Je prends pas les mioches avec moi. Surtout quand c'est UNE mioche.

_Vous me déposez juste sur la prochaine île.

_Non.

_Je vous ferai la cuisine et je nettoierais votre bateau.

Le ton suppliant de la jeune fille en aurait ému plus d'un. Mais le mercenaire était loin de s'émouvoir.

_ 1 millions de berrys.

_Quoi ?

_Pour venir avec moi, tu me donnes 1 millions de berrys et j'accepte.

Il eu un sourire carnassier. Elle ne pourrait jamais payer et donc partirai la queue entre les jambes. Mais la jeune femme sorti de sa poche une bague en or, orné de quatre diamants. Elle la regarda longuement puis la tandis au mercenaire.

_ Tenez, ça vaut largement un million de berry.

Il examina longuement le bijoux, comment pouvait t-elle posséder quelque chose d'aussi précieux, elle, une simple serveuse de taverne.

_On embarque quand ? Questionna t-elle. Elle l'avait bien eu. Il ne pourrait refuser.

_Demain matin, à l'aube.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir. Elle se dirigea vers Léo :

_ Désolé Léo, mais je pars. Tient, je te donne ça, tu pourras l'échanger contre de l'argent .

Elle lui tandis une petite bague en or blanc.

_Non garde la. Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir partir avec cet homme ?

Il parla plus bas :

_ C'est un criminel, il y a plein de bateaux marchants, tu pourrais voyager à bord... c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Elle secoua la tête et le rassura. Il lui fît un sourire et la pris dans ces bras . Ce geste la surpris dans un premier temps, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte aujourd'hui, mais c'était le premier ami qu'elle s 'était faite. Elle courra jusqu'à la petite maison dans la clairière. Elle réunit dans un petit sac en tissu noir, les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait et la petite somme d'argent qu'elle avait gagné chez Léo. Elle regarda un moment le petit collier représentant une fleur de lys de madame Léa et le prit.

Une fois sortie elle regarda une dernière fois la petite maison où elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Avant de rejoindre le port elle passa déposer une des tulipes rouge du jardin de la vieille femme sur la tombe de celle-ci.

_Merci pour tout. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me détestez autant. Peut-être que en partant je le découvrirai. Je m'en vais.

La dragon céleste attendit sur le port le mercenaire. Elle était largement en avance mais elle ne voulait pas le louper. Si ça se trouve il allait revenir sur sa décision … Elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

_Je te préviens, tu m'emmerdes rien qu'un peu et je te tue.

_Oui Monsieur !

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit bateau avec un drapeau noir. Le bateau ne contenait que le stricte minimum, une cuisine avec un lit dans le fond et une petite salle de bain. Maïa ne dit rien mais elle pensa que franchement les gens vivaient avec peu de choses. Elle regarda le mercenaire manœuvrer l'embarcation. Le vent prit dans les voiles. Depuis la mort de la vieille dame, elle n'avait pu ressenti une si grande joie. L'odeur de la mer avait toujours captivé Maïa.

_ Au faite tu t'appelles comment ?

_Maïa … je veux dire Maya.

_ Ça c'est un vrai nom de meuf.

Maïa ne répondit pas.

Au bout de trois jours les deux personnes n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Maïa se contentait de cuisiner et de laver le pont, tandis que le mercenaire se contentait de fumer toute la journée. Elle dormait sur une couverture sur le sol de la cabine, elle avait bien dit au mercenaire qu'il n'était pas gentleman mais celui ci avait rit et lui avait fait comprendre que ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. De temps en temps il prenait sa canne à pêche et par miracle, rapidement attrapait quatre ou cinq poissons. Maïa avait bien essayé de faire la même chose mais sans succès. Après nombre de tentatives, le mercenaire eu un moment de pitié et lui montra comment bien attacher l'appât.

_Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne … en faite je regarde l'eau et là où c'est le plus sombre c'est là où il y a les bans de poissons. Selon les mouvements de l'eau on voit si ce sont des poissons ou un monstre marin.

Elle buvait ses paroles. En trois jours elle avait appris que le temps sur Grand Line était imprévisible, ainsi elle avait pu voir se succéder une tempête de grêle et un temps aussi sec que le désert. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu autant de désagrément sur l'embarcation qui l'avait éloigné de Marie-Joie. Après cette leçon de pêche elle avait vu le mercenaire entretenir son épée. Elle le fixait tellement qu'il finit par engager la conversation :

_Tu as déjà utilisé une épée ?

_J'utilisais un sabre quand je faisais de l'escrime.

_Oh de l'escrime …

Il s'en alla dans la cabine et jeta aux pieds de Maïa un sabre. Il se plaça en garde. Ça faisait bien quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus touché à une arme blanche, elle avait été contrainte d'arrêter l'escrime car pratiquer un sport de combat quand on est une femme était très mal vu par les citoyens de la ville Sainte.

Le mercenaire alla doucement pour commencer, et voyant la jeune femme à l'aise alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à toucher de la pointe de son épée le creux de la poitrine de son adversaire. Elle, elle était épuisée. Mais une frénésie la gagnait peu à peu. Avait-elle toujours autant aimé croiser le sabre ? Oui sûrement, mais elle l'avait oublié peu à peu .

_Pas mal gamine, mais tu devrais plus te battre comme une guerrière plutôt qu'une princesse. Héhé.

_Apprenaient moi, à me battre comme une guerrière, demanda t -elle en abaissant son sabre.

Elle disait ça avec un léger sourire dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas demandait ça pour devenir plus forte, ni pour pouvoir se protéger de quiconque mais plutôt parce que ça l'amusé. Mais sur le visage du mercenaire, un large sourire était apparu aussi. Il s'était dit pourquoi pas, pour dire la vérité il s'ennuyait sur ce bateau et la gamine était une bonne source de distraction.

Ils avaient pendant toute cette semaine de navigation, sur ce petit bateau, enchaîné combat sur combat. La dragon céleste s'était surprise à aimer leurs échanges. Le mercenaire ne la ménageait pas et le jour où il lui avait entaillé le bras son sourire était devenu encore plus large :

_C'est en affrontant la mort qu'on devient plus fort, avait-il dit. Il commençait à apprécier cette gamine. Un peu de compagnie de tant en tant ça ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis de toute façon il reprendrait ça petite vie tranquille d'assassin après qu'elle ait débarqué.

L'île estival était en vue. De nombreux cocotiers et palmiers jonchaient l'île. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une île paradisiaque. La jeune femme aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec cet homme … mais elle n'osait pas lui demander. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle respectait quelqu'un. Il était fort, même bien plus fort qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et d'un certain côté il l'effrayait ce qui l'intriguait.

Le mercenaire demanda à la jeune femme d'attendre sur le pont du bateau, il s'enferma dans la cabine. Ses parents lui avait dit nombre de fois, qu'elle était trop curieuse, mais Maïa ne put s'empêcher de coller l'oreille à la porte. Elle pouvait deviner que Peter utilisait un den den muchi. Elle l'entendit dire à un certain Mister H que la mission allait débuter. Il raccrocha, elle s'éloigna loin de la porte et fit semblant de regarder l'île.

_Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes … Elle se mordit la lèvre, il était perspicace.

_Tu ne me poses aucunes questions ? Questionna t-il en s'appuyant dans le cadrant de la seule porte du petit navire.

_Vous y répondriez ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en croisant ses bras sous sa petite poitrine.

_Héhé, tu as raison, je ne te répondrai pas.

Ils débarquèrent dans le port. D'après le mercenaire, l'île de Anna était une petite île sans histoire, avec une base de la marine dans le village situé à l'ouest. Le mercenaire n'avait pas l'air préoccupé que des marines se trouvent sur l'île alors que sa tête était recherchée. D'ailleurs une question trotta dans la tête de la Sainte :

_Pourquoi votre tête est mise à prix ?

_Voyons voir … j'ai d'abord tué le roi d'une île de South Blue … ensuite l'ancien capitaine corsaire Helmut la jambe de bois et d'autres personnes sans véritables importance. Et pourquoi tu traînes toujours dans mes pattes ? On a débarqué .

_Un million de berry ça doit bien valoir deux voyages à bord de votre bateau. Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ai jamais donné mais le mercenaire resta de marbre.

_Le deal comptait pour un seul voyage .

_Bon j'ai compris, je pars. Merci pour les cours de pêche et d'escrime. J'espère qu'un jour on se reverra.

_Ouais, à la revoyure gamine. Ils se tournèrent le dos et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le mercenaire se dit qu'il trouvera le bateau bien terne quand il retournera au port.


	4. Quatrième vague

_Dans les précédents chapitres ... Après la mort de Madame Léa, Maïa embarque sur le bateau de Peter Kim, un mercenaire dont la prime s'éléve à 200 million de berry. Après lui avoir appris un peu l'art de l'escrime et la péche ils se séparent pour continuer chacun leur route._

_Rappel personnages:_

_Maïa: 17 ans, dragon céleste, cheveux bouclés châtains, peau blanche légèrement bronzé, taille moyenne, visage fin, nez droit, yeux chocolats, petite poitrine _

_Peter Kim dit le mercenaire: prime: 200 millions de berry. Cheveux noir en catogan, barbe mal rasé, traits droits et rigide, 35 ans, long manteau noir, sabre à la taille et sac à dos déchiré dans le dos_

* * *

Arc 1: La dragon céleste: un voyage inattendu.Quatrième vague.

_« La seule liberté, c'est de choisir son destin. » De Claire de Lamirande._

Maïa déambula dans les rues ensoleillées. Elle se disait que maintenant, elle savait faire une chose : serveuse. Trouvons un job pensa t-elle. Elle s'ennuyait et elle devait faire vite pour gagner de l'argent. Ce n'était pas avec le peu qu'elle avait économisé qu'elle se trouverait un endroit confortable pour dormir. Heureusement que Léa lui avait un peu apprit la valeur de l'argent même si Maïa avait encore du mal. D'ailleurs elle se demandait ce que pouvait valoir 200 000 000 de berrys … c'était la prime du mercenaire. Il faudrait qu'elle face des comparaisons avec d'autres avis de recherche.

Après avoir regardé par ci par là et avoir essuyé deux refus, elle entra dans un restaurant à la façade sculpté de fleurs. A son plus grand plaisir elle fut directement engagée par Monsieur LaFourchette qui avait besoin d'une serveuse immédiatement. Il avait tourné autour d'elle, semblant analyser chaque partie de son corps.

Quand elle vit une tenue de soubrette, elle regretta de suite d'être rentrée dans l'établissement. Au moins les personnes fréquentant les lieux ne lui touchaient pas son postérieur royal ou ne l'insultait pas comme les brigands et saoulards de la taverne de Léo. Mais les clients se contentaient quand elle avait le dos tourné de la regarder d'un œil pervers.

Maïa se demandait si elle préférait les brigands et pirates qui fréquentaient la taverne ou ces hommes d'affaires qui l'a reluqué. La bêtise des hommes la fit souffler. Qu'ils soient nobles ou plébéiens ils se ressemblaient finalement tous. Une nouvelle fois elle pensa à Madame Léa. Dans la salle de restauration, elle observa les quelques femmes présentent. Elles étaient bien habillés avec de magnifiques bijoux. Maïa eu un sourire, si ces femmes savaient qu'elle était une dragon céleste, elles se prosterneraient toutes. Mais derrière cette pensée se cachait sûrement une pointe d'envie.

A Marie Joie elle disait peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus de ces longues robes et de ces bijoux mais tout cela lui manquait un peu. Oui un tout petit peu … beaucoup en faite. Quelques jours s'enchaînèrent, personne avait à se plaindre de Maïa, elle parlait peu mais faisait du bon travail. En réalité, Maïa se taisait pour ne pas leur jeter à la figure tout ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Elle avait loué une petite chambre d'hôtel près du restaurant.

_Ce soir a lieu une grande réception, vous porterez toutes cette tenue et je ne veux aucunes fautes de votre part.

La dite tenue se composait d'un corset blanc, d'une légère mini-jupe de la même couleur en dentelle, de talons noirs et de bas satinées jarretières. Nouveau soufflement de la part de la noble. Ça ne la gêné pas spécialement de porter ces tenues comment dire … plutôt vulgaire selon elle mais son cœur de dragon céleste en prenait un coup. Comme lui disait Madame Léa :

_C'est toi qui a choisi de partir et de cacher ton identité.

Elle seule était maîtresse de son destin. Elle enfila l'habit et commença son service. Toutes les personnes dans la salle étaient habillées en tenues de gala. Maïa se remémora les multiples soirées mondaines auxquelles elle était contrainte de participer presque tous les soirs. Il y avait seulement un an qu'elle avait trouvé un seul intérêt à participer à ces soirées : pouvoir danser toute la nuit. Virevolté au rythme de la musique était pratiquement la seule activité qui l'intéressait. Elle arrêta de penser à cela et continua de servir le champagne aux multiples invités. Elle remarqua quelques hommes habillés de noir qui étaient étrangers à la soirée . Sûrement des gardes du corps pensa t-elle. Elle arriva devant un homme qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Cet homme, élégamment vêtu, intima le silence à la jeune fille quand elle le reconnu en mettant son index sur sa bouche. Il fit un signe de l'œil à Maïa lui montrant un des balcons. Elle y rejoignit l'homme cinq minutes après.

_Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Kim ?

_Héhé, tu pourrais me dire bonsoir dans un premier temps, puis après me demander comment ça va …

_Bonsoir, vous allez bien ? Vous faites quoi ici ?

_Bonsoir oui je vais bien et toi ? On dirait que oui. Jolie la tenue.

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

_Quelle impatience … Je suis venu pour … tuer quelqu'un héhé.

_Ne dites pas ça avec autant de légèreté.

_Depuis quand tu te permets de me parler de cette manière ?

La jeune femme se tut et ravala sa salive en détournant ces yeux du regard de Peter Kim. Elle ne voyait pas de bon augure la présence du mercenaire. Après l'avoir salué elle retourna à son job. Elle garda un œil quand même sur lui. Il n'allait quand même pas tuer quelqu'un, ici, ce soir … ça ne se faisait pas ici ...

D'un geste rapide le mercenaire alla attraper un sabre se trouvant accroché à un mur et aussi rapidement qu'il était venu il alla jusqu'au fond de la salle et embrocha un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Les cris fusèrent dans la salle.

Maïa vit une vingtaine d'hommes habillés de noir foncer vers le mercenaire. Sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences de ces actes, elle brisa une vitrine où se trouvait un autre sabre et le prit. Tout s'enchaîna incroyablement vite. Elle se plaça aux côtés du mercenaire et trancha tout ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre. Le mercenaire eut un sourire carnassier. Pourquoi cette gamine venait l'aider ? En plus il aurait pu se charger largement facilement des quelques gardes, quelle petite imbécile.

_Pourquoi viens-tu combattre à mes côtés ?

_J'ai sûrement été prise de pitié pour vous.

Le sourire du mercenaire devenait de plus en plus large. Une fois tous les gardes vaincus ils quittèrent les lieux en vitesse, les marines n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ils se précipitèrent vers le port et entendirent les pas pressés mais ordonnés des marines. Ils larguèrent les amarrent. Maïa passa une main sur son front pour en enlever la sueur et surtout par soulagement. Le mercenaire se tourna vers elle, comme-ci il réalisait soudainement sa présence.

_Tu fiches quoi ici ?

_Je vous ai aidé donc je viens avec vous. Maïa posa ses mains sur ces hanches.

_Descend de ce bateau et repart à la nage vers l'île.

_Quel goujat, vous ne me remerciez même pas …

_Pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, en plus j'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

_Devenons partenaire.

_Hein ?! Allez dégage, j'ai pas besoin de partenaire.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et des yeux larmoyant. Le mercenaire était un dur, un homme viril qui n'a de pitié pour personne mais au fond de lui, tout au fond il adorait tout ce qui était mignon. Cette gamine lui rappelait … le petit nounours avec lequel il jouait étant enfant. (ok ok là vous vous dites que l'auteur a pété un câble mais tout homme à son point faible .)

_Nous ne sommes pas partenaire, va me faire à manger.

La jeune femme reprit contenance le remercia d'un simple « merci » et alla dans la cabine. Elle lâcha alors un petit Yeh ! , trop heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas eu à se jeter à ces pieds pour qu'elle reste avec lui.

Ils reprirent leurs petits entraînements quotidiens car il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'une faiblarde à bord. Le sabre qu'elle avait « emprunté » au restaurant était une belle lame d'une bonne centaine de centimètre assez légère et ornée d'une ficelle noir. Le mercenaire lui avait conseillé de pratiquer la musculation car elle avait vraiment un problème de puissance.

La jeune femme dans la précipitation, n'avait pas pu passer à l'hôtel prendre son baluchon, une chance qu'elle est gardé sur elle tous ces bijoux et ses économies. Mais elle avait dû garder sa tenu de soubrette, heureusement qu'en suppliant le mercenaire celui-ci lui avait « prêté » un de ces manteaux. Elle aurait intérêt de lui rendre. Ils arrivèrent sur l'île de Sao où Monsieur H attendait le mercenaire pour le payer. Une caution avait déjà était donnée . Pendant ce transfère, Maïa avait été mise à l'écart ce qui l'avait beaucoup déplu. Elle parcourait les rues et décida d'aller s'acheter quelques vêtements, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait pendant des mois. Quand elle sorti du magasin sa nouvelle robe de dentelles beige vola au vent. Elle retrouva le mercenaire au bout d'une rue. Il tenait un eternal pose dans sa main marqué « Île de Jade ».

_Nous avons une nouvelle mission ?

_Tu veux dire que J'AI une nouvelle mission.

_Je voyage avec vous donc c'est NOTRE mission. Le mercenaire souffla, elle était plutôt du genre têtue. Ils allèrent se ravitailler pour le voyage, ils repartirent dans la journée.

Maïa était entrain de couper un concombre quand il y eu une violente secousse qui la projeta contre la table qui trônait dans la cabine. Elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir le couteau, qui un peu plus tôt se trouver dans sa main, voler droit vers son œil droit. Une chance qu'elle eu le réflexe de s'écarter en roulant sur le côté. Elle déboula sur le pont et vit la gueule énorme d'un roi des mers au-dessus de sa tête . Elle ne vit pas le mercenaire puis deux seconde après une gerbe de sang provenant du crâne de l'animal vînt entacher le pont et donc la jeune femme. Le monstre marin s'effondra dans l'océan et le mercenaire ressortit de la carcasse.

_Héhé, ce soir ça sera monstre marin au dîner.

L'odeur de sang emplit les narines de la jeune femme qui mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle se précipita dans la douche pour se rincer. Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain, Peter était assis, la tête sur ces mains et riait.

_Alors, toujours partante pour voyager avec moi ?

_Bien sûr.

Il souffla intérieurement, il l'avait accepté mais pour lui une jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici. En plus on disait que ça porté malheur … bien sûr il n'y croyait pas mais ça lui faisait un argument pour faire dégager cette fille de son bateau. Elle combattait plutôt bien, il se fit la réflexion que c'était sûrement grâce à lui, et elle se rendait utile sur la petite embarcation. Il souffla encore une fois, elle avait dit devenir sa partenaire … Il rit intérieurement, comme ci cette gamine pouvait devenir mercenaire ou plutôt un assassin. Lui, il avait quinze années d'expérience derrière lui. A seize ans il avait fait d'abord ces preuves en tant que garde dans l'armée du royaume où il était né. Puis après il avait décidé de partir de cette institution et de travailler en solo. Il avait parcouru South Blue puis le première partie de la route de tous les périls. Il la regarda entrain d'éplucher les tomates, quelle petite capricieuse se dit-il … A seize ans elle savait embobiner les personnes et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait … Un peu comme lui à son âge . Il avait trente-cinq ans et s'étonner toujours des rencontres qu'il faisait.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île de Jade. Cette île était aride et on pouvait voir une immense dune de sable qui était au milieu de l'île. Le vent qui soufflait dessus propulsé le sable vers la mer et sur quelques habitations. Maïa pris une écharpe blanche qu'elle avait acheté pour se camoufler du sable.

_Vous savez où est l'homme que l'on cherche ?

_Sur cette île.

_Et à par ça ?

_Je ne sais rien d'autre. Soit utile, ouvre les yeux et écoute chaque discussion, chaque murmure.

_Si vous voulez, mais on cherche qui ?

_ JE cherche un homme dont le surnom est Koma . ( veut dire poney en japonais).

_Poney ? En plus c'est un prénom de femme …

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il a un surnom bizarre, c'est un homme qui fait du trafique d'arme.

Maïa marcha aux côtés du mercenaire. Elle semblait bien petite à côté de lui. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix. Ils allèrent là où les sources d'informations étaient les plus importantes : une taverne. Maïa commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de fréquenter ces endroits. Autant elle avait adoré y travailler pendant un temps mais maintenant ça devenait pénible d'y mettre les pieds. Ils s'assirent au bar.

_Je te préviens je ne te paye rien … Tu veux une grenadine ?

_Tavernier, un verre de rhum .

Elle fusilla du regard le mercenaire qui se mit à rire. En vérité elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, à part quelques fois de l'alcool de riz pendant des dînées. Elle déposa ces lèvres sur le petit verre et avala un peu du liquide. Elle se stoppa un peu, elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi fort. Mais elle pensa au regard du mercenaire sur elle et fit comme ci tout allait bien. Elle entendit non loin d'elle une discussion qui se voulait être à voix basse.

_Écoute, on va chercher ces fusils à pompes là où Koma nous a dit et on se casse !

_Ouais mais moi je te dis que je le sens pas ce type …

_Reste ici si tu veux mais moi je pars …

Maïa regarda le mercenaire, celui ci lui murmura de rester dans la taverne. Il partit discrètement suivre l'homme qui venait de partir. Maïa sourit et murmura pour elle-même :

_Il suffit que vous me disiez de ne pas vous suivre pour que je fasse le contraire...

La noble avala cul sec le contenu de son verre et tout en discrétion suivit le mercenaire qui lui même suivait l'acheteur de fusil. Elle n'avait aucunes armes sur elle mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en ait besoin, vu qu'elle ne participerait sûrement pas à cet escarmouche. Ils entrèrent dans le désert, en dehors des habitations.

Maïa pensa qu'elle aurait dû louer un chameau comme dans ce royaume sur la première moitié de la route de tous les périls, Alabasta. Elle avait pu y aller accompagner de ses parents lors d'une visite officiel au roi de la famille Nefertiti. Sa fille était un peu plus jeune qu'elle et l'avait insupporté. Aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que c'était de la pur jalousie envers la princesse Vivi. Mais elle ressentait toujours un peu d'animosité envers cette famille. Ils se prenaient pour qui ? Ils n'avaient pas accepté il y a de cela 800 ans de venir habiter à Marie Joie avec eux les dragons célestes. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ceux qu'elle suivait mais elle commençait à avoir un peu le tournis, la chaleur plus l'alcool ça fait jamais bon ménage.

L'acheteur disparu soudainement puis le mercenaire aussi. Elle se rapprocha là où ils se tenaient et vit plusieurs rochers qui formaient une petite entrée. Elle pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte souterraine. Elle vit une porte entrouverte . Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil au couloir qui s'y trouvait derrière, elle vit un homme décapité.

_Monsieur Kim … Elle longea le couloir et arriva vers une lumière aveuglante par rapport au couloir sombre. Quand elle fut habituée à la lumière elle se précipita derrière une des nombreuses caisses qui traînaient dans le coin.

_Incroyable … souffla t-elle.

Un énorme port souterrain se tenait devant elle. Quelques bateaux étaient amarrés, et des hommes les chargés. Le plafond de marbre était soutenu par d'immenses colonnes de jade. Cet endroit avait dû être autrefois un palais. Sur plusieurs bateaux, il y avait des jolly rogers de dessinés, et parfois l'effigie d'armées rebelles. Et il y avait aussi ce jolly roger sur quelques caisses qui était une tête ronde souriante barrée d'un trait en diagonal.

Alors qu'elle admirait l'infrastructure une main vînt se plaquer sur sa bouche.


	5. Cinquième vague

Arc 1: La dragon céleste: un voyage inattendu. Cinquième vague.

_« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. » De Bertolt Brecht. _

_Alors qu'elle admirait l'infrastructure une main vînt se plaquer sur sa bouche._ Elle se débattit puis la personne vînt se placer devant elle et lui intima le silence. Maïa secoua la tête de bas en haut pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle murmura :

_Vous m'avez fait peur !

_C'était le but ! Tu n'es pas discrète, je sais que tu me suis depuis que je suis sorti du bar.

_Hein ?!

_Comme je te dis tu n'es pas assez discrète ! Maintenant part.

_Ah non, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

Voyant que la jeune femme n'allait pas faire ce qu'il demandait, il lui dit :

_Si tu te fais repérer je ne viendrai pas t'aider, en plus, ça me fait une occasion de me débarrasser de toi !

Maïa se sentit blesser. Elle se mordit la lèvre et répliqua :

_Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seule !

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau le mercenaire n'était plus là. Elle se déplaça à travers les caisses qui comportaient différentes armes.

_Où peut-il bien être … Murmura t-elle.

Elle aperçut une cape noir foncer vers un homme musclé et de grande taille portant des lunettes en forme de cœur rose et avec une longue queue de cheval rose fluo. De sa bouche, dépassé ces dents du haut. Le mercenaire leva son sabre et demanda :

_Koma je présume ?

_Dans le mille, confirma l'homme en se mettant en position de combat.

Il virevolta comme une ballerine et para l'attaque du mercenaire avec son pied. Des échanges violents commencèrent. Alors que Maïa regardait le combat, là où elle se tenait s'assombrit. Elle leva lentement la tête et vit une homme de trois mètres penché sur elle.

_Tu cherches quelqu'un ma jolie ?

Elle ravala sa salive et commença à courir. Mais l'homme la poursuivit et d'autres hommes repérèrent l'intruse. Elle chercha des yeux une arme, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait ici : massues, arcs, haches, sabres … sabres ! Elle en prit un et décida de faire face à l'homme. L'homme corpulent avait des gestes moues mais puissants. Elle vit un endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant se fissurer là où l'homme avait frappé. Les autres hommes présents n'osaient s'approcher de peur de se prendre un coup de la part du demi géant.

_Arrête de fuir gamine !

Maïa ne faisait qu'esquiver. Elle se décida enfin à attaquer, elle essaya plusieurs fois de toucher l'homme mais sans succès. Puis il réussit à lui mettre un coup de poings dans le ventre ce qui la projeta dans une des colonnes de jade.

« Jolie couleur » se remarqua t-elle en voyant la pierre. Elle cracha du sang et son souffle devînt allaitant. Elle n'avait plus son arme, elle l'avait lâché lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup. L'homme se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle. Elle jeta des yeux paniquées autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle vit c'était un coffre remplit d'Odachi : les plus grands sabres qui existent. Tant pis il fallait essayer. Elle souleva l'une des lames avec ces deux mains et sentit un frisson la parcourir mais pas un frisson de peur, un frisson de courage, de rage. Le sentiment qui l'envahit à cet instant était indescriptible. Une force parcourait son corps. Le sabre devait bien peser dans les trente kilos. Elle s'élança vers l'homme et abattit le sabre. L'homme sachant le poids que représentait cette arme ne pensait pas que cette fille pourrait donner de la puissance dans son geste et donc voulu attraper l'arme à mains nus. Le long sabre le fendit en deux. Les spectateurs du combat n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Elle l'avait littéralement coupé en deux, le spectacle n'était pas très beau à voir.

Sainte Maïa avait déjà entendu parler que les légendes disaient que les Odachi pouvaient couper les chevaux et leur cavalier en même temps mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel effet. Mais soulever cette arme l'avait épuisé, alors que les hommes sortis de leur ébahissement commençaient à arriver sur elle, ils furent tranchés par le mercenaire.

La jeune femme tomba sur ces genoux mais garda l'arme à la main. Le mercenaire s'approcha d'elle, il voulu lui enlever l'arme de la main, mais elle la sera tellement fort qu'il ne put lui prendre. Il souffla et la pris sur son dos. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Vous avez vu Peter, je peux me débrouiller seule.

Il ria et ils repartirent vers le village, elle s'endormit sur son dos.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans le lit du mercenaire, serrant contre elle le Odachi. Elle alla sur le pont et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas parti de l'île. Le mercenaire était allongé contre le bastingage entrain d'entretenir son sabre. Il avait vu la jeune fille sur le pont mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur ces pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes il leva les yeux vers elle :

_Pourquoi avoir pris ce sabre Maya ?

_Je l'ai pris au hasard dans une caisse contenant plein d'Odachi, pourquoi ?

_Tu ne sais pas ce que représente cette lame je suppose ? La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

_Cette épée c'est … une des épées maudites , le « cri de l'ange . »

Maïa avait déjà entendu des histoires sur les épées maudites … Elles auraient tué chacun de ces possesseurs. Minute, est-ce que l'avoir utilisé faisait-elle d'elle une de ces propriétaire ? Elle se ressaisit.

_Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Sacré Peter, un jour il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de me donner des frissons … héhé... Vous … plaisantez … n'est-ce pas ?

Le mercenaire la regarda l'air grave. Elle s'enferma dans la cabine et regarda l'épée. Elle l'enleva du fourreau et caressa la garde. Des petites pierres de jades étaient incrustées dans le manche noir. Une petite cordelette en or entourait le fourreau. Quand à la lame, elle était si brillante qu'on pouvait voir son reflet dedans. Un rayon du soleil venant du hublot éclaira le sabre maudit et Maïa vit des rayons blancs se projeter sur les murs de la cabine :

_Tu ne vas pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant elle se mettait à parler à un sabre. Elle le rengaina et le posa contre l'un des murs de bois. Elle sortit en trombe sur le pont :

_Eh Peter, vous ne devriez pas foutre les jetons comme ça à une enfant tel que moi !

_Ah parce que maintenant tu es une enfant ?

_Bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs maintenant vous allez devoir m'apprendre à combattre avec un Odachi !

Le sourire de Peter Kim devînt plus large, au pire l'épée allait la tuer et puis ? Tout le monde meurt de quelque chose. Un nouveau défi était devant ces yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui utilisait une longue épée, son maître. Il utilisait un Nodachi. Le Odachi de la gamine devait mesurer au moins 1m65, ce qui équivalait d'ailleurs à la taille de la gamine. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu la porter, elle qui n'avait presque pas de muscle et en plus était une femme. Une femme avec un Odachi … C'était une première ! Déjà que les hommes ne l'utilisaient pas car c'était une lame pas assez maniable, encombrante et lourde, elle elle voulait l'utiliser.

Peter et Maïa quittèrent l'île pour retourner sur l'île de Sao. Le seul entraînement qu'elle eu droit fut de la musculation, vu que c'était trop dangereux de manier une telle lame sur le petit navire. En arrivant sur l'île de Sao, le mercenaire alla régler ces comptes avec son client. Il emmena avec lui Maïa jusqu'à un grand terrain vague. Maïa en regardant les lieux demanda à Peter :

_On fait quoi ici ? Une autre mission ?

_Pour l'instant on arrête les missions, je vais t'apprendre à te battre avec ton Odachi.

Maïa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et il mettait son travail de côté pour elle. Ses pensées se stoppèrent lorsqu'un sabre vînt se dresser devant elle. Elle dégaina son Odachi qu'elle avait placé dans son dos et para comme elle put le coup. Le sourire du mercenaire ne disparut pas, on dit que parfois ce n'est pas le sabreur qui choisit sa lame mais la lame qui choisit son sabreur. Dans son cas c'était sûrement vrai. Elle faisait de son mieux pour attaquer et se défendre, même si elle était maladroite et avait des gestes désordonnés. Au bout d'un moment elle leva la main pour stopper le mercenaire :

_Stop … j'en peut plu, dit-elle en haletant. Mais le mercenaire s'élança vers elle et stoppa sa lame sur la gorge de Maïa. Un peu de sang coula. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade.

_On arrêtera quand je l'aurait décidé.

Le regard du mercenaire dissuada Maïa de protester. Il avait un regard si sombre, et un sourire si malfaisant, que Maïa sentit presque ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus lents et l'arme de plus en plus lourde. Maïa s 'écroula d'épuisement. Le mercenaire souffla. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de volonté, le seul point positif c'est qu'elle apprenait vite. Quand Maïa se réveilla, elle était toujours dans le terrain vague, la tête sur la terre sèche, la bouche pâteuse et les lèvres rêches. Après avoir mangé, ils reprirent leur combat. Les jours s'enchaînèrent, tous plus semblables les uns que les autres, mais si différent pour les deux adversaires.

Le mercenaire pouvait voir que son élève commençait à apprendre de ces centaines de défaites. Maïa se désespérait qu'il soit aussi fort. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui prouver qu'elle pouvait toujours faire mieux. Mais alors qu'ils entamèrent leur trois cent cinquantième combat, Peter aperçu du coin de l'œil des mouvements. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que quelqu'un hurla :

_VOUS ETES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION PETER KIM LE MERCENAIRE ! Le mercenaire leur sourit narquoisement. Une cinquantaine de marines les encerclaient.

_Prête gamine ? Lança le mercenaire pour Maïa, elle hocha la tête. Ils s'élancèrent vers les marines. Voyant que Maïa découpait tout sur son passage, le gradé prévint ces officiers :

_Ne prenez pas à la légère la fille ! Ça doit être son partenaire !

Maïa tiqua et tira la langue vers Peter :

_Vous voyez, je suis votre PA.R-TE-NAI-RE

_Bat le gradé et j'envisagerai de te prendre comme coéquipière.

Maïa fonça vers le gradé qui était occupé à essayer de cogner le mercenaire avec une massue. Le mercenaire libéra la place à Maïa pour qu'elle puisse croiser le fer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle loupe cette occasion unique. Elle échangea plusieurs coups avec le colonel Brice. Elle était peut-être parti un peu trop confiante. Elle se prit multiples coups mais réussit tout de même à se relever. Elle était en mauvaise position, et le mercenaire pensa qu'il l'avait surestimé. Il la vit se prendre l'énorme massue en plein dans les côtes, elle fut projetée contre l'un des palmiers entourant le terrains. Son souffle se coupa, la douleur dans son ventre était insupportable. Peter fusa vers le colonel et d'un coup de sabre l' abattu. Il courut vers la jeune femme qu'il lança comme un sac à patate sur son épaule et retourna à son bateau. Il courait le plus vite possible et sans se retourner. Sans ménagement, il la balança sur l'embarcation. Des marines arrivaient en nombres dans le port. Il mit les voiles et réussit à prendre la mer. Heureusement que le vent leur était favorable, gonflant les voiles au maximum. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de danger, il retourna voir Maïa. Elle avait son bras qui couvrait ses yeux, il pouvait deviner qu'elle sanglotait. De son autre bras elle tenait son Odachi. Il alla prendre sa trousse de secours et essaya comme il put de la soigner. Il savait se soigner lui même et connaissait quelques bases sur la médecine mais n'avait jamais soigné personne.

_Arrête de chialer … D'ailleurs pourquoi tu pleurs ?

_Je … je ne serai pas votre partenaire ! Se mit-elle à répéter.

Elle s'en foutait en faite de ces blessures. Ce qui l'avait vexé c'était qu'elle c'était lamentablement fait battre et que son souhait d'être la partenaire du mercenaire venait de lui échapper.

Le mercenaire voyait devant lui une gamine capricieuse qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Il regarda son log pose, il ne savait pas où ils se dirigeaient. Et comme ci tout ce bordel ne suffisait pas, il dû lutter contre une attaque de petits poissons de combat. Il devait sa survit dans le Nouveau Monde grâce à son don certain pour la navigation et sa capacité à toujours se débrouiller seul. Tout le monde savait que naviguer dans le Nouveau Monde seul relevait du suicide mais lui avait réussit à comprendre cette mer si changeante. Quelques jours passèrent, Maïa était entrain de pêcher morosement quand un journal lui tomba sur la tête. Le mercenaire pris le journal et regarda les avis de recherches. Il en cacha une derrière son dos discrètement. Il leva un sourcil quand il vit une tête qu'il connaissait bien. Il tendit l'avis de recherche vers Maïa. Celle-ci se demanda bien pourquoi il faisait ça et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo :

_ KYYYYYAAAAA ! Elle n'avait sût contenir sa surprise.

_La mercenaire._

_30 000 000 de berrys_

_Alive or dead._

_Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

_Que je vais être pourchassé par le gouvernement mondial jusqu'à ce que je sois tuée ou capturée ...

Mais ça voulait dire aussi autre chose, qui la préoccupait encore plus. En espérant que personne ne la reconnaisse sur les avis de recherche. De son côté le mercenaire commençait à cogiter.

_Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ailles sur la première moitié de Grand Line ou sur une autre mer qu'ici. Une criminelle qui vaut 30 millions ne fait pas long feu.

_Mais je suis avec …

_Je ne serai pas toujours là. Réveille toi gamine. Les gens qui peuplent cette terre ne sont pas aussi conciliant que moi. Ils te trouvent au carrefour d'une rue, à l'entrée d'un bar et tu te retrouves avec un trou dans le crâne. Les chasseurs de primes dans cette partie de l'océan n'en font qu'une bouchée des petites frappes.

Maïa se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai. Elle aurait aimé lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais son esprit était trop embrouillé. Ils arrivèrent sur une île printanière. Les cerisiers en fleurs donnaient des reflets roses à l'île. Sur le port, un énorme bateau à la tête de proue représentant une baleine blanche dominée toutes les autres embarcations qui paraissaient minuscules. Mais Maïa trop occupé à se questionner sur sa petite existence ne vit rien de tout ça. Alors qu'elle marchait à côté du mercenaire, elle ne vit pas non plus l'énorme drapeau planté à l'entrée de la ville montrant que l'île appartenait à Barbe Blanche.

Le mercenaire entra dans un bar vérifiant bien que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne s'y trouvait pas. Peter fut étonnait de voir la jeune femme, même pas majeur, boire un par un des dizaines de verre de saké. Un groupe d'homme entra dans la taverne. Du coin de l'œil le mercenaire put distinguer Marco le phoénix, Satch ainsi que l'un des derniers arrivant dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche , Ace aux poings ardents. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Maïa :

_ Finit ton verre et on part.

La jeune femme l'esprit embrumé écouta l'homme et finit son verre. L'homme qu'avait identifié le mercenaire comme « Satch » alla commander des boissons auprès du barman et donc se retrouva à côté de Maïa. Celui-ci en attendant regarda la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il noua plus correctement son foulard et s'épousseta les épaules. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme.

_Bonjour belle inconnue. Je suis Sacht.

Maïa le regarda de haut en bas et étant dans un état second lui serra la main et répliqua :

_Bonjour vieux inconnu. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon prénom.

Les pirates derrières eux se plièrent de rire. Le mercenaire, lui, commençait à voir rouge, cette gamine allait lui attirer des ennuies. Satch lui était complètement baba. Mais il se reprit .

_ Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

_Voyez pas qu'j'suis accompagné.

Maïa s'était dit que ça serait un bon moyen de faire déguerpir le pirate dont elle ignorait que c'était le quatrième commandant de la flotte de B.B . Le mercenaire, lui, se retenait de ne pas l'étouffer sur place, il ne voulait pas avoir à dos l'un des quatre empereurs. Satch, lui, regarda le mercenaire et lui jeta un regard de défi. Satch était un coureur de jupon, dès qu'il voyait une fille qui lui plaisait, il fallait qu'il la drague et là il avait Maïa en ligne de mir. Des paris étaient entrain de se jouer derrière leur dos. Marco le Phoenix parié cent berrys que la jeune femme allait lui coller une gifle, pendant que Ace … dormait dans son assiette. Peter réfléchissait pour savoir comment il allait s'en sortir.

_Je ne l'accompagne pas, c'est juste une ivrogne.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Maïa ,elle, était choquée, alors comme ça il disait ne pas la connaître ? Elle se leva à son tour, un peu chancelante. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle avait toujours son Odachi dans le dos. D'ailleurs tout le monde dans la salle se demanda comment une si petite personne pouvait la porter. Satch en vrai gentleman avait tenu le bras de la jeune femme pour pas qu'elle tombe.

_Oy Monsieur le mercenaire ne croit pas partir comme ça. Revient. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !

Il fit semblant de pas l'entendre et continua son chemin vers la sortie. Elle elle se déplaça comme elle put pour rejoindre le mercenaire. Elle s'en foutait bien des gens qui les regardaient et du lover qui commençait à pleurer sa défaite face au mercenaire. Quelques murmurent se firent entendre :

_Le mercenaire …. C'est pas lui dont la prime vient de passer à 250 000 000 de berrys ?

Marco produit un petit sifflement d'admiration. Les deux compères sortirent enfin de la taverne. Le mercenaire souffla de soulagement et asséna à Maïa une claque sur le derrière de la tête.

_QUOI ? Mais c'est moi qui devrait vous en coller une.

_Ah ouais ? Je crois pas non. Ce type c'était un des commandants de Barbe Blanche .

Elle se tut. Un des commandant de Barbe Blanche venait de la draguer et elle elle venait tout simplement de lui mettre un râteau. Elle commença à presser le pas.

_Allez hophophop on s'en va de cette île, on a pas que ça à faire. Ne traînez pas.

Le mercenaire eut une goutte qui apparu à l'arrière de son crâne. Ouais, cette fille était vraiment un cas désespéré.


	6. Sixième vague

_Dans les précédents chapitres ... Peter Kim le mercenaire a accepté que Maïa reste avec lui. Alors qu'il était en mission, Maïa l'a suivit et s'est retrouvé en plein combat. Desesperé elle a prit la première arme qu'elle avait sous la main, un odachi. Elle découvre que c'est une épée maudite portant le nom de "cri de l'ange". A son plus grand étonnement le sabre lui convient et elle en fait son arme fétiche. Elle devient LA MERCENAIRE est a une prime de 30 000 000 de berry. L'île où ils débarquent appartient à barbe blanche. Les deux mercenaires ne se font pas trop remarqué, ayant peur d'avoir attiré les foudres de l'équipage après que Maïa n'ait pas répondu aux avances de l'un de ces commandant ... _

Arc 1: La dragon céleste: un voyage inattendu. Sixième vague.

_« La plus grande souffrance est de se sentir seul, sans amour, abandonné de tous. » Mère Teresa. _

Maïa était sur le pont, gaitant chaque personne. Le mercenaire, lui, avait dit que le log pose n'était pas encore chargé et donc ils ne pouvaient pas partir en mer. Tous les deux avaient soufflé en même temps. Peter préférait se tenir loin des hommes beaucoup plus fort que lui. Pas qu'il en avait peur, mais ça nuisait à son business et il n'aimait pas fuir.

_Rend toi utile, va en ville et va me chercher des cigarettes, dit-il soudainement à Maïa en se laissant glisser contre la rambarde de la petite embarcation.

_Allez y vous même, répliqua Maïa en gonflant ses joues l'air boudeur.

_Tu y vas sans discuter.

_Mais …

Une fois de plus le regard meurtrier du mercenaire l'avait dissuadé de protester. D'un côté elle avait les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui se trouvaient encore en ville et de l'autre le mercenaire qui pourrait la tuer pour un seul faux pas. Elle aurait dû finalement rester à Marie Joie. Elle rêvassa tout en marchant dans les ruelles, si elle était restée en ce moment elle serait sûrement entrain de s'acheter des centaines de robe et elle serait marié à Saint Charlos. Elle tira la langue, elle était prise de dégoût. Elle se reprit et arrêta de rêvasser, ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Elle regarda discrètement par ci par là et ne vit pas de Satch.

Maïa rentra dans le magasin de tabac. Elle regarda sur les différentes étagères les cigarettes du mercenaire. Elle attrapa au passage un briquet. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quand elle se retourna elle vit … Satch. Elle crut que ces yeux sortaient de sa tête et que sa mâchoire allait se détacher. Elle tourna rapidement le dos. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que Satch venait de poser ses yeux sur son dos, là où son Odachi était calé sur son manteau marron. Ce que Satch ne vit pas c'est que elle, elle était en train de prier tous les dieux qui pouvaient exister de l'épargner, ses deux mains jointent tel la vierge marie. Le coureur de jupon s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

_Bonjour mademoiselle. Ça doit être le destin de se retrouver ici, susurra t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

Maïa sursauta. Voulait-il dire par ''destin'' que c'était son destin de mourir ici et maintenant ? La jeune fille se tourna pour faire face au commandant. Une dragon céleste reste fière face à la mort. Tout un scénario lui sauta au yeux. Fallait-il qu'elle combatte ou valait-il mieux mourir rapidement ? Allait-elle rejoindre Madame Léa au paradis ?

_Pourquoi t'es toute pâle ? Demanda le commandant à l'étrange coiffure légèrement inquiet.

_Tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? Fit remarquer Marco en s'approchant à son tour.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Moi ? Faire peur à une femme ? Je suis le Don Juan des océans... Maïa aperçu du coin de l'œil les paquets de cigarettes qu'elle venait chercher. Elle les prit alors que les deux commandants se disputaient puis paya. Satch la vit sortir et lui courut après. Quand elle le vit, elle se stoppa net dans son élan.

_Puis-je enfin savoir votre nom mademoiselle ? Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

_Ma,Ma, Maya. Monsieur. Dit-elle en bafouillant.

_Maya …. Quel doux prénom. Cela signifie princesse de la mer, n'est-ce pas ?

_Si vous le dites … Répondis Maïa en serrant contre elle le briquet et le paquet de cigarette qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Ils virent l'un des commandants, Ace, leur faire de grands signes de la main. Satch prit soudainement la main de la jeune femme et lui fit un baise main. Il lui dit :

_Je dois partir mademoiselle, j'espère vous revoir un jour, Madame la mercenaire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et parti. Cette fois c'était elle qui était baba. Ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouge qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Elle n'était pas morte … Elle soupira et retourna à l'embarcation. Elle trouva une femme inconnue assise dans la cabine avec le mercenaire. Leur discussion s'arrêta net, jusqu'à ce que le mercenaire reprit la parole.

_C'est bon vous pouvez parler, elle est avec moi.

_Donc 1 millions et vous tuez ce général du royaume de Beliva ? Dit la femme l'air sévère.

_C'est ça, acquiesça Peter.

Elle tendit une liasse de billet et donna un numéro d'escargophone puis partit.

_Le log est chargé, on met les voiles. L'une des trois aiguilles indique l'île de Beliva.

Maïa tira les voiles et ils partirent de l'île de Sao. La jeune femme remarqua que la direction qu'ils prenaient n'était pas celle de l'aiguille stable mais de celle qui bougeait le plus.

_Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que les aiguilles qui bougent le plus indiquent, les îles les plus dangereuses ? Demanda Maïa tout en fixant l'aiguille.

_Et bien oui. On ne choisit pas le lieu de notre travail, expliqua Peter nonchalamment.

_Et pourquoi cette femme veut tuer cette homme ?

_Une vengeance, une femme jalouse, faire payer un crime de guerre, tuer son amant … Les raisons sont multiples dans ce monde pour tuer quelqu'un.

_Mais vous êtes plus un assassin qu'un mercenaire finalement ?

_Autrefois je travaillais pour le compte des États et je participais à des guerres, c'est pour ça. Ils ont gardé ce surnom. Moi j'aurai aimé qu'ils m'appellent Peter Kim la terreur des sept mers.

_Et moi j'ai hérité de ce surnom parce que je suis avec vous … Élucida la jeune femme.

_Exact. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma. En en prenant une bouffée il dit à la jeune fille:

_L'homme qu'on recherche est un héro pour la population. Ça ne va pas être évident de l'approcher. Es-tu prête à m'aider ?

_Bien sûr !

L'homme sourit. Elle s'était remise de sa défaite contre le colonel. La prime qui lui avait été donné était juste basé sur la réputation de Peter Kim, elle comme lui le savait. Le mercenaire devait l'entraîner plus, il devait faire d'elle une battante, sinon dans cette mer elle n'aurait aucunes chances.

Le voyage devait durer deux semaines, temps pendant lequel la mercenaire avait fait de la musculation. Beaucoup trop de musculation selon elle. Elle avait commencé à paniquer en voyant que son jolie minois commençait à prendre trop de muscle. Elle avait donc essayé de faire d'autres exercices que ceux habituelles pour que son corps ne montre pas des muscles sur-développés et donc disgracieux selon elle. La dragon céleste retrouvait peu à peu sa coquetterie qu'elle avait un peu perdu avec Madame Léa. D'ailleurs elle gardait toujours à son cou le collier que portait avant la vieille femme. Maïa se demandait si de là haut celle-ci pouvait voir à quel point elle avait changé. Mais voyant le changement soudain de la jeune femme en matière d'esthétique, le mercenaire avait prévenu Maïa : ''Dans ce monde, plus tu ressembles à une femme, plus tu deviens une proie généreuse. '' Cette remarque que tout le monde pouvait interpréter à sa manière décida Maïa à abandonner pendant ce voyage les quelques soins qu'elle apportait à son corps : plus de crème hydratante, plus de robes et jupes, plus de décolleté, plus d'épilation.

Maïa alors qu'elle rangeait la cabine, tomba sur un coffre en dessous du lit. Elle y trouva des centaines d'avis de recherche entassés et au fond du coffre un audio dial. En ayant des centaines dans sa chambre elle savait comment l'utiliser . Quand elle pressa le bouton au dessus du coquillage, une musique qu'elle reconnue comme une valse raisonna. Prise de nostalgie, elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina qu'un homme se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle se mit à danser et à tournoyer au rythme de la valse. Une main vain se poser sur sa taille et une autre dans sa main droite. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vu avec surprise le mercenaire qui la dirigeait habillement. Maïa sourit, elle se sentait bien, il n'existait plus rien autour d'elle, juste le doux son de la musique et les bras du mercenaire. Même la mer qui faisait tanguer légèrement l'embarcation avait disparu. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que l'audio dial ait fini la mélodie. Maïa voulut parler mais le mercenaire sortit sur le pont. Ils voguèrent ainsi pendant presque un an. Enchaînant les missions, tuant leur proie, jouant les gardes du corps pour de petits nobles, augmentant leur prime.

* * *

**_Peter Kim, Le mercenaire. _**

_300 000 000 de berrys _

_Dead or alive _

**_Maya, La mercenaire_**

_100 000 000 de berrys_

_Dead or alive_

* * *

_Sur une île du Nouveau monde, dans une ville portuaire, sur une petite embarcation ..._

_Eh gamine, va me chercher des cigarettes et un briquet. Demanda Peter Kim les bras croisés derrières sa tête et les pieds en éventails.

_Encore ?! Demanda Maïa en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_Ouais encore.

Maïa souffla et sauta par dessus le bastingage. Elle entendit et vit le mercenaire lui crier ''Adieu '' avec un petit rire. Elle lui répliqua en lui faisant signe de la main « ouais c'est ça adieu » et alla vers le centre de la ville, quel emmerdeur à fumer comme un pompier !

Maïa après avoir acheté les paquets de cigarettes et le briquet retourna vers la petite embarcation. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva elle ne vit plus le bateau où il devait être. Elle vit juste son petit sac de tissu noir posé là, en plein milieu du ponton. Elle regarda sur toute la longueur du port, aucune trace de l'embarcation. Elle se souvînt du dernier mot que le mercenaire lui avait dit : _« Adieu »_...

_Le connard_ pensa t-elle. Elle regarda les paquets de cigarette et en ouvrit un rageusement. Elle posa sur ces lèvres une des cigarette et l'alluma. A la première bouffée elle toussota fortement, manquant de s'étouffer. Les gens autour d'elle la regardèrent étrangement et quelques uns se mirent à rire. Elle en pris une deuxième bouffée et parti à travers les rues, le odachi dans le dos et le baluchon sur l'épaule. Si elle n'avait pas mis la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, tout le monde aurait pu voir que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosies. Des larmes de tristesses ? De colère ? D'incompréhension ? Sûrement les trois, désormais elle était seule.

**Arc 2 : La dragon céleste : histoire d'un aller et d'un retour. **


	7. Septième vague

**Arc 2 : La dragon céleste : histoire d'un aller et d'un retour. **

Septième vague.

_« On tue les tigres pour leur peau, on tue les assassins pour l'exemple. » De Victor Hugo ._

Maïa était dans une taverne, tout au fond de la salle, là où les regards ne s'égaraient pas. Son cœur lui faisait mal, comme ci quelqu'un l'avait entre ses mains et s'amusait à le compresser. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais la colère et la frustration étaient restées. Pourquoi l'avait t-il abandonné ? Ils avaient passé un an ensemble, et voilà qu'il se décidait à repartir sans elle ? Ça n'avait aucuns sens. Ça n'avait aucun sens d'être ici toute seule à boire une chope de bière qui avait un goût immonde.

Elle ouvrit son sac, elle espérait peut-être trouver quelque chose qui répondrait à toutes ses questions. Elle y découvrit un log pose. Elle eut envie de le balancer au-dessus de son épaule, mais elle se contenta de le poser en face d'elle. En regardant plus le contenu de son sac, elle remarqua une petit morceau de papier qui de plus près ressemblait à une lettre. L'espoir que le mercenaire eut marqué qu'il reviendrait la chercher l'effleura. Elle parcouru les quelques lignes ...

_Oy gamine, je paris quand ce moment tu pleures comme une fontaine._

(Maïa essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient sur ses joues comme ci elle cherchait à contredire les mots du mercenaire.)

_Je te laisse un log des fois que tu te perdrais en mer. J'ai enfin réussit à me débarrasser de toi, non pas que je ne voulais plus de toi sur le bateau mais il y avait un mercenaire de trop à bord. Quoi d'autre … ah ouais n'oublie pas que tu es une femme parmi ce monde de criminel qui est pratiquement constitué que d'hommes. D'ailleurs je t'ai dit de faire disparaître ta féminité, mais n'oublie pas que être une femme peut-être une arme redoutable. J'ai découvert que tu étais une dragon céleste . Impose toi et peut-être qu'un jour nous nous recroiseront. Peter Kim._

_PS : si un jour tu vois que j'ai été arrêté ou que je suis mort … ne fait rien de débile comme d'habitude._

Elle serra la lettre contre elle et recommença à pleurer. _Crétin_. Elle le détestait mais son cœur se pinçait à chaque fois que dans son esprit, elle voyait son image.

Maïa n'eut pas le temps de plus s'apitoyer, un homme vînt s'asseoir discrètement en face d'elle. Elle baissa sa tête de façon à ce que l'ombre de sa capuche cache son visage.

_La mercenaire ?

_Exacte.

Comment avait-il deviné ? Elle n'avait jamais compris comment leurs clients arrivaient à les trouver. Et au fond, elle s'en contre fichait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

_J'ai du travail pour vous, murmura l'individu d'une trentaine d'année.

_Je vous écoute, accepta Maïa qui avait relevé le visage. Elle montrait un visage impassible mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle faisait péter le champagne et sautait partout comme une folle, sa déprime, sa colère venait de passer en un coup de vent. Il l'avait abandonner ? Elle allait lui montrer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça !

_Un homme, « Yasu Le chauve », sur l'île de Minerv, je veux que vous le tuez. C'est un vendeur de cheval des neiges, chuchota l'homme en se massant les mains.

_Combien pour le tuer ? Demanda la criminelle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_Votre prix est le mien.

_Un million. Évidemment vous me donnez la moitié maintenant, affirma Maïa sans sourciller.

L'homme encapuchonnait fut surpris de la somme puis après un moment d'hésitation sorti quelques liasses de billet et tendit un numéro d'escargophone.

_Et vous êtes ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_Monsieur Aaron. L'homme partit comme il était revenu, sans se faire remarquer.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de la jeune femme. La mercenaire … elle adorait ce surnom. Elle sortit de la taverne et alla au port. Cette mission allait lui occuper l'esprit, elle devait se débrouiller seul maintenant, elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Le plus compliquait restait à faire : trouver un bateau qui allait sur Minerv. Elle écouta les conversations, regarda les embarcations pendant quelques heures et enfin elle entendit le nom de l'île. Un bateau vendant de l'alcool se dirigeait là-bas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. En plus, elle avait entendu que c'était une île hivernal. Elle alla s'acheter une paire de chaussettes chaudes, un manteau et de quoi manger et boire pendant une semaine. C'était encombrant mais si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était le froid. Elle attendit la nuit pour monter à bord du navire. Elle ferait comme elle l'avait fait avec les esclaves et se cacherait dans la cale. Elle se faufila d'ailleurs jusqu'à celle-ci sans incidents. Elle se cala confortablement entre deux caisses de saké. Elle pouvait entendre au dessus de sa tête, les pas pressés des matelots. Elle ouvrit une des bouteilles de saké et en bu à pleine gorgé elle aimait cette sensation de brûlure dans la gorge. Finalement la solitude ce n'était pas pour elle, elle était morose. D'ailleurs la saleté des cales non plus n'était pas fait pour elle.

Maïa profita de cette solitude pour faire une inspection général de son corps. Sa peau était sèche, quelques petites croûtes dû à ces ressens combats montrés que les blessures cicatrisées. Ces cheveux n'étaient plus aussi resplendissant que à Marie Joie, leurs pointes étaient abîmés et les boucles parfaites étaient devenues plus des ondulations. Mais quand on est un assassin, tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

* * *

Le bateau débarqua enfin sur l'île. On ne lui avait pas mentit, il faisait vraiment froid ! Elle se faufila à travers les caisses, attendit qu'il n'y ait personne à l'entrée de la cale et accéda au pont. Pendant les courtes minutes où tout le monde était afféré à décharger le bateau elle en profita pour sauter du pont et atterrir sur les pavets du port. Quelques petits flocons de neige tombaient, le petit village ne comptait qu'une quarantaine de bâtiment. Au loin on pouvait voir quelques montagnes enneigés. Elle resserra le manteau de fourrure autour d'elle, et enfonça sa capuche sur sa tête. Ses oreilles commençaient à lui faire mal tellement il faisait froid.

_Cherchons le fameux Yasu, vendeur de cheval des neiges … je savais même pas que ça existait, murmura la mercenaire. Elle regarda à tous les coins de rue si elle pouvait apercevoir une de ces bêtes, elle décida d'interpeller un des rares passants et de lui demander.

_Un vendeur de cheval des neiges ? Il y en a un à la sortie du village.

Elle se dirigea vers la direction que le vieil homme lui avait indiqué. A l'extérieur d'un bâtiment marqué _CHEVAUX DES NEIGES,_ Maïa vit des animaux encore plus grands que des chevaux, entièrement blancs, avec une fourrure semblable à celle d'un ours. Leur tête ressemblaient à des têtes de chevaux mais les bois au dessus de leur tête, faisaient penser à des cerfs. Elle entra dans la boutique, son homme était peut-être là. Ça aurait été un travail rapide donc, mais le destin faisait que rien n'était simple.

_Je cherche un homme nommé Yasu … on m'a dit qu'il vendait les meilleurs chevaux des neiges du pays.

_Vous n'êtes pas du bon côté de l'île ma p'tite dame, Yasu se trouve dans le village du nord. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez nous louer un de nos chevaux. C'est 700 berrys la journée mais vu que le village d'Hiver se trouve à deux jours de voyage. Ça fera 2800 berrys, dit le commerçant avec malice. De son côté Maïa avait l'impression de se faire berner par ce type, elle fit semblant :

_Malheureusement je n'ai que 2000 berrys sur moi … bonne journée, répondit Maïa en faignant de partir.

_Attendez … on peut s'arranger. D'accord, je vous le fait à 2000 berrys .

Maïa souriait, quel naïf. Ils sortirent de la petite boutique, le vendeur pris un des chevaux et lui mit une scelle.

_ Il s'appelle Ilo, il faut être gentil avec lui, sinon il ne vous mènera pas à votre destination. Maïa leva un sourcil, il devait avoir un grain ce type, comme si un animal avait un cerveau. Elle monta sur le dos de l'animal et lui dit d'avancer sur un ton autoritaire.

_Je vous l'ai dis, il faut être gentil, souffla d'un ton désespéré l'homme, trop habitué à ce que les visiteurs ne le croient pas.

_Avance s'il te plaît Ilo, tenta la jeune femme, peu convaincu.

La bête se mit à avancer. Le vendeur lui cria de faire attentions aux brigands des montagnes avant qu'elle ne se soit trop éloignée. La neige continuait de tomber paresseusement sur l'île, Maïa devait traverser une vallée entre deux montagnes pour atteindre le village. Mais elle était pour l'instant loin d'y être arrivée, elle traversait une immense pleine de perce-neige. Elle aurait pu s'émerveiller sur le splendide décore mais elle était trop occupée à se demander comment mener sa mission à bien.

Quand la nuit arriva, le cheval se stoppa net, prenant au dépourvu sa cavalière. Maïa eu beau protester mais le cheval ressembla plus à une mule à ce moment là et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et commença à manger. Il aurait mieux valut trouver une grotte. Elle s'adressa au cheval :

_Oy, tu nous as laissé juste à l'entrée de la forêt, on est trop vulnérable là !

Comme-ci Ilo la comprenait, il se mit à trotter vers le pend de la montagne, Maïa le suivit. Le cheval entra dans un enfoncement qui s'avéra être un petit trou dans la montagne. Le cheval regarda Maïa avec insistance comme ci il attendait quelque chose.

_Merci ? , dit Maïa en haussant un sourcil, le cheval s'ébroua la tête et alla creuser avec ces pattes la neige pour trouver de l'herbe. Maïa s'alluma un petit feu et put donc se réchauffer, elle s'endormit son odachi dans les bras.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par la lumière aveuglante des rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la neige. Son cheval était déjà réveillé, préoccupé à brouter le lichen d'un arbre. Ils repartirent et entrèrent dans la vallée. Maïa n'était pas vraiment rassurée, elle se sentait observée. Tout prêté à croire que des personnes se cachaient derrière les rochers longeant le sentier. Elle fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Il y avait au moins cinq hommes. Pendant cette année où elle avait partagé son quotidien avec le mercenaire, elle avait vraiment progressé dans l'art du combat mais sa tête valait 100 000 000 millions uniquement grâce à Peter. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Elle avait certes un certains potentiel mais elle jugeait cette prime bien trop élevée par rapport à ces capacités et ce qu'elle avait accomplit au cours de l'année. Le fait d'être avec Peter Kim Le Mercenaire avait fait d'elle une criminelle désignée.

La jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil une lame briller, elle sorti de son fourreau le cri de l'ange et créa une lame de vent, deux des attaquants furent touchés. Elle avait dégainé son sabre avec une telle rapidité qu'ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Une dizaine d'hommes armés de sabres et de pistolets sortirent de leur cachette. Maïa descendit du cheval et se défendit comme elle put. Un des brigands lui entailla le bras gauche, ce qui lui fit pincer les lèvres. Elle qui tenait son sabre à deux mains, ça ne l'avantageait pas, mais d'un puissant coup de sabre elle trancha d'un coup les sept brigands restant. Ces hommes étaient sûrement des voleurs. Elle regarda leur corps dédaigneusement et remonta sur son cheval puis repartit. Malgré le froid elle enleva son manteau et soigna sa plaie. La recoudre était préférable mais elle n'avait ni médecin, ni fil et aiguille sous la main. Elle se contenta de nettoyer et penser la plaie.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle arriva au village d'Hiver. C'était un village au moins trois fois plus gros que celui où avait débarqué Maïa. Elle trouva à l'entrée du village un genre de ranch avec des centaines de chevaux des neiges. Elle laissa son cheval à l'entrée d'un bâtiment fait de bois. Elle entra et vit un homme chauve ferrer un cheval. Elle toussota pour faire part de sa présence. L'homme qui avait des allures de pirate avec tous ces tatouages sur la nuque et sur ces bras musclés se retourna. Maïa pu plus détailler l'homme : la cinquantaine, grand, vêtu d'un simple jean déchiré et d'un t-shirt malgré le froid.

_Bonjour, j'ai loué un cheval dans un autre village et je crois qu'il est malade, il a vomi la nuit dernière, on m'a dit qu'un certain Yasu pourrait m'aider.

Bien sûr toute cette histoire était fausse.

_Je suis Yasu, montrez moi votre canasson, proposa l'homme tout en essuyant ses mains avec un vieux chiffon.

Maïa se fit des éloges dans sa tête. L'homme examina le cheval et déclara qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

_Et bien ils doit être guérit héhé, mentit la criminelle.

Elle remercia l'homme et partit à la recherche d'un endroit pour manger. Elle allait tuer l'homme à la nuit venu, comme ça elle partirait le matin rejoindre l'autre village, rendre le cheval, puis monter dans un bateau pour retourner sur l'île où l'attendait son client. Un plan parfait selon elle. Le travail était à moitié fait.

* * *

À la nuit, elle alla vers le ranch. Elle avait « emprunté » un sabre de taille normal pour rester discrète. Elle se faufila dans le bâtiment avec discrétion et alla vers la zone habitable de la petite entreprise. L'endroit était douillé, tout en bois.

Un mouvement à sa droite la prévint qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les deux personnes se zieutèrent. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus était près à bondir tout comme la mercenaire aux yeux verts. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien faire là ? Il était peut-être là, lui aussi pour tuer Yasu ? Voyant qu'il n'attaquait pas, mais se méfiant quand même, elle monta à l'étage de la bâtisse vu qu'il n'y avait personne en bas. Mais l'homme la suivit et murmura :

_Il est pour moi !

_Vous rêvez ! Dégagez et laissez moi faire mon travail ! Vous allez me faire repérer, tonna Maïa sur les nerfs.

_C'est toi qui va dégager sinon je t'éclate !

Le jeune homme pointa un revolver vers elle, elle rigola intérieurement.

_Écoutez, si vous tirez ça va prévenir Yasu, et moi après j'aurais un train de retard sur lui, donc évitez de faire du bruit !

Maïa était sûre et certaine que ce revolver ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, mais elle ne savait pas les compétences de cet homme au corps à corps. L'homme retira son revolver et passa devant la jeune femme, la bousculant au passage. Il allait arriver et surtout tuer Yasu en premier se disait-il. Maïa le suivit, il lui suffisait de tuer Yasu et d'écarter l'homme. En faite ils avaient à peu près les mêmes pensées. L'homme ouvrit une porte, qui s'avéra être la chambre de celui qu'ils cherchaient. D'ailleurs, ce dernier dormait tranquillement dans son lit. L'homme pris son pistolet et le braqua sur l'homme. Mais Maïa fonça droit sur sa victime arme à la main. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une lame vînt paraît son sabre. L'homme chauve la fusilla des yeux. Un bruit de balle éclata mais n'atteignit pas sa cible. Maïa commença un combat avec Yasu, le jeune homme se mit à attaquer l'homme aussi.

_Deux personnes veulent me tuer ? Vous auriez plutôt dû venir à quinze !

Le jeune assassin se battait à main nu et parfois utilisait son revolver. Maïa essayait de l'embrocher mais il esquivait habillement chaque attaque. Elle pensa que à l'avenir elle devrait être plus méfiante sur ceux qu'elle devait éliminer, elle était partie un peu trop confiante. Un coup dans les côtes la projeta dans un mur. Maintenant il fallait s'attendre à ce que les voisins soient réveillés par le boucan. Elle retourna attaquer son adversaire et cette fois, celui-ci la frappa sur la blessure qu'elle avait au bras, elle étouffa un cri de douleur, elle vit sur son manteau noir un liquide qui luisait, c'était pas le moment pour s'en préoccuper. Pendant que l'autre aussi attaquait, elle en profita pour aller derrière l'homme chauve, elle l'embrocha. L'homme tourna la tête, ces yeux livides se posèrent sur son assassin :

_Quel déshonneur ... souffla t-il avant de s'écrouler.

Maïa d'un geste enleva le sang qui dégoulinait de la lame.

_Oy ! T'es qui pour m'avoir pris ma proie ?, s'écria le jeune assassin.

_Avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un on se présente, répliqua son interlocutrice en commençant à tourner les talons.

_Bryan, l'assassin.

_Maya la mercenaire. Dit-elle en ne le regardant même pas.

_Là je suis pressé par le temps, mais la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te crible de balle, prévint Bryan.

_Faite comme vous voulez, répondit Maïa nonchalamment en faisant un geste de la main.

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent à déguerpir. Maïa chevaucha Ilo et lui demanda de partir mais il ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle baissa la tête, ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

_Ok ok, écoute on part sinon il y a des gens qui vont venir pour m'attraper, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas envie de leur faire cet honneur donc je devrais combattre. Tu n'as pas envie de combattre n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas mourir non plus ? DONC MAINTENANT TU GALOPES ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Sur ces mots ils entrèrent dans la vallée, uniquement éclairé par un croissant de lune et quelques étoiles. Elle regarda sa plaie, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose comme allait voir un médecin. Le cheval se stoppa net ce qui fit presque basculé en avant la noble. Elle vit la raison de ce comportement.

_Et merde ...


	8. Huitième vague

_Dans les chapitres précédents ... Peter Kim le mercenaire après avoir été pendant un an le mentor de Maïa l'abandonne. La mercenaire dotée d'une prime de 100 millions de berry continue son chemin sans lui, seule face au monde. Sa première mission en solo a été une réussite, mais elle lui coûte chère. Blessée, désorganisée, elle fait face à quelques ennuis ... _

* * *

****Arc 2 : La dragon céleste : histoire d'un aller et d'un retour.****

Huitième vague.

_« L'on fait plus souvent des trahisons par faiblesse que par un dessein forcé de trahir. » de François de La Rochefoucauld._

__Et merde …_

Une cinquantaine de brigands l'entouraient, elle pivota la tête pour juger le nombre de ces adversaires. Elle descendit rapidement du cheval qui d'ailleurs s'enfuit au galop, la laissant livrée à elle-même. Le vent glaciale de l'île balaya la neige au sol et fit tournoyer les flocons dans un ballet qui aveugla presque la mercenaire. Les hommes se mirent à l'attaquer tous en même tant. Elle put en trancher quelques uns, elle commença à penser _« pleurs de l'ange »_ mais n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa technique. Ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'elle ne vit pas celui qui s'était glissé derrière elle, et lui cogna le derrière de la tête avec une sorte de batte, ce qui l'assomma sur place. Elle s'écroula sur le sol enneigé. Un homme la balança sur son épaule et ils commencèrent à entrer dans une grotte cachée par un buisson.

* * *

Maïa se réveilla, une horrible migraine lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle se redressa difficilement contre la paroi froide et rocheuse derrière elle. Ces mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, ses pieds eux étaient libres. Une fois habituée à l'obscurité qui régnait, elle put distinguer des barreaux dressaient devant elle. Une porte se trouvait au bout d'un couloir à gauche, d'où elle pouvait voir une petite lueur s'échapper au bas de celle-ci. Autour d'elle, d'autres cellules étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Elle devait se concentre, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. C'était sa première mission et ça tournait déjà au vinaigre. Elle se maudit, elle avait commis trop d'erreur. D'abord elle ne s'était pas renseignée sur la personne dont on l'avait chargé d'éliminer. Ensuite elle s'était précipitée, n'évaluant pas les risques encourut, ne cherchant pas de deuxième plan. Et puis elle n'avait pas été assez discrète.

La jeune femme essaya de bouger les barreaux, d'enlever les chaînes à ces poignets. C'était peine perdu, comme ci ils allaient lui laisser une chance de s'échapper ... Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, ne pas être libre. La pensée que les esclaves qui avaient été à son service en portées tout le temps lui traversa l'esprit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à eux. Madame Léa, il fut un temps où elle en portait aussi.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ces misérables …, murmura t-elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi ces premières pensées se tournait vers eux. Elle devait être bizarre.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement et un homme grassouillet apparut. La lumière aveugla un peu la noble, ce qui la déstabilisa dans un premier temps. En tournant la tête pour échapper aux rayons qui faisaient souffrir ses yeux, Maïa aperçut une autre personne dans la cage à côté d'elle. Il était allongé au sol et semblait inerte. L'homme se plaça devant elle.

_Pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué et capturé ?! questionna t-elle alors que l'homme était en face de sa cellule.

_Hihihi, et bien tu avais une petite somme d'argent sur toi pas négligeable et en plus ta tête vaut 100 000 000 de berrys. On va te livrer à la marine, dit fier de lui l'homme dans un petit rire agaçant.

Sa petite vie pénarde à tuer était entrain de s'effondrer. Elle savait que une fois aux mains de la marine elle pourrait se défendre d'être une dragon céleste et donc éviter d'atterrir à Impel Down. Mais elle ne voulait pas retourner à Marie Joie où ces parents seraient sûrement fou de colère. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement. La pensée de retourner à Marie Joie finalement la terrorisait tant que ça ? Elle vit l'homme repartir et l'obscurité reprit le dessus sur l'endroit où elle était prisonnière.

Badoum Badoum. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle expira et inspira lentement pour reprendre ces esprits. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement froid. Ils lui avaient enlevé son manteau et la pièce humide n'arrangeait pas cette sensation. Elle essaya de frictionner ces jambes qui s'engourdissaient. Elle pensa au mercenaire. Elle aurait voulu avoir sa lettre sur elle pour encore une fois la relire. Mais malheureusement, les brigands lui avaient tout pris, son baluchon, son odachi. Elle relut mentalement la lettre. Le mercenaire avait marqué :_n'oublie pas que tu es une femme parmi ce monde de criminel qui est pratiquement constitué que d'hommes. D'ailleurs je t'ai dit de faire disparaître ta féminité mais n'oublie pas que être une femme peut être une arme redoutable. _Elle se répéta cette phrase longuement dans sa tête. Un large sourire apparut soudainement sur ces lèvres.

_(* ce qui va suivre a été testé par l'auteur, c 'est à dire moi même, et qui est une chose tout à fait faisable, je parle des mouvements des bras.) _

Elle mis sa tête en arrière et fit en sorte que ces mains puissent détacher l'élastique qui attachait son chignon. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Elle secoua sa tête pour qu'ils prennent une forme moins désordonné. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de miroir pour voir le résultat. Elle attrapa avec ces dents le gros pull qu'elle portait et tira de toutes ces forces sur l'épais tissus au niveau de la poitrine. Une fois la coupe qu'elle voulu obtenu faite elle se reposa contre la parois rocheuse. Maintenant on pouvait voir une majeur partie du haut de sa poitrine. _Ta féminité peut être une arme. _Elle avait pu constater à de nombreuses reprises que lorsqu'on offrait à ces brigands une jeune femme sur un plateau d'argent, ils devenaient tout à coup des êtres encore plus primitifs et parfois faibles. Elle allait en attirer un et puis elle l'aguicherait, ensuite lorsqu'il serait proche d'elle elle le massacrerait puis elle se délivrerait. Elle riait intérieurement. Désormais elle sentait qu'elle avait un atout redoutable dans sa manche. Elle se jura que une fois sortit de cet endroit, elle prendrait plus soin d'elle. Ils allaient voir tous, et surtout Peter qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

Au bout de quelques heures la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme portant deux plateaux. Il était plutôt petit et maigrichon mais avait un visage balafré avec des petits yeux espiègles. Une fois sa cellule ouverte, Maïa commença sa mission séduction. Elle s'assit droitement et donna à l'expression de son visage un air un peu boudeur.

_J'ai un peu froid … susurra t-elle. Elle se sentit ridicule et se demanda si finalement c'était une si bonne idée.

_Et bah t'as qu'à bouger pour te réchauffer ! Lui cria l'homme.

_Hum, je préférerai le corps d'un homme contre le mien, lui suggéra-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle s'écœurait d'avoir dit ça. L'homme avait l'air de réagir, il regarda vers la porte où il était entré si personne venait. Un immense sourire malsain orna son visage. Est-ce qu'il était idiot à ce point pour croire qu'une femme s'offrirait comme ça à lui ? Il se précipita sur la jeune femme en laissant tomber son pantalon. Il se mit à genoux devant Maïa, il était prêt à poser ces mains sur elle, mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle leva ses jambes, colla ces pieds contre la gorge de l'homme, les serra et dans un mouvement de rotation, un bruit de craquement d'os se fit entendre. L'homme s'écroula, les yeux grands ouverts et du sang mélangé à de la bave sortit de sa bouche. Fière d'elle, Maïa pris le trousseau de clé à la ceinture de l'homme. Au bout de cinq minutes d'énervement à chercher la serrure derrière son dos, ces poignets furent délivrer. Un soulagement s''empara d'elle. Mais le plus dur resté à faire, elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Elle se sentit observée et tourna vivement la tête vers la cellule qui était à côté de la sienne. Un homme de au moins 24 ans si trouvait, la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

_T'es qui ? Questionna t-elle.

_Chad, répondit son interlocuteur.

_Et tu fais quoi ici ?

_Je faisais parti de ces bandits mais … je les ai trahit …. donc ils m'ont enfermé.

Maïa se tourna, pris le sabre à la ceinture de l'homme à terre, mangea rapidement le pain et bu l'eau qu'il avait emporté et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Eh ! Tu me libères pas ? Interrogea Chad en se rapprochant de la porte de sa cage.

_Pourquoi je le ferai ? Tu es l'un des leurs. Bye.

Maïa lui fit un petit signe de la main et tourna la tête.

_Attend ! Je connais cet endroit pas cœur ! Je peux te guider !

Maïa pesa le pour et le contre. Elle se décida à le libérer. Il la remercia et lui demanda de le suivre. Plus vite elle serait sortit, mieux ça serait. Elle ne voulait pas tourner en rond dans ce lieu. L'homme faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, un peu mince, un peu musclé, les cheveux rasés. Si elle devait le combattre, elle ne saurait pas la finalité du combat. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement fort mais il fallait qu'elle évalue chaque possibilité. Pas se faire avoir deux fois de suite.

Les deux anciens prisonniers montèrent des escaliers, longèrent des couloirs creusés à même la roche. Maïa avait demandé au dénommé Chad de l'emmener là où devait se trouver ces effets personnels. Ils se plaquèrent immédiatement contre l'un des murs rocheux, quelques hommes passèrent dans le couloir adjacent. Maïa souffla de soulagement. Chad lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient à peu près soixante dix brigands et que cette cachette se trouvait dans la montagne. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermé à clé.

_C'est la salle des trésors ... l'informa le jeune homme.

Maïa se doutait bien que la clé se trouvait sûrement avec le chef des bandits. Elle mit la pointe du sabre qu'elle avait pris dans la serrure. Elle tourna rageusement la lame dedans et au bout de quelques minutes la porte céda. Maïa sourit de satisfaction, elle pénétra dans la pièce suivit de son compagnon de fortune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide et aperçu ce qu'elle cherchait. Une bourse au tissu noir contenant ces économies et une autre plus petite contenant ces bagues. Et puis balançait dans le tas, son odachi. En fulminant elle le prit. Maintenant il lui manquait plus qu'un manteau. Tant pis pour son baluchon, elle doutait qu'elle puisse le trouver et en plus c'était une perte de temps. L'idée de piquer quelques trésors dans la pièce ne lui traversa pas l'esprit et ils firent alors route vers la sortie. Ils entendirent des pas de courses, ils se mirent eux aussi à courir, ils avaient donc finalement découvert qu'ils s'étaient enfuit. Ils furent rapidement encerclés.

Maïa était prête à foncer dans le tas quand un pistolet vînt appuyer sur sa tempe.

_C'est bon boss! Je la tiens, déclara le traître en appuyant d'avantage sur la tempe et en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur sa proie.

_Oh bien joué Chad, mais pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Répondit le ''boss''.

_Je veux que vous me pardonniez pour avoir tué Robert.

_Je vois. Tu es pardonné. Laisse nous nous occuper de la fille. Gate, attache les mains de la demoiselle. Le maître des lieux souriait à pleine dent, satisfait.

Maïa roula des yeux. Quelle imbécile encore une fois. Tous les pistolets étaient braqués sur elle. Une des menottes fut mise, Chad s'avança vers le boss. Un bruit de balle surprit tout le monde. Chad regarda au niveau de son ventre et toucha la plaie. Du sang imprégna sa main .

_Pourquoi ?, réussit-il à articuler avant de s'écrouler. Pendant les quelques secondes qui s'étaient produites, Maïa avait repris son odachi, créa une lame de vent et élimina le plus d'ennemi possible. La rage pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, ce connard de Chad l'avait bien dupé ! Mais d'un côté qu'il se fasse tuer avait été une bonne diversion. Elle se trouva fasse au colosse qu'était le boss des bandits. L'homme rigola :

_Haha, tant pis, je leur donnerai ton corps. Rappelle toi seulement que c'est Bobby la ristourne qui t'a tué.

Il fonça sur la mercenaire, il donna plusieurs coups de poings qui tombèrent dans le vide. La mercenaire réussit à taillader l'homme au bras, mais rien qui puisse l'affaiblir. En plus de gérer Bobby elle devait repousser les autres brigands. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, il lui fallait éliminer tous ces ennemis. Alors qu'elle paraît un des hommes, un des puissants coup de poings du boss la projeta contre l'une des parois rocheuses. Son souffle se coupa et elle atterrit lourdement au sol. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ces esprits, Bobby s'approcha et lui écrasa le bras, là où sa blessure qu'elle s'était faite lors de sa première rencontre avec les brigands était . Elle poussa un hurlement qui déchira l'atmosphère lugubre et froid des lieux. Bobby avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage et appuya d'avantage sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, ne plus penser à cette douleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à soulever son odachi avec sa main libre. Pleine de rage elle mordit férocement la jambe de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci, surprit, cria et enleva sa jambe. Maïa en profita pour se relever et même si son bras était presque inanimé souleva le cri de l'ange et l'abaissa violemment sur le boss. La lame coupa en diagonal l'homme corpulent. Les quelques hommes encore debout déguerpirent. Elle baissa les yeux vers ce qui restait de Bobby. Un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres roses :

_Rappelle toi que c'est Maya la mercenaire qui t'a tué.


	9. Neuvième vague

Neuvième vague.

_« La beauté du ciel est dans les étoiles, la beauté des femmes est dans leur chevelure. » Proverbe italien_

__Rappelle toi que c'est Maïa la mercenaire qui t'a tué. _

Maïa dépouilla un des hommes à terre de son manteau. Elle s'aida du mur humide pour pouvoir parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la sortie. Une fois sortit, elle vit que le soleil était à son zénith, ce qui montrait qu'il devait être dans les midis. La chaleur que procurait le soleil la fit légèrement sourire. Elle se mit à l'abri d'un rocher et reprit son souffle. Elle regarda son bras ensanglanté, elle faillit vomir quand elle le vit. Elle détourna le regard. Elle s'en était sortit. Toute seule. Elle les avait tous tués, ces misérables. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Elle ne se sentait pas capable de marcher. Une légère peur l'envahit et lui donnait mal au ventre. Un craquement de branche l'alerta. Elle fut soulager quand elle vit Ilo, le cheval des neiges apparaître. Il s'avança vers elle. Maïa le transperça de son regard, à bout de nerf .

_Espèce de froussard ! T'as déguerpit dés que tu as pu ! lui cria la mercenaire, puis plus calmement elle reprit :

_C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce que j'aurai dû faire...

Le cheval contre tout attente, se baissa à côté de la jeune femme. Elle leva un sourcil, puis le cheval balança sa tête en arrière pour désigner son dos. Maïa comprit qu'il lui proposait de monter. Elle aurait aimé refuser cette proposition, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse sa difficile, sinon, d'ici deux heures elle serait sûrement morte de froid. Elle se hissa avec difficulté sur le dos de l'animal. Elle s'agrippa à la crinière du cheval qui se mit à se relever puis trotter dans la vallée enneigée. Ne tenant plus, Maïa s'endormit sur le pelage chaud de l'animal.

* * *

La mercenaire ouvrit les yeux quand des bruits de pas et de discussions se firent entendre. Elle se redressa vivement et constata que le village se dressait devant elle . Elle ferma son manteau pour que l'état lamentable de son corps et de ses habits passent inaperçu. Elle rendit le cheval et déambula dans la rue. Elle avait mal, très mal mais il fallait qu'elle supporte la douleur. Elle alla dans une pharmacie, dans un magasin de vêtement puis vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Elle monta difficilement les étages puis lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle se déshabilla jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce comprenant un grand lit. Elle évita soigneusement de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain. Elle laissa l'eau chaude de la douche parcourir son corps recouvert de bleu et de sang. Une fois le plus gros de la saleté enlevé elle entra dans le bain chaud. Tous ces muscles se détendirent, elle goûtait à une joie immense d'être libre et saine et sauve. Dans cette joie contenue, elle versa même quelques larmes. Elle resta dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa peau en soit gorgée et devienne toute molle. Elle dû si prendre à plusieurs fois pour pouvoir se redresser et ne pas glisser dans la baignoire. Elle se sécha lentement, quelques tâches de sang vinrent entacher encore plus le sol ainsi que la serviette de bain. Elle imbiba plusieurs cotons de désinfectant. Après avoir installé un mouchoir dans son bouche, elle commença la douloureuse action. Cette fois si des larmes de douleurs vinrent couler sur ces joues. Le liquide brûlait ses blessures béantes. N'y pouvant plus, et dans un geste presque désespéré, elle se versa le liquide sur tous ces membres endolorie. Elle s'allongea à même le sol. Quand elle enleva le mouchoir de sa bouche, sa respiration se fit plus pressée.

Maïa pris les colliers qu'elle avait détaché de son cou pour les placer devant ces yeux. Le pendentif qu'elle avait gardé pendant tout son périple jusqu'à aujourd'hui était intacte. C'était sûrement la seule preuve qu'elle faisait partit des nobles mondiaux. Mais personne à part les dragons célestes savaient leur existence. On le lui avait mis au cou dès qu'elle était né. La longue chaîne d'argent maintenait un pendentif fait du même matériaux qui était en faite un petit ovale légèrement bombé. Des yeux experts auraient pu voir un dragon bombant la poitrine, légèrement gravé dessus. Elle regarda ensuite le lys qui pendait au bout de l'autre collier.

_Madame Léa … dans quoi me suis-je engouffrée ? , murmura t-elle. Le pire selon elle, c'était qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas ces choix. Elle sentit ces yeux devenir de plus en plus lourd, elle s'endormit au milieu de la petite salle de bain.

* * *

Maïa se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle prit rapidement le peignoir de l'hôtel et alla ouvrir. L'homme en costume eut un air surpris devant la jeune femme, mais il s'inclina et lui montra le petit plateau où était installé un petit déjeuné. Maïa le remercia, pris le plateau et referma la porte. C'est en passant devant le miroir accroché à une des portes de l'armoire qu'elle vit pourquoi le serveur avait été choqué. Elle sourit devant son air pitoyable. Elle avait quelques coupures sur le visage, ces cheveux en séchant s'étaient collés à sa peau et surtout elle avait un filet de morve dégoulinant de sa narine droite. Elle reprit une douche, pansa ces plaies et mangea son petit déjeuner. Elle prit le jean noir et l'épais pull marron qu'elle avait acheté et les enfila. Vous savez cette petite inspection qu'on fait chaque matin en tournant sur soi-même plusieurs fois devant le miroir pour voir si rien ne cloche ? Et bien c'est ce que fit Maïa pendant une demi-heure. Paraître plus femme mais dangereuse était son but premier maintenant. C'était pas gagné pour l'instant avec tous ces bandages sur le corps. Elle paraissait dangereuse, oui, mais pour elle-même. Elle décida de remettre « ce renouveau » comme elle le disait à plus tard. Il lui fallait d'abord quitter l'île hivernale.

C'est avec l'aide du bateau de marchandise sur lequel elle avait embarqué quelques jours auparavant, qu'elle rejoignit de nouveau l'île où se trouvait son client. Une fois à terre, c'est à l'aide d'un escargotcabine qu'elle contacta son client. Après avoir récupéré son argent, elle sentit une joie immense l'emplir. Elle allait aujourd'hui faire une chose qu'elle faisait toujours à Marie Joie et qui occupait tout son temps : s'occuper de sa petite personne. Elle avait une somme de berrys coquette dans son sac et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle se demandait bien ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était parti de Marie Joie pour se laisser tant aller. D'abord les pirates qui étaient dans la taverne de Léo, puis les pirates dans les nombreux lieux qu'elle devait fréquenter pour son travail … en gros elle en avait conclu que c'était à cause de ces maudits pirates pervers qu'elle avait perdu une parti de sa féminité . Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était un atout non négligeable, elle comptait bien en profiter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus acheter tout et n'importe quoi étant donné que son petit baluchon ne pouvait pas contenir mille et une tenue. Elle se contenta donc, sans une joie profonde, d'acheter que quelques vêtements.

* * *

Maïa profita de l'absence de mission pour guérir de ces blessures dans un petit hôtel sans histoire. Son teint maintenant paraissait plus reposé. Elle lisait un livre nommé _Les ruines de l'Île de Kuraigana _quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Pas un oiseau gazouillait, pas un battement d'aile de mouche se faisait sentir, pas un seul enfant riait ou pleurait à l'extérieur.

À ce moment, elle crût que le monde s'était éteint. Elle s'approcha d'un pas léger vers la fenêtre, elle regarda à travers et baissa la tête pour voir si il y avait des personnes dans la ruelle. Elle vit une ombre s'avancer vers une échoppe. Les passants étaient comme figés et baissés légèrement la tête, Maïa attendait de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que tout le monde soit dans un tel état.

L'ombre s'avança de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir. L'homme aux yeux de la jeune femme était immense, et la longue épée qu'il portait dans son dos devait sûrement amplifier ce trait physique. Elle le vit déambuler dans la rue avec grâce . Les habitants se tenant à une bonne distance de lui, une aura étrange l'entourait, pas la même que celle du mercenaire. Celle-ci était glacial, malgré l'air presque estival, Maïa commençait à avoir froid. Alors qu'il se trouvait dehors en contre bas. Puis l'homme leva la tête vers elle. Le sang de Maïa se glaça. Son échine frissonna, elle était tétanisée. Les yeux jaunes perçants comme un aigle de cet homme la traversa comme une lame. Il détourna les yeux d'elle, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de rester statufiée. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cette stupeur mais la seule chose qui l'en sorti fut un cri qui déchira l'île entière. Elle entendit quelques cris : « Il l'a tué ! Il a tué Pablo l'artiste dont la tête valait 120 millions de berrys ! » à ces mots Maïa se re-tétanisa, ces yeux … elle les avait déjà vu en quelque part … Elle se souvînt des anciens avis de recherche des capitaines corsaires. Cet homme c'était Dracule Mihwalk.

Les capitaines corsaires qui étaient à la botte du gouvernement … c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait tué ce pirate. Elle aussi était recherchée. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et se plaqua en dessous. Elle avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Si cet homme la trouvait … même si elle ne lui avait rien fait … il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à la tuer. Mais il l'avait clairement regarder quelques minutes plus tôt. À quatre patte elle alla prêt de son lit et récupéra _le cri de l'ange _. Si il venait elle serait prête … même si elle n'avait aucune chance. Des heures et des heures passèrent. Les bruits de la ville et le chant des oiseaux reprirent petit à petit. Mais Maïa resta là, sans bouger pendant toute une journée. Elle n'avait même pas osé ouvrir la porte au serveur qui venait lui emmener son dîner.

Maïa avait continuellement les yeux du corsaire braquait sur elle. Elle réfléchissait à sans donner mal à la tête. La peur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette émotion aussi fortement que aujourd'hui. Elle se concentra sur l'épilation de ces jambes pour l'oublier. Jusque là ça semblait plutôt efficace, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul poil.

* * *

La jeune femme pris son baluchon et son sabre et partit de l'auberge. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester ici éternellement. Elle se promena sur le port, en quête d'une destination. Elle vit une embarcation qui chargeait des marchandises, et des personnes qui étaient à proximité avaient l'air étrangère à l'équipage. _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien … _

_Où allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle à un des voyageurs.

_Sur l'île de Balqui, répondit le concerné.

_Où est le capitaine de ce navire s'il vous plaît ?

La femme indiqua un homme avec une barbe blanche. Sans vraiment prêter attention à la jeune femme au Odachi, il l'accepta volontiers à bords de l'embarcation. Évidemment Maïa avait dû prévoir une petite somme d'argent. Le petit voyage d'une semaine avait parut une éternité pour la jeune femme. Dés qu'ils avaient accosté, la noble n'avait pas mis une seconde à descendre.

* * *

L'île tropical à la végétation dense était animée. Le doux parfum de l'ylang-ylang chatouilla les narines de la dragon céleste. Ce parfum, elle l'utilisait pour le mettre dans son bain à Marie Joie. Elle s'établit dans une petite taverne pour déjeuner. Les tavernes étaient devenus son lieu de prédilection. Des personnes derrière elle parlaient sur elle, d'autres étaient complètement indiffèrent à sa présence. Elle entendait toutes les remarques « qu'est-ce qu'une femme fou ici ? », « les femmes sont justes des salopes qui doivent rester dans les maisons faire le ménage », « elle n'a rien à faire ici ». Déjà qu'avant ils étaient pas tendre avec elle, mais depuis qu'elle s'était dégagée le visage s'était pire. Elle sourit dans sa chope de bière. Ça l'amusait un peu leurs réactions. Certains l'avaient reconnu comme étant La mercenaire, d'autres avaient peut-être déjà vu son affiche mais ne pensait pas que c'était elle, et d'autres n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle. Elle aimait beaucoup la dernière catégorie. Être connue c'était bien pour pouvoir avoir des missions, ne pas être connue était bien aussi pour ne pas attirer les chasseurs de prime.

Une fois son repas finit elle sortit et déambula dans les rues. Cet arbre, le ylang ylang, était présent dans toutes les rues. Maïa regardait d'un œil les quelques magasins quand quelque chose la percuta sur le flanc droit. Elle baissa la tête pour voir la « chose ». Une petite fille se tenait la tête et commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Maïa regarda à droite et à gauche, des passants commençaient à les regarder, ce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Si cette petite pleurait, tout le monde la fusillerait du regard. Mais elle avait vraiment envie de shooter dans cette gamine qui l'avait percuté. « Méprisable » était le mot qui trottait dans sa caboche. Elle fit la chose qui lui arrachait le cœur :

_Tient prend ma main pour te relever, jolie … petite fille. Je suis vraiment … désolé ? De t'avoir … hum percuté.

Le sourire désolé que Maïa lança à la petite fille rassura cette dernière qui accepta volontiers la main tendu en époussetant son t-shirt vert. Maïa ne s'attarda pas plus et reprit son chemin mais une petite main vînt taper sur sa cuisse.

_Tenez mademoiselle, merci.

La petite fille mis dans la main de la mercenaire un petit bonbon à la fraise. Maïa souleva un sourcil et regarda la petite fille partir en courant joyeusement. Elle resta là pendant quelques secondes, trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire et ce qu'elle avait reçu. À l'instant présent, elle ne réalisa pas que son cœur était devenu plus léger et son esprit plus apaisé.

* * *

Alors pourquoi Mihalwk n'a pas tué Maïa ? Interview exclusive d'un des corsaires le plus sexy de One piece :

Auteur :" Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Maïa La mercenaire ?  
Mihalwk ( répondant avec froideur) : C'est qui celle là ?  
Auteur complétement décontenancée : Et bien Maya la mercenaire ... celle dont la prime s'élève à 100 000 000 de berrys tout de même ! Vous avez croisé son regard !  
Mihalwk : Cette fille qui était à la fenêtre ? Elle était recherchée ? Je sentait que quelqu'un me regardait donc j'ai tourné la tête par réflexe. J'aurai dû aller la tuer. ( se léve) J'espère qu'elle est encore sur cette île ..." C'est sur cette phrase que partit le capitaine corsaire, laissant de marbre l'auteure. Voilà, à bientôt !


	10. Dixième vague

Dixième chapitre.

_« Ainsi la paresse est mère. Elle a un fils, le vol, et une fille, la faim. » de Victor Hugo_

_Sur l'île de Balqui, dans une chambre d'hôtel …_

Maïa comptait chaque berrys qu'elle avait gagné depuis deux mois. Une grande satisfaction l'avait gagnée. Elle était de retour sur cette île au doux parfum de ylang-ylang. Sept … c'était le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait assassiné pendant ces deux mois sur les différentes îles de l'archipel des Campanulas. Mais malheureusement il était temps pour elle de partir d'ici. Les journaux commençaient à parler d'un serial killer, et avait même appeler ces meurtres : Les assassinats de l'homme pourpre. Tout ça parce que d'après certains témoins, l'homme qu'ils avaient vus, portait un haut rouge. Maïa souffla, il lui avait suffit qu'elle dessine sur sa lèvre supérieur une fine moustache et de porter un de ces hauts rouges pour qu'on la nomme ainsi. Mais ça l'arrangeait, autant elle que ces clients. Quoique ça l'ennuyait aussi qu'on ait pu la voir. Mais la seule chose qui l'embêtait en ce moment était le fait qu'avec la mort de Barbe Blanche, les mers se faisaient de plus en plus dangereuse et mouvementées. Ce qui avait épargné la petite archipel des attaques de pirates était la base située non loin. Ce qui était une chance pour Maïa mais était aussi un inconvénient .

La mercenaire sortit de l'hôtel dans le but de rejoindre le bateau de passager où elle avait réservé une place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de l'argent qu'elle avait gagné ? Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Une coloration ? Non, les coiffeurs de Grand Line ne valaient pas ceux de Marie-Joie, ça lui abîmerait les cheveux . Une jolie robe alors ? Mais quand pourrait-elle la mettre ? Entre deux missions ? Non pas possible. Mais au pire, on s'en fiche ? Elle sourit, le mercenaire avait eu bien tord de l'abandonner, ce salop …

Au bout d'une rue, elle se fit bousculer violemment, elle tomba sur les fesses et leva les yeux vers l'imbécile qui l'avait percuté. Un homme athlétique d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait devant elle entrain de se frotter l'arrière de son crâne en s'excusant. Il avait un large sourire, que Maïa lui devina comme pas naturel. L'homme partit accompagné de trois autres personnes rapidement. Maïa s'épousseta et se débarrassa de la poussière qui était présent sur son arrière train en grommelant. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle sentait comme un vide … elle baissa la tête pour regarder au dessus de sa poitrine. Prise de panique elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir laissés à l'hôtel vu qu'elle les avait touchés avant que l'homme la bouscule …

Tiltant, elle se mit à courir dans la ville portuaire, demandant aux passants où l'homme était partit. Ses recherches la menèrent vers le port. Elle fut prise dans une foule en colère, presque autant qu'elle . En prêtant plus attention elle compris ce qui se passait.

_J'avais déjà mis mes affaires dans le bateau ! Criait une personne énervée.

_Le capitaine est mort en voulant récupéré son navire ! S'offusqua une femme.

_Saleté de pirates ! Ce John Cook est réputé pour tout voler sur son passage ! J'aurai su, je ne serais pas venu sur cette île !

Ces paroles étaient les plus nombreuses parmi ce fourmillement de voyageurs. Maïa comprit de suite et fouilla dans son baluchon où quelques avis de recherches s'entassaient, John Cook, John Cook … elle regarda la photo … c'était l'homme qui lui avait volé ces colliers ! Elle faisait les cents pas … il fallait qu'elle le retrouve ! Mais où était-il partit ? A l'est ? A l'ouest ? Où peut-être bien au Nord ?! Elle s'accroupit sur le sol, si il y avait bien quelques chose auquel elle tenait c'était bien ces deux colliers ! Elle vit un navire de marchandise qui commençait à mettre les voiles. Ni une, ni deux elle se jeta sur l'embarcation. Les occupants furent surpris et commencèrent à l'insulter et sortir leur revolver. Elle pris un jeunot dans le tas et lui glissa la lame de son Odachi sous la gorge.

_Vous faites quoi que ce soit et je l'étripe. Et après ça sera à votre tour ! Dit-elle calmement en serrant sa prise.

Ils baissèrent leur arme, elle dé-serra son emprise.

_Je veux juste que vous me meniez là où vous allez.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et lui offrir même une cabine avec une douche. La colère avait pris place sur son visage fin, elle se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce. Elle voyagea ainsi pendant des jours et des jours, changeant à chaque île d'embarcation car elle ne trouvait pas le capitaine pirate dont la prime s'élevait à 170 000 000 de berrys. Elle réussissait à pêcher quelques informations sur cette homme par ci pas là, mais rien de vraiment intéressant. On lui demandait de rechercher des gens, et c'était elle maintenant qui devenait son propre client.

Maïa se dirigea dans la taverne de la nouvelle île estivale où elle avait débarqué. Elle sirota le verre de saké qu'elle avait commandé.

Elle vit entrer dans la taverne un homme au cheveux rouges, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que sa tête ressemblait aux tulipes de Madame Léa. L'homme ainsi que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'assirent eux aussi au bar devant le tavernier. Un tabouret séparait la jeune femme et le capitaine pirate. Elle avait vu sa tête sur les avis de recherche, apparemment ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était entré dans le Nouveau Monde. Bref elle n'était pas là pour observer les occupants des lieux, elle interpella le tavernier barbu :

_John Cook, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

_Héhé, plutôt que ça m'dit quelque chose. Ce connard m'a volé toutes mes réserves d'alcool, si je l'attrape celui là ! S'énerva l'intéressé en faisant tournoyer un torchon dans les airs.

_Et vous savez où je pourrais le trouver par hasard ? Questionna la criminelle.

_Il paraît qu'il traîne aux alentours de Tortuga. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça. Mademoiselle ? Vous aussi vous avez une dent contre lui ? Elle sourit légèrement :

_Ouais … j'ai une dent contre lui. Même plusieurs.

Elle toucha l'endroit où devait se trouver ces deux colliers.

Du coin de l'œil, Eustass « captain » Kid regarda son voisin, qui se révélait être une voisine. Une voisine avec un long sabre dans le dos. Il sourit en coin, il se demandait bien comment une faiblarde comme elle se trouvait dans le Nouveau Monde. Il avait envie de tous les tuer, tous ces gens qui foulaient cette terre et qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Il voulait prouver au monde qu'il était le plus fort, celui qui deviendrait le seigneur des pirates.

Maïa sentit un picotement dans sa nuque, signe que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et croisa le regard jaune de son voisin. Il valait mieux pas s'attirer les foudres de ce capitaine se disait-elle. Mais croyez-vous qu'un dragon céleste baisse le regard ? Et croyez-vous que captain kid baisse le regard ? Il se contenta d'afficher un énorme sourire. Maïa n'y tenant plus demanda innocemment :

_Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

_C'est juste ta tête qui me revient pas.

Maïa sentait qu'il lui suffisait de dire un mot de travers pour mourir, mais ce mec l'énervait grave.

_Oh ce n'est que ça, bah désolé, dit-elle tout de même.

Elle tourna la tête et se contenta de regarder ce que faisait le barman. C'était terriblement captivant de voir un homme essuyer des verres. Elle l'entendit s'adresser à elle :

_Que fais une demoiselle ici avec une arme ?

_Simple voyageuse voulant se protéger. Et Vous ?

En faite elle n'en avait que faire de sa réponse, mais par politesse, elle lui avait renvoyer la question.

_Je vais trouver le One piece.

La jeune femme se mit à rire légèrement. Le captain Kidd allait se lever pour la faire taire à jamais pour avoir osé rire de son rêve et de sa propre personne mais la jeune femme reprit :

_Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un si beau but.

Elle se leva, paya sa note et se dirigea vers la sorti du bar.

_Bonne chance alors, peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour quand vous serez le seigneur des pirates.

Cette femme l'avait complètement décontenancé, elle ne disait pas ça avec ironie mais avec franchise. Il eu un large sourire.

Maïa sortit dehors et huma à plein poumon l'air ambiant en écartant les bras vers le ciel. Un rêve … un but … elle n'en avait aucun. Elle tuait des gens seulement pour gagner de l'argent et survivre. Et sûrement parce qu'en quelque part elle aimait se battre. Elle était jalouse de ce type. Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle aille à Tortuga. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit enfin pourquoi c'était si calme à l'extérieur :

_Princesse Maïa ! Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous demander de nous suivre … cet ordre provient de la famille Isou.

Elle souffla, Isou … c'était son nom de famille. Ils savaient donc qui elle était. Ça n'arrangeait pas ces affaires tout ça. Peut-être que si elle leur donnait un ordre, ils repartiraient aussi vite que si ils étaient venus. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Marie Joie maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à cette vie de nomade. Merde alors ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se pointent !

_Dites à mes parents que je ne reviendrais pas . Partez maintenant, c'est un ordre.

Les marines se toisèrent. Le gradé ne savait pas trop comment réagir face au dragon céleste mais un autre ordre avait été donné :

_Vos illustres parents nous ont ordonné de vous destituer de votre titre si vous n'acceptiez pas et donc de vous tuez.

L'arrogance de Maïa disparut ainsi que son sourire. Comment ça ? Des parents pouvaient-ils demandé la mort de leur enfant ? Ces parents ? Un vide s'était formé dans son corps, et le sentiment qu'un couteau était planté dans son dos apparu. Elle sortit de son fourreau _le cri de l'ange _.

_Est-ce là votre décision ? Questionna le gradé, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et fonça vers lui.

Chaque marine se mit en mouvement. Des balles fusèrent mais elles n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Le sol fut vite recouvert de rouge. La rage était au fond des yeux de la jeune femme, elle se sentait trahit et humiliée. Finalement, elle qui croyait que la cage d'or où elle avait été enfermée pendant toutes ces années avait disparut venait de réapparaître subitement, l'oppressant.

_**Pleurs de l'ange**, souffla t-elle. Elle créa de multiples lames de vents qui tranchèrent des dizaines de marine. Trop faibles pensa t-elle. Il en faudrait plus pour l'arrêter.

Toute la population était parti se réfugier dans leurs habitations. Seul le cris de rage des marines ainsi que leurs gémissements résonna dans l'île pendant une dizaine de minute.

Une fois le dernier marine à terre, un applaudissement se fit entendre. Maïa se tourna et vit Eustass « captain » Kidd assis sur une caisse de bois.

_Joli spectacle que tu nous as offert.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla chercher son fourreau qui était à terre. Puis, elle regarda le carnage qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas des bandits, ils étaient là pour appliquer la loi. Et elle elle les avait tous massacrés, à part ce jeunot qui se trouvait derrière une habitation. Elle pouvait presque entendre le claquement de ses dents qui tremblaient. L'idée d'aller lui aussi le tuer lui traversa l'esprit, histoire d'ôter la vie encore une fois pour apaiser sa rage. Elle se reprit, que penserait Madame Léa en voyant tous ces corps étendus ? Maïa remarqua plusieurs corps qui bougeaient encore et des halètements. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait ça aurait été son sang qui aurait couvert le sol. Elle passa à autre chose et repensa à son but premier : retrouver Cook. Comment allez t-elle faire ? Elle reposa les yeux sur le capitaine pirate .

_Allez vous à Tortuga ?

_Tu m'ignores et ensuite tu me demandes de répondre à ta question ? Héhé tu ne manques pas de cran. Franck, c'est quoi la prochaine destination ?

_D'après le sens de l'aiguille qui bouge le moins … Tortuga. Maïa sourit légèrement.

_Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

_Tu nous donnes quoi en échange ?

La mercenaire fouilla dans son sac et sorti une petite bourse qu'elle jeta en direction du pirate. Il regarda son contenu et un large sourire s'afficha.

_ Bienvenue à bord ma jolie.

Le groupe s'en alla vers la port. Maïa avait cru comprendre que ça faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient mouillé sur l'île. Elle monta sur l'immense navire à l'aide d'une échelle de corde. Elle put voir que le bateau avait dû braver nombre difficulté à cause des multiples entailles qui barrés la coque. Les occupants du bateau qui ne l'avaient pas vu la reluquèrent longuement. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais les hommes. Elle avait pu remarquer que pour la plupart des pirates qu'une femme soit belle, moche, grosse, maigre, boutonneuse, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder avec convoitise comme un morceau de viande. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça. Une parole retînt son intention.

_C'est la pute de qui ?

Elle ravala la pensée qui lui était apparue. Tuer l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase écourterait son voyage. Elle s'installa sur un des tonneaux qui traînait sur le pont. Ils mirent les voiles. Maïa se perdit dans la contemplation de la mer. Elle était bien heureuse de ne pas être au fond d'une cale. Si Peter ne l'avait pas laissé sur cette île elle serait en ce moment entrain d'échanger le fer avec celui-ci.

Ces pensées retournèrent sur sa destitution. _Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça .._. se dit-elle. Son cousin de la famille Doflamingo était bien devenu un hors la loi et à lui on ne venait pas lui chercher des noises. Oui, mais lui c'était un homme, elle elle était une femme, et les femmes dans les familles nobles sont justes faites pour se taire. La fois où elle avait voulu continuer l'escrime, le jour où elle avait voulu participer à la « rêverie », l'instant où elle avait demander pourquoi les dirigeants étaient des hommes … on lui avait rétorqué que les femmes étaient faibles et ne devaient pas s'occuper des affaires de ce monde. Une voix vînt l'interrompre pendant sa réflexion.

_T'es qui ?

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait questionné, il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Brun, les cheveux courts bouclés, un piercing dans l'arcade gauche, du rouge à lèvre mauve sur ces fines lèvres … pas commun ce gars là.

_Avant de poser cette question, on commence par se présenter.

_Héhé, désolé ! Moi c'est Mike. Il lui tendit sa main droite, Maïa la serra.

_Maya … enchanté.

_Jolie le Odachi. C'est pas commun.

_Ouais merci.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation. Pourquoi il venait la voir celui-là ? Elle était tranquillou dans son coin, elle emmerdait personne … Pourquoi il restait planter là, juste derrière elle ?

_Un problème ?

_Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans le Nouveau Monde ?

_On va dire … que j'y suis depuis toujours.

Heureusement pour elle le jeune homme se fit appeler pour le repas. Elle n'alla pas les rejoindre, en plus de s'être fait invité elle voulait juste ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle pouvait entendre des rires gras et quelques bruits de vaisselles cassés … des pirates dans toute leur splendeur quoi. Elle sentit une présence s'approcher derrière elle. Elle priait pour pas que se soit le gamin. Elle fut presque soulagée de voir que c'était un homme avec un masque et de longs cheveux blond qui lui tendait une assiette de nourriture. Elle zieuta l'assiette d'un air méfiant et la prit en remerciant l'homme. Celui-ci retourna dans le navire sans un mot.

_Un mec trop bavard, un muet et un capitaine avec une tête de tulipe… je crois qu'un zombie pourrait arriver que je ne serai même pas surprise.

Dans ces réflexions, elle mangea tout le contenu de son assiette, elle pensa qu'un petit verre de rhum pour accompagner le tout n'aurait pas été de refus. Et elle reparti dans sa contemplation. Le bateau bascula par l'avant, _encore une pente mer_ pensa t-elle. Mais l'équipage pirate était loin de sa nonchalance, et ils se précipitèrent tous vers le pont, interrompant leur repas. Maïa regarda ce fourmillement humain. Puis un regard se posa sur elle, un … zombie ? En tout cas la ressemblance était frappante avec ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres. Il la héla :

_Toi là-bas au lieu de regarder vient nous aider à remonter cette voile !

_Au lieu de vous agiter partout vous feriez mieux d'aller retourner manger, les pentes mers sont fréquentes sur cette partie de Grand Line, il suffit juste de suivre le courant.

L'homme à l'air morbide qui devait être le navigateur, arrêta ses hommes et constata que ce que disait la jeune femme était vrai. Ils retournèrent tous à leur ripaille. La journée se passa comme l'avait souhaité Maïa, sans ce Mike et tranquillou. Une fois la plupart des hommes couchés elle s'installa contre le bastingage, son Odachi dans ses bras et elle sombra dans un demi sommeil.

La lame du Odachi sortit à une vitesse hallucinante et se glissa sous la gorge de l'individu qui s'était approché à moins d'un mètre de Maïa. Le bruit du fourreau tombé à terre interpella les veilleurs et le capitaine aux lèvres mauves. L'homme bougea légèrement et Maïa murmura :

_Tu bouges, t'es mort.

L'homme aux intentions malsaines ravala difficilement sa salive. Mais alors qu'elle tenait fermement son arme avec ses deux mains, l'arme opposa une résistance qui s'accrut jusqu'à ce que celle-ci aille rejoindre les mains du capitaine pirate.

_On m'explique ce qui se passe à bord de mon bateau ?

Maïa avait des yeux ronds, un utilisateur de fruit du démon ? Elle vit l'homme qu'elle tenait en joug un peu plus tôt pâlir à vu d'œil. Il balbutia :

_Je traînai dans le coin et elle m'a attaqué capitaine.

Maïa leva un sourcil, elle eut un fin sourire. Il voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servit.

_Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes fait surprendre par une jeune femme qui fait moins de deux tête que vous ? Des rires moqueurs parcoururent la petite assemblée.

_ Bon ça suffit, Gaspard tu retournes pioncé et tu me mens encore une seule fois et je t'empale. Toi, la gamine, ne tue aucun de mes hommes .

_A vos ordres monsieur le capitaine, répondit narquoisement la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être observé. Elle confirma ce sentiment en voyant que le dénommé Mike la regardait tout en entretenant un sabre. Quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme l'avait vu il lui afficha un large sourire. Elle lui rendit, non pas par gentillesse mais pour que peut-être il lui fiche la paix. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas du même avis, il s'approcha d'elle.

_Bien dormi ?

_Ouais très bien dormi, maintenant tu me fiches la paix et tu vis ta vie.

Le jeune homme pinça ces lèvres de façon boudeuse. Comment pouvait-il être dans un équipage qu'on disait si cruel ? Bref elle passa sa main sur sa tête, geste qui lui fit sentir une odeur sur son poignet. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis son combat face à la marine.

_Je l'ai payé, il va bien me laisser utiliser ses salles de bains, murmura t-elle. À moins qu'ils en ait pas … ils ont l'air crado en plus.

Elle toqua à la porte qu'elle supposait être la cabine du capitaine. Une voix autoritaire et forte lui tonna d'entrer. Bingo. Eutass captain Kidd était allongé sur son lit, ces mains frottant ces yeux sûrement dû au faite que quelques secondes auparavant il dormait. Elle commença :

_Bonjour Monsieur le capitaine, puis-je utiliser vos douches ?

_Ouais fait ce que tu veux …

Il allait retourner aux pays des rêves mais …

_Elles sont où ?

_Argh, demande à un des gars, il te montrera les douches communes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_Vous n'avez pas votre propre salle de bain ?

Tout en se retournant sur le ventre et mettant un oreiller sur sa tête en râlant, le capitaine pointa du bras une porte.

_Merci ...

Maïa n'oubliait pas d'appliquer les nombreuses règles de politesses que lui avait enseigné Madame Léa. Elle ferma la porte sans verrou sur son passage. La petite salle de bain était plutôt propre, un peu sombre mais correct. Elle balança son manteau sur l'évier et se dévêtit. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête. Le bonheur suprême selon elle. Très vite la petite salle de bain se remplit de buée. Alors qu'elle profitait de ce plaisir, un claquement de porte la prévînt que quelqu'un était rentré dans la petite pièce. Une tête de tulipe put être identifié à travers la vitre. Elle piqua un phare, elle frictionna nerveusement ses cheveux par colère et sûrement par honte aussi. Elle entendit le robinet du lavabo s'allumer et vit du coin de l'œil … Elle sortit d'un bon de la douche et écarta son manteau du lavabo.

_Vous auriez pu l'enlever ! Ah bah c'est malin! Il y a même de la mousse à raser dessus !

Le capitaine toujours à moitié endormi regarda de la tête jusqu'au pied Maïa.

_T'es plutôt bien foutu en faite, dit-il nonchalamment en plissant ses yeux.

_?!

Elle ramassa ces affaires au sol et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cabine. Bien sûr quelle était bien foutue, il croyait quoi celui-là ? Dans ce monde tu fais de la musculation et tu t'entraînes, ce qui ne laisse pas de place à la petite bedaine pensa t-elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver assis sur le bureau l'homme masqué. Elle sera les poings, cette journée avait vraiment mal commencé. Elle se tourna dos au type et se rhabilla rapidement en prenant ce qui lui venait dans son sac. L'homme au masque trop choqué par la réaction de la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le Odachi d'une main, son baluchon dans l'autre elle partit furibonde de la pièce.

« Aucune pudeur, aucune gêne, aucune politesse ces pirates ! » Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait fait une description des dragons célestes. Elle se dirigea vers le tonneau où elle avait élu domicile. Tonneau qui n'était plus là d'ailleurs. Un ange passa … à l'intérieur d'elle elle bouillait, si ce n'était pas un pirate plus fort qu'elle elle aurait découpé ce bateau en dé. Elle vit un petit tonneau remplit d'eau, elle y plongea son manteau pour le laver. Elle sentit une présence sur son épaule. Elle souffla.

_Tu fous quoi ? Questionna Mike.

_Ton cher capitaine a sali mon manteau.

_Hum je vois … besoin d'aide ?

_Héhé, pas besoin de deux mains supplémentaires juste pour un manteau, rit doucement la jeune femme.

Elle essora le manteau et le mit à sécher sur le bastingage.

_Pourquoi tu veux aller à Tortuga ? Demanda t-il.

_Pas tes oignons.

_Pourquoi vous êtes mercenaire ?

_Pas tes oignons.

_T'as quel âge ?

_Mais putain t'arrête de toujours causer ?! T'es toujours comme ça ?!

_Ma mère me disait souvent que j'étais trop bavard mais selon moi …

_Arrête !

Elle partit en direction de la proue, le odachi sur son épaule. Elle pris dans son sac le paquet de cigarette et en pris une.

_Pff … quelle journée de merde.

La fumée qui sorti de sa bouche se dissipa dans le vent marin. Elle passa ainsi quelques jours, toujours à contempler l'étendu bleu, elle se demandait dans combien de temps ils seraient rendus. Elle toucha sa poitrine, normalement à cet endroit il devrait y avoir ces deux colliers. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que quelqu'un s'accouda au bastingage. En réalité, Kid n'avait pas vu qu'elle était ici elle aussi. Il aurait aimé faire demi-tour mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que ce dernier l'évitait. Oui, on peut dire que Eustass avait un esprit tordu et que malgré les apparences il réfléchissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop et pas d'une bonne façon selon son second. Maïa zieuta l'homme. Une vingtaine d'année, baraqué, tête de tulipe, lèvres mauves, manteau de fourrure … en faite elle le trouva plutôt moche. De son côté Eustass pensa à la meilleur façon d'emmerder son « invité ». Il avait vu les différentes discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Mike.

_T'es un dragon céleste ?

Elle souffla, il avait dû tout entendre lors de son altercation avec la marine.

_Étais un dragon céleste.

_Et pourquoi tu es parti de ton palais céleste ?

_Pas vos oignons.

_Pourquoi tu vas à Tortuga ?

Elle serra les poings, ce mec avait été contaminé par Mike ou quoi. Elle se tourna vivement pour être face au capitaine et elle vu que celui ci affiché un large sourire. Hahaha, elle avait compris son manège, il voulait la pousser à bout. Eh bien ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle afficha un immense sourire même si cela lui coûté :

_Monsieur le capitaine, je vous ai payé, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi.

Eustass crut à un dédoublement de la personnalité, il avait pu voir que d'un coup elle pouvait être extrêmement polie, puis très fière et ensuite limite grossière. Donc triplement de personnalité. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de faire chier son monde :

_Ouais mais en ce moment tu es sur mon bateau, en pleine mer, qui plus est dans le Nouveau Monde. Donc tu vas répondre à mes deux questions.

C'était pas le moment de faire la fière, et puis ce n'était pas un secret d'état, elle ne répondait pas aux questions tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

_Je suis partie de Marie Joie parce que je m'ennuyai, je vais à Tortuga car un homme m'a volé des objets de valeurs et il paraît qu'il se trouve là-bas.

Eustass était déçu, lui qui croyait qu'elle serait plus résistante. Finalement cette fille n'était pas si intéressante. Il tourna des talons et partit ce qui ravit Maïa.


	11. Onzième vague

Onzième vague.

_« A la guerre, on tue non pour tuer, mais pour ne pas être tué. » de Henri Brialmont._

L'île de Tortuga était en vue, Maïa espérait que son voleur soit ici. Quel contretemps, au lieu de chercher des missions, elle cherchait ces bijoux. En espérant qu'il ne les ait pas vendu. Le bateau s'amarra au port. De nombreux bateaux pirates y étaient encrés, d'ailleurs ce port était constitué uniquement de brigands en tout genre. Cette île n'était qu'une immense ville. Les maisons étaient hautes et étaient faites de briques grises. Le toit des maisons était rose bonbon ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec l'ambiance. Qui elle, était vraiment électrique. Mais tout de même joyeuse au fond. Très contradictoire ? Non juste une ambiance de pirates.

Maïa se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le capitaine à la chevelure rougeoyante :

_Merci.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle sauta par dessus bord et atterrit agilement sur le ponton. Elle mit sa capuche et disparut dans la foule majoritairement constituée d'hommes. Captant chaque discussion, elle se faufila parmi aux. Qu'est-ce que c'était bruyant ! Mais personne semblait s'intéresser à elle, et ça, ça lui plaisait.

__John Cook ... _

Elle se tourna vivement pour voir la personne qui avait dit ça, ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. Impossible de voir qui avait dit ce nom, elle scruta la foule derrière elle mais rien à faire, elle ne trouvait pas l'homme ayant parlé. Puis elle vit un des hommes qui était en compagnie de son voleur lorsque celui-ci l'avait bousculé. Bingo. Apparemment c'était son jour de chance. Discrètement elle le suivit, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme très maigre à la barbiche aussi noire que du charbon se dirigea à l'intérieur d'un immense bâtiment qui n'était autre qu'une taverne. Une taverne où un énorme brouhaha s'entendait. Une goutte apparu à l'arrière du crâne de Maïa. Elle passait sa vie dans les tavernes. Une odeur d'alcool de riz et de tabac s'échappait de cet endroit. La jeune femme entra et tous les regards des personnes devant elle se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était observée de toute part. Quelques hommes vinrent à sa rencontre pour qu'elle enlève sa capuche puis elle se précipita à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour rentrer mais pas se faire repérer. Elle vit au bout d'une ruelle sombre qui longeait le grand établissement une jeune femme habillée plutôt court, vidé des poubelles. Elle avait vu pendant le court temps qu'elle était entrée que c'était la tenue des serveuses. Un large sourire apparut sur son fin visage, elle s'avança vers la jeune femme :

_Salut poupée, bonne nuit.

Elle mit un pin à la serveuse, l'attacha et la plaça dans un endroit à l'écart des regards. Elle enfila la tenue rouge de la jeune femme. Elle cacha son odachi dans une poubelle ainsi que son baluchon. Elle se félicitation et entra par une petite porte de service. La chaleur ambiante des cuisines l'étouffa et elle pris un plateau remplit de chopes de bière qui traînait. C'était comme un retour au source, même si cette ambiance ressemblait plus à l'établissement de Monsieur Lafourchette que _Chez Léo_. Elle entra dans la grande salle, illuminée par d'immenses lustres accrochés au haut plafond fait de roues de charrettes. Il y avait de nombreux étages qui donnaient directement sur cette immense rez de chaussé. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

D'un regard vif, elle regarda chaque table, chaque coin, il devait bien y avoir une centaine de personne dans ce lieu. En plus si ça se trouvait son homme n'était pas là. Non, elle était sur la bonne voie, elle en était persuadée ! Ces semaines de recherche ne pouvaient pas mener nulle part. Elle monta l'étage. Après quelques mains aux fesses, elle vit … Oh mon dieu ! Enfin si il y en a un. Il était là, entouré de quelques femmes de compagnie entrain de se saouler, elle s'approcha pour mieux les observer mais elle se fit héler.

_Oy on a pu de boisson là !

Elle tourna la tête vers le groupe de cinq personne. Cinq femmes.

_Des femmes ici ? _pensa Maïa. Elle leur servit les boissons et du coup dû retourner en reprendre en bas dans les cuisines. Elle retourna vers sa cible. Est-ce qu'il les avait sur lui ? Les avait-il vendu ? Une chose était sûr elle ne pouvait combattre un homme comme lui, il fallait agir avec malice et finesse. Puis, choquée, elle vit une bourse sur la table et devinez ce qui y dépassé ? Madame Léa et dragon s'écria mentalement la jeune femme. Un plan s'écrit dans sa tête. 1.S'approcher. 2. Les servir. 3 . Leur prendre discrètement les colliers. 4. Fuir. .

Donc elle s'approcha, se pencha, tînt son plateau juste au dessus de la bourse, les servit lentement. Avec ses doigts sous le plateau elle tira les deux colliers mais ils étaient accrochés à quelque chose dans le fond de la bourse. Elle y fourra ses doigts plus profondément mais impossible d'y parvenir. Et puis tant pis se dit-elle, elle pris la bourse. Elle se releva et tourna les talons. Elle s'éloigna, pressa son pas et entendit :

_La bourse ? Elle est plus là ! Putain elle était juste là avant que la serveuse … Et toi là-bas !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Elle balança le plateau en direction du groupe de Cook. Un des hommes se le prit en pleine face et s'effondra. Elle sauta par dessus la barre de protection, chose tout à fait suicidaire mais elle atterrit sur une table au rez de chaussé. Un bousculement en entraînant un autre, une insulte répondant à une mauvaise parole, une énorme bagarre commença dans l'établissement ce qui permit à Maïa de se fondre dans la masse. Elle évita de justesse une chope qui se dirigeait droit vers sa tête. Une explosion la propulsa contre un mur. D'où ça pouvait venir ? C'était puissant. Elle se tînt la tête, un peu chancelante. Elle avait les oreilles un peu bouchés à cause du bruit soudain. Un feu commença à prendre dans de longs rideaux rouges. Puis la dragon céleste vit quelque chose qui la stupéfia, toutes les armes se trouvant dans la pièce s'envolèrent vers le trou qu'avait formé l'explosion.

_Attention ! Eustass captain Kidd se déchaîne ! Cria un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Un mouvement de panique commença. Finalement il n'y avait pas que Maïa qui avait commencé cette affrontement dans la ville. Elle courut tant qu'elle put et réussit à sortir du lieu. Elle reprit ces effets personnelles et délivra la serveuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça, l'enfer devait ressembler à ça. Partout des gens se battaient, le feu prenait dans les différentes habitations. Elle dégaina son odachi, l'île entière était devenue un champ de bataille, il fallait qu'elle parte. Mais comment ? Des gens l'attaquèrent, elle les coupa d'un coup de sabre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ces gens l'attaquaient d'ailleurs personne ne savait pourquoi ils se tuaient les uns les autres. Maïa gronda, ces gens n'étaient que des imbéciles. Elle ne voulait pas participer à ce massacre ! Et surtout se faire tuer dans la foulée. Ce capitaine Kid apparemment était vraiment un danger ambulant, réussir à mettre le désordre dans une ville en quelques heures ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Elle courrait toujours, cherchant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle vit l'une des femmes de la taverne en train de se battre avec un homme, un autre allé l'abattre avec une hache. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Maïa transperça l'homme à la hache. La femme à la chevelure mauve et à la peau couleur chocolat au lait la remercia de la tête alors qu'elle venait d'en finir avec son adversaire. Maïa allait repartir mais la jeune femme lui prit le bras.

_Viens avec moi. Maïa hésita puis la suivit. Maïa devinait que cette personne devait avoir un bateau, et donc un échappatoire pour elle. La chance lui souriait encore une fois. Elle para un coup de sabre venant de sa droite. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'homme, elle continua à courir, évitant de se mêler aux autres escarmouches.

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent sur le chemin une des autres femmes, une femme aux cheveux long noirs. Elles se dirigèrent vers le port, elles montèrent à bord d'un navire avec comme tête de proue un dragon ouvrant la gueule. Quelques corps flottés sur la mer noirci par la nuit qui était tombée. Une femme qui faisait partit des cinq que Maïa avait vu, avec une cape noir et un tricorne cria :

_Tout le monde est là ?!

_Ouais capitaine ! Répondit l'équipage qui s'attelait.

_On se casse !

_Ouais capitaine !

La jeune femme qui avait demandé à Maïa de la suivre alla vers la dite « capitaine ». La capitaine scruta Maïa puis d'un pas décidé alla vers celle-ci. Maïa tout à coup se sentit comme légèrement oppressée, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle recula d'un pas. Cette personne faisait dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix. Une fois arrivée devant la dragon céleste, elle afficha un large sourire :

_Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

_Hein ?! Hurlèrent Maïa et la fille à la peau foncée.

Maïa pensa que c'était dû au bruit de bataille qui se déroulait derrière elle et se dit qu'elle avait mal entendu mais la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains courts flottants au vent répéta sa question.

_Mais non, je veux pas, je vous connais pas !

_Allez st'eu plaît ! On a un super cuistot et on est super fort ! La femme aux cheveux mauve lui colla une claque derrière la tête.

_Arrête de te vanter à chaque occasion.

Maïa avait des yeux ronds, tout d'un coup le monde autour d'elle avait cessé d'exister, elle était crétine cette fille ? Ou c'était elle-même qui venait de péter un boulon ? Elle se ressaisit, ça devait être un rêve. Oui un rêve. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. La crétine, un large sourire collé au visage, était toujours devant elle. À vingt centimètre de son visage.

Une fois le bateau loin de Tortuga, les membres de l'équipage vinrent à la rencontre de l'étrangère. Étrangère qui avait d'ailleurs à son pied un capitaine qui la suppliait.

_Lâche moi, je ne veux pas venir dans ton équipage, je te connais pas, tu me connais pas.

_Elle a raison, répliqua la fille aux cheveux mauves.

_Mais Nina regarde le long sabre qu'elle a ! C'est trop classe. En plus c'est toi qui l'a ramené ! dit la capitaine avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Maïa eut une goutte qui apparu sur sa tempe. Ils durent si mettre à cinq pour défaire leur capitaine de la jambe de Maïa. Quelqu'un cria :

_A table !

Un mouvement de foule se mit en marche. Voyant que Maïa ne suivait pas le mouvement, une femme vînt l'inviter à les suivre, une femme à la musculature ultra développée. Maïa était surprise, pour des pirates ils étaient plutôt civilisés et accueillant. Elle souleva un sourcil, il devait y avoir un piège en quelque part.

Maïa se retrouva attablée devant une assiette remplit de nourriture sur l'une des deux longues tables qui traversaient le réfectoire. L'équipage devait compter une vingtaine de membres dont les cinq femmes qu'elle avait vu à la taverne dont la capitaine. Maïa mangea le contenu de son assiette, ce goût … c'était très bon. Mieux que ce qu'elle mangeait dans les tavernes. Elle aperçut une tête sur son épaule, elle crut s'étouffer.

_Alors c'est bon ? Fit la capitaine.

_Ouais, très bon. Merci.

La capitaine sourit de plus belle et repartit s'asseoir. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en face de Maïa se présenta :

_Moi c'est Mika Inoue. Et toi ?

_Maya.

_Maya comment ? Questionna t-elle curieuse.

_Juste Maya, répondit la concernée.

_Et t'as un surnom ?

_La mercenaire.

_Hein ?! La voix venait d'une personne se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table de Maïa. Les personnes autour d'elle crurent avoir une attaque cardiaque.

_Capitaine, ça va pas être possible ! Pas possible du tout. Cette fille c'est une criminelle de pur souche. En un an elle a réussit à se faire une prime de 100 000 000 de berrys ! C'est une tueuse. Les autres en entendant cette explication continuèrent de manger comme ci de rien était, ils étaient trop habitués à la peur panique de tout de la dénommé Arame.

_100 000 000 de berrys ! Trop cool ! Faut absolu ...

La capitaine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un l'avait assis de force et enfourné dans sa bouche un énorme morceau de pain. Le repas était bruyant comme celui de Kidd. Avec un peu de verre cassé en moins tout de même. Maïa se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise entourée de tout ce monde. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude, ou plutôt elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être qu'avec des pirates.

Le repas finit, la jeune femme en face de Maïa avec les cheveux noirs lisses lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche.

_Ça te fera du bien, tu as l'air épuisé.

À ce moment dans la tête de la concerné c'était une explosion de joie mais elle accepta d'un simple hochement de tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir dans la grande salle de bain toutes les femmes de l'équipage, c'est à dire les cinq femmes.

_Maya, hurla la capitaine en enlaçant le cou de l'interpellé qui fut presque étranglé.

_Désolé elle est toujours comme ça, lui sourit Mika. Elles se dévêtirent et elles se placèrent sous les multiples paumes de douches qui se trouvaient contre un mur. Elle n'avait jamais pris de douche avec d'autres femmes, il fallait un début à tout. Et de toute façon elle n'était pas du tout pudique devant d'autres femmes. Elle fit comme les autres et lorsqu'elle tourna le robinet de l'eau glacé d'abord en sorti puis l'eau se réchauffa. L'extase, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait fait que courir ces dernières semaines.

Les cinq autres jeunes femmes parlaient gaîment. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais elle se sentait vraiment bien comme ci rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle n'avait plus eu cette impression depuis qu'elle voyageait seule, elle était toujours aux a guais, guettant celui qui viendrait la déranger.

_Maya, vous voulez que je vous frotte le dos ? Proposa la femme musclée.

_Euh, si vous voulez.

Maïa avait pour habitude à Marie Joie que ces esclaves lui frotte le dos, elle avait oublié que c'était quelque chose de vraiment plaisant. Ces femmes, Maïa pensa en les regardant qu'elles étaient vraiment soudées. Elle les envia, elle n'avait pas d'ami, on pouvait dire qu'elle était même seule, vraiment seule.

Il y avait donc la capitaine, très grande, athlétique, les cheveux châtains courts. La femme qui lui avait proposé de la suivre, la peau foncée, des cheveux ondulés mauve avec une frange. La dénommée Arame qui était très blanche avec des cheveux blonds. Et celle qui lui frottait le dos, très grande elle aussi même plus grande que la capitaine, dans les deux mètres, les cheveux attachés bruns clairs et la peau légèrement matte. Et puis ...

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une particularité sur le corps d'une des femmes. Une fine nageoire dorsale longeait le dos de celle avec les cheveux noirs. Ainsi que des points noirs formant une ligne juste en dessous de son nombril ainsi que sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle aurait voulu sortir pour s'éloigner le plus de ce triton. Dire qu'elle lui avait parlé … Il fallait qu'elle fasse avec. Quand elle ferma le robinet elle s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un fouillé son sac.

_Eh !

Elle écarta de la main la capitaine qui avait le nez dans ces affaires. La fille aux cheveux mauve claqua encore une fois l'arrière de la tête de sa capitaine.

_On ne fourre pas son nez n'importe où Lili !

_Ouais mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans son sac Nina! C'est horrible d'avoir des vêtements si usés ! Mika va lui chercher un pyjama et des sous-vêtements.

_Mika, ne vous dérangez pas, mes vêtements me conviennent très bien !

_Désolé, mademoiselle Maya mais là je suis d'accord avec mon capitaine.

Et puis merde, qu'elles fassent ce qu'elle veulent. Maïa n'aimait pas être embobinée de la sorte mais ces cinq femmes avaient l'air redoutable … surtout leur capitaine. En plus elle n'appréciait pas que cette Mika, qui était une triton, lui adresse la parole. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas foncé dans le tas alors que ces personnes étaient son moyen de locomotion pour le moment. Et un bon moyen de se reposer.

C'est avec un short ayant peu de tissu et un débardeur rose bonbon qu'elle se retrouva dans un hamac dans la même chambre que les quatre femmes de l'équipage. Ce débardeur rose bonbon lui donnait la nausée. Étant tout de même une fan de mode et de style, elle avait horreur de cette couleur. Bref, passons. Croyez vous que ça soit plus paisible dans une chambre de femme qu'une chambre d'homme ? Que neni ! c'était même peut-être pire. Mika ronflait à en faire trembler le bateau et la femme qui ressemblait à musclor parlait dans son sommeil. Mais Maïa s'endormit tout de même, le hamac bercé par les vagues …

* * *

_Debout la dedans ! C'est le MATINNNN ! BAM. Maïa était tombée au sol, la tête la première. Elle se releva en ce tenant le nez.

_Maya, alors ? Tu veux faire partit de mon équipage ?

La mercenaire lui lança un regard noir et alla dans la salle de bain laver son nez en sang. Maintenant elle avait un nez limite violet. Elle attrapa ces affaires et se changea. La capitaine l'a collé toujours et Maïa en avait marre de se répéter …

_Je ne veux pas faire partie de votre équipage !

_Mais tu es toute seule, tu n'as rien à perdre !

Maïa fouilla dans son sac, si c'était une capitaine pirate elle devait bien avoir une prime, même si selon elle ce spécimen ne devait pas avoir une prime élevée …

_QUOI?!

_Oh, c'est mon avis de recherche ... Annonça la capitaine en regardant surprise de ses yeux jaunes l'avis de recherche.

**_Lili, la lionne._**

_400 000 000 de berrys._

_Dead or alive_

Pendant que l'équipage mangeait leur petit déjeuner Mika qui était toujours en face d'elle lui expliqua :

_Elle est parfois un peu … beaucoup crétine mais c'est une chouette capitaine. En même tant ça fait quand même dix ans qu'elle a créé l'équipage …

_Elle a quel âge donc ? Demanda Maïa, interloqua. Elle ne paraissait guère avoir plus de vingt ans.

_28 ans.

Elle leva un sourcil et regarda là où la capitaine mangeait. Tranquillement à sa grande surprise. 400 million, ce n'était pas rien.

* * *

Maïa avait réussit à échapper aux mains de la capitaine. Elle était sur le pont et il pleuvait à torrent mais elle s'en foutait. Elle était enfin seule. Elle réfléchissait, pourquoi elle n'accepterait pas après tout ? Faire partit de cet équipage de pirate … elle avait bien embarqué avec Peter alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas … mais il l'avait abandonné. Et si eux aussi ils l'abandonnaient ? Madame Léa, le mercenaire … ils l'avaient tous les deux abandonnés. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas était une dragon céleste tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Elle regarda son sabre.

_Et toi, vas-tu m'abandonnais ?

_Oh tu parles à un sabre ?! Maïa se redressa aussitôt, elle rougit légèrement. La capitaine Lili était penchée sur elle.

_Tu réfléchissais sur ton intégration à l'équipage ?

_Est-ce que … même si un jour vous découvrez une part de mon passé vous m'abandonnerez?

_Les seules choses qui font que quelqu'un quitte mon équipage sont : la trahison et tuer un de ses nakamas. Ah et dire que les femmes sont faibles.

_J'accepte votre proposition.

* * *

_**Arc 3. La dragon céleste : la désolation des femmes.**_

* * *

_**Lili dite la lionne:** une crétine donc avec un tricorne et une cape noir. Elle a des cheveux courts à la garçonne de couleur châtain foncé. Des yeux jaune foncé sont au dessus d'un nez fin. Elle a 28 ans, mesure dans les 1m90 et ça fait 10 ans qu'elle mène son équipage. Blanche de peau. Poitrine de taille moyenne (90C)_

_**Arame :** une trouillarde, plus petite que Maïa, mesurant dans les 1m55, âgé de 17 ans. Elle a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus et est un peu ronde. Sa peau est presque moyenne (90B)_

_**Maxim :** niveau musculature elle ressemble un peu à Hulk, mesure dans les deux mètres, a 23 ans. Elle a des yeux verts et une peau légèrement bronzé. Des cheveux châtain foncés noué en chignon négligé encadrent son visage. (100B)_

_**Mika :** mesure dans les 1m80, de longs cheveux raides noir qui descendent jusqu'à ces reins. 20 ans, des yeux couleurs or. Blanche de peau avec quelques tâches de rousseur sur les -poisson de type poisson combattant. Elle a une grosse poitrine (90E)._

_**Nina** : de longs cheveux mauves bouclé avec une frange, des yeux bleus foncés. 1M80, 25 ans, la peau foncé. Elle a un corps athlétique et une petite poitrine.(85B)_


	12. Douzième vague

_**Arc 3. La dragon céleste : la désolation des femmes.**_

Douzième vague.

_« J'accepte votre proposition. » _

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la capitaine. Maïa avait dit ça spontanément, un peu trop spontanément peut-être.

Lili prit la main de Maïa et la tira pour que celle-ci la suive. Après avoir parcourut le bateau dans toute sa largeur, elles entrèrent dans le navire et parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une petite de salle de repos douillette. Les quatre autres femmes de l'équipage étaient entrain de pratiquer différentes activités telle que la lecture et le dessin, allongées ou assises sur des sofas rouge. La capitaine Lili prit la parole joyeusement :

_On a une nouvelle nakama!

_C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais accepter ! Bienvenue ! Dit Mika avec un sourire accueillant.

_Salut moi c'est Arame, se présenta timidement la plus jeune, le rouge aux joues.

_Et moi Maxime ! Déclara la femme la plus musclée en se levant.

_C'est moi qui t'es amenée mais je ne me souviens pas mettre présentée, je suis Nina, dit celle à la peau foncé.

_Eh bien moi c'est Maya, se présenta la mercenaire.

Mika l'accompagna faire le tour du bateau. Avoir un nouveau nakama avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Elle était de nature joyeuse et rencontrer de nouvelles personne la ravissait. Elle avait pu voir une pointe de malaise chez la nouvelle pirate, mais n'y prêta pas d'attention. Elle lui expliqua un peu le rôle que tout le monde tenait à bord :

_Nina est la seconde de l'équipage, Maxime est la navigatrice. Tu verras, tu trouveras bientôt ton utilité sur le navire, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Pour tout ce qui est des manœuvres, le reste de nos nakamas s'en charge sous la direction de Maxime et du capitaine. Brandon est le cuisinier, Dan s'occupe ...

Une longue énumération de prénom s'ensuivit, Maïa ne retenant même pas la moitié des informations .

_Ah oui aussi, si tu un bobo tu vas voir Arame, c'est elle le doc de l'équipage. Ou sinon va voir Jason, c'est son assistant.

_Et il se nomme comment votre équipage ? Demanda Maïa en jetant un œil dans une salle qui se trouvait être le dortoir des hommes.

Mika posa ces mains sur ces hanches, bomba le torse et dit fièrement.

_ L'équipage des dragons de feu.

_Pourquoi ?

Maïa se demandait bien pourquoi ce nom, ok leur proue était un dragon mais ça n'expliquait pas le pourquoi du comment. Mika continua de sourire mais sa voix devînt étrangement froide.

_ Tu le découvriras peut-être un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Maïa leva un sourcil mais n'insista pas et ne se posa pas plus de question. Au final, elle s'en foutait un peu de savoir cette info.

_Ah et puis … -Mika tapota de sa main le bois du navire- ce magnifique navire s'appelle _Lady Fire._

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard ..._

_Dis dis dis Maïa ! Je peux essayer ton Odachi ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit non ! C'est le mien, je le prête pas. Et puis il est maudit … je sais pas ce qui se passerai si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'utilisait.

_Un sabre maudit ! Ouah ! Mais on dit que les sabres maudits tuent leur propriétaire, expliqua Lili en se frottant le menton pensive. Elle se rappelait d'un habitant de son île qui en possédait un. Il était mort, son sabre en plein cœur.

_Et ben je suis toujours là donc je ne suis pas morte.

Une goutte était apparut derrière la tête de Maïa, cette capitaine était plutôt … encombrante. Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, dés que Maïa avait vu cette pièce, elle s'était jurée que dès qu'elle aurait le temps, elle viendrait jeter quelques coups d'œils aux ouvrages . Donc c'est ce qu'elle faisait, elle parcourait des yeux chaque intitulé de livre . Elle vit le nom d'un auteur de livre de découverte qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement Jean Mchilblic. Elle commença à parcourir les quelques lignes du _Trésor perdu de l'île dont on n'a jamais entendu parlé _, entre temps un des hommes de l'équipage était entré et parcourait les titres des livres. La capitaine quand à elle, était repartit embêter la doctoresse de l'équipage.

Maïa jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son livre. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Il était plutôt sombre ce qui contrastait avec le reste de l'équipage plutôt joyeux. Elle put voir qu'il prit un livre de navigation et il repartit.

_Dans la cabine du capitaine Lili ..._

_Où est encore cette idiote de capitaine ! C'est elle qui veut aller infiltrer cette base navale et elle n'est même pas là ! S'écria la seconde du navire en tirant rageusement sur ces cheveux mauves.

_Calme toi … tient quand on parle du loup ! S'étonna Maxim en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur sa capitaine. Nina se retenait de ne pas sauter sur la nouvelle venue pour l'étrangler.

_Désolé, j'avais oublié … alors où en est le plan Mattias ? Questionna Lili en se tournant vers un homme imposant à la chevelure grise.

_On a tous les costumes de marines, on a réussi à avoir le plan de la base sur le dernier bateau de marine qu'on a arraisonné. Les combinaisons de plongées sont presque finit, il faut qu'on étudie la carte pour trouver le lieu où pourrait se trouver ce qu'on cherche, répondit l'homme.

Ce plan, ou plutôt ce projet était quelque chose que leur capitaine avait en tête depuis des mois. Il avait fallut que l'équipage attaque plusieurs bâtiments de guerre de la marine et mette la main sur les plans de la base G11 ainsi qu'un Eternal pose y menant.

_Shishishi, j'ai trop hâte ! Dans deux semaines on va enfin pouvoir LE revoir.

_Ouais bah d'ici là, on a encore pas mal de boulot à faire pour que le plan se déroule au mieux ! s'énerva Nina en quittant la pièce. Maxim souffla, elle étaient toutes du genre impatientes contrairement à elle, elle espérait que la nouvelle n'était pas comme ça.

_Couloir menant à la bibliothèque du navire … _

En trois heures, Maïa n'avait eu aucune peine à lire l'ouvrage, et ne voulant pas dévorer d'une traite tous les livres, elle avait eu le courage de sortir de la pièce. Nina, vint à sa rencontre.

_ S'lut ! Pourrais-tu venir avec moi ? J'aimerai tester tes capacités au combat. Désolé de te dire ça, mais j'apprécie que moyennement que la cap'taine t'es prise comme ça, sans rien savoir de toi dans l'équipage.

_Il ne fallait donc pas m'inviter à fuir avec toi quand on était sur Tortuga.

Nina afficha un large sourire, Maïa disait la stricte vérité. Mais Nina lui avait demander d'embarquer avec elle, uniquement parce que la mercenaire l'avait aidé lorsqu'elles étaient dans le refuge de pirate. Elle ne contredisait pas le choix de son capitaine, elle voulait juste assurer les arrières de l'équipage, pour son bien.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans une pièce ovale, où de multiples miroirs étaient accrochés au mur. Certains étaient brisés par endroit. Quelques appareils de musculation et des armes jonchaient le sol de bois. Maïa enleva son manteau et attacha ses cheveux. Autant prendre ce test au sérieux. Nina dégaina un katana de taille moyenne accroché à sa fine taille. Elles se mirent en garde et commencèrent à se jaugeaient. Les yeux bleues de Nina avaient l'air de transpercer Maïa. Elles tournèrent en cercle pendant quelques secondes, mettant leur pied avec précaution sur le sol, tel des félins prêts à bondir à tout moment.

Le mercenaire lui avait toujours dit que lors d'un combat, il valait toujours mieux que ce soit l'adversaire qui attaque en premier, pendant ce lape de temps elle pouvait donc juger des aptitudes de l'ennemi. Nina disparu soudain de sa vision, Maïa se recula et se tourna à temps pour bloquer avec son fourreau l'attaque venant de la fille aux cheveux mauves .

Une odeur de violette emplit ses narines. Sous la puissance du coup, les chevaux mauves de Nina volaient dans un ballet gracieux. La mercenaire sourit légèrement, le regard caractéristique des assassins apparut soudainement sur son visage. Ce regard qui vous dit qu'ils sont venus pour une seule chose, vous tuez. La mercenaire était programmée pour une seule chose, le meurtre. Juste blesser ? Elle ne connaissait pas. Tuer était la seule chose qu'on lui avait appris. Nina vit ça dans son regard.

La seconde de l'équipage était nettement plus forte qu'elle, elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Sur ce bateau elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses techniques fétiches comme _**les pleurs de l'ange**_ ou le _**fouet de dieu**_ car ça pourrait détruire l'embarcation, mais ses capacités à l'épée étaient quand même redoutables. Elles enchaînèrent plusieurs coups de sabres, en allant de plus en plus vite. Nina ne pensait pas que son adversaire était si agile, surtout avec un si long sabre. Mais elle se doutait que Maïa retenait ses coups, en pesant chacun de ses mouvements. En ayant vu assez des capacités de la jeune femme et voulant voir ce qu'elle valait vraiment une fois rendu à terre, Nina mit fin à l'échange en effectuant un rapide mouvement de sabre qui désarma Maïa. Cette dernière d'ailleurs avait été légèrement médusée et s'énerva mentalement de la façon d'agir de la seconde.

_Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal. À plus.

Maïa avait froncé les sourcils, rester zen se disait-elle, ne pas tous les zigouiller comme le mercenaire et Madame Léa lui disait … Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait résister mais il fallait qu'elle encaisse, pour son propre intérêt. En y réfléchissant de plus prêt elle ne pouvait pu se permettre de continuer son petit business d'assassin, il valait mieux pour elle se cacher derrière un nom de la piraterie. Si ces parents avaient décidé de la tuer si elle ne retournait pas à Marie Joie, ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire de si tôt. Maïa sourit légèrement … ils voulaient sûrement la tuer pour pas qu'elle déshonneur leur rang. C'était pour cela que les origines de son cousin de la famille Doflamingo n'étaient pas connu … mais lui il avait eu le droit de mener sa vie comme il le voulait. Elle souffla, ça lui plaisait que moyennement de devoir se plier aux ordres de l'équipage. Ces pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au pont, les nuages sombres au dessus d'elle ne présageaient rien de bon.


	13. Treizième vague

Treizième vague.

_ Maintenaient la barre à bâbord ! S'écria Maxim de sa voix roque.

_Un homme à la mer ! Gémia un homme.

_Ne lâchez rien !

_Shishishi, tu vas bien Wakame ?

_Putain Lili arrête de rire alors que Wakame a faillit être emporté par les vagues !

Ces deux dernières répliques venaient de la capitaine et de sa seconde. Maïa observait du coin de l'œil cet échange alors qu'elle aidait un de ces … nakamas. À accrocher un des cordages. Une violente tempête, comme il y en avait tant sur la route de tous les périls, avait pris le navire dans ces puissants vents. Maïa ainsi que tout l'équipage était mouillé jusqu'aux os, ça faisait bien quatre heures qu'ils luttaient contre les bourrasques. Maïa était à peine sortit dehors et constatait qu'il y avait des nuages menaçant, que les vents s'étaient levés. Ces mêmes vents se calmèrent peu à peu, puis le soleil commença à percer à travers les nuages.

Une douce lumière vînt illuminer le pont. Quelques uns s'attelèrent à nettoyer ce dernier. Les vagues avaient déposé de l'écume sur les planches de bois, et des barils s'étaient détachés du bastingage. Maïa alla vers ce qui était maintenant sa cabine pour se changer. Elle entendit une voix, qu'elle reconnue comme celle de Maxim (la navigatrice) retentir dans tout le navire.

_ Île en vue !

Quand elle ressortit sur le pont, elle vit un petit attroupement à l'avant du bateau. Arame, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, la capitaine, ainsi que des hommes regardaient le morceau de terre à l'horizon.

_Une île printanière … murmura la blonde des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait ni avoir trop chaud, ni avoir trop froid, donc les îles printanières étaient une bénédiction pour elle. Venant de West Blue où le temps y était tempéré c'était compréhensible.

Ils débarquèrent dans le petit port de plaisance. Apparemment l'île avait échappé à la vague de piraterie qui avait eu lieu à cause de la mort de Barbe Blanche, sûrement à cause de la petite base de la marine se trouvant à proximité. La capitaine descendit et héla gaiement ces camarades :

_Maxim ! Maïa ! Arame ! Bambo ! Venez avec moi !

Maïa entendit les trois autres concernés soufflaient. Mais elle les suivit pour rejoindre la capitaine LiLi. Allait-elle leur demander quelque chose en particulier ? Ou bien c'était par pur caprice qu'elle les obligeait à la suivre ? Nina se précipita vers le bastingage et leur cria :

_Faites gaffes à elle ! Si vous voyez qu'elle fait une bêtise, vous la laissez se débrouiller et revenez sur le bateau !

_Ouais chef, répondirent la blonde, la matte et l'homme aux cheveux rose. Maïa trouvait vraiment cet équipage étrange, pourtant elle en avait vu passer à la taverne de Léo. Nina faisait presque office de capitaine. Non c'était même sûr. On pouvait croire que c'était elle qui gérait le navire. Devant son air interrogateur, Maxim répondis à la question que Maïa se posait silencieusement.

_Notre capitaine est un peu … ingérable. Donc pour le bien de l'équipage, on est prévoyant. Mais c'est un excellent capitaine … quand elle veut. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée héhé, rigola t-elle.

Maïa marchait tranquillement derrière Arame. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche les rares petites habitations de bois. La plupart des personnes dehors étaient des femmes s'occupant à balayer devant leur porte ou à porter sur leur tête des bassines de linges.

L'air était rafraîchissant et le vent qui soufflait dans les nombreux peupliers était apaisant. Qui aurait cru qu'on était dans le Nouveau-Monde ?

* * *

_Dans les couloirs du quartier général de la marine … _

Il était rare que les couloirs du quartier général soit calme depuis des mois. Avec la vague de piraterie déclenché par Barbe Blanche, les officiers ne faisaient que courir de bureau en bureau. Mais en ce jour, un homme s'égosillait en faisant des grands gestes.

_Comment ça , vous n'avez pas réussit à l'attraper ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables infâmes cancrelats ! disait un homme avec une bulle autour de sa tête.

_La prochaines fois, nous vous promettons que nous l'aurons ! Jura un vice-amiral en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_Où est l'amiral en chef Akainu ? Je veux le voir immédiatement ! Ordonna l'homme à la coupe étrange.

_Vous me cherchez, majesté Isou ? Demanda un nouveau venu.

L'homme à l'immense carrure s'approcha de l'homme avec le scaphandre. Ça ne se voyait pas, mais il venait de traverser tout le QG en courant pour venir à la rencontre de l'illustre invité.

_Oui amiral ! C'est inadmissible et une offense envers ma personne ! Vos hommes ont lamentablement échoué ! Envoyez lui un amiral ! Non, même deux amiraux pour la capturer ! C'est une traître ! Une honte ! Je veux l'exécuter moi-même ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Me faire me déplacer jusqu'ici pour que j'obtienne ce que je veux !

_Nous ferons tout pour vous contenter Saint Alfred. Nous vous livrerons votre fille Sainte Maïa.

_Ne l'appelez plus jamais de cette façon ! Elle ne fait plus partie de notre illustre famille ! Elle souille notre rang ! Une honte je vous dis !

Le dragon céleste, rouge de colère, repartit en pestant. Le vice-amiral se tourna vers son supérieur :

_Que faisons-nous Amiral en chef ?

_Elle n'a pas une prime énorme, envoyez juste le vice-amiral Momonga, ça devrait largement suffire. Nos amiraux ont d'autres choses à faire avec cette vague de piraterie que de s'occuper d'une petite criminelle comme elle. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le vice-amiral se mit au garde à vous et partit. Ça allait être une affaire vite réglée. Ils n'avaient pas été assez prévoyant en envoyant juste qu'une vingtaine d'officiers, mais le vice-amiral Momonga se chargerait de cette gamine rapidement. Normalement ce n'était pas à l'amiral Akainu de donner cet ordre. Pour ce qui concerne les affaires des dragons célestes, ça aurait dû être le commandant en chef des forces militaires du gouvernement mondial Kong ou bien les cinq étoiles. Il pesta, il y avait beaucoup trop de travail et on lui en mettait encore plus sur le dos. Mais ça valait le coup, pour une justice absolue.

* * *

_Sur l'île de Little Spring, sur un chemin de dalles ..._

_ Shishishi, il faut absolument qu'on rencontre ce vieil homme qui prédit l'avenir !

_Capitaine, tu ne devrais pas croire ces bobards. La vieille dame t'a raconté cette histoire seulement parce que tu es trop naïve, souffla Maxim avec un visage désespéré.

_Mais peut-être que la vieille dame a raison … essaya de rassurer Arame, cherchant un compromit.

Les quatre femmes et l'homme plutôt discret faisaient route vers un petit village se trouvant vers le centre de l'île où se trouvait un genre de devin d'après les dire d'une vieille femme qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Maïa s'en foutait bien de toute cette histoire, du moment qu'on lui foute la paix, ça lui allait ! En venant avec la capitaine, elle se demandait bien ce qui allait l'attendre, mais pour l'instant rien d'extraordinaire. Juste une balade pour se dégourdir les jambes du voyage. Au bout de quelques minutes elles aperçurent le village . Elles questionnèrent un des habitants qui leur indiqua une petite maison de bois. Seul un rideau était devant la porte. La capitaine rentra dans l'habitation sans toquer.

_Oy ! Y-a quelqu'un ?!

_Atcha ! Une minute j'arrive.

Un vieil homme bossu arriva en éternuant.

_ Vous venez pour une consultation ?

_Ouais, je veux que vous me lisiez l'avenir.

Le vieil homme s'assit et demanda à la femme d'en faire de même, ne faisant pas attention à l'impolitesse de son hôte. Il prit la main droite de celle-ci, et commença à examiner les traits présents.

_Je vois que votre vie est très mouvementée … vous avez connu nombre d'épreuves difficiles mais vous avez réussit à les surpasser. Mais attendez-vous a en surmonter encore plus … l'ombre de la mort plane continuellement au dessus de vous. Vos prochains choix vont être décisifs, ne les prenez pas à la légère.

Lili n'était nullement préoccupée par ce que venait de lui dire le vieux et avait toujours son large sourire sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Maïa.

_A toi !

_Non merci, je n'ai jamais cru à ces conneries.

_C'est un ordre.

Maïa souleva un sourcil, 'était elle ou Lili avait dit cette phrase sans humour ? C'était réellement un ordre. Maxim mis un bras sur ces épaules.

_Quand je te disais que tu ne savais pas dans quoi tu t'embarquais …

Maïa s'assit et tendit nonchalamment sa main. Le vieil homme en prenant sa main frissonna.

_Voici un destin peu commun … jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous avez eu beaucoup de chance … mais ça ne risque pas de durer. Vous êtes dans une cage où il n'y a pas de porte pour vous échappez, vous allez croiser le chemin de personnes qui vous voudront du mal et pour la première fois vous allez connaître la véritable souffrance.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta et regarda Maïa qui avait dénié le regardait dans les yeux. Elle retira sa main. La capitaine jeta une petite bourse sur la table et ils partirent.

_Shishishi, Maïa et moi n'avons pas un destin très agréable on dirait.

_Ne rigole pas avec ces sujets là capitaine ! Maintenant qu'il le dit, je sens la présence de la mort autour de nous ... dit d'une façon mystérieuse la blonde en frissonnant et regardant autour du groupe. Maxim roula des yeux. Maïa sur le coup avait eu un frisson qui l'avait traversé, mais en reprenant ces esprits, elle avait mis de côté les paroles du prophète. Elles arrivèrent dans la ville portuaire. Un homme à l'air sinistre s'avança vers le groupe de jeune femme :

_ Lili la lionne … alors ce qu'on disait est vrai … tu es revenue dans le Nouveau Monde.

_On se connaît ? Questionna la brune avec le tricorne.

_Non … mais moi je te connais.

L'homme avec le crâne chauve fonça vers la capitaine avec deux tridents. Maïa se mit de côté ainsi que les trois autres membres de l'équipage. Ils virent un homme avec des cheveux noirs et une barbe mal rasée s'avancer par derrière vers Lili. Maïa était prête à dégainer le _cri de l'ange _ mais Maxim lui fit signe de ne rien faire. En effet lorsque l'homme voulut embrocher avec ces deux lames la capitaine, celle ci esquiva agilement.

_Vous êtes lâches pour vouloir m'attaquer à deux …

_Nous sommes Jeet et Abdullah, anciens chasseurs de prime.

Lili esquiva toutes leurs attaques, elle montrait un visage lasse, comme ci elle s'ennuyait. Abdullah était celui qui se battait avec les trident, trois cicatrices barraient son front et Jeet était reconnaissable par sa longue langue pendante qui sortait de sa bouche. Puis d'un mouvement rapide, Maïa ne vit plus la capitaine. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent à terre, une gerbe de sang s'écoula de leur dos. La capitaine réapparu tenant son sabre d'une main.

_ Shishishi, on y va ?

Maïa fronça les sourcils, en effet, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.


	14. Quatorzième vague

Quatorzième vague.

_Vous êtes entrain de me dire que après demain vous allez attaquer une base de la marine pour récupérer _cette chose_ et que je dois participer ? Questionna Maïa en clignant des yeux.

_Shishishi, en gros c'est ça, déclara la capitaine avec un immense sourire.

_Écoute capitaine, elle n'est pas obligée de participer, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable. En plus elle pourrait faire capoter tout le plan, interpella Nina. Là, Sainte Maïa se sentit offenser.

_ Je te corrige, j'ai quand même pendant un an et demi était un assassin, l'infiltration, c'est mon domaine, déclara fièrement la concernée en se pointant du doigt et bombant le torse.

_Bah génial, il nous manquait une personne pour aller discrètement chercher _la chose, s_ignala Joe - un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns courts qui formaient des pics- en tirant une nouvelle bouffer de fumer de sa cigarette. Maïa avait manqué une occasion de se taire, elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir trop parlé.

_A toi de faire tes preuves, éluda Mika.

Maïa avait su faire abstraction que c'était un « un poisson » comme elle le disait qui lui parlé. Plus que ça, un défi était devant ces yeux. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle était capable de faire bien des choses. Elle allait trouver _cette chose_ dans la base, et ensuite ils la respecteraient même plus que le capitaine. Elle rigola intérieurement, son calvaire d'obéir à ces femmes allait bientôt être finit et elle retrouverait sa supériorité d'antan. Ses autres nakama se plieraient devant elle, s'agenouillerait même, comme c'était le cas _avant. _Avec ces pensées plus que douteuse, elle prit la parole.

_ Très bien. Expliquez moi le plan.

Tout l'équipage était présent sur le pont, Nina déroula une carte à même le sol.

_La base G11 forme un U. L'aile Ouest est un chantier naval. C'est de ce côté qu'on va s'infiltrer. Maïa, Mika, Donald, Phil et Dan vous arriverez à l'aide des combinaisons de plongés de ce côté, ici il y a la bouche d'égout, vous remonterez le canal qui sert à alimenter les réservoirs de la base en eau. Ne vous trompez surtout pas. Il faut prendre le canal le plus à gauche. Il débouche dans un bassin qui n'est pas contrôlé. Et pour cause, des piranhas gobeurs pullules dans le bassin pour que aucuns intrus puisse y accéder. C'est là que Mika rentre en scène, elle parle aux poissons, leur donne un morceau de viande et le tour est joué. Vous cachez le matériel de plongé, vous enfilez les uniformes de la marine. Après c'est une question d'improvisation et de bon timing. Dan il faut que tu ailles dans la salle des commandes pour ouvrir la grande barrière qui mène à la bais pour que nous puissions les attaquer. Mika et Donald vous vous occupez du bâtiment central et Maïa et Phil vous allez dans l'aile Est. Faites les recherches petit à petit, n'oubliez aucunes salles.

_Pourquoi l'équipage doit venir elle aussi dans la base ? Il suffit que nous cinq nous trouvions _la chose _et se sera réglé.

Cette voix provenait de Maïa appuyée contre le bastingage. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle sentit qu'elle venait de dire une énormité, elle piqua un phare, soudainement mal à l'aise. Nina reprit la parole, comme lasse.

_Parce que Lili veut montrer à la marine que notre équipage fait son grand retour dans le milieu de la piraterie. Elle veut frapper un grand coup. - elle tapa son poing dans son autre main comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle se re-tourna vers le plan- Bon, retour au plan … J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Donc avant que l'équipage arrive, les autres qui sont dans la base vous cherchez _la chose._ Le doc et moi on reste sur le navire dans la cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Mais tout devrait rouler. On a été tout de même assez discrets dans nos projets. Oui, ça marchera. Compris ?

_Oui !

_Shishishi, préparez-vous, voici le grand retour des dragons de feu, dit la capitaine.

Les membres de l'équipage se mirent à rire. Maïa, elle, n'y comprenait pas grand chose, mais bon, il lui suffisait de suivre le mouvement. Tout le monde partit aux tâches qui leurs avaient été donné dans la journée. Maïa vit du coin de l'œil Arame s'avançait timidement vers elle. Le regard que lui lança la mercenaire ne la rassura guère mais elle prit son courage à deux mains.

_Veux-tu venir avec moi faire le récapitulatif des stocks de médicament ? Demanda timidement la blonde.

_Ouais. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune médecin.

Maïa en réalité s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, le fait que l'adolescente lui propose cette corvée allait l'occuper au moins pour un petit moment. La mercenaire ne savait pas où était réellement sa place dans l'équipage. Elle n'avait aucune idée du travail de marin sur un si grand navire. Et c'était sûrement pour cela que pour l'instant on ne lui donnait pas vraiment de tâche à effectuer. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi les membres de l'équipage semblaient si occupaient, ils préparaient cette opération depuis un petit moment.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent donc vers l'infirmerie. Pour y accéder il fallait d'abord passer dans une pièce où était installé une dizaine de lits. L'infirmerie en elle-même était composée d'un bureau où s'entassait livres et feuilles, de quelques étagères et d'une armoire et d'un petit lit. Dans celle-ci elles trouvèrent Jason, l'infirmier qui aidait Arame, qui était en train d'étudier une revue médicale . Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans une petite pièce annexe éclairée seulement par une petite lampe à huile. Toutes les pièces n'étaient pas fournit en électricité à cause du fait que le bateau était plutôt vieux. Elles commencèrent donc à répertorier le stock de médicament, Maïa se chargeant de noter ce que lui disait Arame.

_Dextropropoxyphène ?

_Vingts boites de dix comprimé .

_Procaïne ?

_...

_Procaïne ?!

_Désolé, 30 fiols de 25 ml.

Arame s'assit en face de Maïa l'air sérieux. La noble se demandait ce qui lui prenait et était plutôt surprise. Arame mis un peu de temps avant de prendre la parole et fixa de ces yeux bleues les yeux verts de Maïa.

_Je suis celle qui suit arrivée dans l'équipage avant toi, il y a de cela quatre mois. Il faut que tu saches que cet équipage a beaucoup souffert. Ça fait dix ans qu'il existe, Lili a vu bon nombre de ces compagnons mourir. Il y a trois ans, Nina n'était pas la seconde de l'équipage. C'était un homme nommait Haruka mais il s'est fait tuer. _La chose_ qu'on veut récupérer lui appartenait. Ça a créé des discordes dans l'équipage et ils se sont donc pendant trois ans retirés de la scène de la piraterie. Mais Lili compte bien retrouver la renommait qu'elle avait. Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a éclairé, je pense qu'il est important que tu saches ça.

_Ouais … merci.

Maïa était surprise qu'on devine aussi facilement ce qu'elle pensait. Bizarrement elle se sentait gênée de savoir autant d'informations d'un coup et un peu embrouillée. Elle comprenait maintenant un peu plus cet équipage, mais était loin d'être ému. Elles se remirent à leur tâche.

Maïa comprenait de mieux en mieux le fonctionnement d'un équipage désormais. Elle avait réalisé en discutant avec tout le monde, que ce n'était pas le plus souvent le capitaine qui choisit l'équipage, mais l'équipage qui choisit son capitaine. Lili l'avait choisit, mais elle avait découvert que Arame et Mika avaient intégrés l'équipage de leur plein grès sans que le capitaine leur propose. Elle avait pu voir aussi l'énorme confiance que les membres de l'équipage portait à leur capitaine. Une confiance si grande qui les menaient à attaquer une base de la marine.

_Deux jours plus tard …_

_ Désolé _Tenshi no sakebi_ , je dois y aller seule, tu es trop voyante. Mais je reviens vite.

Elle caressa la garde de son odachi, et avant de sortir de la cabine se regarda dans le miroir. La combinaison selon elle était beaucoup trop moulante, elle se sentait à l'étroit, et en plus dessous, elle avait la combinaison de marine. Pas très glamour tout ça finalement. Elle alla rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Ils devraient nager pendant trois kilomètre vers la base. Mika éviterai quelconque roi des mers de s'approcher d'eux et pour ce qui était de l'endurance, chacun était capable de parcourir des kilomètres en nageant. Maïa se félicita d'avoir était l'élève du mercenaire. Si une tempête devait arriver... elle préféra pas y penser. Elle pris la bouteille d'oxygène qu'elle mis sur son dos. Nina lui rappela ce qu'elle devait faire puis Maïa descendit à l'aide d'une échelle de corde vers l'étendue bleue.

La dragon céleste bascula en arrière et remonta à la surface. Elle vit Mika sans bouteille d'oxygène sauter du bastingage et plonger tête la première dans l'eau sans éclaboussure. Ils saluèrent leurs compagnons et s'enfoncèrent dans la mer. Maïa se sentait un peu oppressée, ils étaient comme seuls au monde, juste les profondeurs marins les entouraient. Et le noir abyssale en dessous d'elle n'arrangeait rien. Ils mirent une heure avant d'arriver devant un mur de béton recouvert d'algues vertes. Ils longèrent le mur puis arrivèrent devant un trou. Mika leur fit un signe négatif de la tête. Après dix minutes de recherches, ils trouvèrent le canal qu'ils cherchaient. La brune leur fit signe d'attendre et s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage. Au bout de trente minutes elle réapparut et leur fit signe de la main que tout allait bien. Maïa entra dans le canal suivit des trois hommes. Au bout de dix minutes, ils débouchèrent dans la réserve. Maïa aperçu du coin de l'œil des poissons regroupaient dans un coin. Elle suivit Mika qui remontait et qui commença à grimper à l'aide d'une échelle de fer sur une plate forme. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur combinaison et les jetèrent dans la réserve d'eau.

Ils ne firent aucuns bruits, n'échangèrent aucune parole. Phil et Maïa se chargeraient de trouver des informations dans l'aile Est et Mika et Donald dans le bâtiment dans le centre de la base. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Ils longèrent des quais où de multiples navires de guerres étaient alignés. Les ouvriers étaient affairés à réparer la coque de certains navires qui avaient dû être abîmé à cause de canons. Ils se mélangèrent quelques fois aux marines pour gagner du temps . Ils avaient tous étudié le plan de la base, Maïa c'était même fait un petit plan qu 'elle avait mis dans son pantalon bleu. Sur le côté elle avait un sabre comme ceux qu'utilisaient les marines. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop légère, le poids de son Odachi dans le dos lui manquait. Elle déboucha dans le bâtiment du centre, elle n'entendait plus le bruit du chantier navale. À la place, ce sont des bruits des lames qui s'entre-choquent qu'elle entendit. Elle comprit vite d'où venait ce bruit lorsqu'elle aperçu une salle avec plein de tatamis. Elle passa devant la grande porte en adoptant une démarche normal, d'un officier normal.

_ Hey ! Toi !

Grillée, pensa t-elle. Elle se mit au garde à vous.

_ Oui, amiral ! Pourquoi elle avait dit amiral se maudit-elle.

_Va me chercher une bouteille d'eau !

_Oui amiral.

Elle se félicita, elle était une excellente comédienne pensa t-elle. Mais être un dragon céleste, ne faisait-elle pas d'elle l'une des meilleurs actrice au monde ? Elle trouva une bouteille d'eau qui traînait et la remplit à l'aide d'un robinet qui traînait dans le coin. Elle se pressa à aller donner cette bouteille dans la salle et de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

_Dans le navire du capitaine Lili …_

_J'espère qu'on peut lui faire confiance …

_Nina, tu sais très bien que je ne fais jamais d'erreur sur les gens que je prends comme nakama. Cette fille … elle ne le sait sûrement pas encore mais elle a un but commun avec nous.

_Lequel ?

_Elle veut montrer au monde qu'elle existe.

Nina sourit faiblement, si sa capitaine avait confiance en cette fille, elle devait en faire de même. Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle dans cette fille une animosité peu commune ?

Elles attendaient autour de l'escargophone qui annoncerait que la barrière menant à la base serait levée.

_Dans la base, dans le bâtiment central, du côté de Mika …_

Depuis qu'elle était pirate, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle jouait à l'espionne. Elle adorait ça d'ailleurs, c'était se moquer des marines en quelque sorte. Et elle, elle détestait les marines. Ils étaient là pour faire appliquer « la justice ». Mais qu'est-ce que c'était la justice quand tous les êtres doués de paroles n'étaient pas égaux ? Elle remit les quelques mèches noirs qui tombaient devant ces yeux derrière ses oreilles. Si elle prenait la prochaine à droite, elle atteindrait le bureau du vice-amiral en charge de la base. Elle pourrait y accéder grâce à la bouche d'aération qui était dans le couloir devant elle.

_Dans la base, vers l'aile Est … _

_ Plutôt facile de s'infiltrer dans cette base, pensa Maïa. Elle croisa plusieurs groupes de marine qu'elle salua et atteignit l'aile Est. Un immense sourire apparu sur son fin visage :

_Les choses sérieuses commencent.

Elle ouvrit discrètement des portes. Des placards à balais, une armurerie, une salle de repos, une kitchenette, un bureau … un bureau !

Il fallait faire vite, l'occupant de ce lieu pouvait arriver à tout moment. Elle fouilla dans la pièce mais rien de vraiment intéressant si trouvait à part de la paperasse. Puis elle vit la photo de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle prit la feuille et écarquilla les yeux en lisant le petit texte joint à l'avis de recherche.

_Peter … pourquoi êtes vous devenu grand capitaine corsaire ?

* * *

_Tenshi no sakebi: le cri de l'ange, le odachi de Maïa_


	15. Quinzième vague

Quinzième vague.

_« Il est plus aisé de connaître l'homme en général que de connaître un homme en particulier. » de François de La Rochefoucauld._

__Peter … pourquoi êtes vous devenu capitaine corsaire ?_

La confusion régnait dans la tête de Maïa. Déjà, comment se faisait t-il qu'un simple ''criminel'' soit nommé capitaine corsaire ? Ce n'était même pas un pirate ! Et puis, pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix ? Lui qui détestait la marine ! Ou plutôt lui qui n'en avait rien à foutre de la marine. Elle referma la porte du bureau et déambula dans les couloirs avec ce sujet pour réflexion. Elle enrageait devant tant d'interrogation. Elle se stoppa, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, comme ci ça allait l'aider à réfléchir. Elle l'avait côtoyé pendant un an tout de même ! Rien ne présageait qu'il était intéressé par ce titre. Eux deux ne s'intéressaient pas particulièrement aux mouvements qui perturbaient le monde. Les révolutionnaires, qui gérait l'ordre mondial … ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils se tenaient à l'écart des stratégies gouvernementales. Mais là, le mercenaire, en devenant Grand Capitaine corsaire, devenait un maillon de cette chaîne ! La colère … oui, elle était en colère contre cet homme encore plus que lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné sur l'île. Ne connaissait-elle finalement rien de lui ? Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux, son chignon ne ressemblant plus à grand chose.

Un bruit de pas l'interpella. Elle mit de côté cette information. Elle ouvrit une bouche d'aération et s'y glissa. Elle ne pouvait pas à chaque fois faire semblant d'être une marine. Elle regarda le petit plan qu'elle s'était fait. Si elle avait été affecté dans le bâtiment central, elle aurait tout de suite fonçait dans le bureau du vice-amiral ou dans l'endroit grisé sur le plan qui devait être le coffre-fort. Elle pourrait aussi torturer un marine … pour lui demander où était _la chose_. Mais si on retrouvait le corps, leur plan d'invasion de la base serait fichu .

« BIIIIIIP »

Le son strident fit sursauter Maïa qui dû se boucher les oreilles avec ces mains car le son provenait d'un haut-parleur dans la bouche d'aération où elle se trouvait. Des lumières rouges clignotantes se mirent en marche. Une voix retentit :

_Mouvements inhabituels en salle des commandes ! Je répète ! Mouvements inhabituels en salle des commandes ! Code 103

Maïa vit que en dessous d'elle, des marines passaient en courant. Après la grande vague d'uniforme atténuée, elle sortit de sa cachette. Elle s'était habituée au bruit de l'alarme et elle entendit un autre bruit, comme un froissement de tôle. C'était sûrement la barrière qui s'ouvrait. Dan avait réussit sa mission donc. Maïa repartit à la quête de ce qu'elle venait chercher, il fallait qu'elle le trouve, pour que les autres voient de quoi elle était capable.

_Dans le bâtiment central, du côté de Mika, dans une bouche d'aération au dessus du bureau du vice-amiral …_

« Biiip »

Le bruit incessant de l'alarme tapait sur le système de Mika. En plus de ça, elle ne pouvait presque pas se mouvoir dans l'étroit conduit. Ça poitrine plutôt généreuse ne l'aidant pas non plus. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir le vice-amiral avec un escargophone. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec une musculature moyenne, un âge moyen, ni beau, ni moche. Bref, sans le large manteau qui lui tombait sur les épaules, personne aurait deviner que c'était un vice-amiral. Il était vert de rage que quelqu'un ait réussit à pénétrer dans le poste de contrôle et surtout dans SA base. Il se dirigea vers la sortit en criant qu'il allait s'occuper de l'individu. Une fois partie, Mika en profita pour atterrir souplement sur le bureau en cerisier. Elle commença une inspection approfondit des lieux, regardant derrière chaque tableau, chaque fond de tiroir. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit un petit trou suspect dans le bureau. En y mettant l'index dedans, elle découvrit un tiroir caché mais … rien ! Juste un revolver et des dossiers confidentiels. Elle allait fermer le tiroir lorsqu'un papier retint son attention. Elle fronça le front. Elle glissa la feuille dans sa poche, sans le lire toute fois et retourna dans son conduit d'aération, elle verrait plus tard ce qu'il y avait marqué plus exactement sur cette feuille. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle aille dans la zone grisé sur le plan, c'était sûrement un coffre-fort. Mais aucun conduit n'y menait, elle devrait éliminer les marines sur son passage. Elle n'y avait pas était en premier car elle pensait que ce genre de _chose_ se gardait auprès d'une personne forte. Apparemment, la marine n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

« Boum ».

Un coup de canon marqua le début des hostilités. Sa capitaine, Maxim et une partie du reste de l'équipage devaient arriver dans la bais avec des petite barques, leur navire devait les couvrir et resterait en retrait. Elle entendit les marines encore plus presser le pas. Habituellement, il auraient été plus nombreux dans la base, mais la vague de piraterie avait contraint la marine à mobiliser tous les effectifs ailleurs. Plusieurs autres coup de canons retentirent et une voix autoritaire tonna.

« Alerte général ! À toutes les unités ! Préparez-vous à l'attaque ! Pirates en vue !»

_Dans l'entrée de la bais, parmi les petites barques bombardées par les boulets de canons …_

_ Shishishi, détruisons cette putain de base ! Hurla Lili en mettant son poing en avant.

_Capitaine, te penches pas trop en avant, n'oublie pas que tu as un fruit du démon ! Alerta un des pirates qui était entrain de ramer, Cholan. Il se doutait que sa capitaine n'allait pas écouter, mais au moins il l'aurait prévenu. C'est pas qu'il doutait des aptitudes de son capitaine à ne pas tomber à l'eau, mais depuis qu'il avait dû s'improviser sauveteur de capitaine dans les mers gelés de North Blue, il se méfiait. L'homme de vingt-six ans avait les muscles tendus sous l'effort qu'il produisait. Pagayer en rythme avec ses nakamas pour éviter les canons n'était pas chose aisée. Ses cheveux noirs assez courts dégoulinaient de sueurs.

Quelques hommes tirés à l'aide de petits canons accrochés aux barques sur les défenses des marines. Un peu plus loin, sur une autre barque Maxim avec son poing, explosé les quelques boulets de canons qui venaient trop près des embarcations.

Lili prit appuie sur sa barque. Ces jambes arrières prirent la forme de grosse pattes beiges et elle s'élança sur une plate forme de fer où se trouvait un des canons qui leur tirait dessus sous les protestions de ses hommes qui avaient faillit tomber à l'eau. Les quelques marines furent surpris puis ils sortirent leurs armes pour attaquer la pirate. Elle transforma cette fois son bras droit en une patte musclée et d'un puissant coup droit leur administra des coups puissants qui les mirent à terre.

L'équipage débarqua à terre et le combat au corps à corps s'engagea.

_Dans l'escalier menant au coffre-fort …_

Mika était plutôt confiante, les quelques gardes qu'elle avait combattu n'étaient que du menu fretin. Les autres officiers et gradés devaient être trop occupé à parer l'invasion par l'équipage. Elle arriva devant une énorme porte blindé, gardée par deux marines.

_Que fais-tu là soldat ?!

_Je viens jeter un coup d'œil au coffre-fort.

_Qu'elle est ta section soldat?! Avant que l'un des marines puisse prévenir d'autres personnes elle commença à murmurer des paroles :

-Karaté des hommes-poissons . Elle mit sa main gauche en avant et d'un geste brusque ramena son poing droit à côté.

_ ****Oi zuki**** **blown.**

Un vent traversa le couloir et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent un filet de sang s'échappant de leur bouche. Maintenant, il lui fallait détruire la porte … ça n'allait pas être simple.

_Dans l'aile Est, au sous-sol …_

Phil courait dans la petite prison humide, cherchant quelconque porte caché ou trappe où pourrait se trouver ce qu'il venait chercher. Ces chances de la trouver étaient quasi nul, mais il valait mieux mettre toutes ses forces dans les recherches. Pour Haruka … Pour son capitaine, pour l'équipage. Il était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi-longs, blonds, rejoints en une petite queue de cheval. Les multiples piercing sur son oreille gauche, avait fait que Maïa avait mémorisé rapidement son visage.

_Fermez là ! Cria t-il. Si tous les prisonniers continuaient à crier, il allait se faire repérer. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir assommer les trois gardes de l'entrée sans utiliser ces revolvers, cette chance pouvait bien tourner.

Phil gronda intérieurement, il en avait marre de chercher quelque chose qui ne se trouvait sûrement pas là ! La nouvelle en avait de la chance d'être à l'étage au dessus ! Il faisait froid, et ça sentait pas la rose ici. À travers les barreaux des cellules, les criminels attendant d'être jugé pour ensuite être envoyé à Impel Down suppliaient que l'homme vienne les libérer. Mais Phil n'était pas dupe. Tu les aides pendant une seconde, et après ils te tranchent la gorge. C'était un pirate tout de même ! Il connaissait bien ce genre d'homme vu qu'il était lui même comme ça. Il était pirate depuis vingt et un an. Depuis sa naissance en faite. Son père étant pirate, sa mère prostituée, son chemin avait été tout tracé. Heureusement que son père l'avait pris sous son aile à sept ans, sinon aujourd'hui il serait sûrement barman ou gigolo à Tortuga. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Il avait finit de fouiller de fond en comble la prison et il quitta donc les lieux pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de sortie il tombe sur un régiment de l'infanterie ? Il se fit tirer dessus par une vingtaine de soldat enragé. Il se mit à faire un sprint dans les couloirs. Jusqu'à bousculer un marine qui traînait dans le coin.

_Maya ?

_Chut ! … cours ! Merci d'avoir fait capoter ma couverture . Cette réplique avait été dit en trois temps. D'abord les marines s'étaient arrêtée, avaient découvert que Maïa était aussi une infiltrée et ils avaient recommencé à tirer. Les deux compères se mirent donc tous les deux à courir. C'est dans ces moments qu'on se dit qu'un fruit du démon de type logia est une bénédiction.

_Donc toi non plus tu n'as rien trouvé ? J'ai fouillé tout le dernier étage mais il n'y avait que des prisonniers qui attendaient d'être envoyé à Impel Down. Expliqua Phil à Maïa.

Ils tournèrent à une embouchure et se retrouvèrent en face d'un cul sac.

_ C'est pas normal ça ... souffla Maïa.

_Dans le bâtiment central, en face du coffre-fort …_

Mika donnait des coups de poings et de pieds de toutes ces forces contre la porte d'acier. D'ici peu de temps, des personnes arriveraient, alertés par le bruit de ces coups. Mais un dernier coup de pied fit dégonder la porte qui tomba lourdement au sol. Mika ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer son travail. Elle avait la chance d'avoir hérité de son père, la force incroyable des hommes-poissons. Elle mit sans dessus de sous la pièce, tira chaque tiroir avec force. Des bijoux, des trésors confisqués à des pirates, tout mais pas une trace de ce qu'elle cherchait ! Elle avait fait tout ce tapage pour rien ! Sentant un courant d'air, elle se retourna vivement. Mais c'était trop tard, elle reconnut le visage qui était à dix centimètre du sien. Le vice-amiral lui maintenait la gorge avec sa grosse main droite.

_Que fait l'équipage du dragon de feu ici ?

_Retour dans l'impasse où est Maïa et Phil …_

Pendant que Phil, avec ces revolvers, tirait ou assommait chaque marine s'approchant, Maïa était devant la porte qui était dans cette impasse. Elle frottait son menton. Cette impasse n'était pas sur la carte. Ni une, ni deux, elle défonça d'un coup de pied la porte qui était fermée à clé. Parmi un tas de paperasse, un petit coffre aux reflets bleutés se trouvait dans le centre de la pièce.

Maïa ouvrit le petit coffre avec un petit morceau de fer sortit de nul part . Un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Ce qu'elle venait chercher était juste devant son nez. C'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voyait un. Elle en avait même acheté un une fois pour que son esclave le mange. Les petites torsades caractéristiques de ces fruits étaient bien présentes. Le fruit ressemblait à une papaye, seul la couleur différencié. En effet, le fruit avait une couleur, presque pas, voir pas du tout naturel pour un fruit : noir avec des reflets couleurs or. Maïa pris le petit escargotphone qu'on lui avait confié avec le symbole de l'équipage du dragon de feu :

_Je l'ai … le fruit d'Anubis .


	16. Seizième vague

Seizième vague.

__Je l'ai … le fruit d'Anubis_

_Yatta ! Passe chercher Mika, Donald, et Phil et vous nous rejoignez dans la bais. Maïa raccrocha l'escargophone qui se mit à dormir paisiblement. Elle écarta de la main Phil et d'un geste rapide avec son sabre blessa la grande majorité des marines.

_Eh ! tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt.

_Si je l'avais fait plus tôt, ça n'aurait pas été cool. J'ai ce qu'on cherchait. Tient, prend le fruit. On va chercher Mika et Donald et on part.

_Me donne pas d'ordre ! Répliqua Phil. Ils finirent de combattre les quelques marines qui restaient et ils se mirent à courir pour atteindre le bâtiment central. Ils furent interpellés par un bruit de combat, et en s'approchant, ils virent Donald qui abattait le dernier marine encore debout. Phil prit la parole :

_On l'a ! On va chercher Mika et on se casse.

L'homme à la barbiche verte et la casquette ressemblant étrangement à un canard au bec vert, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Ils parcoururent les couloirs et se dirigèrent vers la zone grisée du plan, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas Mika. Seul quelques traces de sang dans le couloir et des enfoncements dans le mur d'acier montraient qu'un combat avait eu lieu.

_Dans la bais, près du chantier naval …_

Une lionne avec sa mâchoire attrapait des marines, et les balançait à l'eau. Un homme avec une hache voulu abattre son arme sur la colonne vertébrale de l'animal. Le corps du félin s'affina brusquement et se mit sur ces deux pattes arrières. Tout le monde pouvait aisément reconnaître la capitaine des dragons de feu même si un léger pelage beige recouvrait ses membres et que des oreilles et une fine queue étaient présents sur sa tête et dans le bas de son dos. Lili la Lionne n'était pas qu'un surnom. Le fruit de type Zoan qu'elle avait mangé accidentellement à seize ans faisait d'elle une véritable lionne.

Lili se retransforma en félin pour sauter à la gorge d'un marine qui tentait d'abattre un de ces nakamas. Elle planta profondément ses crocs dans la chair du marine. Le sang afflua dans sa gueule … mais ça n'avait pas si mauvais goût. D'un puissant coup de patte, elle déchira la chair d'un autre marine qui s'était approché trop prés en rugissant. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait faisaient légèrement trembler le sol.

Des longs cheveux noirs l'interpellèrent, ce qui fit tourner la tête vivement de l'animal. Sur un balcon au-dessus d'elle, un homme avec un long manteau avait un large sourire sur le visage. Il soulevait dans les airs dans sa main droite une personne que Lili connaissait bien. Mika était inconsciente, du sang dégoulinant de plaies béantes, les vêtements par endroit déchirés et souillés. Lili dans un excès de rage et sous sa forme de lionne rugit à en faire trembler la base. Le vice-amiral Hirokaku nullement impressionnait, hurla pour se faire entendre :

_Tu vas gentiment dire à tes hommes d'arrêter les combats, rendre le fruit du démon que tu es venu voler et te rendre sans protestation. Ta petite copine est encore en vie, même si son cœur est à la limite de lâcher mais je peux y remédier.

Lili avait les yeux rivés sur sa nakama. Mika était forte, et était l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait perdu contre le vice-amiral qui ne paraissait pas être un combattant des plus coriaces.

Son regard était dur, les veines sur son front de lionne étaient gonflés. Mais elle avait confiance en les capacités de sa nakama à résister au choc qui allait suivre. Il fallait faire vite, elle prit appuie sur ces pattes et bondit en direction du balcon . Elle voulait attaquer le marine avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle ne se plierait pas à ces exigences. Mais sur ce coup là elle avait était trop lente. Quand elle était arrivée à la hauteur du vice-amiral, celui-ci avait lâché Mika au-dessus des parois rocheuses …

_Quelques secondes plus tôt, en face d'une fenêtre à côté du balcon ... _

_Putain Mika ! Réveille toi ! Disait tout haut Phil. Lui et Donald regardaient la scène, impuissants, les mains contre la vitre. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment Mika avait pu se retrouver dans cet état . Ils avaient fait en sorte au juste que des situations comme celle là ne se produisent pas. En plus Mika était l'une des personnes les plus fortes de l'équipage et si elle savait que sa vie était en danger, elle aurait fait en sorte de s'échapper.

Maïa, elle, regardait sans grand intérêt cette scène. Limite si elle ne buvait pas une tisane. Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec dédain, ne comprenant pas son manque de réaction.

_Quoi ? Fut la seule réaction de la jeune femme.

_La capitaine n'aurait jamais dû t'accepter à bord, répliqua Donald en fronçant ses sourcils verts. Finalement Nina avait peut-être raison de ne pas totalement lui faire confiance. Maïa souffla, si cette fille mourrait, on lui ferait le reproche quoi qu'il arriverait. Elle regarda la scène, elle vit la lionne prendre appuie sur ces pattes arrières et bondir vers le balcon. Elle vit aussi Hirokaku lâcher le cou de Mika et cette dernière chuter vers les rochers. Maïa brisa la fenêtre, s'engouffra dans le cadrant et chuta. Mais croyez-vous que Maïa se mettrait en danger pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle avait vu qu'une partie des rochers était assez plate pour accueillir ses pieds . En une micro-seconde elle se retrouva sur le rocher, elle s'élança et attrapa par le col la femme-poisson. Elle atterrit là où se trouvait avant la lionne. Elle mit son corps devant celui de Mika pour que ça soit elle et non la blessée qui prenne le choc. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on l'accuse d'avoir achevé la femme et entre-nous, elle s'était prise un peu d'affection pour elle.

Lili, voyant son amie sauve, souffla de soulagement. Maïa fit signe à ces deux compagnons qui regardaient pas la fenêtre :

_Eh ! Vous croyez pas que je vais la porter non plus ! Elle est lourde ! Phil et Donald se regardèrent et clignèrent des yeux. Ils prirent un escalier et rejoignirent la mercenaire qui commençait à avoir des marines qui l'attaquaient. Donald ne comprenait pas cette fille décidément. Elle avait été si indifférente au début du sort de Mika et la seconde d'après elle avait sauté par la fenêtre. Étant moins musclé que Phil, il laissa ce dernier prendre la blessée et se chargea de tirer sur les marines avec son pistolet à silex. Il n'était pas un tireur d'élite, mais savait se débrouiller plutôt bien avec cette arme.

Lili, elle, combattait rageusement à mains nues. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas combattu un adversaire aussi fort. Le marine était partit trop confiant, cette gamine … elle valait beaucoup plus que 400 000 000 de berrys ! Comme ci Lili devinait ce qu'il pensait, elle sourit :

_Quoi ?! Je suis trop forte pour toi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Dans la marine, on a tendance à sous-estimer les femmes !

_On ne les sous-estime pas ! Elles ont toujours été plus faibles que les hommes ! Lili sourit d'avantage, il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire ça. Elle avait trop souvent entendu ces paroles, elle voulait prouver au monde que seule la volonté était la force de tout être.

_Explique moi un peu, comment se fait-il que ma nakama ait perdu contre toi ? Demanda t-elle.

_Héhé, comme je te l'ai dit vous êtes faibles ! Il m'a juste fallut évoquer le cher papa de ce poisson pour qu'elle manque d'attention, expliqua le vice-amiral.

Entre deux attaques, la capitaine réussit à crier :

_Maxim ! Vas-y, c'est la moment ! Maxim hocha la tête, et commença à monter à mains nues sur le haut du bâtiment central. Dans une de ces mains, un drapeau noir enroulé se tenait. Une fois tout en haut, elle arracha le drapeau de la marine qui auparavant flottait fièrement. Elle planta le drapeau qu'elle avait dans les mains à la place. Le vent prit dans le tissu. Le jolly roger de l'équipage du dragon de feu souriait au monde, voulant lui dire : « Je suis là ! J'existe ! Je ne vous donnerais jamais ma liberté ! »

Les pirates s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder leur pavillon s'agiter fièrement.

Lili donna l'ordre à tout le monde de partir.

_ Quoi, tu veux fuir ? Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! S'écria le vice-amiral Hirokaku.

_Je ne fuis pas. Mon combat est juste terminé.

Elle claqua des doigts. Une, deux, trois explosions retentirent. Le vice-amiral tourna la tête pour voir un des bâtiments s'écrouler dans un bruit assourdissant . Lili en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de poings imprimé de haki de l'armement dans le ventre . Le vice-amiral vola dans la pièce derrière lui. Il se tînt la tête et ferma les yeux trois secondes. Temps pendant lequel, Lili avait rejoint sa barque et faisait route vers son navire. Une énorme explosion retentit, les derniers bâtiments restants s'écroulèrent. Une énorme fumée noir s'échappa des décombres. Lili checka dans la main de Dan, l'homme qui avait été chargé d'ouvrir la barrière qui était dans sa barque.

_Je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué en explosif.

_Je ne voudrait pas te décevoir capitaine ! Dit Dan on lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lili tourna la tête pour regarder en direction d'une autre barque. Il fallait faire vite, Mika n'était pas dans un bon état.

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur le navire du capitaine Lili … _

_Mika a trouvé ceci dans le bureau du vice-amiral. Explique nous, dit sévèrement Nina en mettant en face de la mercenaire.

Maïa, assise sur une chaise, roula des yeux. Les six femmes de l'équipage étaient dans le bureau de la capitaine, ainsi que deux hommes, pendant que le reste de l'équipage s'occupait de manœuvrer le bateau. Mika était assise dans une chaise, elle voulait absolument assister à cette confrontation même si sa jambe était dans un plâtre. Elle avait encore l'espoir que ce qui était marqué sur ce papier était juste une erreur. Une photo de Maïa était sur la table. En dessous ce n'était pas Maya qu'il y avait marqué mais Maïa. Une petite phrase était inscrite en dessous.

_Ordre d'élimination ou de capture de cet individu. Prime importante à la clé._

Signé : le gouvernement mondial.

_Pour que le gouvernement mondial donne un ordre aussi direct à la marine, c'est que tu es potentiellement dangereuse. Voir très dangereuse. Seul les tueurs de masses et les opposants au régime menaçant l'équilibre des trois pouvoir sont concernés par un ordre si direct.

_On s'en fou Nina … se plaignit Lili en tournant dans son doigt une de ses courtes mèches de cheveux.

_On s'en fout pas ! Elle n'a pas l'air forte mais si ça se trouve elle pourrait tous nous tuer ! Maïa fusilla du regard Nina. Lili se mit devant Maïa et lui sourit pour l'encourager à parler :

_Allez, prouve lui que tu n'es pas une fille dangereuse pour l'équipage. Maïa roula des yeux une nouvelle fois, au pire ils allaient la jeter aux requins. Elle évita leur regard :

_ Je suis … un dragon céleste … avoua en hésitant la jeune femme.

_...

Mika ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et ses yeux étaient devenus deux billes rondes. Puis ce regard sans expression devînt sombre, aussi noir que ces cheveux. Tout le monde était sans voix, n'osant pas bouger. C'est Lili qui brisa le silence en lui demandant toujours avec une voix légèrement enjôlée de continuer, ne voyant pas le mal dans cette affirmation.

_Qui est parti il y a deux ans de Marie Joie pour vivre ma vie. Mais ça ne plaît pas vraiment à mes ... géniteurs que je sois devenue une criminelle ou que je sois partie. Je sais pas vraiment. Ils veulent faire taire un vilain petit canard en quelque sorte, répondit calmement Maïa.

Ça avait été plutôt simple de tout dire. Même si en réalité elle n'avait jamais rien caché.

Mika quitta soudainement la pièce en claquant la porte. Nina reprit en marchant en cercle dans la pièce :

_ Si les dragons célestes te cherchent, tu mets en danger l'équipage. Capitaine, elle ne peut pas rester avec nous. C'est un monstre, ces gens ne sont pas humain. L'aura qu'elle dégage je savais que je l'avais déjà ressentit. Cette personne est différente de nous. Pas seulement la marine peut nous tomber dessus à présent, les ciphers pole peuvent recevoir l'ordre de la récupérer. Si c'est les dragons célestes qui ont donné cet ordre, sans nul doute qu'il sera exécuté.

Lili fixa Nina l'air grave, elle avait écouté les paroles des deux femmes.

Le capitaine se tourna vers les autres, pour voir leur réaction. Arame s'était légèrement reculée, un peu de peur dans les yeux. L'adolescente avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur les descendants de ceux qui avaient créé l'ordre actuel, et ce n'était pas des rumeurs très glorieuses.

Maxim, elle, n'avait pas l'air d'être surprise, ni en colère. Mattias avait été surpris mais se détendait peu à peu. Chin avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine fixant le dragon céleste, semblant la juger.

_Me suis-je déjà tromper en choisissant les membres de mon équipage ? Interrogea Lili. Nina évita son regard, murmurant à peine audiblement un non.

_Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Nina regarda son capitaine dans les yeux et répondit :

_Je te fais confiance et je te ferais toujours confiance. Mais …

_Mais tu refuses que Maya. Maïa plutôt, reste ici.

Nina ne dit rien, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une personne telle qu'elle, soit ici.

Lili regarda ses autres nakamas.

_Elle a sauvé Mika d'une mort certaine, récupéré le fruit de Haruka. C'est suffisant pour moi pour qu'elle face partie de l'équipage. Je ne serai pas pirate si c'était pour laisser sur le bord un nakama en danger. Le passé m'importe, seul le présent et le futur me préoccupe. Elle a prouvé qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, et c'est tout ce qui compte … pour moi. Si il y a quelqu'un que ça dérange, qu'il vienne me le dire. Faites passer le message. Je vais parler à Mika.

Sur ces mots, Lili sortit, enfonçant sur sa tête son tricorne.

Maïa se sentait mal. Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Nina avait dit des choses horribles et ça l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Les yeux de Arame, le regard de Chin semblant voir si elle était un danger. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce désir de leur dire qu'elle n'était pas une menace ?

C'est Maxim qui prit la parole :

_Je m'en fou moi de toute cette histoire, pour moi tu es la mercenaire. Pas un de ces soi-disant dieux.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau sauf Nina qui semblait encore juger Maïa.

_Les autres te prennent trop à la légère. Je ne te connais pas et c'est bien pour ça que pour l'instant je ne t'accorde pas ma confiance.

Elle passa devant Maïa et claqua la porte. Humiliation. Ce mot résonnait en boucle dans la tête de Maïa.


	17. Dix-septième vague

Dix-septième vague.

_« Se réunir est un début ; rester ensemble est un progrès ; travailler ensemble est la réussite. » de Henry Ford_

Lili regardait le journal un peu déçue dans la vigie. Elle partageait la première page du journal avec Barbe Noire, qui faisait encore des ravages dans le Nouveau Monde. Comme tous les journaux, le titre faisait sensation, d'un côté il y avait _Le retour de la Lionne _et de l'autre, _Barbe Noire, l'avançait vers le One Piece ?. _Dans l'article consacré à elle, ils énuméraient ses actions passées, et surtout la destruction de la base. Il y avait même une petite phrase soulignant le fait que Maïa participe à ce « désastre ». Les journalistes faisaient part de leur étonnement de sa présence auprès des dragons de feu et se demandaient qu'elles pourraient être le but de la manœuvre. Ils étaient plus virulent sur le fait que l'équipage ait mis son drapeau en haut de la base, à la vue de tous. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Était-ce une énième personne voulant diriger le monde ? Une déclaration de guerre ?

Elle sentit la présence de Nina sur le pont et commença à descendre à l'aide des cordages. Elle atterrit à côté de sa seconde. Elle lui tendit le journal. Nina s'était calmée, même si elle avait été plutôt vexé. Mais il fallait qu'elle approuve les décisions de Lili, elle pouvait lui montrer sa vision des choses, la conseiller, mais nullement contredire les propos de son capitaine. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas sur l'équipage. Nina savait que contrairement aux apparences, Lili était très intelligente, même trop. Justement elle ne comprenait le but de garder cette fille ici, alors qu'elle était un très gros danger pour eux tous. ''Protéger'' un dragon céleste en fuite, ça allait leur faire plus de problème que détruire la base de la marine et récupérer un fruit aussi puissant que le fruit du démon Anubis.

_Barbe Noire devient un sérieux problème. Tu l'as déjà rencontré non ? Demanda Nina.

_Ouais … je n'ai jamais aimé ce type … il est étrange . Il fait partie de cette catégorie de gens que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Mais c'est un D …Hum ... Dans combien de temps seront nous à Big Bear ?

_Dans quatre semaines, on doit d'abord s'arrêter sur New Island, on y sera dans trois jours, répondit Nina.

_Des nouvelles de _La Maison ? _Questionna la capitaine.

_Ils ont appelé hier soir. Il n'y a rien à signaler. Ils nous attendent avec impatience, dit Nina en souriant.

_La maison_, c'était le repère de Lili depuis cinq ans sur l'île de Big Bear. Se trouvant juste avant Calm Belt, c'était une petite île sans histoire où Lili avait planté son drapeau. Inhabité, car elle était aux fins fond sud de Grand Line, Lili en avait fait son territoire. Vingts de ces hommes s'y trouvaient pour garder le trésor qui s'y trouvait. Ça faisait huit ans que Lili accumulait ses butins, elle en était très fière et que serait un pirate sans trésor ? Pensait-elle. La fierté … oui, elle était fière d'avoir pu construire cet équipage auquel elle tenait tant et un bon butin permettait de faire travailler ces hommes dans de bonnes conditions.

* * *

Maïa était sur le pont à l'arrière du bateau, scrutant l'horizon avec ces yeux verts, comme ci quelque chose aller apparaître. Ces cheveux de plus en plus longs lui fouettaient le visage alors qu'il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid. Les hommes derrière elle s'affairaient à manipuler les voiles. Quelques uns parfois s'arrêtaient pour regarder la jeune femme qui se la coulait douce. Ils avaient tenté d'ouvrir le dialogue avec la mercenaire mais l'aura plutôt noir qui l'entourait avait dissuadé plus d'un de lui parler. En faite, Maïa aurait était plutôt d'accord de parler avec eux, mais elle avait tendance dernièrement à ne pas savoir comment si prendre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec eux. Devait-elle être polie ? Les tutoyer ? Les vouvoyer ? Être familière ? Elle s'était donc enfermé dans une petite bulle, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Oui, c'était une idiote, car tout le monde avait plutôt oublié que c'était une dragon céleste. Ils l'avaient même plutôt bien prit. Si elle était partit, c'est que ce mode de vie qu'ils menaient lui avait déplu ? C'est la conclusion qu'ils en avaient tiré, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les décisions du capitaine et lui faisant confiance.

Maïa dans sa bulle réfléchissait longuement encore une fois sur les décisions qu'elle avait prise dernièrement. Elle avait même pensé à quitter l'équipage tellement la présence de Nina la perturbait et l'insupportait. Elle ne se l'avouait pas, mais que quelqu'un la déteste à ce point la blessait désormais. Mika ne lui adressait plus la parole et fuyait son regard. Elle se sentait désespérément seule. Mika était celle avec laquelle elle avait le plus parlé, elle avait su faire abstraction de la différence de « race ». Elle n'osait pas aller leur parler, tout ça à cause de la fierté dont elle se disait si fière. Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment sa place sur le navire. Mais si elle ne trouvait pas sa place ici, où la trouverait t-elle ? Le papier confidentiel que Mika avait trouvé prouvait que le gouvernement l'a cherché activement. Il fallait mettre ses émotions de côté et rester auprès de cet équipage qui lui offrait une protection qu'elle ne trouverait nul part ailleurs. C'était égoïste mais sa survit en dépendait. Elle ne savait pas que quitter Marie-Joie la mettrait dans une telle situation.

* * *

_Dans l'infirmerie du Lady Fire…_

_On pourra enlever tes bandages demain, déclara satisfaite le médecin.

_Merci Arame … remercia la femme brune.

_De rien, à quoi je servirai si je ne guérissais pas rapidement les blessés, héhé ? Mika et Arame se mirent à rire. Arame prit un air sérieux brusquement tout en rangeant les onguents :

_Tu devrais lui parler.

_Je n'ai pas envie, dit Mika en détournant ces yeux du regard bleu de la blonde.

_Elle a déjà Nina sur le dos c'est suffisant.

_Arame, tu ne connais rien de la cruauté de ces gens. Ils sont pires que les pirates. Je pense même que ce ne sont pas des humains. Ce sont des monstres qui ne pensent qu'à faire souffrir les autres. J'ai vu des esclaves revenir de cette ville soit-disant Sainte. On ne peut imaginer ce qu'ils ont vécu, quand je pense à mon père … j'ai même des envies de meurtres sur Maïa maintenant. Ils ont été élevés pour soumettre et tuer, c'est ainsi, finit Mika les yeux remplit de larmes. Elle avait honte de penser à de tels choses.

_Elle est peut-être différente. Essaye. Haruka, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il était bien différent, lui, ...

Mika replongea son regard couleur or dans les yeux de Arame. Oui, une exception. Mais lui s'était différent. Elle finit par souffler, ça ne lui coûtait rien d'aller parler à cette garce. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et ça, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à la femme poisson. Elle se leva, quand elle croiserait Maïa, elle lui parlerait. Oui, elle le ferait.

Elle ne se doutait pas que cette rencontre se ferait si tôt, au bout du couloir elle croisa la dragon céleste. Sans marque de courtoisie et de détour elle lui ordonna :

_Suis moi.

Maïa continua son chemin faisant comme ci elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se prenait pour qui à lui donner cet ordre ? Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Si elle devait obéir à une seule personne en ce monde ça serait la capitaine, et encore, c'était limite. Heureusement pour elle ou pas, Mika trouva qu'elle avait exagéré sur le ton qu'elle avait pris, elle ajouta : « s'il te plaît ». Maïa se tourna et suivit donc sa nakama, sans échanger de regard ni parole. Elles s'assirent dans un petit salon. Elles croisèrent chacune leurs bras sous leur poitrine. Un silence pesant s'installa. Maïa attendait que le triton parle, après quelques secondes elle se demandait si elle allait enfin parler.

_Je n'aime pas les dragons célestes, commença Mika sans plus de détails.

_Moi non plus, dit durement Maïa, Mika leva un sourcil. Maïa souffla, à croire que cette discussion la fatiguait, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

_Tu crois franchement que j'apprécie des personnes qui veulent me tuer ? En plus ils m'ont destitué.

Mika resta figer, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Elle secoua la tête, elle les détestait, c'était une chose, mais elle approuvait sûrement leur nature. Cette fille avait répondu égoïstement, mais apparemment ne cherchait pas à mentir.

Maïa n'était pas bête, elle se doutait bien que cette personne avait une profonde rancœur contre les nobles mondiaux, tout comme Léa. Mais elle ne comptait pas lui mentir de toute façon. Tout se serait un jour ou l'autre, elle en avait eu la preuve. C'était peut-être le moment pour elle de faire face à cette réalité qu'elle tentait d'ignorer de plus en plus. Mika reprit :

_Tu faisais partit des leurs, tu as dû faire des choses horribles et tu dois être d'accord avec leurs valeurs.

_J'ai ordonné, soumis, battu, tué des gens c'est vrai.

Elle baissa la tête et commença à peser ces mots. Ces mots raisonnés dans sa tête, elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était partit de Marie-Joie que la vie était précieuse, et que en la ôtant, on ne pourrait jamais plus revenir en arrière. Avec son « métier » d'assassin la seule chose qui avait changé c'était que ce n'était plus elle qui donnait l'ordre de tuer.

_ Mais nous ne choisissons pas le lieu de notre naissance. Et on ne m'a pas mis un couteau sous la gorge pour effectuer ces actes qu'on nomme ici de cruel et inadmissible. Pour l'instant je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait et pu faire, mais une personne m'a dit un jour que je réaliserai ce que je suis... elle m'a dit que j'étais un monstre.

Mika écarquilla encore plus les yeux, elle se mordit la langue. Cette femme … elle ne niait rien, ne regrettait rien, ne s'excusait pas, ne montrait aucune émotion mais … elle ne cachait pas sa nature. Mika reprit la parole, sa voix devînt plus dur et son regard noir, elle serra les points :

_Mon père est un esclave. Je me suis promis d'aller le libérer. Un jour je tuerai tous les dragons célestes pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'esclaves. M'en empêcheras-tu ?

_Je n'en t'en empêcherai pas … mais préviens moi. Ce jour là, je t'accompagnerai.

Le regard de Maïa s'assombrit lui aussi. Elle ne digérait toujours pas l'humiliation d'être destituée. Elle n'allait certainement pas empêcher des personnes de les faire descendre de leur tour d'ivoire. Les deux femmes retournèrent à leurs occupations. Mika était plus apaisée, elle se méfierait sûrement encore un peu de cette personne, mais elle lui reparlerait comme avant. Elle alla s'aérer sur le pont, humant l'odeur salé de l'océan. Elle sourit, cette fille pourrait peut-être l'aider pour entrer à Marie-Joie. Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle soit encore plus forte, elle avait perdu contre ce vice-amiral car son esprit était trop faible. Il fallait qu'elle s'attende en allant dans la ville sainte à rencontrer un amiral.

_Papa … bientôt je te reverrai.

* * *

_Dans le nouveau quartier général de la marine face au Nouveau-Monde …_

_Heureusement que le conseil des cinq étoiles est intervenu, sinon ce dragon céleste nous aurait tous fait tuer, annonça avec soulagement le conseiller de l'amiral en chef Akainu.

_Pour le moment j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour m'occuper de cet équipage. Barbe Noire est pour l'instant notre priorité. Et puis il y a cette génération maudite qui sème le trouble. Il faut tuer le mal à la racine, ne laisser aucunes chances aux jeunots qui rentrent dans la piraterie. Vous pouvez disposer, déclara Akainu assis dans son grand fauteuil.

Derrière lui un grand panneau se dressait fièrement, on pouvait y lire : **Justice Absolue**. Le visage de l'Amiral en Chef était encore plus dur que d'habitude. Le chien rouge voulait tous les exterminer, tous ces pirates qui ne voulaient pas se plier aux lois. Le conseil des cinq étoiles en voyant que Maïa était entrée dans l'équipage du dragon de feu, avait calmé les ardeurs de la famille Isou vu que ces derniers voulaient absolument faire payer à leur fille de s'être enfuit. Maintenant qu'elle faisait partit de cet équipage, ça devenait plus compliquer pour la trouver et par conséquent de la tuer. Ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer des forces de la marines qui seraient plus utiles ailleurs pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'un moment ou un autre le cipher pole serait appelé ...

* * *

_Sur le Lady Fire, ville portuaire de l'île de New Island... _

Les dragons de feu se pressaient à ravitailler leur bateau, un long périple de trois semaines les attendait. La petite île hivernal, berçait les voyageurs presque dans le sommeil. Maïa venait de finir d'acheter le produit pour nettoyer son odachi et déambula dans les rues. Quand personne ne la vit, elle cueillit dans ces mains une poignée de neige qu'elle commença à modeler pour former une boule de neige. Une petite paire de gant en cuir de chèvre noir lui protégeait les mains. Elle commença à s'amuser avec la boule de neige, la brisant, la reformant. Des joues rosies, et un léger sourires faisaient rayonner son visage.

Maïa sentit quelque chose voler vers elle, elle pencha la tête et vit une boule de neige s'écraser contre un mur près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers le propriétaire du projectile. Lili balançait dans sa main une autre boule de neige avec un énorme sourire. À ces côtés, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année préparait une boule de neige de son côté. Maïa recula d'un pas, elle se sentait comme encerclée, et venu de nulle part, une vingtaine de boules de neiges tomba sur elle. Elle ne put toutes les éviter . Les hostilités commencèrent avec le hurlement de la capitaine :

_Bataille de boule de neige ! A l'attaque, pas de pitié pour les bras engourdis par le froid !

Maïa se surpris à participer à ces gamineries pour se venger de ses nakamas qui l'avaient attaqué. La petite ville portuaire se changea en un véritable champs de bataille. L'équipage des dragons de feu avait pour habitude maintenant de faire une bataille de boule de neige sur chaque île hivernale où ils débarquaient. Les habitants de l'île, habituait de voir cet équipage sur l'île s'étaient déjà préparaient et étaient tous rentrés dans leurs habitations. Ça faisait un moment que l'équipage n'avait pas débarqué ici, et ça ne les avait pas dérangé.

Cette bataille de boule de neige n'était pas ordinaire, l'utilisation des armes était monnaie courante et certains membres de l'équipage se servaient même de canons à neige. Maxim dans son coin préparait une énorme boule de neige qu'elle balança sur un groupe de malheureux qui travaillait en équipe.

Maïa se reçut une boule de neige en pleine poire qui la fit chuter en arrière. Elle se releva automatiquement et fusilla son agresseur des yeux, puis mêlant le geste au regard, elle balança toutes les boules de neiges qu'elle avait préparé sur Mika qui fut enseveli sous un monticule de poudreuse. Maïa, trop contente de sa victoire, n'aperçut pas Maxim derrière elle avec un gros bloc de neige. Ce n'est que quand elle vit l'ombre devant elle qu'elle se tourna pour voir la grosse masse de neige l'enterrer vivante. Elle sortit la tête à l'air libre, tout le monde était épuisé mais heureux.

Cette bataille avait bien durée deux heures et le corps des personnes y participant commençaient à s'endolorir à cause du froid.

« Atcha ! » Éternua Maïa, elle était gelée mais un sentiment de béatitude la gagnait peu à peu. Elle avait au début du mal à trouver sa place, à ce moment même peut-être qu'elle la cherchait-elle toujours, mais elle voulait rester encore un peu plus chaque jour dans cet équipage si particulier.


	18. Dix-huitième vague

Dix-huitième vague .

_« La foi consiste à ne jamais renier dans les ténèbres ce qu'on a entrevu dans la lumière. » de Gustave Thibon._

Le vent automnal caressa les cheveux ondulés de Maïa, elle observait d'un œil l'île de Big Bear et de l'autre les nombreux rochers qui menaçaient de perforer la coque de l'embarcation. Mais Maxim connaissait ce chemin par cœur et guidait parfaitement ses hommes avec l'aide des deux autres navigateurs. Tout comme Maïa, Arame ne connaissait pas ce repère. Ça faisait quatre mois que l'équipage n'avait pas revu leurs compagnons qui étaient restés sur l'île pour garder leur butin. Elle entendit la capitaine ordonnait à tout le monde de venir sur le pont :

_On va passer une semaine sur l'île, ensuite tout ceux qui sont restés garder _La Maison_ seront remplacé par d'autres personnes pendant quatre semaines. Dix personnes resteront, Nina, Phil, Jordan …. et Maïa.

La dernière appelait se demandait bien pourquoi elle devait rester sur cette île, en plus avec sa potentielle ennemie Nina. Elle emboîta le pas de cette dernière pour rejoindre leur cabine. Elles ne s'adressèrent même pas une parole, ni un regard pendant que chacune rangeaient leurs affaires. Lili rentra dans la cabine :

_Maïa, je voudrai que pendant ce lape de temps sur terre, tu puisses t'entraîner dans de meilleur condition que sur ce navire.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que sa désormais capitaine l'a trouvé trop faible ? C'était une sorte de punition ? Lili sentit l'agacement de sa nouvelle nakama.

_Ton niveau est très bien et je sais que tu suis méticuleusement chaque jour un entraînement intensif. Le problème c'est que tu ne peux t'entraîner à ton aise vu ton style de combat. Profite de ton temps passer sur Big Bear pour te lâcher.

Maïa acquiesça, après tout, c'était une bonne chose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette de sa capitaine qui s'éloignait. Son esprit se troubla. Lili lui avait parlé sérieusement pour une fois, sans se large sourire qui lui barrait souvent le visage et le ton enjôlait qu'elle prenait souvent. Dans ses paroles, c'était vraiment une capitaine qu'elle avait entendu, pas une nakama.

L'embarcation commença à entrer dans l'embouchure d'un grand fleuve. Les feuilles mortes qui tombaient des arbres tombaient lentement sur la terre couleur ocre. Celles qui s'aventuraient dans l'eau du fleuves flottaient mollement suivant le courant pour finalement se jeter dans l'océan. Le vent dans les nombreuses feuilles qui ne tombaient pas des grands chênes produisait un doux son, qui faisait croire qu'une personne chantait doucement une berceuse. À un détroit du fleuve, le navire ralentit, et des personnes apparurent sur la berge de bois aménagé comme un petit port. Ils firent de grands signes et les membres de l'équipage sur le bateau leur répondirent en faisant eux aussi de grands gestes et criant leur joie de les revoir. Lili d'un bond atterrit souplement sur le ponton de bois et enlaça un par un ces compagnons. Elle fut rejoint une fois le bateau amarré par le restant de l'équipage. Seul Maïa, Arame et deux autre hommes restèrent en retrait, ne connaissant pas le moins du monde cette partie de l'équipage qui était restée sur cette île.

Lili, ne les ayant pas oublié tout de même, se tourna vers eux et les présenta à leurs nouveaux nakamas. L'équipage s'enfonça dans l'immense forêt qui recouvrait l'île. Les arbres, aussi hauts que des géants, faisaient office de toit à l'île à cause de leurs longues branches qui s'entrelaçaient. La pluie dernièrement tombé sur l'île ruisselait à travers les rides de l'écorce des chênes. Quelques lapins s'aventurèrent à regarder à partir de leur terrier la petite procession qui parlait fort et gaîment. Arame et Maïa se tinrent un peu à l'écart, à la fin de la marche, l'une car elle était extrêmement timide, l'autre parce qu'elle en avait carrément rien à faire de ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ça ne les empêcha pas de bavasser toutes les deux entre elles. Arame avait passé outre sa peur pour les hauts représentant du monde. Elles s'émerveillaient chacune de la flore et la faune de cette île. Maïa vouait un grand intérêt à observer la nature. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec le jardin botanique de Marie-Joie où elle pouvait passer parfois toute la journée à sentir chaque fleur et regarder chaque oiseaux prisonniers de l'immense serre. Maïa ne le montrait pas, mais elle était excitée de commencer son entraînement dans cet environnement. Cette île était vraiment magnifique et une ambiance paisible y reniait.

Les pirates approchèrent vers un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un immense chalet qui s'encastrait dans un énorme rocher, qui devait être une grotte. La capitaine s'avança vers un de ces nakamas et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

_Ouah ! Vous avez pas chaumé pendant qu'on était partit !

_Ouais capitaine ! Ça te va ? Elle hocha la tête et se précipita dans la bâtisse.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans le branchage d'un chêne … _

Maïa était allongée sur une branche avec des jumelles, surveillant l'horizon emmitouflée dans un poncho aux couleurs des feuilles mortes. On lui avait demandé de veiller toute la journée sur l'océan pour prévenir tout danger. Un bruit de feuille l'alerta que quelqu'un était proche d'elle, elle tourna lentement la tête et vit des feuilles bouger. Elles bougèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que … un écureuil sorti de la touffe orangé apparut et la fixa. Maïa souffla, un écureuil avait réussit à la déconcentrer. Elle regarda dans ces jumelles. Petit à petit elle vit un petit point noir apparaître dans son champs de vision mais le petit point qui devait être un bateau de grosse taille ne fit que passer. Quelqu'un la héla, ce qui la sortit de sa mission d'observation. L'homme, Gaku venait la remplacer. Elle sauta agilement de son perchoir qui devait être à vingt mètres du sol et tendit les jumelles à l'homme qui était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Il arborait toujours un immense sourire qui dévoilait des dents extrêmement blanches et des canines qui auraient fait pâlir le grand méchant loup. Mais juste après avoir remarqué ce sourire, on pouvait voir une balafre légèrement rouge qui barrait son front. Elle était en partie cachée par des mèches de cheveux noirs ondulés.

La nuit venait d'arriver, Maïa retrouva le chemin vers _La maison_ facilement, il suffisait de suivre le bruit de rire et de musique. Ses nakamas n'avaient pas arrêté une seule seconde de faire la fête. Les paroles d'une chanson atteignirent ses oreilles :

_Sont des hommes de grand courage,  
Ceux qui partiront avec nous  
Ils ne craindront point les coups,  
Ni les naufrages,  
Ni l'abordage,  
Du péril seront jaloux  
Tout ceux qui partiront avec nous._

_Ils seront de fiers camarades,_  
_Ceux qui navigueront à bord,_  
_Faisant feu bâbord, tribord,_  
_Dans la tornade_  
_Des canonnades_  
_Vainqueurs rentreront au port_  
_Tout ceux qui navigueront à bord._

_Car c'est le plus vaillant corsaire  
Qui donna l'ordre du départ.  
Vite en mer et sans retard.  
Faisons la guerre  
A la marine,  
Car c'est le fameux Gold Roger,  
Qui nous commandera le départ._

(« le chant des corsaires. »)

Maïa ouvrit la porte du chalet et ne fut pas surprise du spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Quelques unes des dix tables rondes étaient à moitié renversé, il fallait faire attention où mettre les pieds pour ne pas glisser sur une flaque d'alcool ou sur des morceaux de verre. Au milieu de la pièce, le grand lustre central servait de balançoire pour deux hommes complètement saouls, dont un qu'elle reconnut comme Phil, celui avec qui elle avait combattu à la base G11. Au fond de la salle, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année soufflait dans un harmonica. Il était accompagné de quelqu'un qui jouait de la flûte ainsi qu'un bon nombre de personne qui tapaient dans leurs mains et chantaient.

Deux mains vinrent sur ces épaules par derrière et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ces deux mains appartenant à la capitaine et chef des lieux lui tendirent une bouteille de saké et repartirent. Maïa déboucha la bouteille et bu à même le goulot. Elle vit à côté d'elle une masse blonde avec une aura noire qui l'entourait. Le haut du corps qu'elle reconnu comme étant celui d'Arame était allongé sur la table mollement. Mais personne semblait se préoccuper de la jeune bonde. Maïa aurait voulu ignorer les yeux bleues qui étaient fixés sur elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Maïa par ''politesse''. Arame qui attendait que quelqu'un l'écoute depuis trente minutes eut un frisson qui la parcourut. Elle se leva d'un bon, ce qui surprit Maïa en face d'elle. Cette dernière pouvait constater les joues rosis de l'adolescente.

_Il a triché ! C'est impardonnable ! Je tiens mieux l'alcool que lui ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il m'ait battu ! À cause de lui j'ai perdu le pari !

En gros, Maïa réussit à comprendre que Arame avait fait un concours de beuverie avec Dan et que apparemment il avait fait semblant de boire le contenu des verres et que par conséquent, Arame s'était écroulée avant lui. Maïa tapota sur l'épaule de sa nakama en lui assurant qu'elle devait avoir raison même si Maïa n'en avait que faire de cette histoire ridicule. Mais elle sourit devant l'air enjoué de l'adolescente ivre qui se sentait soutenue et qui s'écroula finalement sur sa chaise, l'alcool ayant une fois de plus pris le dessus sur elle.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin sur l'île de Big Bear..._

_On vous confie le trésor et l'île ! À dans quatre semaines ! S'adressa Lili aux membres de son équipage qui étaient à terre. Elle leur adressa un immense sourire et de grands signes.

_Oui capitaine ! Maïa salua d'un geste de la main ceux qui leurs faisaient des signes sur le pont du bateau.

Une fois le bateau disparut entre les arbres, tout le monde partit à ces occupations. Elle, elle allait passer la journée à travailler son endurance. Elle commença d'abord à courir à travers la forêt. Escaladant chaque racine, chaque rocher, elle traversa une partie de l'île en courant pendant toute la matinée. Elle avait faillit plusieurs fois abandonner et s'arrêter pour se reposer mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de continuer de courir, toujours plus vite. L'air doux faisait voler ses cheveux en arrière, elle ralentit le pas quand elle entendit le bruit d'un cour d'eau. Elle se fia à son ouïe et suivit le son. Elle déboucha sur une cascade où s'écoulait une eau turquoise et limpide. Elle approcha ses mains de l'eau, elle était glacée. Elle s'assit un long moment pour reprendre son souffle, il fallait maintenant qu'elle retrouve sa route. Elle s'allongea dans le petit parterre d'herbe et regarda le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans l'herbe verte et humide. Désormais son dos était recouvert de boue ainsi que ces cheveux. Elle s'en fichait, elle était bien. Le calme. Rien. Juste elle et aucuns soucis.

Pris de courage elle entama le trajet pour retourner au chalet. Le poids du odachi dans son dos était sûrement ce qui la ralentissait le plus, mais elle n'abandonnerait jamais cette lame. À la nuit tombé, elle retrouva le groupe qui comme elle, devait rester sur l'île. Nina l'ignorait toujours, mais les autres étaient plutôt amicaux avec elle. Ils avaient été tous choisi au hasard par la capitaine pour garder le butin. Ils se relayaient chacun à leur tour pour surveiller les côtes.

* * *

Des jours et des jours défilèrent, Maïa avait trouvé une petite clairière où elle ne serait dérangée par personne et où elle pouvait couper dans le vide tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle préparait une nouvelle technique, une technique qui l'épuisait mais qu'elle trouvait génial. Elle l'avait déjà nommé _**les ailes de l'ange **_à cause du ressentit qu'elle éprouvait lors de cette attaque. C'était comme ci il lui poussait des ailes dans le dos et que celles-ci la propulsaient pour créer une lame de vent surpuissante qui était pour l'instant capable de couper un chêne centenaire en deux. Elle soulevait des altères quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, Nina. Elle retourna à sa musculation et sentit toujours la présence de la seconde derrière son dos.

_Si tu veux me parler, parle ! Mais ne reste pas planter là à m'observer, s'énerva Maïa excédée. Qu'on l'observe, cela l'énervait. D'autant plus si c'était la fille aux cheveux mauves.

_Je veux juste encore juger tes capacités.

Maïa essaya de l'ignorer pendant toute l'après-midi comme elle put.

Nina ne cessait pas de penser que cette personne n'apporterait que du mal à l'équipage. Mais elle s'était faite une raison et ce ne serait pas la première fois que des problèmes se mettaient devant leur chemin. Elle regarda les enchaînements de position de Maïa. Il y avait quelques faiblesses dans sa garde, et elle voyait que la jeune femme était plutôt une combattante impulsive. Le fait qu'elle soit ici devait d'autant plus renforcer ce trait. Et puis elle n'avait pas dû apprendre à combattre auprès d'un maître, contrairement à elle. Elle combattait dans le but de tuer, ça ne faisait aucuns doutes. Elle n'avait pas appris le contrôle, ou sinon que dans certaines conditions.

Quand Maïa eut finit de s'entraîner, elles retournèrent toutes les deux au chalet par le petit sentier tracé par les nombreux pas de Maïa. Maïa brusquement eut un étrange sentiment, elle se sentait oppressée. Comme-ci quelque chose allait arriver. Elle secoua la tête, il n'y avait rien de dangereux sur cette île, le veilleur n'avait signalé aucun bateau ou étranger à l'horizon. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment de peur ? Pour se rassurer elle regarda sa voisine. Celle-ci avait les sourcils fronçaient. Elle s'aperçut du regard posé sur elle et fit mine comme ci rien ne se passait. Mais elle avait en faite le même sentiment que Maïa, comme ci un prédateur arrivait à pas de loup, se cachant dans l'ombre des rochers. Quelque chose de noir et inquiétant.

Au loin, un navire avec un pavillon noir voguait dangereusement vers l'île où se trouvait Maïa, l'île de _Big Bear_.

Gio entra en trombe dans le chalet où ses nakamas mangeaient pour une fois dans le calme. Il suait à grosse goutte.

_Barbe … barbe Noire ! Son bateau se dirige vers cette île ! Nina se leva brusquement, tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés. Nina reprit son sérieux :

_Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

_Oui, un drapeau avec trois têtes de morts. Ce sont eux ! Ils seront là d'ici un quart d'heure ! J'ai identifié dix personnes pour l'instant. Dont le capitaine.

Nina se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle se mit à faire les cents pas, en réfléchissant le plus vite possible. Elle serait restait sur l'île si n'importe quel pirate venait ici, mais lui, c'était Barbe Noire, ils pourraient tous y passer. D'ailleurs jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient repoussé tous les assaillants. Mais il fallait garder le trésor, et faire en sorte que personne ne le prenne. Il fallait protéger ce que Lili avait amassé. Finalement la décision était simple.

_Préparez-vous à combattre ! Nous allons défendre notre butin, ils ne partiront pas d'ici indemne ! Vous, vous vous occupez des canons et des mitraillettes. Vous vous restez à l'entrée de la grotte. Nous nous allons dans la forêt. Suivez moi. Elle désigna plusieurs hommes et Maïa dans le lot. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où il y avait une multitude d'arme. Nina balança à Maïa un sac remplit de grenades et deux fusils à pompes.

_J'espère que tu sais tant servir, lui dit Nina.

Tout ça se passait très vite, la minute d'après ils étaient à l'extérieur. Ils avaient réussit à contacter leur capitaine pour la prévenir. Gio leurs avait dit que les étrangers arrivaient par la côte Nord. Nina leur chuchota les consignes.

_On se cache dans les arbres, à mon signal on les attaque. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va marcher, il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Ils ont tout de même tué Barbe Blanche, mais on ne peut leur laisser le trésor. Mais si ça devient trop dangereux, allez vers le sud prendre les barques.

Maïa ne broncha pas. Son mauvais pressentiment la suivait comme son ombre. Un des hommes avait énoncé le fait que peut-être Barbe Noire n'était pas venu combattre. Mais son hypothèse tomba à l'eau quand Nina lui rappela que le pirate avait ravagé chaque île du Nouveau-Monde où il était passé. Et puis que venait faire un pirate dans cette partie du Nouveau-Monde ? Ce n'était pas un aventurier, si il venait ici, c'est qu'il venait chercher quelque chose, et en l'occurrence leur trésor.

Ils montèrent en haut de grands chênes . Ils virent grâce aux jumelles, des personnes débarquaient dont une imposante silhouette haute comme une montagne qu'ils avaient du mal à distinguer. Ils étaient pour la plupart beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne. Un rire particulier fit frissonner Maïa et ses nakamas _« Zehahhaha »_. Ils étaient pourtant à au moins quinze kilomètres de leur position.

Nina avait rarement peur, mais là, de la sueur coulait le long de sa nuque. Une fine pluie vînt s'abattre sur l'île automnale. La nuit qui était tombée était un avantage mais aussi un inconvénient. Le groupe était de plus en plus proche d'eux. Maïa tenait son fusil braqué sur les individus. Ils étaient à cinquante mètre de leur position. Elle avait dans son viseur le capitaine. Un frisson la parcourut. Marshall D Teach. Un souvenir lui revînt, sa mère lui rappelait souvent que si elle se comportait mal, un D viendrait la manger. Cela était donc la vérité ? Elle secoua la tête, comment cela serait possible.

Un léger vent anormal alerta Maïa que quelqu'un se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle tourna sur elle même et une lame vînt se planter comme du beurre juste à côté de son oreille. Le cœur de Maïa loupa un battement et elle retînt son souffle. D'un geste mécanique elle appuya sur la gâchette de son arme. Le coup fusa dans le vide. L'homme au visage de mime récupéra sa lame et voulu attaquer de nouveau. Plus rien autour de Maïa n'avait d'importance, seul cet individu à présent comptait pour elle … cet homme était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, beaucoup trop fort. Elle attaqua l'homme avec son Odachi, il avait un imperturbable sourire qui la déstabilisait. Il fallait qu'elle donne tout, elle pensa à la technique qu'elle commençait à maîtriser. Non, il fallait attendre un peu, il fallait une ouverture. Et là il n'y en avait pas, aucune. Il était souple, agile, chaque mouvement étaient aisément exécuté. L'homme lisait dans ses mouvements, évitant habillement la longue lame. L'homme déploya des ailes blanches et s'élança dans le ciel. La chance n'était pas de son côté pour une fois, l'homme disparu subitement de sa vue. Il manquait plus que ça, un fruit du démon. Il réapparut derrière Maïa, elle réussit à bloquer sa fine lame. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups de sabre, mais Maïa ne vit aucune faille dans la garde du grand homme. Elle souffla _« les ailes de l'ange »_.

Maïa se concentra un peu puis une force la parcouru. Partant de sa main tenant son sabre jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas c'était les deux ailes blanches de lumières qui apparaissaient dans son dos. La lame du _« cri de l'ange »_ s'illumina. Elle vola littéralement vers son adversaire et d'un geste puissant abattit sa lame. Une lame de vent se créa et effleura l'ennemi qui ne s'attendant pas à une telle puissance fut surprit et ne s'envola pas. Un picotement lui fit tourner la tête vers son bras droit, il était entaillé. Il entendit des craquements de bois derrière lui. Il vit plusieurs branches et arbres tombaient au sol, là où la lame de vent était passé sur cent mètres. Un long tunnel s'était formé là où l'attaque était passée.

_Pas trop mal … Mais insuffisant, dit-il en enfonçant la lame de sa fine épée dans le flanc gauche de Maïa. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un hurlement. En reculant pour sortir la lame de son ventre, elle ne vit pas qu'elle était au bout de la grosse branche où jusque là elle tenait en équilibre. Le pirate regarda droit dans les yeux la jeune femme, elle ne put détourner son regard. Il était étrangement captivant. Le mime lui donna un ordre en murmurant « tombe ». Maïa sentit ses jambes se dérober, elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps. Elle chuta dangereusement vers le sol.

_Sur le sol de Big Bear..._

Les bruits de balles et des canons venaient déranger le silence presque religieux de l'île. La pluie continuait de tomber et faisait que la sol était extrêmement glissant. Un cri réussit à percer à travers les bruits de combat. Nina s'inquiétait pour ses nakamas mais elle devait faire face à un adversaire des plus coriaces.

_Zehahaha, Nina la tornade de Lila. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

_Et bien pas moi, cria t-elle en dégainant sa lame. Elle voulait attaquer en première pour ne pas laisser le temps à son adversaire de l'attaquer. Elle tourna en cercle autour de l'ennemi qui riait toujours. Les feuilles mortes se mirent à virevolter, puis, elles se mirent à être déchiquetées. Nina souffla _« le ballet tranchant de Wano »._ La tornade devînt de plus en plus petite, se refermant sur l'adversaire. Elle entendit le capitaine criait de douleur. Puis une brume noir avala son attaque. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs, cet homme avait bien réussit à avoir ce pouvoir démoniaque. Elle espérait que la seconde rumeur comme quoi il avait volé le fruit de Barbe Blanche était fausse. Elle vit un de ces nakamas ensanglanté voler dans le ruisseau se trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle avec horreur. Puis d'un geste elle vit Teach littéralement fendre l'air. Une secousse se fit sentir alors qu'il tapait dans le vide. L'air la traversa et elle sentit son corps être projeté. Un arbre arrêta sa chute. Même avec son haki de l'observation elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle se tînt le buste, crachant une quantité monstrueuse de sang. Elle vit quelque chose s'écraser lourdement à côté d'elle avec le son de craquement d'os. Elle reconnut Maïa à deux pas d'elle, les yeux vitreux et essayant de bouger.

_Finissons-en, dit Barbe Noire dans un rire gras. Il savait depuis longtemps que cette île appartenait à Lili la lionne, et il se doutait que c'était le repère de celle-ci. Elle devait avoir amassée pas mal d'argent depuis qu'elle était pirate, et il comptait bien lui prendre.

Ces personnes étaient trop faibles, il voulait en finir vite. Mais la tuer tout de suite était trop simple, il allait juste faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se relever, pour qu'elle agonise. Il empoigna Nina par le cou et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de celle-ci. Il balança son corps contre un rocher qui se trouvait plus loin. La douleur dans son estomac et son dos acheva la jeune femme. Elle était toujours consciente mais lorsqu'elle voulut bouger, elle sentit comme de l'électricité traverser ses membres. La douleur la paralysa et elle ne pouvait plus bouger une seule partit de son corps. Elle vit avec horreur de la brume noir réapparaître et se répandre lentement sur le sol.

Maïa avait retrouvé sa vision et désormais rampait lamentablement au sol traînant derrière elle son odachi. Elle voulait se lever à l'aide du rocher qu'elle voyait à côté de Nina mais elle était trop lente. Elle vit la brume se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle et de Nina. Tout sur son passage disparaissait. Elle vit un arbre imposant y être aspiré. Elle regarda avec détresse sa nakama. Elles n'étaient que à deux mètres l'une de l'autre. Maïa ne voulait pas mourir, Nina non plus. Mais Peter avait appris à Maïa qu'il fallait être fort face à la mort, lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Mais là, elle voulait pleurer. Maintenant elle ne visait plus le rocher mais la seconde de l'équipage.

Nina avait souvent pensé à la mort, étant pirate, elle savait que celle-ci était à chaque coin de rue. Elle avait souvent faillit passer l'arme à gauche mais là ça devenait vraiment réel, voir les ténèbres devant elle l'horrifiait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, elle ne voulait pas partir avant de pouvoir voir Lili devenir la reine des pirates. Elle ne voulait pas ne plus revoir ses nakamas, ne plus être libre de voguer sur les océans. Elle voulait tenir la promesse faite à son père. Elle murmura, comme une prière :

_Lili, tu deviendras la reine des pirates. Vit ta vie sans regret.

Sa voix était devenue comme résolut, ne voyant pas d'issu. Nina tourna la tête vers une main qui se tendait vers elle. Le regard vert de Maïa était légèrement flouté à cause de ses yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier. Elles ne pouvaient pas bouger toutes les deux, mais dans un effort Nina réussit à attraper cette main tendue . Elles se sourirent.

_On dirait qu'on va mourir, désolé que ça soit avec moi, s'excusa Maïa sincèrement.

_Vaut mieux toi que personne, lui répondit la femme. Merci. Merci d'être resté et d'avoir tout donné.

Elles virent la brume passer entre leurs mains, passer dessus leur dos, mais continuèrent à sourire légèrement.

Maïa en était sûr elle irait en enfer. Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas revoir Madame Léa. Ces pensées se tournèrent vers Peter Kim. Elle aurait aimé le voir une dernière fois, pouvoir lui serrer la main et lui dire ces quelques mots qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. Finalement sa vie n'était faite que de regrets. Aujourd'hui encore, elle était incapable de dire « _je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai fait. Les dragons célestes sont des êtres ignobles. Je regrette d'être né avec leur sang. _» Elle savait maintenant que ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde désormais, c'était d'être reconnue. Pas en t'en que dragon céleste, ni en t'en que la mercenaire. Mais juste Maïa. C'était de dire au monde « J'existe et je suis libre. » Libre, elle l'avait été ces dernières années et c'était la seule chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Partir de la ville sainte avait été la chose la plus bénéfique qu'elle ait fait.

Maïa ferma les yeux, de toute façon tout ce qui l'entourait c'était de la brume noir. Elle sentit la pression de la main de Nina se renforcer. Son corps était emporté par le bas, elle sentit une pression sur tout son corps, elle suffoqua, l'air n'atteignant plus ces poumons. Des branches, des pierres la percutèrent et vinrent entailler son corps. L'angoisse, la peur, le désespoir, la douleur. Ces sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi fort qu'à ce moment là. Ne supportant plus la douleur, Maïa sombra dans l'inconscience.

Ce jour là, le cœur de Sainte Maïa Camilia descendante de la famille Isou, cessa de battre, dévorer par un démon ayant dans son nom un D.

_**Arc 4 : Pirates du Nouveau-Monde : Jusqu'au bout de leur rêve.**_

Crédits : le chant des corsaires n'est pas de moi.

* * *

L'attaque ''les ailes de l'ange'' de Maïa est sur le même principe que celle de Zoro quand il est un démon à trois corps, le pouvoir vient de l'épée.


	19. Dix-neuvième vague

_**Arc 4 : Pirates du Nouveau-Monde : Jusqu'au bout de leur rêve.**_

_« Les bandes dessinées ne seront jamais aussi tarées que ceux qui aiment ça. » de Georges Wolinski._

Une citation qui n'a rien à voir avec ce chapitre, mais cette phrase de Wolinski a éclairé ma journée. J'espère qu'elle vous fera sourire aussi.

Dix-neuvième vague.

_Dans le navire des dragons de feu, le Lady Fire … _

La capitaine tournait en rond, ses yeux depuis une semaine s'étaient assombris. Une semaine … ça faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient dit que Barbe Noire se dirigeait vers l'île et que depuis ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle. Des grosses cernes marquaient son visage fatigué, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec son humeur enjoué de d'habitude. Maxim faisait tout son possible pour que l'embarcation aille le plus vite possible, mais ils avaient dû essuyer pas moins de cinq tempêtes et le vent ne leur était pas favorable.

Donald, l'homme à la casquette de canard, avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, comme tout l'équipage. Il connaissait que trop bien ce pressentiment que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé sur Big Bear. Il espérait que ce pressentiment était juste dû au faite de son passé malheureux. Son précédent équipage avait été entièrement décimé par les marines. Il n'avait dû sa survit que parce qu'il n'avait pas été présent sur le navire quand ils avaient massacré ses nakamas. Il secoua la tête, tout ça s'était du passé, il fallait regarder le moment présent.

Quand l'équipage aperçut l'île, des pirates dont la capitaine et Maxime se ruèrent vers les barques. Ils se mirent à pagayer aussi vite que possible. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus l'inquiétude se fit sentir. La masse de l'île avait diminué de moitié, les arbres étaient comme déchiquetés et étaient tous arrachés. Quand il arrivèrent près du rivage, ils sautèrent à l'eau et coururent vers l'intérieur de l'île en criant le nom de leur nakama . Une légère odeur de mort chatouillait leurs narines. Quelques mouettes étaient posées au sol, déchiquetant avec leur bec la chair d'animaux sauvages.

Ils arrivèrent là où devrait être _La maison._ Ils fouillèrent les décombres avec appréhension. Leur tête leur disait que s'était fini, qu'ils étaient tous morts, mais pourtant l'espoir de découvrir qu'ils étaient tous en vie guidait leur mains.

Parmi les morceaux de bois, un corps apparut.

_Liam … murmura Lili. En se penchant sur le cadavre. Elle lui caressa le front.

Là où devrait se tenir le trésor, il n'y avait plus rien, sauf un autre corps. Lili se pinça la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Elle ne sentait aucune « voix » sur l'île. Elle ne maîtrisait pas bien son haki de l'observation, mais de toute façon, qui pourrait survivre dans ses conditions ? Elle s'accroupit au sol. Se tenant la tête dans ses mains. « Je suis une idiote, je porte la poisse, ils sont morts parce que je n'était pas là, je vais le tuer. » Voilà les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de la femme. Les autres membres de l'équipage, tout aussi dévasté ne disaient rien, sachant que si ils bougeaient un seul cil, leur capitaine éclaterait d'une colère sans borne. Ils auraient voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire mais ils savaient qu'elle n'en tiendrait pas compte.

Mourir lorsque tout l'équipage était présent, lors d'un combat singulier, c'était presque normal. Ils avaient une chance. Mais là ils les avaient quitté sans se douter de ce qui les attendait. Sans savoir qu'ils ne les reverraient plus jamais.

Les hommes présents virent Lili se lever, elle parla calmement et avec une voix bien distincte.

_Donald, demande à l'équipage de préparer le bateau. Je vais le trouver, et le tuer.

Donald acquiesça. Nina n'était plus là pour stopper la colère du capitaine et il n'allait pas se mettre en travers de sa route pour l'arrêter même si il en avait envie. Lili eut du mal à avaler sa salive :

_Et … trouvaient leur corps.

Elle n'avait sût retenir sa voix tremblante pour ces quelques mots. Elle marcha à travers l'ancienne forêt le regard vide. Tout ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Elle était un mauvais capitaine. Elle allait le tuer, lui et tout son équipage. Ils regretteraient de s'en être prit à son équipage, elle les tortureraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent d'eux mêmes la mort. C'était une profonde injustice selon elle, ils n'avaient rien fait à l'équipage de Barbe Noire pour mériter un tel châtiment. Elle aurait dû leur ordonnait de fuir. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient fait, peut-être avaient t-ils réussit à s'échapper sur les barques de la côte Sud. Non, elle les connaissait ils n'auraient pas laissé le trésor sans y mettre toute leur force. Cela la ramena à la réalité, deux de ses hommes étaient vraiment mort.

Badoum.

Lili releva la tête. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment ressentit cette soudaine présence ? Une lueur d'espoir, une toute petite voix. Puis une, deux, trois … Elle se dirigea vers la voix la plus proche de sa position. Elle héla ces nakamas et commença à se transformer en fauve. Elle renifla le sol vivement avant de s'arrêter à un point précis. Elle gratta rageusement là où la première voix s'était faite plus intense, celle là, elle la reconnaissait parmi mille, elle vit une touffe de cheveux mauve imprégnée de boue. Reprenant sa forme humaine, elle cria :

_Vite, emmenez Arame ! Tout de suite !

Elle dégagea peu à peu le corps dont la poitrine se soulevait légèrement. . Elle vit que Nina était coincé par le bras. Elle dégagea la main et vit qu'elle en tenait une deuxième. Arame arriva avec tout son matériel médical en trombe. Elle mit un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Nina. La femme avait de multiples plaies ensanglantées. Elles réussirent à séparer les deux mains qui se tenaient fermement.

Le deuxième corps était légèrement froid et couvert de sang séché. Lili le regarda, il fallait s'occuper de ceux qui étaient vivant. Lili se leva pour dégager les autres voix qu'elle avait entendu, elle pleurerait les morts plus tard.

Le corps ouvrit subitement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en large pour emplir ces poumons d'air. Sa poitrine se souleva. Lili se tourna vers la voix qui venait de réapparaître subitement.

Maïa regarda perdu à droite et à gauche, complètement désorientée et un voile lui floutant la vue. Elle avait mal, très mal et n'arrivait pas à mouvoir son corps. Lili pris son visage entre ses mains :

_Calme toi. Calme toi ! Tout va bien. On va s'occuper de toi, regarde moi.

Peu à peu, elle reprit son calme. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir était absente depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Elle regarda dans les yeux de celle qui lui tenait le visage, des réponses à toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête : que c'est-il passé ? Où ils sont ? La personne devant elle s'éloigna et une autre personne vînt se pencher sur elle. Un homme. Elle dû chercher loin dans ces souvenirs pour se souvenir que c'était l'infirmier de l'équipage , Jason.

_Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

_Non, je crois … que tout est cassé. Dit-elle avec difficulté alors que sa gorge était sèche.

_Un brancard ! En touchant des points sur son corps, le soignant s'aperçut que presque tout était cassé comme elle l'avait dit. Il se demandait même comment elle réussissait encore à vivre. Elle avait des côtes cassées, le bras et la jambe droite fracturée. Puis il y avait ce trou créait par une lame dans son flanc gauche qui s'infectait. Un humain normal déjà n'aurait pas survécu dans cet endroit humide sans boire ni manger. Maïa commença à convulser et plongea dans l'inconscient.

Jason essaya de détacher de sa main son odachi mais dû se résoudre à le mettre aux côtés de l'épéiste.

Un à un, Lili retrouva ses nakamas, grièvement blessés mais toujours en vie. Après avoir trouvé son dernier nakama, une larme se permit de glisser sur sa joue. Elle s'en voulait, ils avaient échappé au pire heureusement.

_Quelques heures plus tard … _

Arame sortit sur le pont en terminant de s'essuyer les mains du sang de Jordan. Elle venait de réparer les derniers os cassés. Avant cela elle avait stabilisé un des hommes qui était dans l'état le plus critique quelques heures auparavant.

_Tout le monde va s'en sortir capitaine. Nina n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux mais son état est stable.

_Merci Arame, remercia Lili en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule du médecin.

_On fait quoi concernant … Liam et Brian ? Tenta timidement la blonde.

_On attend que Nina se réveille et on brûlera leurs corps. Comme d'habitude … répondit Lili mélancoliquement. Elle adorait la vie de pirate mais elle la détestait aussi. Jolly, un canonnier, arriva vers les deux femmes :

_ Capitaine … ils savaient que en étant pirates ils risquaient la mort. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous avons mis nos espoirs en toi. N'oublie pas que tu dois continuer à nous guider. L'océan est immense, la vie des hommes si courte, mais leur souvenir est éternel.

Lili lui sourit, elle avait tout à fait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Montrez des signes de faiblesse, c'était signer son arrêt de mort en tant que capitaine. Elle se ramollissait ses dernières années, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Elle était moins féroce . Elle donna quelques consignes à ses hommes et alla dans le navire. Elle ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce où se trouvait sa seconde. La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves avait toujours un masque à oxygène sur le visage et des tuyaux parcouraient son bras. Lili s'assit sur une chaise et resta là à fixer le visage endormit de la patiente.

* * *

_Huit jours plus tard, dans l'infirmerie ..._

L'infirmier veillait sur les sept personnes occupant les lits dans la pièce. Il s'affairait à regarder leur rythme cardiaque, leur tension et leurs réflexes. Ils commençaient un à un à se réveiller depuis quatre jour.

Maïa ouvrit doucement les yeux et reprenant ces esprits s'appuya sur ces coudes pour se lever. Une migraine la bloqua, et ses bras la lâchèrent. Elle émit un petit cri plaintif qui permit à Jason de s'apercevoir qu'elle était réveillée. Finalement, c'était comme ci elle avait rêvé … elle pensait être morte. Elle avait même le bref souvenir d'une lumière au bout d'un couloir noir. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant que l'infirmier l'examinait. Les autres étaient réveillés. Elle pensa à Nina et regarda sa main. La main de la fille aux cheveux mauves n'y était plus. Avait-elle succombé ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_Hum … est-ce que tout le monde est vivant ?

Jason plongea son regard vert dans celui de Maïa puis le baissa et avec tristesse lui répondit.

_Liam et Brian sont morts.

Maïa ne lui montra pas, mais un certain soulagement s'empara d'elle. Puis elle se reprit, c'était pas comme ci elle s'inquiétait pour cette femme … Elle voulut se lever mais l'infirmier lui déconseilla fortement. Elle le fixa des yeux, l'air de dire _« tu me prends pour qui ? Je vais où je veux, quand je veux ! » _L'infirmier roula des yeux et retourna soigner les autres occupants de la pièce. Arame sortit de son bureau et constata que tout le monde était réveillé. Un large sourire barra son visage presque translucide. Les six hommes la remercièrent pour les soins qu'elle leurs avait apporté ce qui la fit rougir. Elle se dirigea vers Maïa qui essayait de tenir sur ces jambes. Elle se précipita pour lui tenir le bras.

_Tu ne devrais pas, tu avais beaucoup d'os de fracturé, ils sont réparés mais pas très solides.

_Merci, mais là j'étouffe, faut que je sorte. Je ferais attention, déclara Maïa qui ajouta un sourire rassurant vers Arame. La petite blonde insista pour accompagner la pirate à l'extérieur. La marche jusqu'au pont mit vingt minutes au lieu de même pas une minute d'habitude. Maïa écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'île. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'île sur laquelle elle avait été … tout n'était que débris. Une petite odeur de mort flottait dans l'air. Elle vit des oiseaux et autres animaux morts en décomposition coincés entre des branches et des rochers. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu survivre dans ses ruines. Elle s'assit à même le sol, le regard contemplant chaque morceaux de bois. Puis, elle releva subitement la tête, elle regarda Arame :

_Mon Odachi ?!

_Il est dans la cabine. Mais on a eu du mal à te le faire lâcher.

Le soulagement emplit une fois de plus Maïa, elle avait perdu d'autres choses. Est-ce qu'elle les retrouverait ? Le log pose et la lettre de Peter … elle attendrait le lendemain. Elle observa ses nakamas et vit qu'une petite tension régnait. Elle ne connaissait pas les deux hommes morts, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne fallait pas leur parler de choses aussi insignifiante qu'une lettre et un log pose perdu.

Arame mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passée sur l'île, pourquoi Barbe Noire ne les avait pas achevé. Elle se lança après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations :

_Il … il s'est passé quoi sur l'île ?

Maïa continua à fixer l'île. Arame crut qu'elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais en faite Maïa cherchait l'ordre des événements. Elle commença à lui expliquer. Elle finit, affichant un regard plus expressif qu'à l'accoutumer :

_ … Cet homme … Barbe Noire. C'est un personnage horrible. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne mérite pas sa force, il est immonde comme personne. Et son équipage est exactement à son image.

Maïa, à présent ressentait une profonde rancœur. L'amertume se lisait dans son regard, et Arame tout d'un coup eu peur d'elle, l'aura qui l'entourait était obscure. Maïa reprit un visage souriant, ce qui la soulagea. Mais la mercenaire avec du recule se rendait compte que dès l'instant où elle avait croisait le fer avec celui qu'elle connaissait maintenant sous le nom de Lafitte, elle aurait peut-être dû fuir. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas réalisé que Teach était l'homme le plus puissant qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant.

La porte derrière les deux femmes s'ouvrit à la volé. Leur capitaine apparut et se précipita vers Arame pour la prendre par les épaules et la soulever du sol (n'oubliez pas que Lili fait 1m90 et Arame 1m55). Arame commença à prendre peur, est-ce que Nina avait un problème ?!

_Elle , elle est réveillée ! Mika qui était venue alertait par le bruit de la porte, colla une claque derrière la tête de sa capitaine :

_Tu pourrais agir plus calmement ! J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Nina.

Les trois femmes allèrent à l'intérieur du bateau. Maïa resta sur le pont, ne pensant pas que c'était sa place d'être avec elles. C'était peut-être le moment d'aller chercher son log pose et la lettre pendant que Arame n'était pas là pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en état de se balader. Elle se sentait la force de bouger. Elle descendit précautionneusement de l'embarcation et commença à faire route vers le lieu où devait se trouver le chalet. Elle sentait déjà ses forces revenir même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était réveillée. C'était peut-être l'effet de la morphine qui la faisait sentir si bien.

Au bout de deux heures, elle aperçut une partie de l'équipage qui s'affairait à déblayer là où devrait se trouver _La maison_. Parmi eux il y avait Maxim qui était en train d'entreprendre de soulever un énorme rondin de bois. Ses muscles impressionnant étaient tendus sous sa peau matte. Maxim s'avança vers Maïa pour lui demander des nouvelles et savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Maïa lui apprit que tout le monde était réveillé et évita soigneusement le fait que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était réveillée . Puis avec un brin d'hésitation, ce qui était plutôt nouveau pour elle, elle tenta tout de même.

_J'ai deux objets auxquelles je tiens particulièrement qui doivent être dans les décombres, mais je vais les chercher par mes propres moyen, continue ce que tu faisais, ajouta Maïa. Maxim se gratta l'arrière de la tête et reprit :

_ C'est quoi ces objets ? Je pourrais peut-être les trouver par hasard.

_Ce sont … un log pose et une lettre. Ils étaient dans mon baluchon noir.

Maxim hocha la tête et retourna à son travail. Les pirates récupéraient se qui pouvait être récupéré. Ils avaient tous un visage fermait qui ne montrait aucunes émotions. Maïa poussa du pied quelques planches de bois, des vêtements, une bouteille de saké, une vieille carte … mais pas de log ou de lettre. Elle mit ce qu'elle avait trouvé de côté avec ce que les autres avaient trouvés. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils retournèrent sur la côte Est pour rejoindre le bateau. Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'embarcation, Arame se précipita vers le petit groupe les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait l'air furieuse, son visage si blanc était rouge écrevisse :

_ Maïa ! Ne bouge plus du bateau ! Si je t'ai soigné ce n'est pas pour rien ! Tu veux mourir ? Si tes blessures s'ouvrent de nouveau je ne pourrais rien pour toi ! Retourne sur le bateau ! Et toi Maxim ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Maxim eut une goutte sur la tempe. Maïa avait des yeux ronds, elle venait de se faire disputer ? Elle, Maïa, venait de se faire gronder par cette gamine ? Mais elle n'était pas en colère, elle éclata de rire même. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de Arame.

_Je ne bougerai plus du navire Doc.

Ils avaient pas tout compris mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient la mercenaire rire. Elle avait sûrement prit un coup sur la tête. Oui elle avait prit un coup sur la tête, même un énorme coup de massue. Elle avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se sentir en vie. Maïa alla dans la cabine où elle y retrouva Mika, Lili et Nina en pleine dispute.

_Je m'en fou de ton avis Mika ! On va trouver ce fumier et je vais le massacrer ! On ne s'en prend pas à mon équipage impunément ! En plus ils ont volé notre trésor ! Le trésor que nous nous sommes tués à préserver depuis huit ans ! Ils ont tué deux de mes hommes ! Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher dessus ! S'époumona la capitaine.

_Mika a raison il ne faut pas que tu agisses sur un coup de tête ! Je suis d'accord avec elle, il ne faut pas que tu le combattes ! Cet homme est un monstre ! Tu es forte, tu pourrais peut-être le battre mais il ne faut pas que tu prennes ce risque ! Il est en passe de devenir le quatrième empereur, ce n'est pas rien ! Dit Nina assise sur une chaise.

_Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu veux le laisser sans sortir ?! Alors qu'on t'a trouvé presque morte ?! As-tu perdu ton honneur ? Tu t'es cognée la tête ? Tu es devenue lâche, ça ne te ressemble pas de rester sur une défaite et de laisser ton adversaire partir ! Surtout quand ils ont tué tes nakamas ! Il a peut-être la force d'être empereur, mais moi aussi à une époque je pouvais me mesurer à eux ! Je ne te reconnais plus Nina ! La première fois que je t'ai rencontré tu n'avais aucunes peurs, tu n'avais aucuns sentiments ! T'as seul faiblesse c'était de te considérer inférieur aux autres ! Ton âme de samouraï a disparu alors ?

_Je ne suis pas lâche ! Mon âme de samouraï n'existe plus et tu le sais très bien pourquoi ! Oui, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même depuis que je suis devenue pirate et je n'ai presque plus d'honneur. Regarde dans l'état que je suis, regarde l'état de Maïa alors que c'est une excellente combattante ! Liam et Brian étaient forts eux aussi ! Il a deux fruits du démon, maîtrise le haki, et en plus c'est un D ! Venge toi ! Mais un autre jour ! Son équipage a tué Barbe Blanche putain ! Capitaine, s'il te plaît, ne lui course pas après, termina Nina presque en suppliant la dite capitaine.

Maïa ne voulant pas déranger, même si elle avait eu la curiosité d'entendre la dispute, était prête à partir. Lili reprit :

_Tu en penses quoi Maïa ?

Maïa se stoppa dans son élan, venait-elle vraiment de lui poser cette question ? Avait-elle vraiment son mot à dire alors que ça faisait que un mois qu'elle était dans l'équipage ? Elle se tourna vers les trois femmes qui attendaient une réponse :

_ Capitaine … il vaut mieux attendre avant de le combattre. Son équipage est tout aussi redoutable que lui … je sais que tu es forte mais … lui c'est un véritable monstre. Je … - Maïa ne savait pas si elle devait leur dire ou pas, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une lâche ou quelqu'un de faible. Mais il fallait qu'elle leur dise, pour qu'elle aussi se sente mieux- je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie. Ce sentiment je ne l'ai pas eu quand j'allais mourir, mais avant même qu'ils nous attaquent.

_Tu veux dire qu'on doit s'enfuir ? Ne pas leur faire payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ? Demanda Lili la colère défigurant ses traits.

_Non capitaine, je dis qu'on doit se venger, mais pas maintenant - elle toucha la blessure de la lame de Lafitte- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, certes j'en suis sûr qu'ils vont devenir encore plus fort mais nous aussi. Laisse nous … laisse moi devenir plus forte pour pouvoir les faire payer.

Lili la considéra. Elle baissa la tête, tout en tenant son menton. Elle irait demander à Mattias et Jack leurs avis. Elle tourna la tête vers Nina et elles se fixèrent un long moment.

Maïa sans attendre la décision partit de la pièce et alla en cuisine pour essayer de grignoter quelque chose avant le dîner. Elle y trouva Marcelino, le cuisiner de l'équipage, attelait à finir les derniers plats. Il se doutait bien que la jeune femme ne venait pas pour taper la discute. Il lui tendit une madeleine. Il l'aimait bien, elle ne parlait pas pour rien dire, était forte pour ce qu'il avait pu voir et se foutait des gens qui l'entouraient. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais au moins elle ne jouait pas les gentilles en apparence. Marcelino était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un genre de pirate à la retraite. En effet, il n'était que la moitié de lui-même depuis qu'il avait perdu sa jambe gauche. Pour la remplacer, une jambe en bois se trouvait là. Pas toujours facile la vie de pirate. Maïa, elle de son côté, se demandait comment elle allait se laver avec tous les bandages qui la recouvraient.

* * *

Le lendemain était un jour particulier pour l'équipage, un jour qu'ils préféraient ne pas vivre. Maintenant que tout le monde était rétablie, il fallait faire les obsèques des deux hommes ayant perdu la vie. C'est avec tristesse que l'équipage dressa un bûché, et hissa en haut le corps de Liam et Brian enveloppés dans un drapeau avec le jolly roger de l'équipage.

Lili s'avança avec une torche vers le ramassis de bois. Elle prit un ton ferme.

_Vous étiez comme chacun des membres de mon équipage de précieux éléments, vous êtes morts comme de braves et fières pirates pour protéger notre trésor. Je vous en remercie d'avoir servit sous mon commandement jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui c'est une partie des dragons de feu qui part avec vous. Compagnons ?!

_Oui capitaine ! S'exclamèrent les membres de l'équipage. Maïa regardait ce qu'il allait suivre. Lili mit le feu aux corps. Une douce mélodie commença à sortir des bouches des pirates. Les voix devinrent de plus en plus forte. Maïa crut même que la terre se mettait à trembler. Elle trouvait tout ça horriblement triste, mais en même temps ce chant lui donnait l'impression de revivre.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une flamme sur le bûché. Lili fit face à ces hommes :

_Je vous jure qu'un jour je les vengerai, mais apparemment demain n'est pas le bon jour. Barbe Noir et son équipage payeront pour leurs avoir prit la vie. Hissons une fois de plus notre pavillon et ne regardons pas en arrière. Aujourd'hui, demain et les jours qui suivront seront encore remplit d'aventure et de découverte ! Alors êtes-vous prêt à hisser la grande voile et réaliser nos rêves ?!

_Oui capitaine !

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour préparer le navire ?! Shishishi.

Les troupes reprirent le sourire. Maïa sourit en coin, ils avaient tous retrouvé la bonne humeur dès que leur capitaine avait sourit. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui comme elle avait pu le remarquer à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait le don de faire sourire et d'unir les gens. C'était sûrement ça qui faisait le charisme d'un capitaine en majeur partie.

_C'est partie vers de nouvelles aventures ... chuchota Lili avec un énorme sourire barrant son visage.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions muettes ( vu que je doute que vous me laisseriez un com'): Maïa aurait-elle ressuscité? Serait-elle une de ses Mary-sue invinsibles? Que Néni. Lili a un haki de l'observation plutôt moyen et n'est pas capable de percevoir toutes les voix. Surtout celles qui sont très basses (logique). Et vu que Maïa était vraiment à l'article de la mort elle ne l'a pas sentit. Vous vous rappelez d'Ener? Lui aussi il pensait que presque tout le monde était mort dans son survival, mais en faite tout le monde était vivant. Bref, au début j'avais décidé que seul Nina et Maïa survivrait (parce ce qu'elles sont méga balézes) puis je me suis dit, pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Finalement tout le monde va survirvre! Mais je me suis dit que c'était quand même bizarre que lors d'une attaque de Barbe Noire, il n'y ait aucuns morts. Donc j'ai sacrifié ces pauvres Liam et Brian.**  
**Ensuite j'espère que vous avez remarqué les quelques allusions sur le passé de certains persos ... Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais éclaircir: L'équipage de Lili existe depuis 10 ans, donc ce n'est pas un équipage de Rookies. J'essaye de me la jouer original, donc j'ai pris le partie de prendre un équipage qui a connu un énorme déclin dans le passé. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Voilà, j'apprécierai quand même d'avoir votre avis ! Les choses sérieuses commencent réellement dans cet arc où on va encore plus découvrir cet équipage.**


	20. Vingtième vague

Vingtième vague.

_A l'abordage !

_Ouais !

L'équipage du dragon de feu sauta sur le navire marchand déjà bien endommagé par les tirs des canons.

Arame suivait à la trace Maïa qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La petite blonde lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas en état de combattre mais Maïa voulait comme elle le disait ''se dérouiller les jambes et les bras.'' D'ailleurs Nina en faisait de même, mais Arame ne lui disait rien vu que Nina était tout de même la seconde de l'équipage. Quant aux autres blessés, ils avaient volontiers restés au lit pour se reposer encore un peu.

Maïa comme à son habitude trancha tout ce qui bougeait, et tout ce qui ne bougeait pas d'ailleurs, comme le grand mat du bateau de marchandise qui dans un bruit assourdissant bascula dans l'océan. Le bruit des balles et les épées qui s'entrechoquaient ne cessa pas pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. C'était ça de vouloir jouer les braves et ne pas se rendre immédiatement. Les marins se firent attacher au dernier mât restant.

_Shishishi, bon on embarque toute la marchandise.

Lili n'avait pas attaqué le malheureux vaisseau pour rien, en faite ils manquaient gravement de nourriture et d'eau potable donc dès qu'ils avaient croisé la route de ce navire, il n'y avait eu qu'une chose à faire : les attaquer.

Le temps ensoleillé emportait l'équipage dans des jours meilleurs par rapport aux derniers événements et un peu de combat calmait les esprits vengeurs de l'équipage. Maïa ramena un sac de riz sur le navire, le sac de trente kilo lui paraissait peser des tonnes. Elle s'avoua qu'elle s'était un peu surestimée pour le coup. Elle pouvait porter des masses plus lourde que les gens normaux, mais avec toutes ses blessures elle était vraiment devenu faible.

Maïa observa les va et viens de ses nakamas. Elle vit Lili se tourner brusquement à bâbord. Là où la lionne regardait, un monstre marin apparut. Sans difficulté, Lili l'envoya valser vers d'autres cieux. Maïa connaissait cette technique, Peter lui avait dit que c'était le haki de l'observation. Ce dernier le maîtrisé un peu mais ne l'avait pas appris à Maïa car il n'avait aucune idée comment il avait acquis cette capacité. Savoir ce que son adversaire allait faire … elle aimerait avoir cette compétence. Elle tritura le bandage sur son avant bras droit jusqu'à ce que finalement celui si se fasse la mal. Elle put voir cette trace sur son bras qui mettrait un bon moment à partir. Ça ne cicatriserait peut-être jamais et laisserait une trace rosait sur sa peau. Arame n'était pas chirurgien plastique et ne pouvait donc pas rectifier cette trace qui s'apparenter à des griffures.

Ils reprirent la mer, il ne fallait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, surtout dans le Nouveau-Monde. Maïa était toujours appuyée sur le bastingage, regardant l'infini de l'océan, quelques fois il y avait des ombres qui apparaissaient puis disparaissaient aussi vite.

Mika vînt à côté d'elle, une barre chocolatée dans les mains. Ses dents pointus coupés proprement la friandise.

_Pourquoi tu as pris la mer au faite? Demanda t-elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle pris la mer ? On arrêtait pas de lui poser cette question. Mais elle ne le savait pas vraiment pourquoi non plus, elle n'avait aucun but.

_Je voulais juste partir, répondit Maïa perdu dans ses pensées. L'homme à la tête de tulipe lui avait dit qu'il avait pris la mer pour devenir le seigneur des pirates, Mika, elle ,s'était pour devenir plus forte et délivrer son père.

Mika se demandait pourquoi la dragon céleste n'était pas très bavarde. Elle la laissa dans ce qu'elle pensait être une bouderie. Maïa n'était pas dans l'humeur des beaux jours, en plus de ne pas savoir où toute sa vie la menait, elle n'avait pas retrouvé le log et la lettre de Peter. Maïa se redressa quand elle entendit la voix de Maxim retentir dans le haut parleur :

_On a de la compagnie, flotte de six bâtiments de guerre à quatre heure.

Maïa sourit, enfin des adversaires coriaces. Elle se redressa et fit quelques étirements. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle flotte et ça lui faisait monter l'adrénaline. Sa défaite face au « mime » comme elle disait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et les marchands n'avaient pas su satisfaire son envie de combattre pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas faible. Son amour propre avait prit une grande claque dans la figure et elle comptait bien se ressaisir.

Une fois le navire à porter de tire, les marines avaient commencé à sortir les canons pour bombarder l'embarcation. Un '' rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire '' retentit dans le calme de l'océan. Maïa commença à couper en deux des boulets qui allaient heurter le navire. Ils terminèrent leur course dans l'eau.

Les dragons de feu eux aussi avaient démarré les hostilités en faisant pleuvoir des coups de canons en direction des six imposants navires. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Lili cria à l'abordage. Maïa sauta sur un des six bâtiments de guerre et pour son plus grand plaisir, Arame ne la surveillait plus.

Personne n'avait suivi Maïa, ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle murmura lentement « _**l'ange faucheur **_», alors que des marines allaient l'attaquer elle sauta dans les airs et abattit son sabre vers le centre du navire. Dans un bruit sourd, le bateau se fendit en deux. Elle sourit, son honneur était pratiquement retrouvé. En prenant appuie sur une des deux moitiés du bateau coupé en deux, elle se propulsa vers un des autres bateaux.

La bataille faisait rage et quiconque s'approchait de l'équipage des dragons de feu se faisait ratatiner. Arame s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en esquivant quelques marines . Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas participé aux combats, elle glissa sa main dans une de ces bottes et en sortit un fin et long couteau.

Arame avait le visage fermé, ne montrant aucune expression. Elle n'éprouvait pas un plaisir spécial à tuer et combattre mais si cela pouvait l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Et quel rêve elle avait ! Elle ne s'était engagée dans cet équipage que parce que Lili avait était la première à croire en ces capacités de médecin malgré son jeune âge. Elle avait d'abord pensé à s'engager dans la marine car elle aurait eu la possibilité de s'approcher de cette personne. Vegapunk. Lui avait-il fait du mal ? Non. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ? Non plus. Elle voulait juste rencontrer ce « génie » qui était à la botte du gouvernement mondial. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il créait tant de choses qui pourraient créer la destruction du monde. Les pacifistas, les fruits du démon artificiel, la recherche sur comment transformer les humains en géants … elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment. Pour la paix dans le monde ? Pour l'argent ? Pour la science ? Pour l'évolution ? Elle ne se contenterait pas de ces réponses.

_Dans la cale d'un des bâtiment de guerre …_

_Nina, matte moi ça. CONFIDENTIEL .

Sur la grosse caisse que Maxim avait posé à côté de Nina, il y avait marqué CONFIDENTIEL en rouge. Nina sourit, à l'aide de son sabre elle fit levier sur le couvercle de la caisse . Mais en entendant un petit clique elle se stoppa. Maxim ouvra légèrement la bouche. Nina ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_Ne me dit pas que ce cliquetis, est la chose que je pense. Dis moi que tu ne bouge pas, juste parce que tu as un lumbago, demanda nerveuse la femme aux muscles sur-développés.

Nina se racla la gorge.

_ Je crois que … je me suis précipitée un peu vite. Va chercher Dan.

_Tout de suite chef.

Nina venait de déclencher une bombe qui était sous le couvercle de la caisse. Un mouvement et elle allait sûrement exploser. Le fait qu'elle était sur un bateau, au plein milieu de Grand Line, et en plus juste en dessous de personnes qui se combattaient n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires. Mais elle avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge la maîtrise de soi, la concentration. Il en restait pas grand chose désormais mais elle savait encore s'en servir au bon moment. Dan, le professionnel des bombes après dix minutes interminables arriva. Il glissa une barre de fer à côté de l'épée de Nina, elle put ainsi lentement récupérer son arme et put bouger à son aise. Maxim et Dan étaient prêt à partir mais Nina n'était pas de cet avis.

_Si il y a une bombe ici c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant sous ce couvercle. Dan … désamorce la bombe s'il-te plaît.

Dan sourit largement, si il avait bien une spécialité, c'était de désamorcer les bombes. Les bruits de bataille au dessus d'eux commençaient peu à peu à s'atténuer. Dan après de minutieux découpages de fils, souleva doucement le couvercle. Les deux femmes ainsi que l'homme se penchèrent sur la caisse pour découvrir son contenu. Une vieille feuille qui semblait être un parchemin tout abîmé était confortablement installé dans des draps de soies. Maïa aurait été dans la cale, elle aurait pu tout de suite savoir que cet objet était destinée aux dragons célestes. Sans plus de cérémonies Maxim prit le manuscrit et s'en alla avec ces deux camarades. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment heureux d'avoir trouver une vieille feuille de papier avec des écritures illisibles. Ils s'attendaient plus à des pierres précieuses ou de l'or brut. Ça ça aurait été intéressant.

_Sur le pont d'un autre bâtiment de guerre …_

« _**Rugissement de la reine**_ » Lili ouvrit la gueule en large et un rugissement bruyant en sortit. Le bateau en face d'elle explosa de l'intérieur et les occupants tombèrent dans l'eau salée . Un des pirates – le seul – qui était à bord de ce même bateau que Lili avait détruit réussit à se hisser sur le dernier bâtiment de guerre où se trouvait la femme. En apercevant sa capitaine il la pointa du doigt et lui cria :

_Oy ! Vous vouliez me tuer ?!

_Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu shishishishi. Tu vas bien ?!

Son subordonné la fusilla des yeux et regarda la situation actuelle. En faite le combat était finit. Il restait juste deux ou trois marines agonisant au sol. Ils retournèrent tous sur leur navire et le petit groupe que formait Nina, Maxim et Dan firent part de leur trouvaille des fois que quelqu'un serait découvrir ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le parchemin.

_Par delà le mort, au fin fond des pierres de sang, après le colosse de pierre aux yeux d'or, la dune de vos souhaits s'étendra de toute sa hauteur. Prenez la, mais faites attention aux Scorpions qui rodent dans la terre humide.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers celle qui avait le nez penchait sur le papier et qui lisait les écritures. Cette dernière releva la tête en souriant narquoisement. Elle regarda tour à tours ces nakamas qui avaient les yeux ronds. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et arrêta de sourire :

_C'est une langue ancienne que j'ai appris. Vous avez trouvé ça dans un coffre ou une enveloppe où il y avait marqué confidentiel ou fragile dessus ? Je me trompe ? Mais pour sûr, ça indique le lieu d'un trésor.

Maïa ne savait que trop bien ce que représentait ce vieux manuscrit. Vous avez parlé de trésor ? Les dragons célestes adoraient les trésors. Toutes les richesses de ce monde ils les voulaient, et si personne n'avait la main mise sur eux ils les faisaient cherché et remuaient ciel et terre. Maïa avait appris cette langue ancienne comme tous les autres dragons célestes pour pouvoir lire ce genre de message. Ce genre de message qui dès la première lecture laissait deviner à celui qui la lirait que s'il arrivait à déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, il aurait quelque chose à la clé. Le seul trésor que les dragons célestes ne recherchaient pas c'était ce « maudit One Piece » comme ils le disaient.

Mais alors que Maïa réfléchissait sur les mots de la phrase qu'elle avait lu, des petits sourires naissaient sur les lèvres des pirates. Dire le mot trésor devant des pirates, c'était comme tendre devant le museau d'un chien affamé une cuisse de poulet rôti à la broche. Phil se lança à poser plus de question à celle qui semblait pour l'instant la mieux renseigner sur ce « trésor ».

_ Et donc il se trouve où ce trésor ?

_Aucune idée, répondit Maïa en ce tenant le menton. Tout le monde tomba de haut. Mais ils savaient que Maïa ne disait pas de bêtise. La _dune des souhaits_ ils avaient déjà entendu parlaient de ce trésor ou plutôt de cette légende. Cette dune serait constituée que de pierres précieuses et serait si haute qu'on la confondrait avec une montagne. Tout le monde alla manœuvrer le bateau, les pensées tournaient vers un potentiel trésor sous leur nez.

Maïa tournait dans sa tête chaque mot. Mais avec cette simple phrase, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Mais elle avait remarqué un mot qui avait été écrit avec une majuscule. Une majuscule à scorpion. Les majuscules étaient utilisés pour les noms propres pour bien les différencier des autres mots. Et parmi les noms propres il y avait les mots désignant les habitants d'une île. Ça pourrait être ça, les Scorpions pourraient être des habitants de l'île. Elle se dirigea vers Hil, un des navigateurs sous le commandement de Maxim qui était proche d'elle.

_Tu ne sais pas si il y a une île où les habitant s'appellent les Scorpions ?

_Hum … peut-être à South Blue, je vais demander aux autres. Il y a aussi cette île qui s'appelle Crabeland … Ça a un rapport avec le trésor ? Questionna Hil.

Maïa lui expliqua sa théorie. Le sourire de Hil se fit de plus en plus large. Une formidable aventure humaine était devant ces yeux. Ouais, il était peut-être un peu trop optimiste, mais ça ne mis pas une heure pour que tout le bateau soit mis au courant de la théorie et que lui, Maxim et l'autre navigateur se mettent à la recherche d'une île ayant un quelconque rapport avec des Scorpions.

Dans la vigie, qui servait aussi de salle de cartographie, les cartes volaient dans tous les sens. Le troisième navigateur, Katsuo avait le vague souvenir d'une île s'appelant Sasori (scorpion en Japonais) qui se trouvait dans le Nouveau-Monde. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'îles répertoriés dans le Nouveau-Monde. Finalement ce ne fut pas lui qui trouva l'île de Sasori mais Maxim.

Maxim elle aussi adorait la quête des trésors. Tout comme son père. Elle était la fille d'un pirate qui avait passé sa vie à chercher des richesses. C'était même devenu un rêve. Mais Maxim, elle, elle n'avait pas de rêve. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était voir sa capitaine devenir le seigneur des pirates et pouvoir voguer sur la mer toute sa vie. C'était une enfant des mers, elle était née sur un bateau, avait grandit sur l'eau et elle espérait y mourir.

_ Alors capitaine ? On fait quoi ? Elle se trouve au Nord-est, à trois semaines de navigation, demanda Maxim même si elle se doutait de la réponse. L'île se trouvait derrière eux et en plus ils avaient une chance infime que ça soit la bonne. Mais Lili ne s'arrêterait pas devant ces arguments négatifs.

Lili leva la tête en tenant d'une main son tricorne, bomba le torse et sourit de toutes ses dents :

_ A tribord toute ! Un trésor nous attend !


	21. Vingt et unième vague

_Dans les précédents chapitres … _

_Maïa se remet petit à petit du combat qu'elle a mené contre l'équipage de Barbe Noire. L'équipage a trouvé la piste d'un trésor et ils comptent bien s'en emparer ..._

* * *

Vingt-et unième vague.

_C'est ça l'île au trésor ? On a connu plus accueillant comme lieux d'aventure, fit remarquer Maxim dubitative en regardant le morceau de terre qui se détachait au loin.

_Ils voulaient sûrement repousser ceux qui venaient chercher le trésor, essaya de se rassurer Donald en relevant la casquette en forme de canard qui trônait sur sa tête.

_J'aime bien moi, shishishi, ça change, rigola la capitaine les mains sur les hanches.

L'île devant eux était plutôt lugubre et sinistre. Des nuages sombres recouvraient l'île de Sasoris. La bande de terre était constituée principalement d'une grosse forêt d'arbres morts. Des corbeaux effectuaient un ballet au dessus d'une petite montagne en émettant des cris étranglés.

_Ça fait un peu cliché de l'île hanté tout de même ... murmura Nina avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Le bateau avança tout de même vers l'île qui dégageait une aura noire. En contournant un peu Sasoris, ils virent un petit village qui semblait abandonné. Mais des mouvements à travers les vitres leurs indiquèrent que des personnes habitées le village. Ils semblaient vouloir se cacher mais la tentative était veine. Bah, de toute manière lorsqu'on voit un drapeau pirate la chose la plus logique à faire s'est s'enfermer à double tour chez soi. Quoique, il valait peut-être mieux s'enfuir à l'autre bout de l'île. Ou bien continuer sa vie comme ci de rien était.

L'équipage des Dragons de feu amarra dans le port désert de tout bateau utilisable. Seuls quelques vieilles barques à moitié remplit d'eau se tenaient lamentablement dans la mer grisâtre.

_On va à la chasse aux infos camarades ! Vous avez la permission de menacer légèrement les habitants, dit la capitaine avec un sourire en coin.

Une bonne partie de l'équipage alla visiter l'île et brutaliser gentiment les habitants pour en savoir plus sur le trésor.

* * *

Maïa avait été chargé par le coq (Marcelino) d'aller chercher de la poudre de manioc dans la cale. Elle était restée sur le bateau par ordre du capitaine, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Elle souffla. Elle aurait aimé partir se dégourdir les jambes avec les autres. Les navires qu'ils avaient coulés n'avait pas totalement dérouillé ses membres endolorie par l'inactivité dont elle était esclave sur le bateau. Elle souleva une caisse, puis une deuxième. Elle posa ses yeux dans le trou obscure que formait deux boites. Elle regarda attentivement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Deux yeux verts la fixaient dans le noir.

_Yahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Le bateau trembla tellement le cri était puissant et effrayant. Phil se précipita en premier vers la cale. Il vit Maïa les fesses à terre, en train de regarder un point en face d'elle. En voyant ce qu'elle fixait, il fut rassurer. Un gros chat tout noir sortit de la caisse en s'étirant. Son gros ventre bedonnant touchait presque le sol. Phil prit le chat entre ses bras et affectueusement lui gratta la tête.

_Tu n'avais jamais vu bouboule ? C'est le chat de l'équipage. Si un rat traîne dans le coin il s'en occupe. Enfin … il ne mange pas que les rats on dirait. Selon moi, c'est Gaby qui lui donne en cachette des jarrets de porc pour qu'il devienne obèse.

Phil regarda tour à tour le chat et la jeune femmes qui se fixaient. Il sourit :

_Bouboule je te présente Maïa, Maïa je te présente bouboule.

Maïa se releva, non pas sans jeter un regard agacé vers Phil et partit vexée, les points serrés. Bouboule la fusilla des yeux quand elle passa devant lui. Elle avait osé le déranger. Il avait osé lui faire peur. Une guerre entre ces deux êtres allait démarrer.

* * *

_Dans le village, dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une taverne …_

Lili n'eut même pas à utiliser son haki pour repérer le propriétaire du bar. Le comptoir bougeait tellement sous les tremblement du pauvre homme, qu'il était facilement repérable. Mattias, un homme de Lili, avec une forte musculature passa sa main au dessus du comptoir et attrapa l'homme frêle, presque squelettique qui tremblait comme une feuille. Lili jugea que l'homme était déjà assez terrorisée, pour jouer les tyranniques, donc elle lui parla « gentiment. »

_T'arrête de trembler ? T'es un homme ou pas ?! On va pas t'tuer ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

_Oui m'dame.

_Bon, très bien. Il paraît qu'il y a un trésor ici. Une idée où il pourrait se trouver ? L'homme avala difficilement sa salive.

_Je, je sais pas si il y a un trésor. Il y a plein de personnes qui sont venus le chercher mais personne ne sait où il est.

Ils étaient pas plus renseignés maintenant. Peut-être que les autres membres de l'équipage avaient eu plus de chance.

Le groupe de Hil avait « emprunté » un livre dans la bibliothèque qui parlait de l'île ainsi qu'une carte. Le groupe de Arame n'avait rien trouvé quand à lui, à part deux trois personnes terrifiées.

Bon c'était pas très étonnant vu que si tout le monde savait où était le trésor, ça ferait longtemps qu'il ne serait plus là.

Lili partit avec une dizaine de ses hommes regarder les alentours du village. Des cailloux, des pierres, des rochers, des arbres morts, encore des rochers et des cailloux, le paysage ne variait pas trop. Lili shoota dans une petite pierre qui vola dans un buisson grisâtre.

_Aie !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dit buisson et un « Oups » s'en échappa avant que sous le buisson deux jambes sortent et se mirent à courir. Lili se transforma en lionne et attrapa entre ses pattes le buisson vivant. En y regardant de plus près, le buisson avait des yeux bleus et une bouche. Une bouche qui n'arrêtait pas de crier de le lâcher.

Après une petite coupe, le buisson se révéla être un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, la peau pâle et des cheveux aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau.

_ Alors gamin ? Tu faisais quoi cacher dans ce buisson ? Demanda Lili en lui souriant, les mains croisés sous sa poitrine.

_Je, je ne faisais rien et je ne suis pas un gamin!

_C'est un don dans ce village pour bafouiller ? Par hasard, tu ne serais pas où se trouve le trésor ? Un petit indice ? Tu as l'air un peu plus causant que les adultes du village.

_Je ne sais rien !

Le gamin allait se carapater mais une main le retînt par le col. La grosse voix de Mattias retentit.

_Tu as l'air bien pressé. Si tu ne savais rien, tu ne partirais pas aussi vite.

Mais alors que le gamin se débattait, Jason (l'infirmier de l'équipage) pris quelque chose au cou de l'adolescent. Un fin collier en or avec un pendentif ressemblant à une goutte qui était auparavant dissimulé sous son écharpe pendait à la vue de tout le monde. L'adolescent cria de lui rendre son collier, mais les pirates n'étaient pas du même avis.

_Alors gamin, où as-tu dégoté ça ? Vous ne roulez pas sur l'or dans le coin et ce bijou est ancien … mon petit doigt me dit que ça vient du trésor.

_Non, je ne sais pas où est le trésor ! C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a donné avant de mourir ! Je vous le promet.

_Je te crois … mais l'histoire de ce bijou m'intéresse, dit Lili en mettant un bras sur l'épaule du garçon.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Maé, dit le garçon en avalant sa salive. Le petit groupe repartit vers le village pour élire domicile dans la taverne du ''monsieur tout mince''.

* * *

_Dans le port, sur l'unique bateau amarré … _

Nina remplissait son carnet de bord. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'elle n'y avait pas touché. Depuis _sa_ défaite. Depuis _son_ échec.

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire et s'étira et bailla allégrement. Elle allait reprendre son récit quand elle entendit un petit bruit pas commun. C'était comme le bruit d'une petite rivière, mais pourquoi ça avait l'air si proche ? Ce n'était pas le son d'un robinet ouvert, une fuite ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus, que le bateau bascula à trente degré sur la droite. Nina avait fait un rouler boulet sur le plancher de la bibliothèque et elle avait désormais une grosse tâche d'encre de chine sur son t-shirt.

* * *

Dans les cales, les matelots se dépêchaient à essayer de colmater le trou béant de la coque. Comment ça s'était produit ? C'était un mystère. Maïa s'affairait avec d'autres à monter à l'étage tous les stocks de poudre et de nourriture (à vrai dire c'était surtout du rhum qui était stocké dans cette cale, raison de plus pour en sauver le plus possible ! ) pour pas que tout ça prenne l'eau.

Une fois les réparations faites, et l'eau évacuée, le bateau se remit droit.

_Puisque je te dis que je vérifie toutes les trois heures qu'il n'y a aucuns trous ou fuite dans la coque ! Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y ait eu cette fissure !

_Chin, ça arrive à tout le monde un moment d'inattention … ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Il faut juste éviter que ça se reproduise, surtout en pleine mer, rappela gentiment Nina à Chin, le charpentier. L'homme se tuait à dire à Nina que si il y avait eu une brèche dans le bateau, il l'aurait remarqué. Ce n'était pas que Nina n'avait pas confiance en son nakama, mais cette mystérieuse brèche ne pouvait pas venir de nul part. En plus, elle lui faisait confiance, d'une parce qu'il faisait partit de l'équipage bien avant elle, et qu'il exerçait son métier bien avant de devenir pirate. Mais comme elle le disait, un petit moment d'inattention, arrive même aux meilleurs. Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de parlementer, Phil les coupa :

_ Nina, je crois qu'on a un problème. Mika a été voir sous le bateau et elle a trouvé des résidus de poudre.

_Donc, tu veux dire … que c'était criminel ?

_Effectivement mon cher Wat … qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Bref, on dirait que quelqu'un ne nous veut pas du bien et il veut boycotter notre bateau.

Nina cria à tout le monde de venir sur le pont et leurs informa que quelqu'un essayait de les couler.

_Si vous mettez la main sur ce petit con qui veut couler le _Lady Fire,_ vous le butez. Ou non, le butez pas. On lui demandera pourquoi il a fait ça et on le jettera aux rois des mers. Si je mets la main sur ce merdeux, je vais … continua Nina tout en rentrant dans le navire.

Un des hommes alla prévenir Lili de la situation. Il trouva l'autre partie de l'équipage dans la taverne autour du garçon qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ce dernier se montrait pas bavard et Lili qui était à dix centimètres de son visage ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Lorsque l'homme résuma la situation à son capitaine, cette dernière afficha une moue boudeuse et se retourna vers Maé pour lui demander si il savait quelque chose.

_ Je ne sais pas …

Un des hommes qui commençait à perdre patience prit le gamin par le col. Mais Lili n'était pas du même avis, et colla son pied dans le ventre de son nakama, ce qui le fit lâcher l'adolescent.

_Pas de torture physique sur les gosses … et d'ailleurs même chez les adultes à par si c'est nécessaire … et puis j'en ai marre ! Si il ne veut pas parler, qu'il ne parle pas ! On va le trouver ce trésor même si on doit remuer toute l'île.

Maé regarda l'équipage partir. Ouf. Il était toujours en vie et en plus ils ne lui avaient pas prit son collier. Il partit rejoindre sa mère chez lui. Mais avant il suivit le petit groupe de pirate et se cacha derrière une maison pour les regarder.

_ On ne sait rien sur le trésor. Ils ne sont pas bavard dans le coin, j'espère que c'est la bonne île …ou que le trésor est toujours là, récapitula Mattias à l'équipage.

_On va devoir rester jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve plus de bois, pour l'instant on a juste rafistolé le trou dans la coque, dit Chin.

Alors que l'équipage se mettait d'accord sur quel membre de l'équipage partirait le lendemain en expédition, une ombre nageait une nouvelle fois vers la coque du navire.


	22. Vingt deuxième vague

Vingt deuxième vague.

_« Mieux vaut une amère vérité qu'un doux mensonge. » Proverbe russe_

_Je n'ai rien vu ! Pourtant je n'ai pas bougé de la vigie ! Disait un des hommes à Lili alors que le bateau penchait dangereusement. Mais ce terroriste n'allait pas faire oublier le but premier de Lili ! Le trésor était sûrement sur l'île et elle n'allait pas partir parce qu'il y avait soi-disant un type qui faisait des brèches dans son navire !

Les hommes se dépêchaient à colmater une nouvelle fois la brèche. Même si ils avaient les yeux plein de sommeil, ils faisaient de leur mieux. En effet, ils avaient sentit une petite secousse et le bateau basculait alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras de Morphée, et le veilleur de la vigie ainsi que ses autres nakamas de garde, n'avaient pas vu celui qui avait une nouvelle fois fait un trou dans la coque.

* * *

Le lendemain, une vingtaine d'hommes accompagnèrent leur capitaine pour une exploration de l'île, en quête de ce trésor. Pelle, pioche et pique-nique étaient dans leur dos pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Les pirates qui devaient restés à bords du Lady Fire regardaient leur camarade partir avec envie. Certains tenaient encore dans leur main la paille qui avait scellé leur destin.

_Pfiou … soupira un des pirates.

_Vois le bon côté des choses … Nina est pas là pour nous empêcher de faire un concours de glisse sur le pont, répondit un autre.

Les pirates se regardèrent et bientôt le pont du Lady Fire se trouva baigné de savon, d'eau et de pirates en maillot de bain.

* * *

Maïa faisait partit du voyage à son plus grand bonheur. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir guidé ses nakamas vers cet endroit même si pour l'instant aucun trésor n'était en vue. Le groupe progressait à travers la forêt d' arbres mort à l'affût d'un quelconque indice.

La seule chose qui posait problème selon Maïa c'était un petit groupe de cinq personnes qui chantait à tue tête, et dont l'investigateur n'était autre que Lili.

_Petit trésor, petit trésor … tu es tout doré et tout petit … petit trésor petit trésor …._

Elle resserra la prise sur le cri de l'ange. Des envies d'étrangler ses nakamas la titillait. Elle voyait derrière elle, Nina qui allait d'ailleurs sûrement accomplir son désir muet. La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves commençait elle aussi à en avoir marre de cette chanson, je cite « débilisime », « chiante » et « consternante. » Et nombreux étaient les personnes qui la soutenaient, mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient faire terre les cinq énergumènes.

Maïa essaya de se boucher les oreilles mentalement et préféra se concentrer sur la présence qui les suivaient maintenant depuis deux heures. Elle ne savait pas si c'était juste une impression, mais elle sentait que quelqu'un les épiait. En faite, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué la personne, mais tout le monde préféra ignorer l'individu qui n'avait pas l'air d'être une grande menace. Mais c'est Lili qui mit un terme à la mission espionnage du garçon.

_ Et si tu venais marcher avec nous, Maé, au lieu de te cacher.

L'adolescent sortit de sa cachette et avança vers le groupe la tête basse. Il ne s'était pas enfuit, car de toute façon ils l'auraient rattrapé. Mais parce que aussi, sa curiosité était trop forte. Il avait vu que les pirates, a priori, ne lui ferait aucun mal, et il voulait savoir si ils réussiraient à trouver ce trésor. Il avait essayé lui même le trouver , mais il n'avait eu aucun succès. Et pour cause, les Sasoris lui avaient barré la route ainsi que les grizzlis des environs. Il pourrait peut-être compter sur cet équipage … Il avait entendu dire par les adultes que la capitaine avait une forte récompense sur sa tête.

L'équipage ne prêta pas vraiment attention à l'adolescent et s'en fichait plutôt qu'il les suive même si plusieurs personnes se demandaient pourquoi il venait traîner dans leur patte, par simple curiosité.

_Pourquoi tu nous suivais ? Demanda sans détour la capitaine avec son habituel sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

Maé la regarda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Autant jouer franc jeu.

_Personne n'a jamais rien trouvé ici donc je veux voir si vous vous allez réussir.

_Shishishi, c'est pas si vous allez réussir, je te le dis moi. On va le trouver ce trésor, j'ai le pif.

Maé la regarda avec des gros yeux, qui auraient pu croire que cette femme était un pirate à part le fait qu'elle était très grande et qu'elle portait un tricorne ? Lili se remit à chanter, le désarçonnant encore une fois.

Lili tout à coup arrêta de chanter. Un « enfin » général retentit avant qu'une bête presque noir apparaisse devant eux. L'animal se mit sur ces deux pattes arrières et à présent mesurait bien dans les trois mètres de haut. Quelques pirates reculèrent d'un pas. Maé de trois pas. De deux balles entre les deux yeux, Phil lui troua le crâne. La bête tomba lourdement au sol dans un boom sonore. Phil rangea son arme.

_Mais vous êtes fous ?! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Si vous en tuez un, toute la meute se ramène ! Cria Maé qui jusque là avait été silencieux. L'équipage fut surpris du ton soudain que le jeune garçon avait prit. Phil allait lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais … la terre se mit tout à coup à trembler légèrement et des pas de course retentirent.

_Et la meute représente combien d'individu ? Souligna Nina en commençant à sortir son katana de son fourreau et en fléchissant ses jambes pour se préparer à l'attaque.

_Minimum six individus … et celui que vous avez tué n'était qu'un ourson. Répondit Maé en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il se maudit d'avoir suivit l'équipage. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il était conscient des multiples dangers de cette forêt, et pourtant il les avait suivit ! Il manquerait plus que tout ce tapage ameute les Sasoris ! Non, il fallait réfléchir à un problème à la fois.

Les animaux apparurent, une dizaine encerclaient le groupe de vingt pirates. Du sang séché entourait leur mâchoire dégoulinante de salive. Les bêtes étaient deux fois plus grosse que celui qu'ils avaient abattu.

_ Ne faites aucuns mouvements brusque , murmura Donald.

Mais le nez de Mattias en avait décidé autrement. Mattias se retenait de ne pas éternuer, mais son nez le démangeait, et tout à coup l'impensable se passa. Un éternuement bruyant traversa la forêt d'arbre mort, faisant s'envoler les derniers corbeaux restés à l'abri des regards.

Les grizzlis se mirent en mouvement d'un même geste, la gueule ouverte sur les pirates. Lili se transforma en lionne, et gronda pour dissuader les animaux de les attaquer. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompter et les bêtes continuèrent leur avancé vers leurs proies. Les balles fusèrent, des flèches se plantèrent dans les épaisses fourrures presque noirs et les lames s'entrechoquèrent contre les dents aiguisés des ours.

Mattias en attrapa un par la gorge et tenta de l'assommer contre le sol. Le crâne de l'animal se fendit dans un craquement d'os qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

Maïa de son côté transperça de part en part une des bêtes. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de la plaie et vînt atterrir sur le jeune villageois qui s'était mis à l'abri derrière un rocher. Maïa fit une moue, le gamin était carrément apeuré.

_ Allez, c'est rien, juste un peu de sang.

_Imbécile ! J'ai pas peur du sang, mais de l'ours qui vient juste de s'écrouler à côté de moi !

_Aaahhh. Bon le mioche, il serait peut-être temps pour toi de retourner chez ta moman.

_Je suis pas un mioche !

_Ah oui.

Maïa appuya son index sur le front de l'ado. Et tout à coup s'arrêta et regarda derrière le garçon.

_Oh mon dieu, il reste un grizzli !

_Ou ça ?! Ou ça ?! hurla Maé en regardant autour de lui sur ces gardes. Maïa rigola à plein poumon. C'était ce qu'on peut appeler l'éclate. Maé, se rendant compte de la supercherie se mit à bouder et partit loin de la mercenaire. Maïa tourna la tête et vit Nina la regardant, un sourcil levé. Elle ne savait pas que emmerder un gamin plaisait tant à la mercenaire, qui à l'accoutumer était si froide et solitaire. Cette dernière se reprit d'ailleurs et reprit la marche avec le groupe enjambant au passage un des gros grizzlis jonchant le .

Ils étaient peut-être imposant, mais ce n'était pas de bon combattant. Leur carrure faisait que leurs gestes étaient lent, un gros avantage pour les pirates. Ils avaient donc prit facilement l'avantage.

_Tu as d'autres choses à nous apprendre le gosse ? Dit Mattias.

_Je m'appelle Maé- dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel-. Il y a aussi des chauves-panda qui ont tendance à vouloir vous étouffer avec leurs ailes, les lézards à la queue fourchu … et il y a aussi … les Sasoris.

_Des scorpions grillés avec des chips, miam …

_On t'a pas sonné capitaine, retourne en tête de cortège, dit Nina en désignant le début de la marche. Lili s'était rapprochait de la fin de la procession pour entendre la conversation. Tout le monde écoutait d'une oreille attentif. Quelqu'un demanda ce qu'était les Sasoris se rappelant ce qu'il y avait sur la « carte aux trésors. »

_Ce sont … les habitants du village opposé au nôtre, Sasor. Ils sont les premiers habitants de l'île. Ils sont dangereux, ils cherchent depuis des siècles et des siècles le trésor de l'île. Et pour que personne ne le cherche à leur place, ils essayent de faire peur aux voyageurs. Notre village est régulièrement pillé par eux.

_Heureusement que tu disais que tu ne savais rien sur le trésor … dit sarcastiquement Mattias en touchant sa mâchoire carré. Finalement, ce gamin allait pouvoir peut-être les aider.

* * *

_Sur la côte Sud, dans une crique …_

_Captaine, nous avons capturé l'homme qui voulait couler le submersible.

_Bien, j'arrive.

L'homme à la casquette tacheté et au nodachi sur l'épaule alla sur le pont de son submersible. L'homme assit et ligoté posa un regard dédaigneux sur le capitaine du navire jaune. L'homme était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile marron et était entièrement tatoué de dessins tribaux. Un pique rouge traversait ses joues d'une extrême blancheur de par en par.

Le capitaine pirate créa avec sa main une sphère bleutée, et avec son arme, trancha le cou de celui qui était ligoté. La tête, qui étrangement émettait un petit cri se posa dans sa main. La tête écarquilla les yeux. Il était toujours vivant à sa grande surprise. Et il pouvait même voir son corps ligoté sur le pont. Le capitaine du navire déposa la tête en face du corps musclé qui bougeait légèrement.

\- Dis moi tout, pourquoi avoir tenté de couler mon navire ?

_Je ne dirais rien ! Devant le manque de coopération de l'individu, le pirate commença à prendre l'index de la main droite du corps. Il murmura :

\- J'espère que tu seras plus coopérateur après ça … Le pirate arracha à main nu l'index de l'homme qui se retînt de crier. Les journaux ne mentaient pas, cet homme était vraiment fou ! Le capitaine eut un sourire des plus sadiques.

_ Alors ? J'attaque le deuxième ?

_On, on voulait juste vous intimidez. On aime pas trop les pirates par ici …

_Hhahahah, m'intimider ? Vous êtes qui ?

_Nous nous nommons les Sasoris et nous protégeons cette île.

_Vous protégez cette île ou bien vous cherchez le trésor ?

L'homme se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Son interlocuteur était perspicace. Mais il n'en dirait pas plus, si il en disait trop ceux auprès de qui il devait rendre compte pourraient bien lui faire payer très cher. Après avoir posé plusieurs questions qui n'eut aucunes réponses, le pirate planta son nodachi en plein cœur de l'homme. Il s'adressa à ses hommes :

_ On part en expédition !

_Oui capitaine Law!


	23. Vingt troisième vague

Vingt-troisième vague.

_« Trébucher peut prévenir une chute. » de Thomas Fuller. _

Nina tenait fermement le manche de son sabre. Elle détectait plusieurs présences dans le coin. Il y avait au moins vingt personnes qui les entouraient mais ils continuaient tous de marcher faisant semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Lili sifflotait, nullement inquiétait des yeux qui étaient rivés sur elle. Maé à côté d'elle parlait gaiement avec Phil. Durant ses deux heures de marche, il avait commencé à prendre confiance en l'équipage et il s'amusait comme un fou à faire deviner des devinettes à l'homme. Phil était un grand amateur de bêtises en tout genre et il avait trouvé en Maé une nouvelle source d'inspiration pour faire des jeux et blagues en tout genre qu'il pourrait s'amuser à faire à ses nakamas restaient à bord du navire.

Maïa marchait à l'arrière du groupe avec Mattias. Ils savaient aussi que des gens les observaient mais contrairement à leur capitaine et Nina ils ne savaient pas leur force et leur nombre précis. Décidément, il fallait qu'elle apprenne ce pouvoir qu'était le haki.

La langue de Maïa se déliait peu à peu et elle avait engagé une discussion avec l'homme. Mattias était un grand homme de 2m10, très musclé, à la mâchoire carré et aux cheveux gris malgré qu'il ait à peine trente ans. Leur sujet de conversation était des plus sérieux : ils se demandaient pourquoi l'ancien amiral, Sengoku, avait une mouette sur son chapeau. Ok, c'était le signe de la marine, mais ça craignait d'avoir une mouette sur sa tête. Ils s'imaginèrent Akainu avec une mouette sur la tête. Mattias avait eu l'occasion de voir l'ancien amiral et le nouveau amiral lorsqu'il était encore un marine :

_Minute, tu as été … un marine ? Interrogea la femme en levant un sourcil.

_Tu as bien été une dragon céleste … rappela le pirate.

Oui, Mattias avait été un colonel. Un petit colonel au fin fond de North Blue à se geler les miches, mais un colonel tout de même. Et puis il avait combattu Lili et avait perdu. Son honneur avait été bafoué et il avait été rétrogradé . Il en voulait à mort à cette gamine qui n'avait que vingt ans. Il l'avait recroisé et Lili l'avait encore battu. Lili lui avait demandé de faire partit de son équipage, il n'avait pas voulu donc elle l'avait fait prisonnier. Il avait juré qu'il la tuerait, et avant même d'avoir réalisé, il était devenu un de ces plus fidèles amis.

_Lili peut paraître brusque mais je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. C'est la personne la plus têtu que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Et quelle détermination ahahah ! C'est pour ça qu'elle deviendra le seigneur des pirates. J'en suis convaincu.

Maïa le regarda. Elle voyait sur le visage de l'homme toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour son capitaine. Le seigneur des pirates … cette idiote pourrait bien réussir ! À cette pensée, Maïa décrocha un léger sourire. Ça en jetait de faire partit de l'équipage du seigneur des pirates tout de même.

Un petit sifflement se fit entendre, et un projectile avança rapidement vers Mattias, qui attrapa dans sa main droite l'objet tranchant. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas attrapé à pleine main, sinon il n'aurait plus eu de doigts. Une multitudes d'objets similaires volèrent vers eux, des shurikens. D'une dizaine ils passèrent à être une centaine à se diriger droit sur eux. Maïa avait déjà sortit son odachi pour contrer les projectiles mais elle ne put contrer celui qui s'enfonça profondément dans l'arrière de sa cuisse gauche. Elle étouffa un cri. Putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ces petits objets tranchant !

L'équipage avait réagit au quart de tour et ils étaient déjà en train d'avancer vers ceux qui les attaquaient. Mais ces derniers étaient déjà entrain de filer vers des contrés lointaine. Mais c'était mal connaître les dragons de feu. Ils étaient pas du genre à zigouiller tout ce qui bougeait, mais lorsqu'on tentait de les éliminer, ils se faisaient un malin plaisir à tuer leurs ennemis. Mais les bougres courraient vraiment vite ! Lili en attrapa un. C'était largement suffisant. Tout le monde revînt vers le lieu de l'attaque. Une fois l'homme bien ligoté, l'interrogatoire pouvait commencer. L'homme n'en menait pas large malgré son visage plus qu'effrayant.

_ Maé, c'est ça un Sasori ? Demanda la capitaine pirate.

L'adolescent confirma en hochant la tête.

L'individu se tenant devant eux était très grand, dans les deux mètres, la peau extrêmement blanche avec des tatouages tribaux. Un pique noir traversait sa bouche.

Lili tilta, voilà ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment -_Oh mon dieu. C'est horrible ce pique dans sa bouche. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à me faire percer une seule de mes oreilles … -_ Lili n'avait peur que d'une chose : les aiguilles. Voir l'homme en avoir une dans sa bouche lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle retourne à son but premier, lui faire cracher le morceau.

_C'est vous qui avez essayé de couler mon bateau ?

L'individu la regarda, mais ne dit rien. Lili tapa à plusieurs reprises frénétiquement son pied sur le sol puis elle frappa dans son poing, les bonnes vieilles méthodes étaient les meilleurs. Étant plutôt un être pacifique, elle misa sur l'intimidation. Une bonne frousse pouvait faire plier plus d'un. Si il se montrait trop coriace, elle serait le faire parler autrement sinon.

Elle s'approcha à 10 centimètres du visage de l'homme. Leur nez pouvaient presque se toucher. Elle sourit à pleine dents. Mais pas du sourire habituellement enjoué. C'était un sourire mesquin et remplit de folie.

_Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Tu vois en ce moment je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, et je pourrais dans un élan de folie, te couper la langue. Au moins ça te donnerai une raison de ne plus parler. Ou bien je pourrais découper chacun de tes orteils pour que tu sois incapable de marcher. Ou bien je pourrais faire les deux. Je suis Lili la lionne, et tu ne seras pas le premier à qui je coupe la langue. Apparemment certaines personnes ont voulu nous intimider. Ils savent pas à qui ils s'en ont prit. Passe moi ta dague Donald.

L'homme à la casquette en forme de canard lui tendit son arme.

Maïa regardait la scène. Allait-elle vraiment utiliser la torture ? Elle savait que sa capitaine était pacifique et n'aimait pas particulièrement torturer physiquement les gens, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Ça ne choquait pas plus que ça l'ancienne noble, vu qu'elle avait déjà pratiqué depuis son plus jeune âge des tortures sur des esclaves.

Phil remarqua son air songeur alors que Lili commençait à enlever les rangers de l'homme. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

_C'est de la torture psychologique. Elle ne va rien lui faire, si il continue à rien dire, elle lui coupera juste un seul orteil, elle n'ira pas plus loin. Quoique, quand on s'en prend à son équipage et son navire elle peut passer outre ses principes.

L'homme torturé, déjà très blanc de peau, était devenu vraiment pâle. De la sueur perlait sur son front alors que la dague commençait à entamer la chair de son orteil et que Lili continuait à parler.

_ … tellement dommage de perdre un si jolie orteil alors que ma question était si banale ...

_Oui, c'est nous ! C'est nous qui avons essayé de couler votre bateau, avoua le Sasori.

Lili retira la dague du pied et le plaça devant le nez de l'homme, faisant goutter un peu de sang.

_Et bien voilà, c'était simple ! Deuxième question. Combien vous êtes ?

_à peu près trois cent.

_Que sais-tu sur le trésor ?

_Rien.

_Que sais-tu sur le trésor ? Lili appuya sur la dague.

_On a rien trouvé ! À part les ruines du mausolée de pierre brune. Avant que Lili lui pose d'autres questions, il continua. Il se trouve sur la colline au sud.

Lili se leva et annonça à ses hommes que c'était là-bas qu'ils iraient. Ils laissèrent là l'homme, toujours attaché. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, il ne put retenir un immense sourire. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à atteindre le mausolée, ça n'allait pas être eux qui allaient réussir.

Le groupe de pirate avançait gaiement. Plus personne les épiaient et ils avaient enfin une piste. Un mausolée = une tombe d'une personne importante= richesse= trésor. Simple, non ? Bon il devait y avoir un piège en quelque part. Ce que Maé leurs expliqua :

_ Il y a des pièges tout autour du mausolée. Quelques Sasoris ont déjà réussit à y pénétrer mais apparemment il n'y avait rien vu qu'ils continuent à chercher le trésor.

_Pourquoi tu as la peau qui vire au vert Maé ? Questionna Lili innocemment en se penchant sur l'adolescent.

Maé tourna la tête et fit une moue boudeuse. Il avait faillit vomir ses tripes quand il avait vu la dague entamer la chair de l'orteil du Sasori. L'équipage l'avait vraiment fait flipper à ce moment là ! Quelques rires retentirent derrière lui. Les autres n'étaient pas aussi naïf que la capitaine et ils avaient vu l'adolescent presque tourner de l'œil.

L'équipage arriva aux abords de l'immense mausolée. Nina murmura _« par delà le mort ... ». _Ouais, ça pourrait être ça se dire ces nakamas. Les mots que Maïa avaient découvert pourraient être réellement des indices.

Les ruines étaient plus que inquiétantes et les chauves-panda qui en sortirent ne rassura pas l'adolescent. Le reste des personnes présentes n'avaient pas plus peur que ça, ce qui était plutôt un tord. Ils regardèrent bien où ils mettaient les pieds et pour l'instant ils n'avaient aucunes difficultés à avancer vers le monument. Ils se demandèrent même si il y avait vraiment des pièges.

Un croassement de corbeau fit sursauter Maé. Les événements qui vont suivre vont aller très vite. Accrochez-vous !

Maé mit son pied sur une touffe d'herbe dé-séché, cette même touffe d'herbe s'effondra sous son pied. Il attrapa le bras de la personne qui était à côté de lui pour se tenir. Ce même bras appartenait à Maïa. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu particulièrement mal à sa blessure à sa cuisse, mais le destin avait fait qu'elle mette tout son poids plus le poids de Maé sur cette jambe. Vous devinez le schéma ? Avant même qu'elle réalise et que le son tonitruant provenant des entrailles de Maé n'atteigne ses oreilles, elle chutait dans un trou. Elle voyait de loin Mattias agenouillé sur le bord de la crevasse qui tendait une main qu'elle ne pourrait jamais attraper. Et elle continuait toujours à chuter. Elle se concentra maintenant sur le cri du gamin qui avait l'air de dire quelque chose. « Pi … quoi ? » Répéta t-elle alors que Maé lui tenait fermement désormais son cou. Il répéta en criant. « PIQUES ! » Maïa regarda sous elle. Déjà que ces yeux étaient écarquillés, elle les ouvrit encore plus. Elle sortit son odachi et essaya de le planter dans la paroi. Ce qui se termina en échec la première fois vu que la paroi était extrêmement glissante et dur. Elle retenta une autre fois en y mettant plus de force et la lame réussit enfin à s'incruster dans la roche. Leur chute s'arrêta brusquement. Maïa ferma les yeux une seconde et souffla. Derrière elle, Maé tremblait tant qu'il pouvait et lorsqu'il vit que à 1m50 sous lui se trouvait un des pics aiguisé il déglutit.

_MAIA ! Tout va bien ?! Lili criait pour se faire entendre. Maïa s'éclaircit la voix pour pouvoir crier le plus fort possible.

_OUAIS ! Le gamin aussi va bien ... enfin je crois !

_Je suis pas un gamin !

Maïa roula des yeux dans le noir. Oui, il faisait tout noir, enfin presque . Seul les piques se reflétaient dans la pénombre. Maïa regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait comme un petit tunnel à sa gauche. À sa droite, il y avait un crâne. « _sympathique la déco …. _» Murmura t-elle pour elle-même. C'était impossible d'escalader et de rejoindre le groupe, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule. C'est ce qu'elle cria à sa capitaine qui approuva avec un « _bonne chance_ » et « _Tâche de trouver le trésor. _»

Maïa se laissa glisser le long d'un des longs piques, toujours Maé accroché à son cou et mit pied à terre. Maé, remit de sa frayeur regarda la mercenaire prendre une lampe torche dans son baluchon.

_Dis, tu vas pas m'abandonner ?

_Je me rappelle pas t'avoir dit de me tutoyer. Si tu me suis sans discuter, normalement il n'y aura aucuns problèmes.

Maé ravala sa salive. Pourquoi il l'avait attrapé elle, et pas un autre ? Si ça avait été un autre, peut-être qu'il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais quand même ! Il suivit la pirate dans le tout petit tunnel.

* * *

_En haut de la crevasse, groupe de Lili..._

_Bon, bah on va continuer notre chemin. Il y a vraiment des pièges, donc faites gaffes, prévînt Lili en remettant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Mais elle ne fit presque pas un pas, qu'elle appuya sur un cailloux qui émit un petit clic. Plus personne ne bougea, attendant le piège, qui ne vînt pas.

_ Capitaine, tu devrais appliquer tes conseils sur toi même la prochaine fois.. dit Nina avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Lili voulut lui répliquer en se tournant, mais dès l'instant où elle enleva son pied du cailloux, des sifflements se firent entendre. Lili se pencha en arrière, Nina dévia la flèche qui allait lui perforer le ventre, Mattias attrapa avec ces deux mains celui qui allait atterrir au milieu de ses deux yeux et Donald évita celle qui s'était approché de son nez mais qui lui entailla tout de même la joue. Quand en autres ils s'étaient arrangés comme ils pouvaient pour dévier les projectiles.

_Lili … murmura Nina. Elle venait de créer une énorme bosse sur le sommet du crâne de sa capitaine avec le manche de son sabre. Pour simple réponse, Lili murmura un « Gomen. » Il fut décidé que Gaku -l'homme à l'éternel sourire et aux grandes canines- ouvrirait la marche à la place de la capitaine.

Lili boudait dans son coin . Haruka serait là, il lui aurait ébouriffé les cheveux et l'aurait laissé marcher devant tout en regardant ces moindres faits et gestes. Il lui manquait. Elle avait prit la mer grâce à lui, elle rêvait de devenir reine des pirates grâce à lui et elle était capitaine grâce à lui. Son rêve, elle ne le criait pas sur les toits comme certains. Ce rêve était moins brûlant que lorsqu'elle avait été adolescente, mais elle n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire et s'était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Après une dizaine de piège déjoué, une attaque de chauve-panda, l'équipage atteignit enfin l'entrée du mausolée.

* * *

_À un kilomètre de la position de Lili, dans une crevasse remplit d'eau et de piranha …_

_Cap'taine ! C'est bon, Jean Bart a éliminé tous les piranhas, on peut avancer vers le tunnel !

L'homme à la casquette où il y avait marqué PENGUIN nagea vers le tunnel. Son capitaine, confortablement installé sur le dos de son second, un ours blanc, se félicitait déjà que un de ses hommes par mégarde avait actionné le piège. En plus avoir un homme-poisson dans son équipage en le nom de Jean Bart, était un réel avantage quand on tombe dans une fosse pleine d'eau avec pour habitants des mangeurs d'homme. Mais il ne fallait par crier victoire avant l'heure, si ça se trouvait, le trésor n'était pas là.


	24. Vingt quatrième vague

Vingt-quatrième vague.

_« L'histoire, ce riche trésor des déshonneurs de l'homme. » de Henri Lacordaire_

Maïa tenait fermement sa main contre la bouche de Maé. D'ailleurs elle l'avait collé à elle pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux pour qu'il se taise. Elle se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir abandonné quand elle le pouvait encore. Elle avait éteint sa lampe torche, de toute façon, à présent il y avait des lumières partout à cause de milliers de lucioles collés au mur. Maïa se trouvait dans un boyau où ceux qu'elle essayait d'éviter ne pouvaient pas la voir. Maé se calma enfin. Elle dé-serra sa prise et indiqua du doigt ceux qu'elle évitait.

Maé ouvrit des yeux de stupeurs, il ne savait pas que des taupes minières se trouvaient ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est les taupes minières ? Ce sont des taupes qui ont la taille d'un ours debout, qui raffolent des ressources minières telle que l'or et les diamants. Elles étaient en plein travaille, creusant avec leur pioche dans le sous-terrain qui se révélait être le sous-sol du mausolée.

(pause café de l'auteur : Oui, l'auteur est devenu un peu cinglée et imagine des grosses taupes avec des pioches. Mais One piece permet de faire tellement de choses ….)

Maïa avait déjà entendu parler de ces massacres que les taupes minières faisaient quand on empiétait sur leur territoire, donc il valait mieux pas les chercher. Mais il fallait aussi qu'ils avancent. Les taupes étaient aveugles mais se repéraient grâce au touché, à l'odorat et à l'ouïe. Maïa commença à se recouvrir de la poussière qui émanait des roches. Maé en fit de même voyant où voulait en venir Maïa. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Tu connais le jeu de 1,2,3 soleil j'imagine. Et bah là c'est le même principe. »

Ils descendirent de leur cachette. Le jeu commença.

Trois petits pas sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'arrêtèrent. Maïa regarda les taupes, elles n'avaient pas l'air vraiment méchante. Ils continuèrent leur avancer vers l'entrée d'un tunnel. Maïa stoppa net quand elle vit une taupe se stopper elle aussi, pour humer l'air. De longues secondes pesantes s'ensuivirent jusqu'à ce que la taupe se remette à bouger, continuant à creuser son trou. Les deux humains se mirent à souffler mentalement. Maé était bien collé dans le dos de Maïa et suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Maïa avança un pas puis posa le deuxième délicatement au sol. Mais la taupe se retourna brusquement, et en un éclair était en face de la pirate. L'animal élança une grosse patte avec de longues griffes vers Maïa. Celle ci recula de deux pas, tout en essayant de toujours faire aucuns bruits. La patte n'atteignit pas sa cible. Maïa regarda la taupe à un mètre d'elle. Celle ci reniflait l'air et s'approcha plus près de la tête de Maïa. La mercenaire était en apnée, et essayait de faire taire son cœur qui battait la chamade.

La taupe continua son inspection puis se retira. Mais Maïa décela un mouvement de la part de l'animal. Elle poussa Maé sur le côté, pris son odachi et bloqua l'animal qui était revenu à la charge. Toutes les taupes se tournèrent, humant l'atmosphère et effectuant quelques cris. Maïa cria à Maé de partir vers le tunnel. Il se mit à courir. Maïa effectua plusieurs mouvements et des lames de vent se créèrent et tranchèrent plusieurs taupes. Toutes les taupes se concentrèrent sur l'épéiste.

Maé continuait son chemin dans le tunnel, regardant derrière lui si les taupes ne le suivaient pas. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour la pirate. Il entendait le bruit de la lame du sabre s'entrechoquer avec les griffes des taupes. Il entendait les petits cris que faisaient quelques unes d'entre elles alors qu'elles se faisaient vaincre. Il entendait aussi les gémissements que produisait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle faisait un effort. Et il y avait aussi ce bruit d'éboulement. Puis plus rien. Aucuns bruits lui parvenait. Seul les lucioles continuaient de briller dans l'obscurité. Puis un pas de course parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles, un bruit de course rapide et lourd. Une ombre apparut en face de lui, immense. Il prit peur puis il s'aperçut que c'était une ombre humaine qui commençait à devenir plus petite.

Maïa s'avança vers l'adolescent en haletant, se tenant les côtes pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle manquait d'air. Il faut préciser qu'ils étaient à au moins 1km de la surface et que l'air était humide et l'oxygène plus rare que au dessus de leur tête. Elle était couverte de sang et de boue. Ses cheveux et sa peau avaient pris une couleur des plus étrange. Maïa regarda ses bras et ses jambes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque à haute voix :

_Et merde ! Il va falloir que je jette mes vêtements ! C'est dégueux tout ce sang mélangeait à la terre !

Maé eut une goutte derrière la tête. Il avait cru qu'elle était morte pendant un instant, et finalement elle n'était même pas blessée et sa seule préoccupation c'était ces vêtements ? Maïa regarda l'ado.

_Allez, on continue, il y en a peut-être d'autres qui vont arriver. Mais une chose est sûr. Il y a de l'or dans le coin.

Si les taupes cherchaient quelque chose, c'était bien des pierres précieuses. Elles avaient le don de sentir les métaux précieux, mais elles avaient une marge d'erreur de 5km. Mais une chose était sûr, il y avait un trésor dans le coin. Seulement, ne connaissant pas les portes, elles s'entêtaient à creuser.

* * *

_Au rez de chaussé du mausolée, groupe de Lili …_

_Rah, j'en ai marre de leur piège ! Râlait Lili alors qu'elle avait marchait sur un énième piège qui avait faillit faire chuter le groupe dans un gouffre remplit de chardon. Ils regardaient chaque recoin du monument pour trouver un passage pour aller dans une quelconque pièce souterraine.

Ivan, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, regardait avec curiosité les écritures anciennes sur les pierres. C'était un brun aux cheveux mi-long et au visage fin. Il avait de dessiné au dessus des yeux, des yeux d'ailleurs, qui faisait croire, que même quand il avait les yeux fermés il les avait ouvert. Vous captez le truc ? Il remarqua que parmi les écriteaux, dans un petit coin, c'était une autre écriture, qui avait l'air plus ancienne. Il fut interrompu dans son inspection par un de ses nakamas.

_Dites, si les Sasoris ne sont pas là, c'est que le trésor est ailleurs non ? Interrogea Mattias en scrutant les murs.

_Où c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été assez malin pour le trouver. Dit Phil.

Donald interpella tout à coup tout le monde pour venir voir quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé. Le groupe se réunit autour de lui et regarda les symboles qui étaient en partie abîmé. Ça ressemblait à un dessin.

_ Ça ressemble à un jolly roger basic non ? » Dit Lili en s'appuyant au mur derrière elle. Nina n'eut pas le temps de dire « ou un signal de danger » que déjà, le sol se dérobait sous leur pied. La chute ne fut pas longue, en faite elle ne dura même pas 5 secondes.

« Des escaliers ? » Oui, des escaliers avaient remplacé une partie du sol. Lili eut un sourire plus large

_Alors, où est le trésor ?

* * *

_Dans une pièce, sous terre, côté de Maïa …._

La jeune femme posait ses doigts sur les écritures anciennes du bloc de pierre. Cette pierre était dite indestructible. On lui avait dit que ces écritures étaient maudites et qu'il ne fallait que personne sache ce qu'elles disaient. Mais Sainte Maïa, elle, elle savait ce que le monde ne savait pas. Elle l'avait entendu de la bouche du conseil des cinq, la véritable histoire. Certes, ça n'avait pas été voulut et on lui avait fait jurer de ne dire à personne ce qu'elle avait entendu sous-peine de la tuer. Pour menacer un dragon céleste, même enfant, de le tuer c'est qu'ils voulaient vraiment que cette part du passé reste secrète. Elle en avait été ébranlé malgré son jeune âge mais elle n'avait rien dit à personne, comme la bien gentille dragon céleste qu'elle était. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulut, mais ces parents avaient tout de suite vu en elle la bête noir de la famille, le vilain petit canard. De toute façon, à quoi ça lui aurait servit de le dire à quelqu'un ? Personne ne la croirait ! Et c'était beaucoup trop énorme de toute façon. Et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour que le monde le sache. Elle ne savait pas lire ces écritures, d'ailleurs personnes ne le savait. À part peut-être cette femme dont elle avait entendu parlé.

Maé attendait patiemment que la pirate arrête la contemplation de cette vieille pierre qu'il considérait comme sans importance. Enfin, il avait pu profiter de se reposer un peu. Il regrettait un peu que sa curiosité le mène jusqu'ici. Mais bon, au moins il pourrait voir ce trésor, il en était certain. Il trouverait le trésor, et il en prendrait un peu pour pouvoir partir avec sa mère loin de cette île. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Maïa. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait retrouver son père, ça c'est ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

Il se leva lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme continuait son chemin. Un peu plus, et elle allait le laisser seul ! Mais il avait pu voir, qu'elle se souciait un minimum de lui. Elle l'avait même sauvait à deux reprises. Ils étaient sympa finalement ses pirates !

_Dans le port de Bico …_

Arame et Jason avaient les bras chargés de médicaments en tout genre. Les bateaux qu'ils avaient pillés en contenait déjà beaucoup, mais leurs stocks avaient grandement diminué depuis l'incident de _Big Bear._

Jason était un garçon sympa, mais son habituel air renfrogné faisait qu'il ne se faisait pas immédiatement d'ami. D'ailleurs, quand Arame était arrivée dans l'équipage, elle avait prit peur de travailler avec lui. Mais c'était un excellent infirmier. Arame jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des mises à prix.

_Oh là ! Depuis quand cet avis de recherche n'a pas été mis à jour ! Fit remarquer Jason en regardant une affiche. La photo représentait une jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient bien. Mais pourquoi avait-elle ce visage sans expression et ce chignon haut, ainsi que ce kimono ?

_Tu as raison … mais pourquoi il se sont trompés sur le prénom de Nina ? Nuno ? C'est bizarre, en plus elle ressemble à un garçon sur cette avis de recherche !

_Oh, je vois tu n'es pas au courant même si ça fait déjà quelques mois que tu es avec nous . Je vais te raconter, sinon tu ne le sauras jamais vu que Nina n'en parle pas.

Jason tout en continuant de marcher lui expliqua.

Nina, c'était le prénom qu'avait choisit sa mère à la naissance, mais son père, désespérait d'avoir que des filles, décida qu'elle s'appellerait Nuno. Nina était née dans le royaume de Wa, la légendaire île des samouraïs. Et pour être un samouraï il fallait être un homme. Le père de Nina voulait absolument un successeur donc il décida que Nina serait un garçon. Alors débuta pour elle une vie d'homme et de samouraï avec tout ce qui va avec : les privations de l'amour maternel, du confort … L'entraînement matin midi et soir. Mais même si elle excellait dans le maniement du sabre, à 10 ans déjà, elle était plus petite que les autres élèves et avait des muscles moins développaient. C'est à 15 ans que tout se compliqua. Nina cachait sa poitrine avec un bandage très serré mais elle fut blessée à ce niveau là un jour. Le médecin découvrit que c'était une femme. On la fouetta cent coups pour avoir déshonoré le titre de samouraï et pour trahison. Son père fut exécuté. Elle aurait dû elle aussi être exécutée mais elle réussit à fuir à bord d'un petit radeau. Alors que son embarcation dérivée, et qu'elle mourrait de faim, elle heurta le bateau de Lili.

Nina avait voulut trancher le bateau en deux, mais Lili avait réussit à la battre. Lili lui proposa de mourir ou de faire partit de son équipage. Nina avait d'abord choisit la mort, mais Lili l'avait convaincu. Elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer aux coutumes du monde extérieur à Wano et devenir une femme à part entière. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait totalement perdu son parlé, ses manières, les comportements de sa vie passé. Elle avait même mis de côté son histoire, son passé et sa rancœur.

_Donc Nina a été une samouraï … C'est effrayant ! Mais je comprends mieux son rêve. Termina Arame en souriant. Nina lui avait dit, droit dans les yeux, pleine de détermination : « Je deviendrai la meilleur épéiste du monde. »

* * *

_Groupe de Lili …_

_« Atchoum ! »_ Nina éternua bruyamment dans le couloir. Un des hommes lui dit en riant que quelqu'un était en train de parler d'elle.

_On arrive quand ? Se plaignait un des hommes en soufflant, les bras ballants. Les escaliers paraissaient interminables ! Et ce n'était pas le premier à s'être plaint.


	25. Vingt cinquième vague

Vingt-cinquième vague.

_« Il n'y a que deux puissances au monde, le sabre et l'esprit : à la longue, le sabre est toujours vaincu par l'esprit. » de Napoléon Bonaparte._

Maé et Maïa regardaient les deux couloirs qui s'offraient à eux. Un était fait de briques rouges, l'autre de pierres brunes. Il y avait toujours des lucioles qui éclairaient leur chemin. Elles émettaient une petite lumière jaune.

_Moi je dis que c'est à droite, dit Maé, sûr de lui.

_Et moi à gauche. De tout façon c'est moi l'adulte, donc on va à gauche.

Maé eut une mou boudeuse, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait prendre à droite. Maïa voyant que le gamin ne la suivait pas se tourna vers lui et allait lui crier que de toute façon elle le laisserait seul ici. Mais une petite lumière jaune sous son t-shirt l'interpella.

_Oy, t'a une luciole sous ton t-shirt.

Maé regarda sa poitrine et plongea sa main sous le vêtement, il en sortit son collier qui émettait une faible lumière. Maïa leva un sourcil, ça c'était vraiment pas normal. Y avait-il dans ce collier d'or ancien, un dial produisant de la lumière ? Lorsque Maé avança vers son couloir, la lumière s'éteint peu à peu. Maïa attrapa le collier, et par la même occasion tira sur le pauvre Maé et se positionna dans le couloir de bric rouge, celui que Maé voulait prendre. La lumière réapparut.

Maé vit le visage de Maïa s'illuminait, et une expression dite affreuse selon le garçon apparut. Un large sourire était dessiné sur le visage de la jeune femme, dévoilant toutes ses dents et ses narines étaient plus large.

Maïa commençait déjà à s'imaginer l'or au bout du couloir. Elle tira Maé vers le couloir à sa suite. Elle daigna enfin lâcher le bijou.

_Bah tu vois ! J'avais raison, il fallait prendre ce couloir !

_Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. Si ça se trouve il n'y a aucun trésor, et ton bijou est juste un jouet qui scintille.

_C'est pas vrai ! C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a donné et qui m'a dit qu'il me mènerait au trésor de l'île ! On appelle ça ''l'appel de l'or''. Enfin selon moi, mamie était juste un peu cinglée. Maïa se tourna et attrapa le gamin par le col et le secoua comme un prunier.

_Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

_Aaaa rrrrêêêê tetette. Maïa le lâcha et continua son chemin, ces gamins ! Je vous jure ! L'appel de l'or, ce n'était pas rien ! Dans les légendes anciennes, même dans les récits récents, l'appel de l'or était un mécanisme construit pour retrouver des objets perdus. Il suffisait que les deux objets soient proche l'un de l'autre pour qu'une petite ampoule incrustée dans l'objet se mette à s'allumer . C'était pratique quand on ne savait pas où était l'objet en question. C'était considéré parfois comme une clé permettant de retrouver des trésors cachés … Mais Maïa se rappelait maintenant de la phrase sur le manuscrit ''au delà des pierres de sang …''

_Groupe de Lili …_

Ils étaient à présent dans un couloir de pierre rouge. Leur capitaine allait au pif à travers les différents tunnels. Ces hommes la suivaient, sans vraiment contester ses décisions. Ils se rappelaient ce que disait la phrase sur le manuscrit « par delà les pierres de sang ». De toute façon, rien ne leurs indiquaient par où passer. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle ovale. Au milieu se trouvait une pierre rectangulaire avec des rubis incrustaient à l'intérieur. Il y avait des écritures qui entouraient la pierre.

_Quoi de plus normal que de trouver un tombeau dans un mausolée … mais maintenant reste à trouver le trésor, murmura Phil. Le petit groupe continua son chemin, au pire, ils pilleraient la tombe si ils ne trouvaient rien. Bah oui, à quoi sert des rubis alors que la personne est morte ?

Au bout du tunnel qu'ils empruntèrent, il y avait une porte. Une grosse porte de pierre. Bien trop grosse pour Lili pour qu'il n'y ait rien d'important derrière. Sur la porte, il y avait un énorme visage, et dans ces yeux, des plaques d'or …. le colosse de pierre aux yeux d'or.

* * *

_Groupe de Maïa …_

Une lumière éblouissante envahissait le couloir. Une frénésie s'empara des deux personnes. Leur cœur battait la chamade. Y étaient-ils enfin parvenu ? Après être tombé dans un trou, avoir faillit mourir sur des pieux, puis être tué par des taupes minières et avoir parcourut une bonne dizaine de kilomètre de tunnels, avaient-ils atteint leur but ?

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, dans une salle circulaire. Ils mirent leur main devant leurs yeux tellement la lumière était vive. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils entre-ouvrèrent légèrement la bouche de stupéfaction.

Au sol, des tonnes et des tonnes de particules dorés créaient une dune immense. Maïa et Maé étaient absorbés par cette vision. C'était magnifique. Ils ne pensèrent même pas d'abord à l'énorme somme d'argent devant eux, mais à la splendeur du monticule. Mais Maïa sortit vite de sa torpeur, c'était elle où elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas seul ? Elle mis sa main sur l'épaule de l'ado et elle lui intima le silence. Elle contourna lentement la dune. Elle entendait des pas à présent. Alors qu'elle avançait tout doucement les pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle sortit son odachi lentement.

_Du côté des Hearts pirates, de l'autre côté de la dune … _

Bepo avait fait signe à son capitaine qu'il sentait une présence humaine. Le capitaine avait fait signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter et leur intima le silence. Il contourna la dune, tout doucement. Il sortit son nodachi de son fourreau.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit une ombre humaine au sol. L'ombre s'arrêta aussi. Puis chacun fit un pas, puis deux. À présent, ils pouvaient clairement se voir, se jauger.

Law voyait la femme devant lui, un odachi dans les mains. L'arme était pointait vers sa direction. Elle avait un petit froncement de sourcil montrant son mécontentement qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autres dans ses lieux. Mais elle était en apparence en piteuse état. Elle était couverte de sang séché et de poussière. Elle était carrément crasseuse. Seul ses yeux couleurs menthes à l'eau arrivaient à se faire distinguer parmi la saleté sur son visage. Allait-elle attaquer, était-elle une ennemie ? Si elle voulait le trésor, elle en serait une.

Maïa regardait son ennemi. Il faisait la même taille que Lili, donc était grand. Dans un vague souvenir elle se rappela que cet homme était recherché . Il avait lui aussi un long sabre. Il avait les sourcils froncés, apparemment elle l'avait dérangé dans ses plans. Aucun doute que lui aussi il voulait ce trésor. C'est lui qui brisa le silence. Il affichait désormais un large sourire, qu'on qualifierait de légèrement fou.

_Vous êtes là pour le trésor ? La question sonna plus comme une affirmation.

_J'imagine que vous aussi …

Les deux sabreurs se comprirent. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, préparant chacun de leur côté leur arme. Quelques particules d'or volèrent du monticule, s'étalant sur le sol et voletant autour des deux adversaires. Les lames se rencontrèrent. Mais ne se touchèrent pas. Un souffle de vent traversa la pièce circulaire faisant voler d'avantage les particules et s'engouffrant dans les cheveux des personnes présentes.

Chacun regarda le petit écart entre chacune des lames. Une force invisible faisait qu'elles ne se touchaient pas. Chacun força sur son épée. Leurs sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le pirate murmura **_« room »_** une sphère bleuté apparut, il recula et il essaya de nouveau de trancher son adversaire. Mais la lame de vent s'épuisa au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers Maïa. Cette dernière dit **_« pleurs de l'ange »_** et effectua plusieurs mouvements dans le vide mais elles n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Ils levèrent un sourcil pleins d'incompréhensions. Trafalgar Law questionna nonchalamment son adversaire, en posant sur son épaule son arme :

_A tout hasard, votre odachi ne ferait pas partit de la série des sabres maudits ?

_Tout à fait … et le vôtre ?

_Exact. Il s'appelle Kikoku.

_Je vois '_'le cri du démon''_. Le mien s'appelle Tenshi no sakebi, le _cri de l'ange_.

_Elles ne veulent pas se combattre .. Dit le chirurgien de la mort.

Chacun regarda l'autre. Qui allait lâcher son sabre en premier ? Maïa ne pouvait s'autoriser à combattre à main nu, son adversaire était avantagé par son fruit du démon. Elle ne savait pas en quoi il consistait, mais un fruit du démon, ce n'était jamais quelque chose d'inoffensif.

Law ne savait pas vraiment la force de son adversaire. Mais il avait crut voir sa tête sur un avis de recherche. Elle avait sûrement une prime plus basse que la sienne vu qu'il ne l'avait pas mémorisé. Il aurait bien fait combattre son second à sa place, mais il avait bien peur qu'elle soit bien plus forte que luii . Il pouvait aussi se la jouer cruel et lâche et mettre tout son équipage sur son dos. Ouais il pouvait faire ça. Il vit que ses hommes regardaient leur affrontement (visuel ) entre lui et la jeune femme. Il vit aussi un gamin qui regardait de loin la scène. Son sourire se fit plus large et sadique .

_Bepo, tu vois le gamin là-bas ? Tu le captures. Peut-être que la Miss sera plus enclin à capituler comme ça.

Mais l'effet escomptait n'aboutit pas. La fille se mit même à sourire :

_Prenez le si ça vous chante. Vous pouvez même le tuer, ça me fera ni chaud ni froid, dit Maïa en mettant son odachi sur son épaule elle aussi.

_Hey ! Se plaignit Maé en entendant ce que venait de dire Maïa alors que les pirates avançaient vers lui.

_Gamin, c'est pas le moment de te plaindre, mais de courir ...

Maïa se demanda si le gamin avait pigé, enfin bon, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, qu'il s'échappe ou qu'il se fasse prendre ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça, enfin c'est ce qu'elle essaya de se convaincre. Maïa retenta de croiser le fer avec le capitaine, mais la force qui l'empêchait de le toucher était toujours là.

Au pire, elle aussi elle pouvait se comporter en pirate. Elle dévia soudain de direction et braqua son arme vers l'équipage de Trafalgar . Ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Il lâcha son arme et fonça vers la mercenaire. Maïa était déjà en train d'effectuer plusieurs gestes et bombardait les hommes de rafale de lames de vents. Mais elle avait gardait un œil sur son véritable adversaire et au dernier moment, lorsqu'il fut assez proche, elle abattit son arme sur lui. Mais il y avait toujours cette résistance qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait le toucher. Le chirurgien de la mort fut surpris aussi. Mais il ne perdit pas contenance et continua l'attaque qu'il voulait lui faire subir, **_« counter choc »_ **murmura t-il. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Maïa à une vitesse déconcertante, un courant électrique passa à travers la pirate. Elle serra sa mâchoire et écarquilla les yeux tellement ça lui faisait mal. Law en profita pour placer sa main sur le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle essaya de contrer la douleur, elle savait que si il utilisait cette technique directement sur son cœur, elle n'allait peut-être pas y survivre, elle recula d'un bon, jetant par la même occasion son odachi qui était devenu inutile. À cette instant, elle ne se doutait pas que Law avait voulut lui extraire son cœur par l'une de ses techniques _« Mes »_. Elle souffla pendant une seconde se tenant la poitrine, le combat allait réellement commencer.


	26. Vingt sixième vague

Avant de vous dire bonjour, désolé! Et encore désolé! Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis navrée! Désolé pour ceux qui me suivent et qui ont oublié cette histoire, désolé à ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis et auxquels je n'ai pas répondu. Sachez que vos messages me font toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente!

Donc Bonjour! Pour vous dire la vérité j'ai au moins dix chapitres d'écrits mais il me faut les corriger ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps ( ce que je n'ai pas beaucoup en ce moment). N'hésitez pas à me harceler si vous voulez savoir la suite. Bientôt je mettrai un résumé plus détaillé pour vous rappeler tous les persos et les intrigues de mon histoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Résumé de l'histoire :

Maïa est un dragon céleste qui s'est enfuit de Marie Joie, s'attirant les foudres de ses semblables. Elle vit sa vie en tant que mercenaire pendant quelques temps jusqu'à croiser la route de pirates qui lui proposent de les rejoindre. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'engage auprès de l'incroyable et non moins curieuse Lili, une capitaine qui pourrait être moins bête qu'elle en a l'air.

Leurs aventures les ont conduits sur une île où se cache un trésor. Alors que Maïa vient de le découvrir, avec Maé, un natif de l'île, elle croise le fer avec le renommé Trafalgar Law. Mais leurs épées semblent ne pas vouloir se confronter …

* * *

Vingt-sixième vague.

_« Du combat, seuls les lâches s'écartent. » de Homère_

Maïa était dans ce qu'elle avait crut comprendre être une **« room »**, un immense dôme transparent. Law n'avait eu besoin que de lever son index pour que Maïa soit soulevée dans les airs. Et à présent d'un mouvement brusque, il la projeta contre une des cloisons de pierre. Maïa tomba lourdement au sol mais se releva, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche et un autre de son nez. Elle fronçait ces sourcils de rage, il ne pouvait pas être si fort ! Il ne pouvait pas la manipuler aussi facilement ! Trafalgar Law allait recommencer mais cette fois, la mercenaire ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il leva un sourcil. Il sourit de ce mystérieux sourire en coin qui fait craquer presque toute les fans de One piece, vous voyez de quel sourire je parle ?

Finalement ça n'allait pas être si simple, elle semblait avoir assez de volonté pour contrer une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Maïa avait les poings serrés et mettait toute sa volonté à ne pas bouger du sol. Elle commençait à enrager. Elle n'allait pas perdre ! Plus jamais ! Elle sentait pourtant que son corps voulait se soulever. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra plus. Elle les ouvrit subitement, et elle fonça vers le capitaine pirate, la room n'aurait maintenant plus aucuns effets sur elle.

La room disparut. Maïa enchaîna plusieurs coups de pieds et poings, mais son adversaire esquivait rapidement en basculant à gauche et à droite avec grâce. Elle faisait attention que les mains du chirurgien ne la touchent pas, ne voulant pas subir à nouveau son terrible pouvoir. Mais elle ne put éviter le pied qui atterrit sur sa joue et faillit lui décrocher la tête. Elle tomba tête la première dans la poudre d'or. Elle se releva immédiatement, son adversaire ne voulant pas lui laisser de répit et une chance de s'en sortir. Elle toussa pour évacuer les particules qui étaient rentrées dans sa bouche et s'infiltraient dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, la sensation n'était vraiment pas agréable.

Law préparait déjà ses mains pour utiliser le **« counter choc »**. Brusquement Maïa sauta dans les airs dans un grand bond et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, il fut trop surpris par autant de souplesse pour réagir tout de suite. Elle prit appuie sur sa tête. _Tient ! Manges en toi aussi de l'or , vu que tu le veux tant!_ Elle se trouvait en équilibre sur une main sur sa tête, elle bascula et planta son talon dans l'arrière du crâne de Law.

Le capitaine des hearts ne put empêcher sa tête de basculer dans la poudreuse dorée. Mais il se releva immédiatement, ne prenant même pas le temps de respirer. Son adversaire allait ré-attaquer, avec un coup de pied bien placé ( vous voyez ce que je veux dire?) mais elle n'atteignit jamais la cible. Une main lui m'atteint son cou et la fit décoller du sol. Elle secouait ses pieds dans le vide et attrapa les mains du chirurgien tandis que lui jubilait. Elle était impuissante. Trafalgar Law se réjouissait déjà lorsqu'un bruit sourd lui fit tourner la tête ainsi que la jeune femme vers une grosse porte de pierre. Elle entendit un rugissement qui était étouffé par l'épaisseur de l'obstacle. Elle regarda tour à tour la porte et Maé qui se trouvait juste à côté.

_Dégage ! Essaya de hurler Maïa au gamin .

_Hein ?! Maé regarda plein d'incompréhension celle qui était en train de se faire étrangler. Est-ce qu'elle lui parlait vraiment ?

_DEGAGE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Apparemment oui. Trafalgar Law serra plus sa prise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son adversaire ignorait totalement la situation dans laquelle elle était et pourquoi elle criait au gamin de partir. Une douleur se fit sentir à ses poignets. Maïa était en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair du pirate et griffait énergiquement son bras. Il allait lui briser le cou quand il entendit un éboulement puis une explosion. La grosse porte de pierre s'écroula et une lionne sortit des décombres en secouant de gauche à droite sa grosse tête pour enlever la poussière sur son pelage beige.

Maïa profita de ce moment d'inattention pour terminer l'attaque qu'elle avait préparé depuis le début **« attaque de l'ange vicieux ».** Elle élança son pied vers les parties intimes de son adversaire. Qui ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ça s'agenouilla au sol le regard noir en lâchant sa prise. Lui, Trafalgar Law, venait de recevoir l'humiliation suprême. Mais Maïa ne lui laissa pas plus longtemps pour réfléchir et abattit ses poings liés sur la nuque. Law s'affaissa un instant. Là, elle avait vraiment mis en colère le chirurgien de la mort. Mais tout à coup, Trafalgar ne vit plus la pirate devant lui.

La mercenaire avait été jeté dans la poudreuse d'or par une lionne qui criait « MAÏA ! », ce qui était plutôt étrange comme son -un mélange de ronronnement et de rire- La lionne se transforma en femme et se mit à tenir la mercenaire par les épaules, la secouant comme un prunier. Trafalgar était perdu. Dans cette situation, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Surtout que là il n'était pas dans une situation des plus clémentes, déjà que la jeune femme était coriace, la capitaine devait être une adversaire redoutable. Oui il l'avait déjà vu sur un avis de recherche, surtout qu'elle avait parlé d'elle en s'attaquant à une base de la marine. Mais si il réussissait à la vaincre, son cœur pourrait être envoyé avec les autres au QG de la marine …

Maïa avait enfin réussit à détacher sa capitaine de son cou :

_Dégage Lili ! Tu m'as interrompu en plein combat.

_oh, Gomen.

Lili se tourna vers Law, le dominant de trois centimètres à cause des talonnettes sur ces bottes de cuire noir.

_Monsieur, désolé ! Vous pouvez continuer. Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Maïa et Law eurent une goutte derrière la tête, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire. Nina dû intervenir.

_Lili, si ils se battent c'est qu'ils veulent aussi le trésor sûrement, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Lili tapa son poing dans son autre main. Ça s'éclaircissait dans sa tête. C'est pour ça que le gars avait l'air si en colère et qu'il y avait plein de poussière dorée qui volait partout !

Tout le monde, y compris les hearts eurent une goutte qui apparut derrière leur crâne. Mais alors que tout le monde sortaient leurs armes, et se préparaient à combattre, un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre. Comme un bourdonnement. Maïa réfléchit au quart de tour, ses bruits elle les avait déjà entendu. Mais c'était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Elle cria à ses nakamas.

_Prenez l'or et partez !

Personne ne savait pourquoi elle criait ça, mais tout le monde s'exécuta, même les hearts qui sentaient que ce bruit ne présageait rien de bon. Leur combat se reporterait à plus tard.

Maïa attrapa son odachi et son baluchon. Elle remplit son sac. Ça pesait une tonne mais au moins elle n'était pas venu pour rien. Un des murs de brique s'écroula brusquement et il apparut une centaine de taupes minières. Personne ne bougea, trop surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient. Maïa ragea ! Ils devaient être là depuis un moment et il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'ils trouvent le trésor ! À ce moment précis, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Bam.

Ça c'est le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe au sol alors qu'il n'y a aucuns bruits aux alentours. Un des hearts avait eut le malheur de faire tomber son sac. Chaque paire d'yeux avait regardé la chute au ralentit du sac s'écrasant au sol.

Dans un mouvement unit, les taupes s'élancèrent vers les humains. Les pirates se mirent à courir vers le tunnel d'où venait les dragons de feu. Un certain ours était en tête, cherchant la sortit avec son museau.

_ Shishishi, ça valait le coup de venir !

_LA FERME LILI ! crièrent les dragons de feu, jetant un regard furieux sur leur capitaine.

Les deux équipages couraient à perdre haleine, poursuivit par des taupes hargneuses qui quelques fois lancés leur pioche vers eux. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans le mausolée et atteignirent l'extérieur, les taupes se stoppèrent éblouit par le soleil qui commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. Elles reculèrent et repartirent d'où elles venaient, comme ci elles ne les avaient jamais poursuivit.

Tout le monde s'assit sur le sol, exténuaient. Maïa ferma les yeux. Elle était crevée. Elle boirait bien un peu d'eau pour enlever ces particules d'or qu'elle avait de coincé entre les dents. Mais tout à coup elle se mit à penser à un certain garçon qui jusque là l'avait suivit :

_ Maé ?! Vous avez vu Maé?

Tout le monde se regarda, cherchant le gamin. Puis une tête se dressa et leva sa main :

_J'suis là, dit-il en se tenant les côtes, visiblement essoufflé par la course.

Maïa souffla, non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Pas du tout. N'allez pas imaginé qu'un quelconque sentimentalisme s'était installé. Les pirates regardèrent en face d'eux, dévisageant des visages qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Certains se firent la remarque que les gens devant eux avaient d'affreuses combinaisons. En particulier l'ours avec celle en orange. Et ceux habillés en combinaisons se dirent que les pirates en face d'eux manqués cruellement de style. Puis ils réalisèrent que un peu plus tôt ils étaient prêts à en découdre. Des bruits de sabres sortant de leur fourreau retentirent, et des revolvers en train d'être chargé titillèrent. Lili se mit entre les deux équipages en levant les mains.

_Oyoyoy, que faites vous ? Pourquoi on se battrait ? On a nos sacs d'or, vous avez vos sacs d'or, les taupes ont leur sac d'or … enfin ont toute la dune d'or pour elle. Eh ! Elles ont toute l'or, c'est dégueulasse ! Réalisa la capitaine en se tournant vers le mausolée.

La plupart des personnes présentes roulèrent des yeux. Mais ce qu'elle disait été vrai. Chacun avait sa part du butin, et franchement tout le monde était épuisé, à part peut-être Lili. Maïa pensa à ce moment là que sa capitaine était vraiment étrange. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'une telle logique à certains moments … mais elle restait parfois si naïve et idiote.

_D'accord, répondit simplement le chirurgien de la mort en commençant à partir sous le regard de ses nakamas.

Maintenant il fallait faire le chemin inverse et éviter les pièges. Le groupe que formait les hearts et les dragons de feu progressa rapidement dans la forêt d'arbre mort. Mais très vite des présences firent que le groupe fut encerclé. Mais contrairement aux précédentes attaques, les Sasoris se montrèrent, ils étaient une cinquantaine. Ils étaient plutôt impressionnant avec leur teint blanc.

_Donnez nous vos sacs sans discuter, cracha un homme en avançant d'un pas assuré et supérieur. Il devait être le chef du groupe.

Avant que Law ou Lili ne prenne la parole, visiblement peu enclins, Maïa qui jusque là était restait à l'écart des conversations écarta sa capitaine et lui tendit son sac d'or. Elle avait les points serrés. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers les Sasoris.

_J'ai dû combattre des grizzlis, ensuite vous nous avez bombardé de shurikens, j'ai faillit me faire embrocher par des piques, j'ai dû surveiller le gamin ( un petit hey de protestation se fit entendre dans l'assemblée), j'ai ensuite combattu des putains de taupe pour ensuite trouver enfin le trésor. Je suis tomber sur des pirates, j'ai dû bouffer de la poudre d'or et ensuite ces taupes sont revenu à la charge et j'ai dû courir tant que je pouvais. Et vous, vous voulez le trésor alors que vous n'avez jamais été foutu de le trouver ? Maïa eut un sourire carnassier et leva des yeux sombres. Elle s'élança vers les Sasoris et dégaina son odachi « allez vous faire voir ! » **censuré** Ouais, ça a été un véritable carnage, je crois que Maïa a pété les plombs. Les Sasoris se mirent à fuir, les bras en l'air. Maïa d'un geste brusque enleva le sang sur son sabre et le rangea. Elle regarda le groupe :

_Bon, on y va ? Tout le monde la regardait incrédule. C'est Lili qui brisa le silence, des étoiles dans les yeux :

_Ma, Maïa ! Tu brilles !

Maïa leva un sourcil et se regarda. Le soleil qui se couchait faisait reflétait sur elle ses rayons et la poudre d'or qui était collé au sang des taupes brillait de ses plus beaux éclats.

* * *

_Maya la mercenaire, aujourd'hui je te laisse filer. Mais la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera, on finira notre combat.

_Si vous voulez. Mais j'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir gagnait lorsque je vous ai mis mon pied dans … Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main s'était plaquée contre sa bouche. Law approcha son visage de l'oreille de la mercenaire :

_Tu dis un mot de plus et je jure que je te tuerai dans d'atroce souffrance.

Maïa sourit narquoisement et retourna vers son équipage. En marchant, Lili se rapprocha de la jeune femme et sur le ton de la confidence lui dit :

_Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Maïa sourit, pour sûr il la détesterait jusqu'à leur prochain affrontement.


	27. Vingt- septième vague

Après cette chasse au trésor mouvementé, l'équipage reprend la mer vers peut-être une nouvelle aventure bien plus mouvementé ...

* * *

Vingt-septième vague.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est beau cette poudre d'or S'extasiait Arame devant les sacs d'or .

L'équipage était plus que satisfait de leur trouvaille. Ils auraient pu en récupérer plus si les taupes n'étaient pas arrivées mais c'était largement suffisant.

Maïa était dans la salle de bain des filles pour se laver de toute la crasse qu'elle avait accumulé. À ces pieds, l'eau était devenue cramoisi et brillait. Elle avait pas mal de bleu et en plus elle devrait aller voir le doc pour soigner sa blessure à la cuisse. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur la plaie de son ventre qui cicatrisait. Lafitte n'avait pas raté son coup quand il l'avait transpercé. Trafalgar Law n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Son cou était violacé et par endroit devenait presque noir. Elle s'essuya rapidement et enfila un sweat à capuche et un jean. Elle fut surprise de voir sur le pont, Maé qui faisait face à Lili. Il avait le front plissé et levait la tête pour pouvoir regarder Lili.

_Prenez moi avec vous ! Je sais cuisiner et faire des noeux !

_Mais il faut plus que ça pour faire partit de mon équipage. Tu n'as pas les épaules assez large pour être pirate gamin. Tu vas faire partie de l'équipage qui va atteindre Rough tell tout de même.

_Je vais avoir 15 ans ! Et mon père était pirate ! Je veux le retrouver. Je saurai combattre et être utile.

Lili sourit. Elle aimait ce genre de gamin. Pour venir lui demander de faire partit de l'équipage de lui-même, c'était qu'il avait une certaine volonté qui était forte. Dans la plupart des équipages, ce n'était pas le capitaine qui choisissait ses hommes, mais les hommes qui choisissait leur capitaine. Elle faisait partit des deux catégories. Elle se tourna vers Maïa qui s'était installé à côté de Phil, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

_Quand penses-tu, il a les épaules ?

_Il tremblait comme une feuille quand on est tombé dans le trou … mais il a était plutôt rapide à s'enfuir devant les taupes. Et il a pas fuit devant les hearts pirates. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

_Hey ! Maé montra son mécontentement à l'annonce de « bougre ».

Maïa était elle surprise que la capitaine lui demande son avis sur Maé. Mais en faite c'était plutôt normal vu qu'elle l'avait côtoyé pendant des heures.

Lili se retourna vers Maé qui attendait le verdict. Il avait des yeux ronds pleins d'espoirs. Ces yeux étaient si bleus qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été créés par l'océan un jour de beau temps.

_Donc bienvenu dans l'équipage petit ! Dit Lili le sourire aux lèvres.

Un mousse c'était toujours bien dans l'équipage, on pouvait lui refiler toutes les corvées les plus ingrates … quand personne ne vit Maïa, cette dernière s'approcha du gamin. D'un pas lent, et le surplombant de ces 1m65. En faite, elle le surplombait d'à peine cinq centimètres.

_Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais partir avec ta mère ?

_Bah si, mais elle m'a mis à la porte. Elle a prétexté que si j'étais assez grand pour avoir trouver le trésor, je serai assez grand pour pouvoir prendre ma vie en main. Elle partira sur le prochain navire marchand qui passera au port.

Maïa partit, ne croyez pas qu'elle avait un quelconque intérêt pour le môme, c'était juste par curiosité, enfin c'est ce qu'essayait de faire croire Maïa.

Lili profita que Maïa passe devant elle pour l'informer d'un sujet qui certainement allait la mettre en colère. Donc c'est avec le visage le plus sévère et sérieux qu'elle pouvait offrir qu'elle demanda :

_Maïa … tu te chargeras d'entraîner le gamin.

_HEIN ?! Maïa n'eut pas plus d'explication, sa capitaine étant déjà partit loin. Le bateau partit de l'île.

_Quelques jours plus tard …_

Hil profitait que la mer soit calme et que les deux autres navigateurs soient concentrés sur leur tâche pour palier à son devoir. Hil était de taille moyenne, les cheveux très courts et un visage carré. Il avait une minuscule paire de lunette ronde sur son nez fin.

Il quitta la vigie en sautant habilement sur le pont. Mais à peine il avait atterrit qu'un objet non identifié traversa comme une fusée devant lui. Maïa qui jusque là entretenait son arme délicatement eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que quelque chose sauta sur elle et lui griffa rageusement le visage. L'objet poilu griffait énergiquement le visage et elle eut du mal à l'enlever. Elle tira l'animal par la peau du cou, le regard obscure. Mais elle se mit soudainement à sourire. Apparemment l'animal n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle l'enferme dans le placard à balais. Elle n'avait pas oublié la frousse qu'elle avait eu quand elle l'avait vu dans la cale, et le regard noir qu'il avait jeté sur elle. Quand je disais qu'une guerre c'était déclaré entre eux, je ne plaisantais pas. Maïa allait mettre le chat dans une caisse qui traînait dans le coin mais Hil lui prit bouboule des mains.

_Tueuse !

_Oui, je sais. Rend moi ce chat maintenant .

_Non ! Regarde le avec ces petits yeux pleins de peur ! Ça va bouboule, tu ne crains plus rien …

_Pff, tu ne vois pas qu'il simule ! Dit Maïa en pointant du doigt l'animal qui se réfugiait dans le cou de l'homme.

Hil regarda Maïa en levant un sourcil et partit déposer bouboule sur un petit coussin sortit de nul part. Maïa regarda le chat, c'était elle ou bien il tirait la langue ? Maïa roula des yeux. Maintenant elle avait le visage couvert de griffures. Elle eut droit à des pouffements de rire de certains de ces nakamas qui se calmèrent lorsqu'une aura noir apparut autour d'elle. Nina ne put retenir de rire :

_ La grande mercenaire sans pitié s'est fait griffé le visage par un … petit chat ! Hahaha !

_Oui bah la mercenaire t'emmerde !

Maïa tourna des talons et partit de la salle de repos. Maé qui traînait dans le coin et qui ne demandait rien à personne fut tiré par le col malgré nombre de protestation. Ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Maïa lui fourra dans les mains un sabre.

_J'aurai préféré utiliser un pistolet …

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une tireuse d'élite ? Si t'es pas content tu vas te plaindre au capitaine. Devant le regard noir de Maïa, Maé acquiesça. C 'était pas si mal en faite un katana.

_Mais pourquoi on commence direct avec un sabre ? On utilise pas d'abord un shinai (épée en bambou) ?

_ Écoute, j'ai appris les bases du combat avec de l'escrime . On va improvisé. Et comme je t'ai dit, va te plaindre à Lili !

C'est dans cette humeur plus que « pas du tout détendu » que commença l'entraînement. Maïa avait pris un sabre. Les mouvements qu'elle faisait au début avec Peter et ceux qu'elle avait appris à Marie-Joie lui revinrent automatiquement. En faite, elle aimait beaucoup l'escrime mais le fait qu'elle ait son odachi l'avait contrainte à changer sa manière de combattre.

Maïa titillait le bout de la lame de Maé pour qu'il l'attaque par instinct. Après quelques minutes d'échauffement, elle lui montra les positions de base . Elle ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps à l'adolescent pour se reposer. Elle n'arrêta l'entraînement que lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, exténué. Maïa sourit, c'était pas si mal d'entraîner quelqu'un. Elle fit quelque chose qui la surpris elle même et qui surpris celle qui les regardait. Maïa tendit sa main pour que Maé se relève. Ce dernier hésita à prendre la main, des fois que ça serait un piège, mais il l'a pris quand même.

Lili qui s'était assise dans un coin sourit d'avantage. Elle le savait ! Elle savait que Maïa était parfaite pour l'entraîner ! Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Haruka. Maé partit de la salle. Lili avança vers Maïa qui rangeait les sabres, les mains derrières sa tête.

_Maé sera un bon combattant non ?

_Ouais, il est agile et est très concentré. Mais un peu trop impressionnable.

_Shishishi. Qui ne le serai-pas à cet âge . ..

Maïa réfléchit une seconde, une question la titillait depuis un petit moment.

_Capitaine … quel est ton but ?

_Shishishi … tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? Je deviendrai le seigneur des pirates !

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez tous ce trésor qui si ça se trouve n'existe pas ?

_Certains diront qu'ils le veulent car on dit que c'est le plus gros trésor du monde. Moi je dirai que je m'en fou qu'il y ait un trésor ou pas. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est conquérir cette mer, atteindre Rough tell et montrer à tout le monde que je domine cet océan. Quoi, tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Maïa pendant que Lili était en train de parler avait montrer un visage pour une fois totalement concentré.

_Je t'en crois capable. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui te motives.

_Ma motivation ? Je veux être la personne la libre au monde et c'est la promesse que j'ai fait à un ami. La capitaine et la mercenaire discutèrent un bon moment. Mais une soudaine inclinaison du bateau les interrompirent. Encore une pente mer …

Maé était dans _le vestiaire_ du bateau. C'était la grande salle de bain où les hommes de l'équipage se lavaient. Il était 19h30, heure à laquelle la plupart des pirates se lavaient. Les pirates en général ne se lavaient que rarement mais en s'engageant à bord du bateau on s'engageait à se laver au moins une fois tous les deux jours sous-peine de recevoir une punition de la part de Lili. La capitaine mettait un point d'honneur sur l'odeur de ses hommes et personne n'allait la contredire.

L'adolescent était plutôt intimidé de voir tous ces pirates, même si ça faisait une semaine qu'il faisait partit de l'équipage. Une frappe dans le dos de la part de Alex incita Maé à avancer sous le pommeau de douche. Alex avait vingt ans et des cheveux mi-long violet. C'était un beau jeune homme, sûr de lui, un peu trop d'ailleurs parfois. Étant l'un des plus jeunes de l'équipage , Maé tout de suite avait créé une amitié avec lui.

Maé ne put se retenir de se comparer avec les hommes de l'équipage. Ils étaient pour la plupart bourrés de muscles. Au moins cinq étaient de véritable armoire à glace. Mais plus que ces pirates, ce qu'il craignait le plus c'était les six femmes de l'équipage. La capitaine pouvait être gentille, mais il avait constatait qu'elle pouvait se montrer extrêmement cruelle (exemple du Sasoris qui a été torturé). Maïa lui foutait les chocottes rien quand le regardant. Maxim avait l'allure d'un homme. Quand à Mika, il la trouvait vraiment jolie mais il avait remarqué que ces canines étaient un peu plus grande que la normal et il la soupçonnait d'être un vampire. Finalement ça avait été la plus jeune qui avait paru la plus normale. Mais il avait vite changé d'avis. La blonde avait voulut faire le dossier médicale de Maé et pour cela elle avait dû prélever du sang. Mais Maé ne voulant pas que l'aiguille s'approche de son bras elle l'avait assommé d'un coup de main sur la nuque. Rien qu'à cette pensée il eut mal.

Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon de toile. Il mit comme ceinture un foulard. Il bailla. C'était vraiment pas si simple la vie de pirate ! Une fois le repas finit, il alla à l'étage au dessus des cales. Il rejoignit le hamac qui lui avait été assigné. On pouvait dire que c'était un hamac de luxe avec vu sur la mer. Au début il avait eu du mal à s'endormir avec les remous de l'océan mais il s'était habitué. En plus l'équipage ne ronflait pas, et ça c'était génial.

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la cabine que partage Maïa, Nina, Maxim, Arame et Mika …_

Maïa essayait tant bien que mal de dormir. Elle avait son épaisse couette et son oreiller sur les oreilles, mais les ronflements de Mika parvenaient quand même à ces oreilles. Elle hésitait presque à aller dormir sur le pont pour être tranquille.

Nina et Arame trop habituées à leur nakama dormaient paisiblement. Maxim quand à elle marmonnait quelques paroles incompréhensible. Finalement Maïa trouva le sommeil exténué, même si la température extérieur commençait à augmenter.

« Ile à deux heures ! »

* * *

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des com's, c'est toujours très encourageant! D'ailleurs pour ceux qui veulent donner leur avis, n'hésitez pas! Des pronostics sur ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite de cet arc? Maé va t-il regretter de s'être engagé dans cette aventure? Bouboule est-il vraiment maléfique? Aurait-il un nodachi caché sous sa fourrure?

Un indice sur la suite de l'aventure: Ils regarderont Marie-Joie de haut.


	28. Vingt- huitième vague

Vingt-huitième vague. 

L'île sur laquelle les dragons de feu avaient débarqué était une île estivale. La température y était étouffante si bien que Maïa transpirait à grosse goutte. D'ailleurs elle avait enfilé une de ses tenues les plus légère pour essayer de contrer la chaleur. Mais son short bleu et son haut à bretelle blanc et rouge lui collaient à la peau et commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

La température devait avoisiner les quarante degré et l'air était humide. Une épaisse forêt tropicale verdoyante se dressait derrière la ville portuaire. Au loin, on pouvait voir de nombreuses dunes de sables. Quelques petits groupement de maison montraient que l'île était habitait par delà les dunes. La ville portuaire, immense, faisait la joie des touristes.

De multiples bruits dont des cris et des battements d'ailes atteignaient les oreilles des visiteurs.

Maïa marchait aux côtés de Phil et Mattias dans les allées pavés à la recherche d'une zone où ils pourraient se rafraîchir. Mattias et Maïa avaient l'impression que leurs sandales au contact du sol allaient y rester coller. Phil avait toujours ses bottes de cuir noir aux pieds. Rien que de voir ça, ça donnait encore plus chaud à Mattias et Maïa.

Le petit groupe crut à une hallucination quand ils virent une échoppe où il y avait marqué SORBETS ET GLACES , L'ECHAUPPE DES ESQUIMOTS . Ils se mirent derrière la longue file d'attente du magasin. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Quand les personnes devant eux avaient tourné la tête pour les observer, ils avaient tout de suite reconnu Maïa et Mattias, ayant tous les deux une tête mise à prix. Ils se poussèrent donc pour les laisser passer et les personnes devant eux firent de même. Phil souffla, « les avantages du métier … ».

Trop de choix était devant Maïa. Goût vanille, chocolat, monstre marin, gimpi, patate douce … Alors qu'elle se tâtait sur ce qu'elle allait prendre, la vendeuse, elle, tremblait comme une feuille prête à tomber à l'automne. Pourtant, Maïa pour une fois n'avait aucun regard noir, et exprimait plutôt une tête de gamine devant un magasin de jouet. C'était peut-être la carrure impressionnante de Mattias qui l'intimidait …

_Groseille, s'il vous plaît !

Mattias et Phil levèrent un sourcil. Maïa, la mercenaire, venait-elle vraiment de dire « s'il vous plaît ? ». Ils connaissaient Maïa fâché, agacé, sadique, neutre et aussi, mais rarement légèrement heureuse mais Maïa sourire devant un sorbet à la groseille, ça s'était du scoop. Ils mirent ça sur le compte de la chaleur. Mais vous lecteurs, vous savez même mieux que Maïa pourquoi elle était de jour en jour plus souriante. Maïa depuis que le mercenaire l'avait abandonné s'était forgée une épaisse carapace derrière un visage plutôt neutre. Mais dernièrement, l'équipage avait affecté son humeur et sa carapace était devenue plus mince. Mais ça, c'est entre vous et moi lecteurs, Maïa n'en ayant absolument pas conscience.

Nos trois compères marchaient lentement dans la ville. Mattias et Phil rigolaient tandis que Maïa souriait parfois aux âneries qu'ils racontaient. Ils avaient dorénavant tous finit leur glace, et la chaleur reprenait le dessus sur eux. Limite si Mattias ne tirait pas la langue comme un canidé.

Maïa avait gardé l'habitude de laisser ses oreilles traîner dans les discussions qui ne la regardait pas. Elle fut ravie d'avoir garder cette habitude, lorsqu'elle entendu les mots « parc » et « aquatique ».

_Phil, Mattias, ça vous direz d'aller nager un peu ? Les deux garçons se regardèrent tour à tour ne comprenant pas trop où voulez en venir la pirate.

_Il y a un parc aquatique de l'autre côté de la ville, dit elle devant leur interrogation.

_Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Il faut qu'on y aille immédiatement ! Après s'être renseigné, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le centre aquatique _Water, bikini and sun ._

Une file impressionnante de personnes attendez devant des portiques. On pouvait entendre que de l'autre côté du mur qui se dressait devant eux, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Des bruits de chutes d'eau et de plongeons pouvaient se faire entendre. Phil et Mattias trépignaient d'impatiences de pouvoir se rafraîchir toute la journée. Mattias se contentait de frapper le sol avec son pied à un rythme régulier tandis que Phil souriait largement en essayant de regarder à gauche et à droite si il n'apercevait pas un bout de ce parc. Quand à Maïa un léger sourire était sur son visage qui dégoulinait de sueur.

Cette fois, ils n'eurent pas la chance que des personnes les reconnaissent. Ils durent patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent vers un guichet tenu par une jolie jeune femme aux attributs plus que avantageux. Phil crut se perdre dans la contemplation de la poitrine de la caissière. Il bougea que lorsqu'il aperçu que Maïa et Mattias étaient rendus à 10 mètres devant lui.

Le petit groupe dû se séparer à l'arriver des vestiaires. Maïa se dirigea vers une porte où un petit bonhomme ressemblant à une femme était représentait. Elle déboucha sur une ranger de vestiaires individuels. Toutes étaient déjà occupées à part une toute au fond du long couloir. Maïa se dépêcha d'enfiler le maillot deux pièces qu'elle avait acheté quelques minutes auparavant à un vendeur ambulant. Vert fluo avec des têtes de mort noires, c'était parfait. Elle pouvait entendre le brouhaha extérieur des enfants qui s'amusaient. Après avoir confié ces affaires à des réceptionnistes elle put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux parc d'attraction. Il est à noter que Maïa a menacer les réceptionnistes pour pas qu'ils égarent son odachi et qu'ils ne l'abîment pas.

Des toboggans, des fontaines, des grands bassins, des petits bassins, des petits petits tout petits bassins, des immenses bassins … bref il y avait de l'eau pratiquement partout. Donc c'est avec un immense plaisir que Maïa plongea son corps dans l'eau. Le bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette fraîcheur. Mais pourquoi sentait-elle par mouvement répété de l'eau qui lui giclait au visage ? Elle ouvrit un œil et vit une petite fille d'environ neuf ans avec des cheveux blonds bouclés l'éclaboussait avec un petit sourire au visage. Maïa lui sourit le plus gentiment possible (ou du moins le plus qu'elle en était capable).

_Tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît?

_Non, répondit d'un ton catégorique la blondinette.

Sur le front de Maïa, sa tempe commençait à battre fortement. Elle leva un sourcil tendit que la gamine à la peau blanche et aux joues rosit continuait à l'asperger d'eau. Mais croyez vous que Maïa irait autre part pour ne pas créer d'histoire ? Que neni ! Si vous croyez que notre dragon céleste était devenue une douce et belle jeune femme qui est gentille avec tout le monde vous vous mettez les deux doigts dans le nez et le pouce en supplément !

_Tu pourrais arrêter … car si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je risque de t'arracher les cheveux un par un.

Nouveau non catégorique. Maïa était entrain de se lever pour apprendre la vie à cette gamine mais une ombre imposante se dressa derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête, nullement intimidait. La petite blonde commençait à se frotter les yeux et commença à pleurnicher et à bougonner :

_Papa, la madame est méchante avec moi.

Maïa ferma les yeux d'agacement. Venait-elle vraiment de dire Madame ? Elle venait d'avoir 18 ans, mais est-ce qu'on peut la qualifier de Madame ?

Le ''papa'', allait empoigner le bras de la ''madame'', mais celle ci sans grand effort, évita la grosse main et d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, fit perdre conscience à l'homme. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite si personne l'avait vu, ce qui était le cas et repartit comme ci de rien était laissant la gamine abasourdit derrière elle.

Maïa souffla, n'y avait il pas un coin calme dans les parages ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire qu'un seul pas qu'un groupe d'adolescent en pleine puberté et plein de testostérone et plein de boutons la percutèrent. Elle atterrit tête la première dans un petit jacuzzi. Manquant la commotion cérébrale, elle réussit à se hisser hors de l'eau. Mais c'est sans manquer une grand-mère qui passait dans le coin avec un maillot de couleur fuchsia qui la percuta et la fit tomber dans un toboggan. La jeune femme se laissa tomber le long du tuyau qui paraissait interminable. Plus que la peur de la chute prochaine, la rage commençait à naître tout au fond d'elle. Elle vit enfin la fin du tunnel, la fin peut-être de ses ennuies ? Elle sortit à une vitesse folle du toboggan et se cogna la tête sur quelque chose de non identifié. Elle se tînt la tête, perdant quelques neurones au passage. Un aïe retentit de deux voix distinctes. Les deux personnes relevèrent la tête, reconnaissant chacun la voix familière.

Phil ne put s'empêcher de reluquer la mercenaire, ce qui lui valut un regard aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau.

_Ahaha, mais non, je ne te regardait pas du tout ! Je regardais les motifs! Rien que les motifs sur ton maillot ! Ahahah …

Bref, Maïa en ayant plus qu'assez, partit de ce parc aquatique, et se promis de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Elle comprit à cet instant que finalement, la vie en société c'était pas du tout fait pour elle.

* * *

_Dans le port, au bateau des dragons de feu …_

_Tu es vraiment sûr Maxim ?! Tu confirmes Hil ? Demandait tout excité Lili à ces navigateurs.

_On verra quand on y sera mais normalement, il n'y a aucunes erreurs. Elle pointe bien vers le haut. Répondit Hil en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

Dans la cabine du capitaine, il y avait Lili, Nina, Hil et Maxim. Ils regardaient tous une des trois aiguilles qui bougeait légèrement et qui pointait un peu vers le haut. Lili mit ces mains sur ces hanches.

_Prochaine destination : les îles célestes.

* * *

Bravo à _**nikkouyoku **_qui a deviné la destination des Dragons de feu!

J'aimerai beaucoup un retour des nouveaux lecteurs sur cette fanfiction, depuis quelques mois j'ai fait mon possible pour améliorer la qualité de cette fiction en corrigeant les fautes et mettant plus de descriptions et d'éléments et je voudrai savoir si j'ai encore beaucoup de faute dans mes chapitres ainsi que des non sens. Et si c'est possible j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous a donné envie de lire cette fic, ou justement ce qui fait que vous ne la suivez pas vraiment. Voilà, on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 29!


	29. Vingt-neuvième vague

Vingt-neuvième vague.

_« Il n'y a pas de mal à être né dans une basse-cour lorsqu'on sort d'un œuf de cygne. » de Hans Christian Andersen._

_En vingt-cinq années de navigation … je n'ai jamais vu ça, s'extasia Maxim.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés devant eux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte à cause de la stupéfaction.

_Vous croyez que cet arbre fait combien de mètre ? Questionna Maé en regardant devant lui, le plus haut possible.

_Il faut parler en kilomètre non ? Répondit Nina qui elle aussi regardait en face d'elle.

Le log pose à présent pointé pile au-dessus de leur tête.

Un arbre se dressait, en plein milieu de l'océan. Sur ces racines, il y avait des maisonnettes et dans ce qui semblait être un port, il y avait quelques bateaux de pêche. On ne pouvait pas voir le sommet de l'arbre qui était caché dans des nuages laiteux. Mais le vent qui soufflait dans ses branches produisait un léger son de bruissement. Alors que le bateau se frayait un chemin parmi les racines, la population commença à s'amasser et marcher à côté du bateau. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils regardaient juste les occupants curieusement.

Maïa fixa un bon moment une habitante qui avait une paire d'aile dans son dos. Tient, une nouvelle mode ?

Quelques habitants bien intentionnés leurs indiquèrent là où ils pourraient amarrés. Mais tout à coup, dans l'eau quelque chose d'immense, faisant la taille d'un bâtiment de guerre s'éleva vers le haut. Une immense bulle émergea de l'eau. Elle s'éleva mollement vers le ciel. Ils avaient tous déjà été à Shabaondy, ils firent donc un rapprochement immédiat. Mais cette bulle était vraiment immense par rapport à celles qu'ils connaissaient.

Le bateau s'amarra à un quai où il n'y avait aucuns bateaux. Lili sauta par-dessus le pont et commença à demander aux habitants comment se rendre aux îles célestes. Cette discussion était des plus étranges, les habitants nullement surpris qu'il y ait des îles dans le ciel.

_Il n'y a presque jamais personne qui vient ici. Les voyageurs ne se risquent pas à se diriger vers une aiguille qui bouge beaucoup trop. Donc quand quelqu'un vient, on se doute que c'est pour aller vers les îles célestes, informa un homme.

_On vous a dit d'amarrer ici car pour aller aux îles célestes, il faut enduire votre bateau de résine de mangrove, déclara un autre.

_Je vois, le même principe que pour Shabaondy... sauf que là c'est pour aller dans les airs, élucida Mika tout en se frottant le menton pour attraper une barbiche imaginaire.

_Vous avez tout compris. Par contre, pour le prix, il faut voir avec l'artisan.

Comme-ci on l'avait appelé, un vieil homme tout bossu et très maigre sortit d'un atelier où s'entassait des pinceaux de la taille d'un être humain. Il s'avança vers le groupe de pirate. Avec sa canne il les désigna.

_ 1 millions de berrys, et je vous le recouvre votre rafiot.

_D'accord, accepta le plus simplement du monde la capitaine.

_Hey ! Ça va pas Lili, ce vieux t'arnaque, protesta Phil.

_Je m'en tape, je veux aller sur les îles célestes. Est-ce que si on vous paye en poudre d'or ça vous va ?

Les dragons de feu avaient bien trouvé une banque de change, mais ils n'avaient pas eu assez pour remplacer toute la poudre en billet. Et Lili préférait garder les billets. Le vieil homme acquiesça. Il expliqua à l'équipage qu'il aurait besoin de trois jours pour revêtir le navire. Pendant ce temps-là, ils ne pourraient accéder au _Lady Fire_.

L'équipage plia donc bagage et alla s'installer dans l'unique hôtel de l'île arbre. À leur grande surprise, et pour la première fois, les habitants les accueillirent à bras ouvert. Cela avait pour unique but de faire marcher les quelques petits commerces de l'île. Ne recevant pas beaucoup de visite, les habitants profitaient du moindre touriste pour augmenter leur chiffre d'affaire. C'est ainsi que Maïa se trouvait les bras chargeaient de vêtement à moitié prix. Faisait-il froid ou chaud là-haut ? Bah, elle verrait bien. Mais elle était encore dubitative sur le fait qu'il y ait des îles dans le ciel. Mika qui marchait à côté d'elle, elle aussi les bras chargés de vêtement remarqua son air songeur :

_Toi aussi tu doutes qu'il y ait quelque chose là-haut n'est-ce pas ?

_Ouais, toi aussi ? répondit Maïa, légèrement rassuré que quelqu'un partage son point de vue.

_Pareil. Mais c'est plutôt bizarre venant de moi. Il y a bien de la vie sous la mer, donc pourquoi pas dans le ciel ? Héhé.

Ouais, pourquoi pas. Maïa tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme, qui devait avoir son âge qui les regardait. Quand Maïa croisa son regard, la jeune adulte tourna la tête et continua son chemin. Elle s'aperçut que c'était la même jeune femme qui avait la paire d'aile dans son dos qu'elle avait vu en arrivant.

Arrivait à l'hôtel, les deux femmes n'eurent aucunes surprises de voir la moitié de l'équipage au rez-de-chaussée qui buvait et chantait.

Maïa profita du brouhaha général et que Mika soit partit boire pour s'éclipser.

De son côté, Katsuo, un des trois navigateurs de l'équipage, était attelé avec Hil (l'autre navigateur) et un jeune habitant de l'arbre de Judas. L'arbre de Judas, c'était comme cela que se nommait cet arbre de pas moins de quatre kilomètres de haut. Les deux navigateurs écoutaient attentivement les précieuses informations de leur homologue.

_Votre bateau est gros, et plutôt difficile à manœuvrer dans le ciel. Il vous faudra être attentif aux courants d'air lors de votre ascension. L'arbre est immense de l'intérieur, mais si vous percutez ses parois, c'est la fin de votre voyage.

Le jeune homme leurs expliquait que pour aller jusqu'aux îles célestes, il fallait que l'équipage se rendre dans le tronc de l'arbre (qui est creux) et que grâce au revêtement de leur bateau, ils se laissent flotter jusqu'à la première mer de nuage. Simple n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que les vents étaient des plus violents dans le tronc.

* * *

_Du côté de Maïa …_

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été seule. Elle arpenta les longues racines de l'arbre qui commençaient à être plongé dans l'obscurité à cause de la nuit qui arrivait. Et par pur hasard, elle déboucha là où le bateau était amarré. Elle allait tourner des talons quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Le vieil homme de tout à l'heure était en train d'avancer vers elle, un pinceau imbibé d'un liquide gluant dans son dos.

_Tu fais partit de ses pirates n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il.

_Oui, fut la seule réponse de Maïa.

_Tu es une étoile montante parmi les pirates à ce que j'ai pu voir dans les journaux. Mais je me demandais … que pousse un dragon céleste à intégrer les hors la loi ? Maïa Isou.

Maïa se figea. Comment savait-il ? Elle le fixa, l'homme souriait à pleine dent. Elle recula d'un pas, de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire un pas dans ce monde sans que quelqu'un sache qu'elle est un dragon céleste ? L'homme ria aux éclats.

_Hahaha. Réussir à faire reculer un noble, apparemment j'ai gardait tout mon charisme. C'est vrai, tu ne dois pas me reconnaître. Tu n'avais que huit ans quand j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de l'emprise de tes parents.

Maïa tout à coup reconnu l'homme. À cette époque, il y a 10 ans, il était grand et très maigre. Elle ne savait pas son nom, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais su le nom de ses esclaves. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Avant que je sois capturé par des chasseurs d'esclave j'étais un pirate des plus réputés. Ils m'ont brisé ma vie, mes rêves, ma dignité, mon honneur et surtout ma liberté, expliqua l'ancien pirate.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux de se rappeler ses événements. Il releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux la pirate.

_Alors, je te pose cette question, fille du diable. Pourquoi es-tu partit ?

Maïa ferma les yeux, pourquoi avait-elle encore une fois honte d'être un dragon céleste ? Ça avait été une si grande fierté pour elle il y a quelques années. Et que diable, pourquoi lui posait-on toujours la même question ?!

_Est-ce que si je vous dis que c'est pour être libre, vous me croiriez ?

Le vieil homme rit. Il tourna le dos à la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le bateau. Il s'arrêta et leva la tête vers le ciel.

_Je te crois. Mais pose-toi cette question : es-tu vraiment libre à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ? Es-tu plus libre que moi ?

Maïa écarquilla les yeux. Était-elle vraiment libre ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle serra les poings. Était-elle vraiment libre ? Elle était partit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier. Elle était partit car elle ne voulait plus voir Marie-Joie. Elle était partit parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle était partit car elle voulait voir le monde. Elle était partit pour se libérer de la cage doré dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée. Elle en était sortie en ouvrant en grand cette porte.

Elle regarda l'homme qui s'éloignait, pleine de colère que l'homme l'ait fait douté.

_BIEN SÛR QUE JE SUIS LIBRE ! JE PRENDS MES PROPRES DECISIONS ! JE VIS MA VIE COMME JE L'ENTENDS ! RIEN N'Y PERSONNE NE CHANGERA CA ! JE SUIS BIEN PLUS LIBRE QUE VOUS ! JE SUIS MAÏA LA MERCENAIRE, LA DRAGON CELESTE QUI S'EN TAPE DU GOUVERNEMENT MONDIALE !

Maïa tourna les talons et partit. Le vieil homme se tourna et sourit.

_Cette petite n'a pas changé ….

_Dix ans plus tôt …_

__Bouhouhouhou … mère, je veux continuer l'escrime !, pleurnichait une petite fille aux cheveux parfaitement bouclés._

__Ma chérie, votre père ne veut pas. N'insistez pas. Appliquez-vous plutôt dans vos pas de danse, lui répondit une grande et mince femme d'une extrême beauté._

__Je ne veux pas ! Je veux me battre ! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire !_

_Sainte Camellia partit de la pièce suivit de ses esclaves, laissant l'enfant. La nourrisse de Sainte Maïa prit la jeune enfant dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler. En retrait, Grimelot regardait la jeune enfant. Son devoir était de veiller que rien ne lui arrive. Bien sûr, il y avait des membres du gouvernement qui surveillait chaque fait et geste des esclaves qui devaient s'occuper de l'enfant._

_Maïa se calma et exigea qu'on la pose. Elle commença à courir dans les couloirs, les esclaves et les servants la poursuivant à sa suite. La jeune fille poussa une grande porte d'acajou. Tout le monde ne pensait pas qu'elle allait pousser cette porte, sinon ils l'auraient empêché. Tout le monde s'arrêta net, laissant la gamine entrer dans le bureau de son père. Elle s'avança vers ce dernier qui était en train de remplir de la paperasse sur un énorme bureau de cerisier. La gamine commença, plus calmement qu'avec sa mère, mais tout aussi décidé :_

__Père, je veux continuer l'escrime._

_L'homme imposant se leva de toute sa hauteur le regard noir. Il s'avança vers l'enfant qui tout d'un coup s'aperçut du manque de respect dont elle avait fait preuve. Saint Richard regarda avec mépris sa fille._

__Vous n'êtes pas comme votre frère. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être un dragon céleste. Je savais dès votre naissance que vous seriez un problème à vous seul. Vous n'êtes pas libre de faire ce qui vous chante. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille._

_Maïa ravala sa salive et essaya que ces larmes ne chutent pas._

__Je, Je … JE NE SUIS PAS UN PROBLEME ET JE SUIS LIBRE DE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX._

_La petite fille partit en trombe, son père derrière elle était toujours noir de colère. Grimelot sourit légèrement. Cette gamine allait devenir une grande femme._

_Retour au moment présent ..._

Maïa marchait rageusement vers l'hôtel, l'esprit retournait par ce que lui avait dit cet ancien esclave. Elle tourna un regard noir vers la personne qui l'observait silencieusement. Elle allait passer ses nerfs sur cette fille avait déjà croisé son regard plus tôt lorsqu'elle était avec Mika.

_Quoi ? Ma tête ne te revient pas ?

La jeune fille avec des ailes derrières le dos secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche serrant contre elle le petit sac qu'elle portait. Maïa s'avança vers elle. L'air un peu plus calme. Mettant une main sur ces hanches :

_Tu veux me demander un truc …

La jeune femme, gênée, détourna le regard.

_Votre navire va dans les îles célestes … je voulais demander à votre capitaine si vous pouviez m'emmener avec vous.

Maïa leva un sourcil, pourquoi elle lui demandait à elle ? Les pirates étaient à l'hôtel, pourquoi ne pas y aller directement ?

_Bah, suit moi. Je te paris qu'elle va accepter.

* * *

_Descriptif des personnages_

Nom :Lili la Lionne  
Statut : Capitaine  
Rêve : devenir le seigneur des pirates  
Age : 28 ans  
Couleur représentative : jaune  
Correspondance animale : lion  
Île et saison préférées : île estivale au printemps  
Nourriture favorite : la viande accompagné de rhum  
Odeur : muguet  
Taille : 1 m 90  
Fruit du Démon : zoan, le fruit du lion  
Prime : 400 000 000 de berry

Elle a des cheveux plutôt courts, châtains, légèrement ondulés. Ces yeux sont jaunes foncés. Elle a un corps athlétique, une poitrine moyenne. Elle s'habille le plus souvent avec un simple t-shirt, un jean, des bottines. Elle a une cape noire virant au marron et un tricorne marron foncé. Elle porte souvent un katana sur sa ceinture ainsi qu'un pistolet.

Nom : Nina, la tornade de Lila  
Statut : Second  
Rêve : devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde  
Age : 25 ans  
Couleur représentative : violet  
Correspondance animale : grue  
Île et saison préférées : île printanière au printemps  
Nourriture favorite : les sushis avec du saké  
Odeur : Violette  
Taille : 1 m 90  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : 310 000 000 de berry

Elle a des cheveux mauves ondulés qui lui arrivent aux hanches. Elle a des yeux bleu foncés qui sont accentués par une couleur de peau foncé. Elle porte souvent des jupes et des bottes de cuir. Elle adore les imprimés. Elle est athlétique et a une petite poitrine.

Nom : Maxim aux poings de géant  
Statut : navigatrice  
Rêve : vivre et mourir sur la mer  
Age : 23 ans  
Couleur représentative : vert  
Correspondance animale : taureau  
Île et saison préférées : île estivale en été  
Nourriture favorite : les sandwichs  
Odeur :l'océan  
Taille : 2 m 10  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : 200 000 000 de berry

Elle a des cheveux mi- longs qu'elle attache en chignon la plupart du temps. Ils sont châtains clair. Elle a des yeux verts foncés et une peau basanée. Elle s'habille comme sa capitaine, souvent ave des t-shirts imprimés et des jeans. Elle aime porter des sandales. Elle a des lèvres pulpeuses. Sa poitrine se confond avec ces muscles.

Nom : Mika, la chasseuse de baleine  
Statut : matelot  
Rêve : sauver son père  
Age : 20 ans  
Couleur représentative : noir  
Correspondance animale : poisson japonais  
Île et saison préférées : île automnale en automne  
Nourriture favorite : les monstres marins grillés au barbecue  
Odeur :l'ambre  
Taille : 1 m 80  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : 90 000 000 de berry

Elle a des cheveux noirs raides qui descendent jusqu'à ces hanches. Elle a la peau blanche et des yeux couleurs or. Des points noirs sont présent sur son front, ses poignets, formant des lignes. Elle a une longue nageoire dorsale qui est le plus souvent couverte par des robes courtes.

Nom : Arame  
Statut : médecin et chirurgien  
Rêve : rencontrer Vegapunk  
Age : 17 ans  
Couleur représentative : bleu  
Correspondance animale : moineau  
Île et saison préférées : île printanière au printemps  
Nourriture favorite : les biscuits  
Odeur : les bonbons vichy  
Taille : 1 m 55  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : aucune

Elle a des cheveux blonds ondulés qui descendent jusqu'au creux de son dos. Elle a des yeux bleus ciel et une peau blanche presque translucide. Elle est un peu ronde et n'est pas vraiment musclé.

Nom : Mattias  
Statut : Matelot  
Age : 27 ans  
Couleur représentative : gris  
Correspondance animale : éléphant  
Île et saison préférées : île hivernale en automne  
Nourriture favorite : les chips au poulet  
Odeur : les chips  
Taille : 2m09  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime :110 000 000

Il a des cheveux courts gris, une mâchoire carré. Il a des yeux gris et est très musclé. Il s'habille comme la plupart de ses nakamas, un simple t-shirt et un jean. Ce bat à main nu, style de combat se rapprochant à la boxe.

Nom : Phil  
Statut : Matelot  
Age : 23 ans  
Couleur représentative : bleu  
Correspondance animale : lynx  
Île et saison préférées : île automnale  
Nourriture favorite : tout ce qui accompagne bien le saké  
Odeur : le fer  
Taille : 1m90  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : aucunes

Il a des cheveux en bataille (style Law) châtains très foncés. Il a des yeux marron foncés. Il a une assez forte musculature. Il se bat souvent avec des revolvers. Il a une barbiche courte sur le menton.

Nom : Donald  
Statut : Matelot  
Age : 25 ans  
Couleur représentative : vert  
Correspondance animale : canard  
Île et saison préférées : île printanière  
Nourriture favorite : la salade d'algue des fonds marins  
Odeur : les feuilles  
Taille : 1m85  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : aucunes

Il a les cheveux verts ainsi qu'une barbiche de la même couleur. Ses cheveux sont courts, et légèrement plus long sur sa nuque. Il porte un chapeau ressemblant à un canard (le devant un large bec jaune et des yeux au-dessus). Il a une musculature fine. Il a quelques notions d'art-martiaux.

Nom : Jolly  
Statut : Cannonier  
Age : 45 ans  
Couleur représentative : marron  
Correspondance animale : aigle  
Île et saison préférées : île automnale  
Nourriture favorite : le chocolat noir  
Odeur : la lavande  
Taille : 1m82  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : 10 000 000

Il a des cheveux en bataille châtains foncés. Il a quelques rides sur les coins de sa bouche. Il a des yeux marrons foncé. Il a souvent une cigarette à la bouche. Il est plutôt musclé, sa peau est bronzé à cause du fait qu'il est souvent à l'extérieur.

Nom : Hil  
Statut : Navigateur  
Age : 24 ans  
Couleur représentative : jaune  
Correspondance animale : chat  
Île et saison préférées : île estivale  
Nourriture favorite : le pain d'épice  
Odeur : le pain d'épice  
Taille : 1m89  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : aucunes

Il a des cheveux en bataille vert bouteille. Des petites lunettes sont posées sur son nez extrêmement fin. Il a des yeux ronds noirs. Il est moins musclé que le reste de l'équipage, et il a même un ventre un peu bedonnant.

Nom : Katsuo, le faucheur de l'Est.  
Statut : Navigateur  
Age : 27 ans  
Couleur représentative : bleu  
Correspondance animale : tigre  
Île et saison préférées : île automnale  
Nourriture favorite : les donuts  
Odeur : le sucre  
Taille : 1m95  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : 7 millions de berrys

Il a des cheveux longs noirs et des yeux verts foncés. Il est assez musclé. Il a pour habitude de porter à sa ceinture une petite faux.

Nom : Chin  
Statut : Charpentier  
Age : 35 ans  
Couleur représentative : rose  
Correspondance animale : gazelle  
Île et saison préférées : île estivale  
Nourriture favorite : les bonbons  
Odeur : la framboise  
Taille : 1m91  
Fruit du Démon : aucuns  
Prime : aucunes

Il a des cheveux mi- longs bleu foncé et des yeux de la même couleur. Il est athlétique et a pour arme un marteau.


End file.
